Konjiki No WordMaster 27-56
by Konjiki No WordMaster
Summary: SOrry lagi :3


Bab27-56 Bab 27: A Slice of Travels

mereka Hiiro pesta set 【Binatang Capital Pasion】 sebagai tujuan mereka dan memulai perjalanan mereka. Mereka tidak berjalan.

"Untuk berpikir ada seperti kendaraan yang nyaman di dunia ini." Partai Hiiro yang duduk di kendaraan ... binatang. Itu penampilan seperti itu dari burung unta, tapi itu beberapa kali lebih besar, dan memiliki kursi kecil terikat di punggungnya. "Itu benar! Aku benar-benar berutang Max sesuatu sekarang. " Saat mereka meninggalkan 【】 Doggam, Max muncul dengan itu. Ternyata, burung ini adalah item penting untuk melintasi luas, medan kasar dari Benua Beast.

Binatang ini disebut Raidpic, dan itu adalah binatang yang mampu menjalankan sambil membawa pemiliknya di punggungnya. (TL:. Secara harfiah ditulis naik Puncak Aku benar-benar mempertanyakan penamaan

pengertian penulis ini, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang baru pada saat ini dalam waktu) Arnold Raidpic memiliki dua kursi yang ditempatkan di atasnya, sehingga Muir naik di sampingnya. "Pada kecepatan ini, kita akan dapat tiba di tempat tujuan kami beberapa kali lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan, kan?" "Ya! Tapi ini akan mengambil sedikit waktu untuk membiasakan diri. " Seperti kata Muir, dalam dunia tanpa suspensi, kursi menempatkan jumlah tidak nyaman tekanan pada bagian tertentu dari tubuh ketika tubuh burung nongol atas dan ke bawah. "Benar, benar. Saya pikir pantatku akan terbelah dua! Benar, Muir? " "D-jangan membawa saya ke ini!"

Ya, pantatnya memang sakit, tapi Arnold perlu belajar beberapa kelezatan. By the way, Hiiro tidak punya masalah seperti di daerah itu. Ini karena ia telah menulis karakter 「Lembut」 di atasnya, memberikan tekstur yang mirip dengan sofa. Tentu saja, dia tidak mengungkapkan fakta ini kepada orang lain dan memonopoli untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika tidak, Arnold akan marah. Pada saat itu, Raidpic mulai melambat. Ketika kelompok mencari-cari alasan, mereka menemukan bahwa mereka dikelilingi oleh beberapa monster berbentuk katak. "Hebat Sekali! Sudah lama sejak saya sudah bisa bertarung! "

Arnold tampaknya siap untuk melompat keluar dari tempat duduknya. Namun, Hiiro

merasa bahwa bangun, mengalahkan monster, dan mendapatkan kembali akan menjadi sakit, sehingga ia mulai berkonsentrasi sihir di jarinya. Bang! "W-apa itu !?" Penyebab kejutan Arnold adalah ledakan tiba-tiba di depan tunggangannya. Tidak ada satu dalam kelompok bisa menggunakan sihir api, dan dia tidak bisa merasakan orang lain di sekitar mereka. Tapi itu jelas bahwa sihir digunakan. "Mari kita pergi." Hiiro adalah satu-satunya yang tetap tenang. "Kau melakukan sesuatu, bukan?" "Siapa yang tahu?"

Meskipun Arnold yakin bahwa Hiiro telah melakukan sesuatu, Hiiro hanya mengabaikannya. Meskipun Raidpic terkejut, dengan cepat menegaskan bahwa musuh-musuh di sekitarnya pergi, dan hati-hati melanjutkan ke depan. (Yeah, "kata Magic" adalah sia-sia berguna) Kata dia digunakan adalah 「Burst」, dan efeknya hanya seperti kedengarannya. Senjata nya adalah cukup besar, dan satu tembakan sudah cukup untuk mengambil nyawa beberapa monster. Tetapi karena juga dipengaruhi kastor, itu yang terbaik untuk membuang dari jauh. - - -

Memegang buku Max memberinya di satu tangan, Hiiro membaca sambil menikmati naik nya. Sebaliknya, Arnold merasa kesal sambil menatapnya. "... Hei, Muir?" "Apa Yg?" "Orang itu ... Tentang kursi dia menggunakan ..." "Y-ya?" "Tidak terlihat agak lembut?" "D ... bukan?" Arnold bangkit dan mengetuk bagian bawah kursi untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa itu adalah hard rock. Namun, kursi Hiiro tampak tenggelam di bawah berat badannya. Bagian belakang sisanya adalah sama.

(Ini aneh ... naluri saya memberitahu saya sesuatu yang salah. Apakah perasaan

sangat merendahkan ini saya mendapatkan darinya imajinasi saya? ...) Itu bukan imajinasinya, tapi akhirnya, Arnold duduk tanpa datang ke kesimpulan. - - - Hari hampir berakhir, dan kelompok mendirikan kemah. Meskipun ia sudah terbiasa, pemuda era modern tidak sangat menikmati berkemah di luar ruangan. Dia sering menyaksikan hewan yang tidak dikenal dan serangga, dan ia khawatir apakah mereka membawa patogen.

Tetapi bahkan jika ia terinfeksi, ia akan mampu menghadapinya dengan "Firman

Magic", jadi itu bukan masalah terutama menekan. (Tapi perasaan lengket ini aku mendapatkan seluruh tubuh saya dimaafkan.) Saat ia berpikir bahwa, ia menulis kata di tubuhnya. Kata itu 「Bersih」, dan dengan itu, kotoran dan keringat menempel ke tubuhnya lenyap. (Ya, meskipun aku selalu menggunakannya, perasaan ini cukup menyegarkan.) Perasaan memiliki tubuh Anda langsung dibersihkan melalui sihir itu seperti menempatkan tubuh penuh ke mandi. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Dia ditemukan oleh orang merepotkan.

"Tidak Ada." "Hal ini tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku melihatnya!

Anda menggunakan sihir dan kemudian mendapat tampilan segar pada wajah Anda! Katakan! Tumpahan itu! " Hiiro mendesah di layar mengganggu. "Juga, jangan meremehkan hidung Binatang Man! Bau keringat pada Anda telah menghilang! Apa maksudnya ini? " Arnold mendorong jarinya di wajah Hiiro, jadi Hiiro meraihnya. Memutar ... "OOWWW! Apa yang Anda pikir Anda lakukan !? Apakah Anda setan !? " "Jangan arahkan jari Anda pada saya, Demon Perverted." "Saya punya julukan lain, betapa indahnya. Anda benar-benar harus berhenti bullshitting dengan saya! "

Dia mulai menginjak kakinya di lantai. Sementara ia melakukannya, Muir datang. "Saya juga sedikit penasaran. Apa yang kamu lakukan? " Hiiro mendapati dirinya sedang menatap dua mata yang tak berdosa. Padahal, dia punya perasaan sedikit bahwa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu. "... * Sigh * Anda benar-benar orang-orang yang bermasalah." Hiiro menarik napas panjang dan menatap Muir dengan ekspresi seolah-olah dia telah menyerah. "Datang ke sini untuk kedua." "Eh?" "Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu, hanya mendapatkan di sini." "O-oke."

Muir memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata-kata Hiiro dan berjalan ke arahnya. Kemudian Hiiro mengambil Kuasai tangannya. "Aah! Jangan pergi sekitar menyentuh tangannya! Apakah mereka yang lembut dan lucu? Bapa tidak akan memaafkanmu! " "Diam itu, Kriminal Wannabe." "Gu ..." Seperti Arnold menatap kejadian, ia melihat bahwa tubuh Muir mulai bersinar ringan. Dan kemudian, seperti halnya dengan Hiiro, aroma lenyap. "Ini entah bagaimana merasa baik." Wajah Muir sedikit memerah, dan dia tampak pusing. Hiiro memiliki 「Clean」 ed nya juga. Tampaknya perasaan yang sama datang nya juga. "O-oi, Muir?"

Arnold berteriak, sedikit khawatir tentang dia. "Sungguh menakjubkan! Paman, magic Hiiro membuat saya merasa hebat! " "Eh? Apakah begitu? Saya melihat, sehingga saya pikir, Anda menggunakan sihir untuk mencuci diri sendiri. Nah, silakan lakukan aku juga. " "Tidak terjadi." "Kenapa !?" "Karena shorty adalah seorang wanita, demi argumen." "Demi A-argumen?" Pidato singkat Hiiro menempatkan Muir shock.

"Orang tua sudah tercemar. Mencoba untuk membersihkan Anda sekarang adalah sedikit ... "

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata seperti kasihan! Dan aku tidak kotor! " Arnold terus berteriak, dan Hiiro sudah cukup. Dia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, maka ia merilis 「Sleep」 ia mulai menulis beberapa waktu yang lalu dia dan Arnold tiba-tiba runtuh ke tanah. "Eh? U-um apa yang Anda lakukan? " "Aku membuatnya tertidur. Dia menjadi keras. Anda harus pergi tidur segera juga. " "O-oke." Sementara mengasihani Arnold dalam benaknya, Muir cepat tertidur sambil dikelilingi oleh perasaan nyaman sihir Hiiro itu. Hiiro menegaskan bahwa Muir tertidur, dan dia meninggalkan perkemahan saja. Tapi, dia tidak pergi terlalu jauh.

(Nah, saya kira saya harus terus menguji hal-hal hari ini. Ah benar, saya belum diuji "Menulis Paralel" atau efek sinergis belum.) Ia berkonsentrasi sihir ke jarinya. Pada saat itu, ia melihat cahaya muncul agak jauh. "Apa itu?" Dia memutuskan untuk pergi check it out. Dia menemukan dirinya di atas bukit dan sekitarnya banyak lampu kecil menari-nari pemandangan. (Fireflies? Tidak, mereka terlalu besar untuk itu.) Ia berkonsentrasi matanya dan mencoba untuk membuat keluar rincian halus dari lampu. Ada tokoh-tokoh kecil dalam diri mereka. (Oi, bisa mereka menjadi ...)

Mereka berbentuk seperti Manusia, tapi dua sayap tumbuh dari belakang mereka. Mereka membiarkan keluar jejak samar cahaya saat mereka terbang bebas di langit. "...「 Pheom 」?" Bab 28 - Peri Taman Aku tersentak kaget. Apakah mereka melihat saya? Omong kosong. Dalam sekejap, lampu berhenti bergerak. (Mereka adalah Pheom ... kan?) Mereka tampak seperti lurus dari sebuah buku bergambar. Empat dari mereka melayang di atas, masing-masing dengan warna rambut yang berbeda. Merah, biru, kuning, dan hijau.

"Hei! Hey! Gabranth ! Tunggu apa, Humas . Apakah Anda menonton kami? Kau tidak Anda! "(Pheom) "Jadi apa Pheom ? Keluar menyalak tentang hal itu. "(Hiiro) "Ini berbeda dengan apa yang ibu mengatakan kepada kami!" (Pheom) "Ya! Humas tidak harus dapat melihat kita! "(Pheom) (Bagaimana menjengkelkan ... mereka buzz di sekitar wajah Anda, obrolan tanpa henti. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu saya.) "Kamu Kamu. Bagaimana Anda tahu bahwa saya bukan Gabranth ? "(Hiiro)

(Sekarang, aku harus menyamar sebagai Gabranth , sih bahkan mereka tidak bisa mengatakan terpisah. Namun ini Pheom melihat melalui itu segera!)

"Wow! Ini berbicara! Itu benar-benar bisa melihat kita! "(Pheom) Untuk beberapa alasan yang merah tampak gembira ... "Anyways, jawablah aku! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? "(Hiiro) "Hah?! Penyebab itu bukan hal yang nyata? Kurasa. "(Pheom) Dengan pandangan kosong, dia menjawab pertanyaan saya. "Real?! Apa maksudmu? "(Hiiro) "Kyahaha! Humas , Anda serius tidak tahu? "(Pheom) Yang kuning tampaknya menikmati dirinya sendiri. "Menarik! Bagaimana menarik! "(Pheom)

"Aku akan memberitahu Anda! Ini menyebabkan kita Pheom ! Semua-melihat ras! "(Pheom) Sekarang kau bicara ... "All-lihat balapan? Apa artinya? "(Hiiro) "Kyahaha! Dia tidak tahu! Dia benar-benar tidak tahu! "(Pheom) Yang merah masih terbang, berusaha untuk meniru saya. Yang hijau terus ... "Mata kita hanya melihat kebenaran!" (Pheom) "... Sehingga Anda dapat melihat bentuk sebenarnya dari siapa pun?" (Hiiro) "Ooo! AMAZING! Enak sekali! "(Pheom)

... Aku serius mempertimbangkan biru seseorang tertawa lagi menggunakan untuk membuatnya jatuh.

"Lagi pula, itu bagaimana kita tahu." (Pheom) Yang kuning mengangguk. Aku benar-benar akan lebih memilih untuk berbicara satu lawan satu dengan dia sekarang. Yang merah mendekati saya. "Hmmm. Makhluk ini ... itu benar-benar Humas ? Benarkah? "(Pheom) "APA YG! Apakah bukan? "(Pheom) "Dia memang terlihat seperti ..." (Pheom) "Mungkin dia berbeda?" (Pheom) "Well, aku tidak tahu, ia merasa berbeda dari sisa dari mereka." (Pheom) Yang merah memukul tangannya. "Aku tahu! Ibu mungkin tahu! "(Pheom) "Saya melihat!" (Pheom)

"Apakah kita akan pergi?" (Pheom)

"Apakah Anda yakin tentang hal ini?" (Pheom) Hiiro mendesah. "Ya Sudah! Mari kita pergi! "(Pheom) ZUZUZUZUZUZUZUZUZU Di depan mereka, keretakan membuka. "Apa di dunia?" (Hiiro) Keretakan melebar, dengan ukuran seseorang. Tidak ada tapi kegelapan dapat dilihat dalam. "Dengan cara ini ibu! Mari kita pergi! "(Pheom) "Dia ... hey!" (Hiiro) Yang merah menarik tangannya.

(Siapa ibu mereka berbicara tentang? Tapi serius ... tidak orang-orang yang terlalu percaya sekarang?) (Tampaknya ini Pheom tidak sangat terang. Apakah kepala mereka baik-baik saja?) (Namun, ini piques minat saya. Anda tidak pernah tahu, saya mungkin menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!) Hiiro melangkah ke celah. "Huh!?" (Hiiro) The Pheom mengeluarkan cahaya yang menembus kegelapan. Interior tampak seperti bagian dari hutan, tetapi ada lampu yang tak terhitung jumlahnya mengambang. Sebuah rumah. Sebuah rumah mungil. Sekecil rumah boneka.

(Saya merasa seperti saya telah melangkah ke Lilliput ...) "Di sini!" (Pheom) Yang merah menarik dia lebih. Sebuah besar, cekung pohon datang ke tampilan, dan seorang wanita muncul. Dia tidak kecil seperti sisa dari mereka. Rambut biru muda, cukup lama untuk mencapai tanah. Rambutnya bersinar. Di kepalanya bersandar semacam mahkota. Sayap di punggungnya. Fitur ramping. Dia tampak seperti seorang dewi. Memegang tongkat, dengan bola bersinar dengan bulu di atas, ia mengumumkan. "Wisatawan Welcome! Untuk Peri Taman . "(Perempuan)

"Terima kasih untuk mengundang saya, meskipun saya cukup banyak dipaksa untuk datang." (Hiiro) Yang merah menjulurkan lidah itu. "Orun memiliki mata yang baik. Saya tidak berpikir dia akan membawa musuh. "(Perempuan) Rupanya, dia mempercayai saya. "Hei! Hey! Ibu! "(Pheom) "Ya sayang?" (Wanita) "Orang ini, dia benar-benar Humas ?" (Pheom) "Tak Ada. Dia datang dari dunia lain. Dia bukan dari dunia Idea "(Wanita) Peri sekitarnya mengangkat suara mereka seolah-olah terkesan. Hiiro tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, apakah Anda berperilaku seperti yang telah saya bertanya? Dia adalah pengunjung, menunjukkan beberapa courtesy ya? "(Wanita) Orun sedang dimarahi. Ha! Melayani Anda benar. "Lagi pula! Mari saya memperkenalkan diri dengan benar. Saya kepala Pheom , Niño. Jika Anda akan berbaik hati untuk memberitahu kami nama Anda? "(Wanita) "Arnold Samudera" (Hiiro) Niño tertawa. "... Hiiro Okumura. Saya berharap untuk bekerja dengan Anda. "(Niño) Aku enggan menurunkan kepalaku. (Saya lihat ... mereka bahkan dapat melihat melalui kebohongan.)

Nama palsu saya terlihat melalui langsung. Saya ingin memastikan, tapi kemampuannya benar-benar menakjubkan. Ini semacam penipuan bahkan tidak mengganggu dirinya. "Dengan segala cara Hero, ikuti saya." (Niño) Kami memasuki pohon. Ada ruang yang cukup besar. Beberapa makanan ringan sudah disiapkan untuk kita. "Makanan ini disebut Vanyar " (Niño) Itu berbentuk seperti bunga, dan berkilauan di tangan saya. Ada hal yang licin di atas. (Apakah ini ... gelatin?) Tapi aku tidak bisa makan dulu. Ini mungkin beracun. Saya mulai menulis di bawah meja. "Yakinlah. Kami tidak mencoba untuk meracuni Anda. "(Niño)

"..." (Hiiro) "Dan tolong berhenti menulis di bawah meja." (Niño) Rasanya seperti mereka memiliki mata di mana-mana. "Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu." (Hiiro) "Kalau begitu!" (Niño) Dia mengambil Vanyar dan memakannya. "Tentu saja, kami belum memasukkan apa pun dalam minuman baik" (Niño) Atau jadi Anda katakan ... Aku mengerutkan kening. "Cukup paranoid, ya" (Niño) "Tentu saja. Saya sendiri sekarang. Bukankah itu diharapkan? "(Hiiro)

"Nah ... bagaimana dengan Anda memeriksa untuk diri sendiri?" (Niño) "... Apa?!" (Hiiro) "Gunakan Anda Kata Ajaib " (Niño) Hiiro membeku. Dia tahu bahwa mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk 'melihat', tapi dia tidak mengira 'visi' mereka untuk menjadi kuat ini. "Kekuatan kita adalah kemampuan untuk melihat segala sesuatu. Tentu saja, yang mencakup Status juga. "(Niño) Dengan melihat saya Status , seseorang akan mampu untuk mencari tahu tentang saya Firman Sihir . Tapi meskipun begitu ... ( Kata Ajaib cukup kuat.) Aku membiarkan aliran sihir untuk jari saya.

"Jika Anda tidak keberatan ..." (Hiiro) Kata dia menulis adalah mencongkel . Dan, Status Nino muncul di hadapannya. (Kekuatan ini serius OP) Niño Lvl: 20 HP: 100/100 MP: 1000/1000 EXP: 10000 BERIKUTNYA: 1000 ATK: 20 DEF: 30 AGI: 50 HIT: 100 INT: 300 (400) Sihir Atribut Fire, Water, Light

Sihir Fireball (Api - Attack) Mystic Flare (Api - Attack) Mist (Water - Dukungan) Gelembung Hujan (Water - Serangan / Support) Infinity Judgement (Light - Attack) Lazer Prism (Light - Attack) Holy Lance (Light - Attack) Kebangkitan (Light - Pemulihan) Penuh Bersih (Light - Efek) Judul Ratu Peri, Maha Melihat, Orang yang melihat, cahaya Guardian. Chapter 29: Satu Pengalaman Night

Menggunakan 「Pry」 untuk melihat statusnya, ia menemukan bahwa kebohongan akan pasti tidak bekerja pada dirinya. Kekuatan ini tampaknya dapat melihat ke dalam hati seseorang juga, dan itu

cukup kata kelas tinggi, meskipun efeknya dapat ditingkatkan jika ia bisa membayangkan efek yang lebih baik. "Jadi kau percaya padaku sekarang?" "... Sedikit ..." "Itu disayangkan." Dia menemukan fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa benar-benar mendapatkan kepercayaan nya agak disayangkan, tapi dia sangat senang ketika dia melihat dia menjejalkan "Vanyer" ke dalam mulutnya satu demi satu. The "Vanyer" yang enak daripada yang dia duga, pikirnya sambil makan mereka. Mereka merasa seperti Gummies untuk disentuh, tetapi mereka entah bagaimana membuatnya ingin barang-barang mereka ke dalam mulutnya.

(Ini itu. Setelah Anda mulai, Anda tidak pernah bisa berhenti. Hal semacam itu.)

Di Jepang, ia sering menghadapi masalah yang sama dengan permen kecil. Setelah Anda menyelesaikan satu, Anda menemukan diri meraih yang lain, dan akhirnya Anda tidak bisa berhenti makan mereka. Rasa datang dalam banyak varietas, sehingga tidak mungkin untuk mendapatkan bosan. "Silakan mengambil bagian dalam" Melnym "juga." Hiiro menatap putih, susu seperti minuman dalam cangkir. Baunya itu mengingatkan persik. Dia mengambil seteguk. (Saya lihat. Ini manis, menyegarkan jus. Tapi, rasanya lebih seperti apel daripada peach.)

Dia mampu menentukan bahwa itu adalah semacam jus buah. Dia tidak tahu apa itu terbuat dari, tapi itu jenis minuman yang Anda ingin menikmati ketika Anda keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apakah itu sesuai dengan keinginan Anda?" "Yah, itu tidak buruk." "Fufu. Itu bagus. " Dia memegang kedua tangannya dan tersenyum seolah-olah dia seorang gadis kecil. Penampilannya adalah bahwa seorang wanita dewasa di akhir 20-an, tapi ketika dia tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan aura muda. "Tapi sepertinya aku sudah mengabaikan「 Humas 」terlalu lama. Bagi mereka bahkan dapat menggunakan memanggil sihir sekarang. " "Tetapi untuk memanggil Heroes, tampaknya mereka membuat putri mereka sendiri ke korban. Ini adalah konsep yang bodoh. "

Itu adalah salah satu alasan Hiiro ingin meninggalkan negara itu secepat mungkin. Tidak peduli alasannya, dia tidak ingin

melayani seorang raja yang akan membunuh putrinya sendiri. "... Kenapa kau tidak bertindak dengan yang dipanggil lainnya?" "Ah? Tentu saja itu karena saya tidak mau. Mengapa saya harus mengubur keinginan saya sendiri dan mendengarkan sama lain perintah bodoh? " "..." Pidato Hiiro tampaknya telah memukul sesuatu.

"Anyways, mengapa saya harus melakukan perjalanan dan bekerja dengan orang yang saya tidak suka. Tidak ada cara yang akan ada menyenangkan. " "Fufufu. Saya lihat. Jadi, apakah itu berarti bahwa Anda mempertimbangkan orang-orang yang bepergian dengan sekarang menjadi rekan Anda, setidaknya? "

"Tidak, mereka hanya memiliki kegunaan mereka, jadi aku hanya kebetulan berada bersama mereka." "Fufufu. Apakah begitu? Jadi mulai sekarang, Anda tidak akan pernah berjuang demi balapan 「Humas」? " "Dan aku bertanya mengapa aku harus pergi keluar dari cara untuk mematahkan punggung saya untuk negara ini. Tidak bisa orang-orang ini menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri sendiri? " Niño menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Hiiro.

"Lalu apa yang akan Anda lakukan jika orang-orang di sisi Anda sekarang itu harus terluka?" "Aku bilang, aku tidak? Aku hanya dengan mereka karena mereka memiliki kegunaan. " "Saya lihat."

"... Yah, sementara aku tidak menyukainya, kita bersama-sama untuk saat ini. Jika ada sesuatu yang kejam dan tidak adil yang terjadi pada mereka di depan mata saya, maka saya akan mengambil langkah-langkah yang tepat. Namun, jika mereka membawa malapetaka ke saya dengan kecerobohan mereka sendiri, saya tidak punya kewajiban untuk tinggal. " "... Kamu adalah orang yang aneh. Mungkin Anda akan menyebut tactlessness ini? Atau mungkin kejujuran? " "Apakah begitu? Sebagian besar orang hanya peduli tentang diri mereka sendiri, bukan? Tapi mereka peduli tentang orang-orang menonton mereka dan opini publik, sehingga mereka bertindak seperti mereka melakukan hal-hal untuk orang lain. Ingin menjadi kuat tidak pernah keinginan demi orang lain. Itu karena Anda tidak ingin rekan

Anda mati dan meninggalkan Anda sendirian. Anda menjadi kuat untuk diri sendiri. " "T-yang pasti adalah proses berpikir bengkok." Tentu saja, karena itu adalah pikirannya sendiri, Hiiro tidak berpikir itu memutar sedikit pun. "Saya telah memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang saya sukai untuk diriku sendiri. Jika seseorang mencoba untuk adil mengambil hal-hal saya pergi, maka saya tidak akan memaafkan mereka. Jika mereka tidak melibatkan diri dengan saya, maka saya tidak akan mengganggu mereka. Secara umum, saya tidak punya kepentingan orang lain. " "... Saya lihat. Anda yakin adalah orang yang menarik. "

Dia memegang tangannya ke mulutnya dan tertawa. "Omong-omong, mengapa tidak bisa yang lain melihat「 Phoem 」? Yang merah mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. " "Hmm? Bukankah karena yang lain tidak tertarik? " "... Kau semacam karakter?" Khawatir bahwa karakter yang sebenarnya bocor keluar, Niño sekali lagi menyipitkan mata di Hiiro.

"Fufufu, aku sedikit berarti dalam kata-kata saya. Saya minta maaf. Tentang pertanyaan sebelumnya, untuk mendeteksi keberadaan kita, satu membutuhkan tingkat tinggi sihir. Tapi itu tidak semua. Ini juga berdasarkan sifat yang melihatnya. " "Nature?" "Ya, orang-orang yang berbicara tentang

berkomunikasi dengan「 Spirits 」dan「 Fairies 」adalah makhluk konstitusi yang sama." "Tunggu sebentar. Aku manusia, dan saya tidak punya sayap. " "Bukan itu yang saya maksudkan." Ah baik. Dia khawatir tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan jika tiba-tiba tumbuh sayap. "Kami adalah semacam eksistensi yang hidup lebih dalam dunia pikiran dari dunia fisik." "Pikiran?" "Iya Nih. Kami perlombaan sangat terkait dengan sihir. Kita pasti memiliki tubuh fisik, tetapi mereka sebagian besar kapal ke rumah ajaib kami. " "Saya lihat. Apakah itu mengapa 「Fairies」 semua memiliki penampilan yang sama? "

Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah warna rambut mereka, dan selain itu, mereka cukup banyak identik. Jika rambut mereka dengan warna yang sama, Hiiro merasa bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membedakan mereka. Itu seolah-olah mereka kembar identik.

"Ya, untuk mengatakan tubuh fisik kita hanyalah kostum ... mungkin berlebihan, tetapi untuk「 Phoem 」, tidak ada gunanya punya berbeda bentuk fisik. The 「Fairies」 terutama sama. " "Dan? Karena Anda sebagian besar eksistensi terbuat dari sihir, sulit bagi manusia untuk melihat Anda? Lalu mengapa ada kesulitan tersebut untuk 「Humas」 sendiri? The 「Gabranth」 tidak memiliki banyak sihir baik, kan? " "Itu karena「 Gabranth 」adalah keberadaan dekat dengan kita dari awal. Mereka

mencintai alam, hidup berdampingan, dan mati karena hukumnya. Lingkungan yang telah menyebabkan mereka untuk mengembangkan sifat yang mampu memandang kita. " Itu jawaban Hiiro puas dengan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa dilihat dari melihat perbedaan antara 「Humas」 dan benua 「Gabranth」. The Beastmen sangat dihargai alam. Dia menegaskan hal itu dari langit. The 「Humas」 malah berbakat dengan hikmat. Mereka menggunakan alam dan diubah untuk membuat hidup mereka sendiri lebih mudah.

Namun, seperti biasa, Beastmen terus hidup di antara alam. Dan itu adalah keputusan yang memungkinkan mereka untuk

mengembangkan alam yang bisa melihat 「Phoem」.

"Tapi kenapa aku bisa melihat mereka?" "Itu karena sihir alami yang tinggi dan karena jiwa Anda mirip dengan kita." "Hmm ... Anyways, aku harus melihatnya sebagai keuntungan, kan?" "Um ... Mungkin?" "Maksudku itu seperti itu, kan? Aku bisa melakukan beberapa hal yang manusia lain tidak bisa. Bakat benar-benar adalah konsep yang tidak adil. " "... Fufufu." "Kenapa kau tertawa?" "Tidak, saya hanya menemukan hal menarik bahwa ada orang-orang seperti Anda di antara manusia juga. Saya memahami minat Orun di dalam Anda. " "Saya tidak benar-benar peduli, tapi ..."

"Iya Nih?" "Detik menyenangkan." Mengatakan bahwa, Hiiro mengulurkan piring. Entah bagaimana, gunung "Vanyer" telah lenyap. "Fufufu, Anda makan dengan baik." Untuk sementara, mereka terus berbicara dan pertanyaan pertukaran. Dan akhirnya, Hiiro mengatakan sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk kembali. Niño membuat gerbang seperti hal, yang menghubungkan dia kembali ke bukit ia berada di. "Ah, tunggu! Tunggu ya! " Dan tiba-tiba, Orun datang berjalan di atas. Tiga lainnya adalah dengan dia.

"Kau kembali ada, kan? Yang Tepat? " "Y-ya." Kebiasaannya mengulangi baris terakhir dua kali semakin menjengkelkan. "Saya memberi Anda ini! Memberikan ini! " Apa yang diserahkan adalah cincin. "Apa ini?" "Fufu. Yang tampaknya menjadi "Faerie Ring". Ini adalah tanda bahwa Anda telah menerima kepercayaan dari 「peri」. Orun senang dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan manusia. Jika Anda ingin, aku ingin kau menerimanya. " "Yah, aku akan mengambil apa yang diberikan kepada saya." Mungkin bisa menjual sedikit, pikirnya. Tapi dia pasti tidak akan mengatakan itu. (TL:. Dia bisa membaca pikiran Anda, dude)

"Dan ini dari saya." Niño menghasilkan massa sihir seperti yang ia lihat dari peramal tua, dan dia mendorong ke dalam dadanya. "O-oy, ini?" Dia sedikit terguncang saat ia bertanya. "Itu item yang menghubungkan Anda di sini. Ini akan membiarkan kita bertemu lagi. " "W-tunggu sebentar! Saya tidak benar-benar ingin-" "Pembicaraan itu sangat menarik." "Bye bye! Bye bye! " "Aku-aku tidak akan kembali." "Ah, dan jika Anda kebetulan untuk memenuhi「 Roh Raja 」, pastikan untuk memberinya salam." "S-roh? Apa yang Anda TA "

Dan ruang di sekitar Hiiro memutar, dan ia diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Pada saat ia datang ke akal sehatnya, ia berada di atas bukit lagi. Dan ... "Ini ... Sudah pagi." Tampaknya ia terjaga sepanjang malam. Dia meringis dari matahari terbit terang saat ia berdiri diam untuk sementara waktu. Bab 30 - Rumor Perang "Oy, Hiiro! Apa yang Anda lakukan untuk wajah Anda? "(Arnold) "Serius ..." (Hiiro) "Apa yang terjadi? Anda punya kantong di bawah mata Anda. "(Arnold) "Diam itu." (Hiiro)

Aku menggerutu di Arnold. Aku tidak bisa mengedipkan mata tidur tadi malam, atau bahkan berlatih saya Kata Ajaib Saya pasti mendapatkan beberapa pengalaman berharga, tapi rasanya seperti berbagai hal yang sedang didorong ke saya. Sangat menjengkelkan. Tetapi di atas semua, aku lelah. "Itu mengingatkan saya Hiiro. Kemarin, kau berbicara dengan seseorang? Sesuatu yang penting? "(Arnold) "Jika Anda terus mengganggu saya, saya serius akan menusukmu." (Hiiro) "... Sheesh" (Arnold) Terus terang, kau terlalu jujur. Rasanya seperti satu-satunya hal menjaga hidup Anda sekarang adalah Allah. Dan itu hanya karena dia dalam suasana hati yang baik.

"Lagi pula, aku akan tidur siang. Jika Anda sesuatu yang terjadi, jangan mengganggu saya. "(Hiiro) Aku melompat ke Raidpic dan mulai mendengkur. "... Hal ini tidak dapat membantu, kami akan melakukan perjalanan perlahan" (Arnold) "Tentu saja Anda akan!" (Hiiro) Partai perjalanan menuju Gairah pada Raidpic. Kami melewati apa yang tampaknya menjadi sebuah kota, tapi karena kami memiliki cukup makanan, dan karena Hiiro tertidur, kami memutuskan untuk melewati itu. "Pada tingkat ini, kita akan tiba di Gairah segera." (Arnold) TL: Atau jadi Anda mengatakan ...

Karena kecepatan Raidpic melebihi harapan saya, kita akan tiba lebih cepat dari yang diharapkan. Namun, pantat saya masih sakit. "Woah! Sebuah setan? "(Arnold) Iblis mulai terlihat. Itu tampak mirip dengan badak. "Itu setan Funsai. Hal ini tidak sebanding dengan usaha, tapi apa pun. "(Arnold) "Apakah .. adalah segalanya baik-baik saja?" (Muir) "Jika terjadi sesuatu, bangun keindahan tidur di sana." (Arnold) TL: Butuh bantuan dengan そこのグースカピーを起こせよ "O ... oke ..." (Muir)

Arnold turun Raidpic. Dengan pedang itu berselubung di punggungnya, dia maju. The Funsai dikenakan. "Mari kita pergi! Angin Fang "(Arnold) Angin melilit pedangnya. Dia berputar pedangnya di busur besar, akhirnya berayun di atas Funsai. SFX: Bushaaaaa-tsu! "Ha Ha! Saksi saya Binding ! Aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka! "(Arnold) Arnold melambaikan pedang di sekitar, mengibas darah, dan kembali ke Muir. "Selamat datang kembali paman" (Muir) "Mudah Kemenangan!" (Arnold) "Tapi paman masih menakjubkan ..." (Muir) Muir khawatir.

"Kau kuat, Anda dapat menggunakan Binding . Tidak seperti aku ... "(Muir) Arnold menepuk kepala Muir. "Jangan menjual diri Anda pendek! Ketika saya masih sama seperti Anda, saya tidak tahu apakah aku cukup kuat baik. "(Arnold) "..." (Muir) "Namun, ketika Anda mendapatkan lebih kuat, jangan sombong!" (Arnold) "Paman ..." (Muir) "Bahkan saya mulai keluar hanya sebagai budak. Hanya kemudian aku bisa lebih kuat "(Arnold) Itu seharusnya menjadi cerita gelap. Namun dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku digunakan untuk berteriak minta tolong, tapi sekarang saya ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Sama seperti Anda! "(Arnold) "..." (Muir) "Apakah Anda berpikir bahwa Anda lebih lemah dari yang lain Gabranth ? C'mon! Anda memiliki 'yang' darah keluarga. Selain itu Anda anak 'nya'. "(Arnold) "... Oke" (Muir) "Mari kita bersama-sama kuat. Setelah kami menetap di Gairah , kita akan pergi melalui pelatihan bersama-sama! "(Arnold) "Re ... benar-benar?" (Muir) Wajah Muir cerah, dan dia mengangguk. "Ah! Jangan mencoba untuk menjadi ridiculously kuat! Aku tidak bisa memiliki Anda memukuli saya bisa saya!? "(Arnold)

"Terima kasih paman!" (Muir) Seperti Arnold menepuk kepalanya. Mereka tampak seperti keluarga. "By the way, adalah orang yang masih tidur?" (Arnold) "W ... baik ..." (Muir) Kedua kagum bahwa ia masih tidur nyenyak. Beberapa hari kemudian. "Sebentar Lagi! Kami sudah di Rintenbu "(Arnold) TL: Arnold kemudian menjelaskan. " Rintenbu adalah sebuah kota dekat Gairah " (Arnold) "Ini di mana Werecats hidup." (Arnold)

Kita akan menghabiskan malam di sini dan tiba di Gairah besok. Bahkan, karena kita begitu dekat, itu akan hanya membawa kita hari lain mengingat kecepatan Raidpick itu. "Sudah lama sejak aku sudah tidur di tempat tidur yang tepat." (Hiiro) Hiiro menyatakan bahwa menjadi tunawisma membosankan. Dia tidak membaca buku dalam waktu dan berharap untuk satu. Saat mereka terus bergerak, kota mulai terlihat. "Ini adalah Werecat kota Rintenbu !" (Arnold)

Seperti yang diharapkan, kota ini terletak di sebuah hutan, ukuran sangat mengesankan. Saya diikat kuda di pinggiran kota. Muir

mengingatkan saya untuk memberi makan itu. Arnold mengatakan kepada kami untuk kepala toko umum pertama. Setelah memasuki kota, kami melihat kerumunan Werecats . Tentu saja, ada juga jenis lain beastmen. Wisatawan seperti kita, pedagang. Seperti yang diharapkan, banyak orang mengunjungi kota Werecats . (Namun, saya tidak suka ini untuk mengingatkan saya Nekomimi dan Jepang. Saya tidak memiliki jimat untuk hal ini. Saya bukan orang tua. Itu mengingatkan saya. Apa ras yang orang tua dan orang sepele milik ? Saya akan mengatakan ...)

Telinga dan ekor hewan, fitur cukup standar. Meskipun ada beberapa beastmen yang memiliki cakar. Arnold mengatakan kepada saya untuk mencoba menyentuh mereka.

Rupanya sedang membelai terasa menyenangkan. Lebih penting lagi, Hiiro khawatir. Dia memiliki ekspresi bermasalah di wajahnya. Tampaknya Arnold juga menyadari. Arnold bertanya-tanya apakah atau tidak untuk bertanya tentang hal itu ketika ia memasuki toko. "Ap ... apa!?" (Arnold) Setelah memasuki toko, ia mendengar berita itu. Tampaknya bahwa penduduk yang kembali cedera. "Wha ... w ... PERANG!?" (Arnold) Arnold terkejut. Penjaga toko itu mengangguk.

"Ah, meskipun saya tidak berpikir mereka akan berbaris besok. Menuju perbatasan itu. "(Penjaga Toko)

Hiiro terkejut. Dia hanya mendengar desas-desus. Sementara ada pasti ketegangan antara ras. Perang adalah lelucon sakit. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa Gairah akan mulai bergerak begitu cepat. "Sekelompok pemuda mengajukan diri untuk pergi." (Penjaga Toko) Para relawan yang keluar berada dalam semangat yang tinggi. Tapi banyak dari mereka belum mengalami perang. "Apakah Anda tidak mendengar rumor tentang kota ini?" (Penjaga Toko) Dalam perjalanan ke sini, ada beberapa kota dan desa, kami melewati mereka karena kami memiliki cukup makanan. Tampaknya kita melewatkan beberapa informasi penting.

"Bu ... tapi! Perang ... akan evila melawan? Apakah baik-baik saja untuk meninggalkan

kerajaan benar-benar dipertahankan? "(Arnold) Arnold prihatin. Meskipun besar, Gairah tidak memiliki potensi perang banyak. Marching kepada musuh-musuh mereka pada dasarnya bunuh diri. "Tidak, mereka hanya rumor. Tidak semua prajurit telah dikerahkan. "(Penjaga Toko) "Saya melihat ... mereka akan mengumpulkan lebih banyak tentara di sepanjang jalan." (Hiiro) Hiiro mengangguk. "Saya hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesejahteraan mereka." (Penjaga Toko) "Th ... thats" (Arnold)

Arnold terkejut. Dia telah melalui banyak kesulitan untuk kembali ke tanah airnya,

hanya untuk menemukan itu di ambang perang. "Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" (Hiiro) "Apa yang harus saya lakukan ... saya akan menuju ke Gairah . Ada seseorang yang saya harus melihat "(Arnold) "Saya lihat. Aku akan menuju ke penginapan dan membeli beberapa hal. "(Hiiro) Arnold akan pergi ke Gairah untuk mendapatkan informasi. Tidak ada yang mengejutkan. Dia akan tiba di tempat tujuannya. Apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang? "Oh ya, apakah ada ruang serikat depan ?" (Hiiro)

Kami tiba di balai serikat dan terdaftar untuk pesta 3. Selain berbagi EXP, Anda juga dapat mengambil quest tingkat yang lebih tinggi. TL: Benar-benar tidak yakin tentang yang satu ini, "selain dari mendapatkan poin EXP"? Sepertinya agak aneh. Namun, ada kejutan yang menyenangkan menunggu Hiiro. Ketika ia kembali kartu, ia menemukan bahwa frame telah berubah merah muda. Bukti B-Rank. Hiiro, Arnold, dan Muir semua terkejut. Saya kira itu karena ia mengalahkan Red Boar? Karena ia mengalahkan setan S-Rank saja, pangkatnya telah melompat. Tapi tetap, untuk pergi dari D-Rank untuk B-Rank, Arnold sangat sedih mengetahui bahwa ia telah satu-upped. Senang, Hiiro memamerkan kartu barunya.

Ada juga karunia yang luar biasa di Red Boar. Kartu Hiiro yang telah diperbarui. Nama: Hiiro Okumura Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki Umur: 17 Asal: Unknown Rank: B Quests: Peralatan: Senjata: Pedang Thorn - penindik Guard: Red Robe Aksesori: Peri Cincin

Rigin: 3 869 000 Dia tertawa karena telah menjadi seorang jutawan. Ketiga keluar dari ruang guild dan pergi ke penginapan. Mereka akan menghabiskan malam di sini dan kepala ke Gairah besok. Bab 31 - Empat Kekuatan dan firasat Perang Heroes ' )

Sumber: n7031bs/31/ "Saya lihat, Gabranth akhirnya bergerak."

Raja Kerajaan Capital Victorious , Rudolf van Strauss Arclaim memiliki ekspresi muram di wajahnya. Dia baru saja mendengar berita dari kantornya. Negara urusan dalam negeri. The Gabranth akhirnya menyatakan perang terhadap evila. Tentu saja, ia berharap ini, namun kecepatan Gabranth telah mengejutkannya. "Begitukah ... tampaknya dunia adalah di ambang kekacauan." "Pelatihan Pahlawan di saat seperti ini mutlak diperlukan untuk sampai potensi perang untuk pertempuran mendatang." Menteri adalah Dennis Norman. Dennis juga menjabat raja sebelumnya.

"Mudah-mudahan, mereka berdua jatuh bersama-sama, maka kita dapat merebut kekuasaan." "Itu tampaknya tidak mungkin ... cara Gabranth adalah, kekalahan tidak bisa dihindari. The evila cukup kuat. " "Terutama mereka Kejam, elit yang melayani langsung di bawah Demon-tuan. Memerangi mereka gila. Masing-masing dikatakan mampu melawan ribuan sekaligus. " "Tidak, mereka adalah agak Gabranth itu Tiga Prajurit . Mereka berada di luar 'Kejam'. Seseorang yang bisa melawan mereka ... " "The Beast-Raja?"

"Ya, kalau itu dia, bahkan Kejam bisa dikalahkan. Namun, dia hanya satu orang.

Ada beberapa hal yang bisa mencapai sendiri. " Benar-benar, tidak peduli seberapa kuat seseorang, tidak ada cara Anda dapat memenangkan perang saja. "Jika mereka datang dengan strategi yang baik, tidak bisa bekerja? Mereka tidak cukup bodoh untuk melawan perang yang kalah. " "Benar. Mereka mungkin punya rencana, tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa evila lebih kuat. " Rudolf melipat tangannya dengan ekspresi tegas. "Hipotesis berbicara ... jika Gabranth adalah untuk menang ... apa yang akan terjadi?" "Saya berharap. Permusuhan antara Humas dan Gabranth berjalan dalam. "

"Bagaimana jika evila menang?" "Hei, jangan kita memeriksa keaslian 'mereka' surat?" "Ah, surat-surat. Kami telah menerima untuk sementara waktu sekarang. Sejak tahun lalu. Tapi seperti kita tidak bisa menentukan niat mereka yang sebenarnya, kami sudah meninggalkan mereka sendirian. " "..." "Jika surat itu memang asli, saya ragu mereka berencana untuk memusnahkan Gabranth." "Itu pemikiran hanya angan." "Dengan asumsi itu adalah palsu, mereka akan memusnahkan mereka ... benar?"

"Apakah itu palsu atau tidak, kemungkinan cukup tinggi. Karena kita tidak tahu apa-apa

tentang yang baru Iblis-tuan, kita mungkin harus tetap sebagai penonton dalam perang ini. " "Bagaimanapun, kita masih memiliki kartu truf kami." "Sementara itu, mari kita tunggu berita lebih. Negara mereka mungkin akan goyah, tapi aku akan meninggalkan Anda untuk berurusan dengan itu. " "Iya Pak!" Warga pasti akan mulai mendengar pembicaraan tentang perang. Mereka mungkin akan mendapatkan cemas kemudian. Tapi dia berpikir bahwa membiarkan kesepakatan menteri dengan mereka akan cukup. "Omong-omong, di mana adalah Pahlawan sekarang?"

"Pada Buckstorm Lulus , dengan Vale." "Woah, tidak Naga tinggal di sana? Mereka mendapat cukup kuat ... " "Mereka harus menjadi lebih kuat. Demi kami. " "..." "Ke kanan Anda Chika!" "Got it!" Pahlawan menghadapi sekelompok setan. Taishi telah berselubung pedangnya dan menembakkan ledakan sihir. Sementara itu, Chika, dengan gerakan cepat dia, memotong mereka terpisah. Dua lainnya, Shuri dan Shinobu, yang mendukung mereka dari belakang.

"Hijau Bind!"

Keajaiban Shuri cast Angin Binding. Setan-setan itu, terikat, menyapu, kemudian menjatuhkan. "Accel!" Menggunakan sihir petir, Taishi dan gerakan Chika yang dipercepat. "Yaaaargh!" "Chaaaaaarge!" Dengan kecepatan gerakan mereka meningkat, mereka terus hack dan slash di setan. Dalam hitungan detik, pertempuran berakhir. * Clap clap clap clap "Sebuah semua pekerjaan yang sangat baik!"

Itu adalah Vale. Dia baru saja telah mengajar mereka memerangi hari, tapi tidak ada

kebutuhan untuk itu lagi. Dia meragukan dia bisa menang melawan Serangan-Type Taishi dan Chika dalam keluar pertarungan lurus. "Seperti yang diharapkan Pahlawan! Mereka setan B-rank tidak berdiri kesempatan! " "Haha, kita benar-benar kuat?" Sambil tersenyum, Taishi menggaruk kepalanya. "Hei! Jangan sombong. Apakah Anda tidak mendapatkan ceroboh hari yang lain dan mengambil beberapa kerusakan? " "Ah, haha ... itu terjadi?" Dia menjawab, melotot Chika. "Namun, kami benar-benar mendapat lebih kuat!"

"Benar, tapi kita akan untuk hal yang nyata sekarang?"

Shinobu menatap Vale. Vale mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius. "Errr ... lagian, setelah ini adalah Buckstorm Naga . Peringkat-S ... A musuh tangguh. " Taishi tertawa untuk memecahkan ketegangan. "Ya Sudah! Beristirahat, kami akhirnya akan melawannya! " Semua orang menjawab Taishi. Menggunakan pot, mereka dikembalikan HP dan MP mereka dan mulai naik lulus. Mereka telah mendengar bahwa tidak ada lagi monster dapat ditemukan di luar titik itu, karena mereka semua takut pergi oleh naga.

Setelah mencapai puncak, mereka menemukan seekor naga tidur. Taishi melirik

Vale. Dia mengangguk pelan. Mereka telah menemukan Buckstorm Naga . Itu besar. Sisiknya berwarna hijau, cakar yang tajam, dengan dua sayap raksasa di punggungnya. Selain itu, mulutnya besar. Dragons dikenal karena mereka Serangan Nafas. Mencoba untuk menangkapnya lengah, mereka dengan cepat melemparkan sihir ofensif. Namun naga telah melihat mereka. Ini membuka matanya, mengejutkan mereka. Naga membuka mulutnya dan mengirimkan bola raksasa udara terkompresi. Nafas Serangan Sebagian besar serangan mereka tersapu. Hanya beberapa mampu mencapai tubuhnya, tetapi masih melakukan sedikit kerusakan. "Mari kita pergi Chika!"

"Got it!" Keduanya menarik pedang mereka dan melompat ke garis depan. "Accel!" Shinobu langsung mengangkat kecepatan mereka. "Haaaa!" Mereka memangkas naga. SFX: Bushuuu Darah disemprot keluar dari luka. "Sialan! Terlalu dangkal! " "Saya juga!" Ini skala yang cukup tebal, sehingga serangan mereka tidak sangat efektif. Naga, marah, turun ke langit dan dibebankan pada mereka.

"Water Wall!" Shuri itu air ajaib berhasil melindungi mereka. Namun, naga menembakkan lain Serangan Nafas. Sihir Shuri yang telah terhalau dan dua di belakang dikirim jatuh. "Shuri! Shinobu! " Taishi berteriak, tapi "Fokus Taishi!" Chika memperingatkan dia, saat ini naga memangkas mereka dengan itu cakar. Untungnya, mereka berhasil untuk berjuang dalam waktu. "Tai Anjing! Makan ini! Guntur istirahat ! " Sebuah ledakan petir berkelebat ke arah naga. Memukul dengan suara berderak keras. Naga itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Sepertinya sihir lebih efektif daripada pedang kami!" "Oh! Lalu berikutnya adalah ini! Api Lance ! " "Saya juga! Api Lance ! " Kedua tombak digabungkan menjadi satu dan memukul naga, membakarnya. "Gaaaaaaaaaaa!" (Naga) Menangis kesakitan, ia jatuh ke tanah. "Ya Sudah! Saat Ini! " Kedua bergegas ke depan untuk menghadapi pukulan finishing. Tapi naga membuka mulutnya. Nafas Serangan "Omong kosong!" Saat itu juga, " Hijau Bind !"

" Melumpuhkan !" Dua teriakan datang dari belakang mereka. Shuri dan Shinobu. Sihir gadis-gadis 'berhasil menghentikan naga. "Guys! Serangan sekarang! " Taishi dan Chika mengangguk satu sama lain. Mereka berfokus sihir mereka di tangan mereka. Dan ... " CAHAYA PANAH !" Mereka dorong tinju mereka ke depan, membiarkan keluar dari ledakan cahaya yang berubah menjadi panah. Panah menembus tubuh naga. Setelah membiarkan menjerit melengking, naga mati. "Whooooo!"

Taishi dan tiga lainnya bersorak. Meskipun mereka tidak terluka, pelepasan ketegangan

dari pertempuran mereka menyebabkan mereka untuk duduk. Meskipun mereka pasti mendapat lebih kuat, hal itu tak terelakkan untuk menerima depan kerusakan tinggi serangan langsung. Berkat pengalaman mereka, mereka mampu terus berjuang. "Meskipun ada beberapa panggilan akrab, Anda tampil megah!" Vale cukup gembira. "Baiklah, mari kita tetes dan kembali." Ketika mereka mendekati tubuh, bayangan jatuh atas mereka. "Apa Yg?!" Ketika mereka melihat ke atas, mereka melihat bayangan turun menuju naga. Wajah Vale memucat.

"W-siapa kamu?!" Taishi berteriak. Angka tersebut melipat tangannya, dan membuka mulutnya. "Aku akan mengambil ini." Dengan itu, pria itu membuka apa yang tampaknya menjadi sayapnya. Dia tidak bisa menjadi manusia. Dia jelas birdman a. "Tunggu sebentar! Kami orang-orang yang mengalahkannya! " Orang dilucuti naga sisik dan melemparkan mereka dengan cara mereka. Ia melirik mereka, seolah-olah mengatakan 'Dengan ini seharusnya tidak ada keluhan. " Sikapnya penuh dia dengan kemarahan yang sama ia menentang 'itu' teman sekelas. "Aaah, argh! Anyways, jangan hanya lakukan sesukamu! Beri kami alasan, Anda! "

Ketika Taishi mengangkat jarinya, Vale menenangkannya. "Taishi-sama! Stop! " "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Vale!" "Tidak apa-apa! Kami punya apa yang kita inginkan. Jangan pedulikan dia. " Melihat dua berdebat, the-man burung meraih ekor naga dan lepas landas. Terbang jauh dengan seluruh naga. "A-menakjubkan. Naga besar. " Sebagai Shuri berkata, dia memegang naga di satu tangan. Selain pegangan wakil seperti miliknya, kekuatan sayapnya itu spektakuler. Setiap sayap bergerak, badai bisa dirasakan di bawah ini. Dan seperti itu, birdman menghilang ke langit.

"... Hei, Vale, dia pergi, tetapi apakah Anda baik-baik saja dengan itu?" "I-itu baik-baik saja. Sekarang, Anda tidak akan memiliki kesempatan melawan dia " Melihat Vale berkeringat peluru, tanya Shinobu. "Kebetulan, adalah bahwa burung-san yang kuat?" "... Ya, itu Bird, dan seperti yang Anda lihat dia Bird-Man ." "Yah, siapa pun akan dapat memberitahu sekilas bahwa dia adalah seorang Gabranth" "Kenapa tidak kita melawan dia? Bukankah 5 pada 1? "

Pertanyaan Taishi adalah alami. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan naga S-rank. Selain itu, Vale adalah dengan mereka, mereka harus

mampu mengalahkan Birdo. Namun, Vale menggeleng. "Ada banyak faktor. Beastman ini tidak seperti yang lain. " "Apa maksudmu?" "Dia adalah salah satu dari Passion Tiga Prajurit . Dia melayani langsung di bawah Raja. Jika kita melawan, yang Gabranth tidak akan tinggal diam. " "Th ... pria itu dari petinggi?" "Ya ... dan aku takut kekuasaannya melebihi kita ... Dia harus setidaknya Pangkat-SS. Maaf, tapi kami tidak akan bertahan menit melawan dia. Dan selain itu ... " "Selain Itu?"

Vale memasang ekspresi yang sulit dan menutup matanya, seolah ragu-ragu untuk

mengatakannya. Kemudian, ia perlahan membuka mulutnya. "Fakta bahwa dia mengumpulkan monster berarti ... perang telah dimulai." Mereka tertegun. Akhirnya, tanya Shinobu. "W-perang? Apakah mereka akan menyerang kami? " "Ketika saya pertama kali melihatnya, saya pikir begitu. Namun, ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda agresi. " Vale mendongak. "Jika mereka melancarkan berada di Humas, ia akan selesai kami di sini. Tidak ada alasan untuk membiarkan kami hidup. " "Jadi kau mengatakan ...?"

"Ya, musuh mereka adalah evila. Mereka bergerak lebih cepat dari yang diharapkan. "

Taishi diberitahu bahwa Gabranth akan segera berperang melawan evila. Namun, Raja mengatakan bahwa masih ada beberapa waktu. Namun pada kenyataannya, hal itu akan segera dimulai. "C-tidak bisa ini menjadi kesalahpahaman, Vale?" Tanya Taishi. Tapi Vale menggeleng. "Tak Ada. Apakah Anda tahu mengapa dia mengumpulkan monster? " Semua orang menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Mereka memiliki metode untuk menghidupkan kembali mayat setan." "Kok bisa?"

"Dokter Yuhito. Dia dikatakan telah meneliti Humas , Gabranth , dan bahkan

evila . Ada rumor bahwa dia telah bekerja pada metode untuk mengubah setan mati menjadi zombie. " Taishi dan lain menggigil memikirkan zombie. "Namun, itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Dan saya pernah mendengar bahwa mayat harus segar. Saya kira itu sebabnya dia telah mengumpulkan mereka. " "Perang ... huh " "Iya Nih. Mereka tampaknya akan mengumpulkan setan mati untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mereka. " "Itu cukup serius ... adalah manusia yang aman?" "... Sebagian besar mungkin akan tetap sebagai penonton." "Kami tidak akan berpartisipasi?"

"Ya, karena kita tidak bersekutu dengan mereka, jika kita pergi dan kacau, kita akan diserang oleh kedua belah pihak." "Saya lihat ..." "Selain itu, kita masih di tengah-tengah latihan sekarang! Ini tidak seperti kami akan mengirimkan Anda ke kematian Anda. " Mendengar kata 'membunuh', empat memucat. Mereka jelas telah bersiap-siap untuk melawan, tetapi tidak benar-benar memberikan banyak memikirkannya. Tiba-tiba, mereka tidak merasa seperti itu adalah masalah mereka lagi. Seperti kata Vale, jika mereka bergabung sekarang, mereka akan segera dibunuh. Beratnya pemikiran kiri tenggorokan mereka kering.

"Jika Anda, Hero-samas, Anda akan dapat menjadi lebih kuat daripada orang lain. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk melatih. " Keempat saling memandang dan mengangguk. "Kami memahami, Vale. Kita tahu bahwa kita tidak dapat mengambil mudah lagi. " "Iya Nih! Mari kita lebih kuat daripada orang lain! " "Ya!" Keempat sekali lagi kembali motivasi mereka. Vale menatap langit, ke tempat Birdo telah menghilang. (Namun, tidak peduli siapa yang menang, dunia pasti akan jatuh ke dalam kekacauan.) Memikirkan nasib dunia, ia juga bersumpah untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Bab 32: The Gree Caves Hiiro dan co. tinggal satu malam di 【】 Lyntemb dan segera berangkat ke 【Binatang Kerajaan Gairah】. "Kalau kita hanya pergi langsung ke jalan ini, kita akan menemukan 【】 Gairah, kan?" Hiiro mengajukan pertanyaan, dan Arnold jawaban. "Tidak, untuk sampai ke sana kita harus melalui 【】 Gua Gree. Kita akan melihatnya tepat setelah kami melewati mereka. " "Apakah ada sesuatu yang istimewa tentang gua?" "Ya. Mereka merangkak dengan monster atas Pangkat B, dan kita tidak bisa benar-benar mengambil Raidpics dengan kami. "

Ternyata, gua yang penuh dengan bagian sempit, membuat perjalanan melalui mereka di Raidpics mustahil. "Apakah ada jalan memutar yang kita bisa ambil?" "Ada, tapi mereka cukup lama, dan monster yang lebih kuat. Mengingat risiko, saya pikir 【】 Gree Gua masih merupakan pilihan terbaik. " "Saya lihat. Jadi kita hanya perlu pergi langsung? " "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja dengan itu?" "Saya tidak benar-benar peduli jalan mana kita pergi, tapi bukan yang terbaik untuk sampai ke sana lebih cepat?" "Y-ya." "Itu sebabnya saya akan mendengarkan Anda saat ini. Anda lebih baik bersyukur. " "Kau yakin terdengar penting hari ini!"

Dan kelompok tujuan berikutnya dihuni. Setelah naik untuk sementara waktu, mereka datang ke pintu masuk gua besar. Lubang itu sendiri berkembang pesat di segala arah. "Oy, apakah Anda yakin kita tidak bisa mengambil burung-burung ini?" Hanya dari penampilan luar, tampaknya bahwa apa pun akan mampu melewati dengan mudah. "Ya, struktur dalam sedikit rumit, dan ada cukup beberapa bagian sempit yang kita harus melalui. Ini mungkin tampak sedikit sedih, tapi ini adalah di mana kita dan Raidpics tawaran Adieu. " Arnold berkata sambil menepuk kepala Raidpic itu nya. "Terima kasih telah meluangkan kami di sini. Berikan Max salam. "

The Raidpic memberikan ekspresi sedih karena menggosok paruhnya di wajah Arnold. "Oy, melakukan sesuatu tentang yang satu ini." Arnold berpaling pada kata-kata ini dan menyaksikan Raidpic menjilati wajah Hiiro dengan lidah panjang. Tampaknya yang juga enggan berpisah dengan Hiiro. "Ahaha! Tentu telah menjadi sangat melekat pada Anda! " "Berhenti main-main, burung! Mau panggangan Anda? " Meski begitu, para Raidpic tidak membayar pikiran dan terus rendam Hiiro dengan air liur nya. "Untuk kasih ... Ini lengket."

Hiiro memelototi Raidpic dengan ekspresi menyenangkan. "Sekarang, sekarang. Itu hanya betapa ia menyukai Anda sebagai master. Silakan berhenti di situ. " "... Ya, kalian memang membuat saya naik cukup nyaman. Berikut hadiah perpisahan. " Hiiro mulai menulis karakter yang ia dirilis pada kedua Raidpics, dan dua mengguncang dengan ekspresi gembira. "W-apa yang kau lakukan?" "Saya menggunakan「 Comfort 」. Ini harus menerbangkan kelelahan mereka. "

Kata seharusnya juga membuat mereka merasa segar. Hiiro membayangkan mereka kembali ke rumah mereka pada kecepatan yang menyegarkan, tapi tiba-tiba, dua burung berteriak dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang mengkhawatirkan.

"W-apa yang salah dengan mereka?" "... Tidak ada ide." Tampaknya bahwa efek terlalu kuat. Ini mengangkat ketegangan mereka terlalu tinggi tingkat. Menonton Raidpics pers seterusnya seperti kereta peluru, Hiiro menyimpulkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka akan kembali ke rumah dengan selamat. "Dan ada apa dengan keadaan ini?" "Apa maksudmu?" "Yah, saya pikir itu hanya akan memberikan hadiah kepada orang yang membawa Anda." Muir ditiru pertanyaan Arnold berpose. Dia tampaknya menjadi pendapat yang sama. Keduanya memiliki pemahaman yang sedikit kepribadian Hiiro itu. Satu-satunya waktu ketika Hiiro akan bergerak akan ketika ia berada dalam suasana hati yang baik, atau ia kembali nikmat.

Dia tidak tampak begitu bahagia, sehingga mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang telah pindah dia sejauh ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Mereka mengambil baik-baik hamba-Ku. Jadi bukan alami bagi saya untuk rahmat mereka sebagai master? " "Haha ~ n, saya melihat, saya melihat. Untuk Anda, kami semua hamba Anda, dan Anda dihargai dua dengan Anda "Kata Ajaib" atas kerja keras mereka. Saya melihat, saya melihat. By the way, saya bisa mengangkat keberatan sekarang? Sebagian besar menuju dipanggil pelayan !? " "Keberatan ditolak." "Funnuuuuuu! Saya selalu mengatakan ini, tapi kami tidak hamba Anda! " "Saya pikir saya sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, tapi aku bercanda." "Bangsat kamu! Apakah Anda hanya

mencoba untuk membuat saya marah !? " "Nah, mari kita pergi." "Dengarkan aku!" Muir mengangkat bahu sambil mengikuti dua. Bagian dalam gua itu redup, tapi tampaknya cukup lebar. Suara air yang mengalir bisa didengar. Itu datang dari kiri, dan ketika dikelompokkan berubah ke arah itu, mereka menemukan sebuah raksasa siput rakasa air liur karena menatap mereka. "Langsung dari kelelawar !? Terlebih lagi, ini adalah Pangkat B Gree slugger! " Arnold berdiri di depan Muir dan mengacungkan pedangnya. "Sebuah siput ... itu? Aku akan menguji sesuatu. "

Hiiro berbicara saat ia merilis sebuah kata. Dan tiba-tiba, bubuk putih yang tersebar di

siput. Kecepatan yang sudah lambat siput turun lebih jauh, dan tubuh secara bertahap mulai menyusut. "Oh, jadi Siput sebenarnya bisa ditangani dengan「 Salt 」." Benar, kata dia menulis adalah 「Salt」. (Selama saya memiliki gambaran yang jelas, sihir ini bahkan dapat membawa garam menjadi ada. Itu benar-benar bisa melakukan apa-apa. Meskipun bukan itu menjadi garam yang sebenarnya, mungkin telah melahirkan sesuatu dengan efek yang sama. Ini mungkin akan hilang dalam satu menit.) Dia mengerang tentang kekuasaan sendiri. Tapi dia merasa senang bahwa ia telah menggunakannya dari lubuk hatinya. Karena Slug menjadi kecil, Arnold tertusuk pada pedangnya.

"Saya tidak terkejut lagi, tapi apa yang Anda lakukan?" "Saya hanya mempraktekkan sesuatu yang saya ingin menguji sejak aku masih kecil." "...?" Arnold dan Muir menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong. Tapi mereka telah lama menyadari bahwa pada saat ini, mereka tidak akan bisa mendapatkan dia untuk berbicara lagi. Jadi kelompok mendesak maju. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, jalur menjadi cukup sempit. Mereka hanya bisa melangkah sepanjang itu satu per satu, sehingga mereka melanjutkan dengan kewaspadaan. Akhirnya, mereka menemukan diri mereka di ruang terbuka lain yang direntang oleh sebuah jembatan kecil.

"Dapatkah saya ... menyeberangi jembatan ini? Apakah bahkan crossable? " Pertanyaan Hiiro adalah valid. Jembatan itu terbuat dari kayu, tapi beberapa tempat yang busuk, dan tali mengangkatnya itu tampak membusuk. Itu tidak tampak bahwa jembatan ini mampu mendukung manusia. Tapi itu tampak seperti ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk sisi lain. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Hiiro? Jarak ini agak jauh untuk melompat ... " "Jika saya hanya menggunakan「 Fly 」, semua masalah kita akan terpecahkan." "Ah, benar!" Tapi ada, pikir Hiiro.

(Jika saya menggunakan itu, kita pasti akan bisa mendapatkan di. Tetapi jika sesuatu

terjadi ketika kami menyeberang, dua lainnya ...) Jika ada semacam jebakan diletakkan, atau sebuah rakasa berbaring di tunggu, itu akan menjadi tidak nyaman. (Alih-alih terbang, itu akan lebih mudah untuk berurusan dengan melalui berjalan. Meskipun jika ada sesuatu yang keluar, saya hanya bisa meninggalkan mereka ...) Tidak, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan melatih pikiran. Mereka adalah sumber penting saat ini informasi. Untuk saat ini, mereka perlu. Ini akan menjadi terlalu besar kerugian untuk kehilangan mereka di sini. "Oy, buru-buru dan melemparkan sihir pada saya!" "Tidak, saya pikir saya harus ..."

Hiiro mendekati jembatan lari ke bawah. Ia berkonsentrasi sihir di jarinya dan menulis 「Connect」. "Baik, apa pun yang terjadi, itu akan terus bersama-sama selama satu menit. Mari kita pergi. " "Eh? O-oh? Oy! " - - - - -

Meskipun mereka terkejut melihat Hiiro tiba-tiba buru-buru ke depan, melihat Hiiro persimpangan tanpa masalah menyebabkan mereka untuk bergabung tangan dan mengejarnya. Jembatan yang tampak seperti

itu akan runtuh di bawah kaki mereka disebabkan Arnold untuk menerapkan tekanan ke tangan yang terhubung ke, tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hiiro telah melakukan sesuatu lagi. (Meski begitu, apa magic ia menggunakan waktu ini ...) Bahkan dengan semua tiga dari mereka berjalan di atasnya, meskipun jembatan berderak berbahaya, itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda runtuh. (Dan, seperti, saya agak ingin terbang, Anda tahu ...) Tidak hanya Arnold, tetapi Muir juga. Keduanya memiliki ekspresi kecewa.

Kelompok ini berhasil melintasi jembatan dalam satu menit, tapi dua di samping Hiiro tampaknya lelah karena mereka berpikir

bahwa kemungkinan jatuh ke kematian mereka tinggi. Seperti Hiiro percaya kekuatan sendiri, ia tidak bisa mengerti kelelahan mereka. "Y-Anda ... apa yang Anda lakukan?" "Kata「 Connect 」membuatnya begitu bahwa untuk satu menit, tali tidak akan memberikan apa pun." "Y-Anda bahkan bisa melakukan itu?" Muir mengangkat suaranya sementara Arnold memelototinya dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Ye ~ ah, tidak peduli bagaimana aku melihatnya, sihir yang tidak adil!" "Tidak ada ide. Anyways, mari kita pergi. " Tetapi pada saat itu, Hiiro mengalami dampak ekstrim di punggungnya, menyebabkan dia untuk roll di tanah.

"Hiiro!" "Kya!" Keduanya menyaksikan Hiiro akan dikirim ke depan mata mereka. Tapi segera setelah itu, ia muncul di depan mereka. - - - - - "G-Ganrock !?"

The Ganrock, sebagai nama mungkin menyiratkan, adalah rakasa yang anggota badan dan wajah yang terbuat dari batu. Tingginya hanya sekitar 50 cm, tapi monster ini mampu membangun sejumlah

menakjubkan momentum, sehingga tertabrak mereka adalah lelucon. (Ow ... Itu sakit cukup sedikit ...) Hiiro mengangkat tubuhnya sakit dan memelototi penyebabnya. Tapi itu tidak hanya satu, ada dua lagi untuk total tiga. (Kanan, gua ini seharusnya diisi dengan monster lebih Pangkat B ...) Dia sebentar melirik Arnold. (Saya pikir itu akan sedikit sulit untuk itu orang tua ...?) Biasanya, ia hanya akan menggunakan 「Burst」 untuk membawa mereka keluar dalam sekejap, tapi ini adalah sebuah gua. Dia tidak ingin menimbulkan gua-in di sini.

Namun dengan struktur tubuh seperti itu, Pedang mungkin tidak akan melakukan

banyak kerusakan. Akan sulit bagi Arnold. Berpikir bahwa, Hiiro berteriak. "Old Man, gunakan pedangmu!" Itu kesimpulannya. Meskipun pasti akan sulit untuk berurusan dengan mereka dengan pisau, Hiiro punya alasan. "Pria Tua! Mulailah dengan yang paling dekat dengan Anda! " "B-tapi dengan pedang, itu sedikit ..." Arnold tahu tentang spesialisasi dari Ganrock dan tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mampu berbuat banyak dengan persenjataan saat ini. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan menggunakan ini!"

Katanya sambil mulai menulis kata. Kata bertabrakan dengan Ganrock di depan Arnold.

"Saat Ini!" "II tidak benar-benar mendapatkannya, tapi Ora!" Tapi, yang Ganrock menghindar ke samping "Seperti saya akan membiarkan Anda melarikan diri!" Dia berbalik pedangnya ke samping dan memangkas hal itu horizontal. Dan, untuk beberapa alasan, tubuh Ganrock itu terbelah sempurna dalam dua. "Eh? ... Wha? " Kurangnya perlawanan dari musuhnya mengejutkannya. Itu benar, ada nyaris tanpa kekuatan bertindak melawan pedangnya. Rasanya seolah-olah ia mengayunkan pedangnya melalui bola pasir. "Hei, ke yang berikutnya!"

Hiiro mengirimkan kata lain. Tapi mungkin Ganrocks telah menjadi lebih waspada. Mereka melompat untuk menghindarinya. Firman menyentuh tanah dan diaktifkan, dan segera setelah salah satu Ganrocks mendarat, itu tenggelam ke dalamnya. "Ah! Saya melihat, jadi itu saja! " Tampaknya bahwa Arnold akhirnya mengerti efek kata. Dia berbalik matanya Hiiro. "Anda memiliki kata yang membuat hal-hal lebih lembut?" Yang Benar. Kata yang Hiiro digunakan adalah 「Lembut」. The Ganrock pertama kali merasakan efeknya dan mudah dibelah dua oleh pedang. Ketika tanah dipengaruhi oleh itu, para Ganrock dikuburkan sendiri dengan beratnya sendiri.

"Pak Tua, aku akan meninggalkan yang mengubur satu sampai Anda!" Mengatakan bahwa, Hiiro sekali lagi mulai berkonsentrasi. Arnold mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ganrock, yang mati-matian berjuang untuk keluar dari tanah. "Fufun. Jika ini merupakan Ganrock bergerak, maka semua harus saya lakukan adalah memusatkan kekuasaan dan memecahkannya! " Dia mengambil sikap dengan pedang besarnya. "Angin Fang"! Angin melilit pisau. "Lebih Banyak. Aku harus mengikat kuat, atau tidak akan pergi melalui tubuh mereka. "

Dengan banyak waktu, ia terus memperkuat pedangnya. Akhirnya ia memposisikan dirinya untuk dorong. "HAAAAAAAAAH!" Pedang berlalu dengan sempurna melalui tubuh Ganrock itu. Dan tampaknya Hiiro bisa menggunakan nya "Firman Magic" untuk mengalahkan yang terakhir dengan mudah. "Fuu ~ Itu sibuk." Arnold menurunkan punggungnya ke tanah dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Anda tiba-tiba dikirim terbang. Perutku pergi dingin sejenak. " "Apakah kamu baik baik saja?" Muir mengeluarkan suara khawatir. "Gak masalah. Tapi dikonsumsi lebih ajaib daripada yang saya pikir. "

Menulis Air biaya 100 MP, sehingga bahkan dengan cadangan besar nya Mana, Hiiro tidak bisa menggunakannya terlalu sering. Meskipun ia memiliki item pemulihan MP, tidak ada mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, jadi itu yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan mereka. "Kemudian kita lebih baik keluar dengan cepat." "Yang Tepat." "Mari kita pergi." Tiga ditekan dan seterusnya. Akhirnya, mereka tiba di tempat terbuka lainnya. Tapi kegembiraan mereka, mereka bisa melihat cahaya di ujung jalan landai. Bab 33: Kebangkitan Muir

"Tampaknya yang keluar." "Ya, mari kita ke kota dengan cepat dan pop ke mandi air panas ~"

"R-benar. Kami menemukan beberapa monster. " Sebagai tiga mencoba untuk mendekati lereng untuk cahaya, batu mulai jatuh dari langit-langit. Menggigil lari ke bawah tiga itu duri. "O-oy, Hiiro ...?" "Hah ..., jadi seperti dalam permainan, kita akan telah berjuang pertempuran bos sebelum kita dapat mencapai pintu keluar ..." Tubuh Muir getar. Tiga bersamaan mendongak. Dan ada ... "SHAAAAAAAA!" Adalah anaconda yang terlihat sempurna untuk layar perak. Hal ini terampil membungkus sendiri sekitar formasi di langit-langit seperti melata di sekitar.

"Saya percaya bahwa itu ... tanah liat Viper." "Oy oy, apakah ini untuk !? nyata" Hiiro telah melihat itu sebelumnya di ensiklopedia. Ini adalah rakasa Pangkat S. Panjangnya bisa mencapai 30 meter, dan tubuhnya setebal pohon. Tubuhnya bersisik dan mengeluarkan kilau hitam. Wajahnya yang mengancam juga. Yang bercabang panah lidah masuk dan keluar dari mulutnya yang besar. Matanya merah dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang mencurigakan seolah-olah untuk mengikat siapa pun menatap ke dalamnya. "Wah, wah. Untuk saat ini, Anda lebih baik menjaga jarak, shorty. " "Ah, y-ya ..."

Muir tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti kata-kata Hiiro itu. Tidak ada cara dia bisa

membuktikan berguna melawan musuh yang menakutkan ini. "Orang tua, Anda dapat melakukan serangan jarak jauh?" "Nah, ke mana." "Kemudian gunakan mereka untuk mengalihkan perhatian itu. Aku akan meletakkannya untuk tidur seperti dengan Red Boar. " Tapi untuk itu, waktu yang diperlukan. Menulis karakter yang diperlukan membutuhkan konsentrasi, sehingga ia tidak bisa memiliki dirinya menjadi sasaran. "Mengerti, tetapi Anda lebih baik membuatnya cepat. Selevel naik, tapi ini sedikit banyak untuk saya sendiri. Sebenarnya mungkin mustahil. "

Biasanya, berjalan akan menjadi prioritas. Namun, di laga Red Boar, musuh mudah

dikalahkan dengan "Firman Magic". Arnold yakin bahwa Hiiro akan mampu melakukan sesuatu. "Ini datang." Sementara mereka idling, Viper Clay mulai bergegas pada mereka dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Kedua menghindarinya dengan melompat tinggi. Tapi, viper mengetuk mereka keluar dari udara dengan ekornya. "Guh!" Dua jatuh ke tanah secara bersamaan. Arnold mengeluh tentang kekuatan saat ia gulungan di lantai. Dia tampaknya berada dalam sedikit rasa sakit. (Sial ... Ini cukup terampil dengan ekornya)

Hiiro mengomel saat ia mengambil jarak dan mulai menulis kata. Arnold berdiri dan menghadapkan Viper Clay. Tiba-tiba, cairan spews dari mulut ular. Meskipun dia kaget sejenak, Arnold mampu berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang. Tanah yang datang dalam kontak dengan cairan mulai mendesis seperti larut pergi. "Oy, hal ini bahkan dilengkapi dengan racun ..." "Ini bukan lelucon, 'Arnold berpikir karena ia berlaku lebih banyak tekanan pada tangan mengepalkan pedangnya. "" Angin Fang "! Ambil ini! "

Saat ia ayunan pedangnya, pemotong angin sihir-ish dilepaskan. Pisau yang tajam angin irisan kulit dan darah beraikan Clay Viper.

Tapi di saat berikutnya, luka menutup sendiri. Tampaknya serangan yang lemah tidak akan mampu mengatasi kekuatan regeneratif alami binatang itu. Arnold tampaknya terkejut, tapi Viper tanah liat tidak beristirahat. Seolah-olah itu tidak memangkas sama sekali, itu mulai bergegas ke arahnya. "Ku!" Dia entah bagaimana menangkis ke samping dan bersiap untuk menyerang lagi. Namun, Viper tiba-tiba menyelam ke dalam tanah. "Wha !? Ia bahkan bisa melakukan itu !? "

Menonton adegan ini, Hiiro klik lidahnya. Pada tingkat ini, ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu "Kata Magic" akan memukul. Clay Viper saat ini berfokus pada Arnold, sehingga Hiiro

mampu menyelesaikan penulisan firman-Nya tanpa masalah meskipun. Tapi, dengan kecepatan dan kemampuannya untuk menggali, itu akan lebih dari sulit untuk memukul. "Sialan! Dimana anda! Keluarlah sudah, Anda licin bajingan! " Arnold berteriak, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda itu muncul kembali. Tiba-tiba, tanah mulai goyang. Kedua pejuang berkonsentrasi pada lingkungan mereka untuk merasakan mana ia akan muncul. "KYAAaaaa!"

Tempat itu muncul dalam bayangan di mana Muir bersembunyi. Menggunakan tubuh panjang untuk membungkus dan mengikat sementara menuju kembali ke langit-langit.

"MUIIIIIR!" "Sialan!" Bahkan Hiiro tidak mengantisipasi non-kombatan Muir diserang. Dia tidak cukup waspada. Hiiro segera menunjuk jarinya dan bertujuan firman-Nya. Tapi mungkin karena naluri liar yang berteriak bahaya, itu melotot kembali dan masuk ke posisi di mana ia dapat bergerak setiap saat. Pada tingkat ini, kesempatan itu akan menghindar tinggi. Hiiro tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kata yang telah menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menulis. "Pak Tua, apakah Anda pikir Anda dapat menghentikan gerakannya !?" "Ini bukan berarti saya tidak bisa, tapi Muir akan mendapatkan diseret!"

Arnold menggertakkan giginya saat ia menatap Viper Clay. - - - - Muir berpikir bahwa situasinya sangat menyedihkan. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Meskipun dia tidak bisa melawan, meskipun dia tidak berguna, di sini dia sedang dipenjara dan mencegah Hiiro dari menyerang. (Kenapa ... saya selalu dilindungi ...? Meskipun aku tidak pernah berharap untuk itu ...)

Pikirannya beralih ke masa lalu. Hidupnya selalu salah satu yang akan pergi dengan

angin. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan tentang hal itu. Dia akan selalu mengawasi punggung lain saat mereka berdiri di depan untuk melindunginya. Itulah yang ia menemukan pelipur lara dalam. (Meskipun ... itu tidak baik ... Meskipun saya berjanji paman bahwa saya akan mendapatkan kuat ...) Saat ia merasa sakit dari Viper pengetatan tubuhnya, Muir membuka matanya. Tercermin pada mereka adalah wajah malu Arnold. (Paman ...!) Karena dia, dia membuat wajah seperti itu. Dari sini pada keluar, mungkin Arnold dan Hiiro akan terluka karena dia. Kata-kata Arnold bermain kembali kepalanya seperti lentera bergulir.

"Kau anak yang dipercayakan kepada saya. Bahkan jika aku mati, aku akan melindungimu. " "... Tidak, bahkan aku bisa kuat. Aku Beastman seperti Paman! " Dia bersumpah pada saat itu bahwa dia akan kuat. Tapi, ia tidak bisa percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia menghabiskan hari-harinya meragukan apakah dia bahkan akan mampu mempengaruhi hidupnya sendiri. Pertempuran menakutkan, dan dilindungi membuatnya merasa lega. Tapi tetap, ada orang-orang yang percaya pada.

"Kau juga Beastmen. Jika kita berbicara tentang kemampuan laten, saya tidak berpikir Anda akan kehilangan apapun Beastmen di luar sana. Tidak peduli apa yang Anda katakan, Anda punya darah yang

mengalir di klan ya. Dan juga, kau putri pria. " Dia ingat kata-kata Arnold dan membuka matanya untuk melihat dia lagi. Wajahnya tidak berubah. Dia adalah orang membuatnya membuat wajah seperti itu. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Hanya ada satu jawaban. "Aku hanya ... harus melakukan sesuatu!" - - - - -

Hiiro analisis situasi. Pada tingkat ini, Muir akan dicekik sampai mati, dan setelah itu, Viper akan bergerak bebas lagi.

(Tidak ada pilihan. Aku akan menaruh 「Sleep」 ditahan untuk saat ini. Pertama, saya harus memotong gerakannya ... Hmm?) Tubuh tanah liat Viper mulai bersinar. Tidak, tepatnya, hanya bagian yang melilit Muir bersinar normal. Dan tiba-tiba, cahaya yang mengumpulkan. (Apa itu?) Saat ia berpikir bahwa. Sebuah kekerasan, debit listrik terjadi. Tidak, itu tidak apa-apa sebagai menyedihkan seperti itu. Seolah-olah keringanan telah menyerang, kekuatan mengembun di daerah bercahaya. "SHAAAAAA !?"

Arus listrik yang tiba-tiba mengalir melalui tubuh Clay Viper menyebabkannya untuk

pergi mati rasa. Baik Arnold maupun Hiiro memiliki pemahaman situasi. "Saat Ini!" Hiiro melihat ini sebagai peluang dan melepaskan 「Sleep」. Ini dengan mudah hits tanah liat Viper bergerak. "Baik Lah! Pria Tua! Menggunakan semua kekuatan Anda untuk memotong kepala off! " Mendengar kata-kata Hiiro yang terkunci Arnold kembali ke kenyataan. Dia mulai berkonsentrasi kekuasaannya. "" Angin Fang "!"

Dia mengambil beberapa waktu untuk berkonsentrasi kekuatan angin ke pedangnya. Kekuatan membungkus di sekitar itu, dan pisau tampaknya bertambah besar. Akhirnya, pisau hijau tumbuh sekitar ukuran tiga orang dewasa.

Dan Arnold mengangkat bahwa pisau tinggi, bertujuan itu pada kepala Clay Viper, dan ayunan ke bawah dengan sekuat tenaga. "Unhand MUIIIIIIR!" Daging bersih memisahkan. Hanya kepala jatuh di tanah. Dan dengan itu, kehidupan Clay Viper berakhir. Tapi itu belum berakhir. Petir adalah satu hal, tapi keselamatan Muir belum dapat dikonfirmasi. Bahkan sekarang, tubuh Viper yang melingkar di sekitar Muir dan dia tinggal bergerak. Namun akhirnya, tubuh besar kehilangan kekuatan dan jatuh dari langit-langit. Dan dari itu, tubuh Muir muncul. Muir tampaknya sadar, tapi tubuhnya bersinar samar-samar. Ketika Arnold bergerak untuk menangkapnya ... "Gugagagagagagagagagagadadadadada!"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit listrik mengalir melalui tubuhnya. "Pria Tua!" Namun demikian, ia memegang erat-erat tanpa melepaskan. "Kuga ... g ... terima kasih Tuhan ... Mui ..." Dia menitikkan air mata saat ia membungkus tubuh besar di sekeliling miliknya. Setelah beberapa saat, cahaya memudar. Pada saat yang sama, arus listrik yang mengalir melalui Arnold stopps. "Hanya apa itu?" Hiiro mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia melihat lebih Muir.

"... Ini kekuatan ini anak." "Jadi shorty adalah orang yang berhenti gerakan Clay Viper?"

"Ya. Tampaknya dia akhirnya terbangun padanya "Binding". " "Hanya apa yang mengikat, lagian?" "... Kau tahu bagaimana Beastmen tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, kan?" "Ya." "Untuk membuat untuk itu, peneliti tertentu datang dengan sesuatu yang menakjubkan." "... Apa Yg?" "Ini." Saat ia mengatakan ini, Arnold menyajikan gelang tergantung dari lengan kanannya. "Itu adalah?" "Ini adalah" Nameless Gelang ". Ketika Beastman benar-benar menginginkan kekuasaan, maka akan membuka kemampuan laten mereka. " "Sesuatu yang nyaman benar-benar ada?"

Jika demikian, ia ingin satu. Tapi menjadi seorang manusia, ia mungkin tidak akan mampu untuk menggunakannya. "Gelang ini menetapkan link dengan「 Spirits 」. Jika salah satu adalah untuk membangkitkan sebuah 「Spirit Jiwa」, nama perubahan gelang, itu mengambil bentuk baru, dan memberikan kekuatan untuk pengguna. By the way, saya adalah "Gelang of the Wind". " "Saya lihat. Jadi itulah kekuatan 「Gabranth」 diperoleh untuk mengimbangi kurangnya sihir. " "Ya. Untuk membangkitkan adalah untuk membangun kontrak dengan 「Roh」. Aku bertukar kontrak dengan 「Roh Angin」. Dan anak ini ... " "「 Spirit of Thunder 」... itu?"

Arnold mengangguk penegasan.

"Tapi yang mengejutkan saya. Baginya untuk dapat menghasilkan banyak petir. " "Daripada menghasilkan, itu lebih seperti dia menjadi petir itu sendiri." "Apakah itu bagaimana itu?" "Yah, aku akan menjelaskan rincian setelah kami tiba di 【】 Gairah. Saya ingin membiarkan Muir beristirahat. " "Mengerti. Anda dapat kepala keluar terlebih dahulu. " "Kenapa?" "Aku akan datang setelah saya mendapatkan beberapa bukti kita mengambil hal yang keluar." "Mengerti." Arnold keluar gua dengan Muir di punggungnya. Hiiro pendekatan Clay Viper baru meninggal. (Saya pikir itu di sini ...)

Tempat ia memeriksa adalah daerah yang melilit Muir. Hal ini tidak hanya dibakar. Seolah-olah sel-sel telah dilenyapkan dalam kehampaan. "Itu beberapa output gila. Dengan ini, mereka akan baik-baik saja tarif terhadap sihir. Alasan saya tidak merasa sihir ketika Arnold menggunakan nya "Angin Fang" adalah karena itu bukan sihir kurasa. " Dia melakukan analisis cepat, tapi tiba-tiba, ia merasa kehadiran di belakangnya. Berpikir itu rakasa, ia bergerak tangannya ke arah pedangnya, dan ia menarik sambil berbalik. Tapi, apa yang berdiri di hadapannya ada rakasa. "... Kau siapa?" Bab 34: Undangan The Kitty Bajingan itu

Dari penampilannya, ia adalah seorang Beastman. Rambutnya hitam murni, dan mata dingin tidak mengeluarkan kesan ramah. (A Beastman ... dia tipe Black Panther ...?) Tapi dari penampilannya dan suasana, Hiiro tahu dia bukan lewat biasa. Dia merasa bahwa orang di depannya adalah lawan yang lebih sulit daripada Viper Clay. Bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang tidak ingin membuat musuh dari. Itu Beastman perlahan membuka mulutnya. "Apakah orang yang membunuh satu nyu ini?" (TL: Mengakhiri kalimat dengan Nya)

Hiiro hampir terjatuh. Meskipun semua instingnya berteriak bahwa yang di hadapannya adalah keberadaan berbahaya, suaranya setinggi anak, dan ada yang sifat

pidato. Dengan tampilan itu, 「Nya」 tidak lucu sama sekali, kau tahu. Itu lebih menyeramkan dari apa pun. "Izinkan saya bertanya lagi nya. Apakah Anda orang yang membunuh itu nya? " "Apakah saya memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawab Anda?" The Beastman meletakkan tangannya ke dagu dan berpikir sejenak. Setelah itu, ia mengepalkan satu tangan ke kepalan tangan ... dan memukulnya di telapak lainnya. "Oh ~ Anda benar-benar tidak memiliki seperti nya kewajiban."

Orang yang menghadapi sedikit di luar sana, tapi masih, Hiiro tidak mampu menurunkan penjaga nya. Nalurinya menyuruhnya untuk tidak lalai. Di balik punggungnya, tangannya sudah siap untuk melemparkan "Firman Magic".

"Yah, saya kira itu tidak masalah siapa yang membunuh itu nya. Aku akan membawa kembali semua nya sama. " "Hmm? Tunggu sebentar, Anda membawa hal ini kembali? " "Ya nya. Itulah nya misi saya. " (Mission? Membawa kembali sesuatu sebesar ini? Terlebih lagi, itu sudah mayat.) Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam pikiran Hiiro, tapi dia punya perasaan bahwa itu lebih baik untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh. Dia tidak perlu terlibat dengan kucing ini berasal misterius. "Nah, lakukan apa yang Anda inginkan. Sebelum itu, saya mendapatkan beberapa bukti bahwa saya mengambil itu. " "Jika hanya itu, kemudian pergi ke depan nya. Tapi tolong membuat nya cepat. "

(Hmm? Dia mengejutkan jujur. Itu tidak keluar untuk mencuri pujian ...?) Hiiro memandang bergerak Beastman, dan menunggu untuk itu untuk mengambil tindakan. Tapi seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, Hiiro mendekati Clay Viper Corpse. (Mari kita selesaikan ini dan meninggalkan.) Hiiro mengulurkan tangannya untuk memahami "Clay Viper Fang" sebagai bukti membunuh-Nya, tetapi segera setelah tangannya mendekati itu, ia merasakan haus darah. Hiiro segera menghunus pedangnya dan mengambil sikap, tapi Kitty bajingan sudah di depannya, menggenggam pisau. "A-apa yang kau lakukan !?" Menanggapi, kucing tersenyum dan menendang Hiiro pergi.

"Gu-!"

Hiiro dikirim geser, tapi ia mampu untuk menahan kakinya untuk menghindari terjatuh. Namun, kerusakan dari dampak berkerut wajah Hiiro itu. "Y-kau ...!" "Seperti yang saya pikir, kau nya kuat. Anda tidak membunuh dengan keberuntungan nya. " Senang Wajah kucing itu menjengkelkan. "Apakah kau memetik 'berkelahi, Anda kitty bajingan !?" Hiiro berteriak saat ia siap untuk memangkas, tapi lawannya segera muncul di depannya. (Dia jauh lebih cepat dari saya !?)

Hiiro segera pindah katana untuk menjaga, tapi ia terpesona lagi. Kali ini, ia berguling di

tanah, tetapi bangkit segera dan masuk ke posisi lagi. (Sial ... Bagaimana dia bisa mengatasi katana saya dengan tangan kosong?) Biasanya, dia tidak harus dapat memahami pisau atau memukulnya. Apalagi jika ia memukul tepi tajam. Tangannya harus mengambil kerusakan parah. Meski begitu, lawan Hiiro adalah benar-benar terluka. "Nyaha! Anda bisa melawan nya. Kau nya yang kuat. Jika nyu mencoba sedikit lebih keras, saya mungkin mempekerjakan Anda sebagai pengikut nya saya. " Kata 'pengikut' menyebabkan pembuluh darah untuk muncul di kepala Hiiro itu. "Jangan sekrup dengan saya, kitty bajingan ... Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang Anda akan menyesal."

Tanpa melanggar kontak mata, ia berkonsentrasi sihir untuk jarinya. (Mari kita bayangkan Muir dari sebelumnya) "Ambil ini!" Dia menulis kata 「Guntur」 dan mengirimkannya pada kaki lawannya. Meskipun itu tidak sebanding dengan Muir, debit listrik yang kuat melewati tanah terhadap musuhnya. "Nya !?" Kucing itu membuka matanya terkejut sejenak, namun ia kembali tersenyum sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya di depan. Dan, listrik menghilang karena tersedot ke arah mereka.

"Wha !?" "Nyaha! Nyu adalah pengguna nya petir?

Ada beberapa kekuatan, tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan saya nya. " Hiiro tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. (Saya mengerti bahwa listrik entah bagaimana menghilang ke tangannya ... tapi apa yang sialan kucing lakukan?) Dia bisa menggunakan 「Pry」 untuk mengumpulkan informasi, tetapi butuh waktu untuk digunakan. Tidak ada cara dia akan mampu mengatasi kecepatan itu. (Lalu ...) Hiiro menulis karakter pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dan ... Dia muncul di depan lawannya. "Nya !?"

Kucing bahkan lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya. Kecepatan Hiiro adalah hanya itu besar. (Dengan menulis 「Kecepatan」 pada diri saya sendiri, saya dapat meningkatkan kemampuan saya sendiri! Sekarang mendapatkan ditindik sudah!) Menggunakan momentum, Hiiro dorong 「penindik」. Tapi tetap, lawannya melihat melalui dia, dan Hiiro memotong apa-apa kecuali udara. Kemudahan di mana serangan itu mengelak dibuat Hiiro percaya dia berjuang binatang liar yang benar. (Sialan! Aku menghindar. Jadi dia tidak serius belum.)

Kekuatan, kecepatan, suasana. Mengambil semua ini ke account, Hiiro menduga bahwa lawannya adalah eksistensi tinggi di jajaran

Beastmen. Kucing sialan ini cukup kuat untuk bermain dengan monster Pangkat S seolah-olah mereka hewan peliharaan yang lucu. (Saya tidak bisa mengendur untuk satu saat) Jika dia membuat kesalahan tunggal, ia akan mati. Hiiro terus merenungkan bagaimana ia akan menaklukkan orang ini. Jika dia ingin lari, dimungkinkan, tetapi ia tidak akan puas dengan meninggalkan setelah diperlakukan sebagai orang bodoh. (Aku masih anak-anak ... tapi aku merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa berpaling sini. Lebih penting lagi, kucing itu ... membuatku kesal!) Hiiro memelototi musuhnya lagi dan menulis 「Kecepatan」 sekali lagi. (Aku akan memberi Anda lebih banyak dan lebih banyak kejutan!)

Dengan kecepatan angin, Hiiro menutup kesenjangan. Dia meningkatkan kecepatannya jauh lebih dari sebelumnya, mengejutkan lawannya. Tapi untuk sepersekian detik, musuhnya menyipitkan matanya, dan kakinya membengkak wajar. Dia gesit mengelak serangan Hiiro itu. (Wha !? Ia bahkan bisa bereaksi pada kecepatan ini !?) Hiiro telah menggunakan penulisan paralel untuk menulis 「Kecepatan」 pada waktu tubuh beberapa nya. Efek ditumpuk, memberinya kecepatan luar biasa. Meski begitu, lawannya mengelak. Hiiro memangkas lagi dan lagi, tapi semua ayunan nya sia-sia. Tapi ada, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang off.

(Bajingan itu dapat mengacungkan pedang telanjang tangan, jadi mengapa dia telah menghindari semua ini ...?) Benar, dari tindakan awalnya, kucing ini harus dapat mempertahankan dengan mudah. Dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak. (Karena itu mendapat ini, saya akan menambahkan sesuatu yang lebih ...) Hiiro mempercepat bahkan lebih untuk mencoba dan memaksa lawannya untuk penjaga. Pada saat itu, ia mendengar tawa. "Nyaha! Ya, ya, Anda lulus nya! " "Hah?" Hiiro mendengar garis yang tak terduga.

"Jika nyu, Anda bahkan bisa menjadi pengganti nya saya." "Apa yang Anda bahkan bicarakan?"

"Apa tingkat?" "Hah? 33, tapi ... ah. " Dia telah ditarik ke kecepatan musuhnya dan tidak sengaja mengatakan tingkat nya. Hiiro dipenuhi dengan penyesalan. "33 !? Dan kau bahwa nya kuat !? Ya, saya puas dengan Anda nya! " Hiiro yang bertobat di dalam hatinya. "Nama saya Crouch nya. Bagaimana dengan Anda? " "... Tidak ada ide." "Mungkinkah ini bahwa hal amnesia nya !?" Crouch tampak terkejut saat mulutnya ternganga.

"Ini adalah nya serius! Ini adalah nya serius! Ah, aku harus memiliki profesor melihat Anda nya! " "Guru Besar? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja! Itu

adalah lelucon! " "I-adalah bahwa begitu nya? Itu nya baik. " Crouch menggunakan lengannya untuk menghapus keringat. Tampaknya ia benar-benar khawatir. (Apa dengan yang satu ini? Jangan membuang langkah saya ... Kucing ini mungkin lebih menyebalkan daripada orang tua.) "Lalu, apa nama nya Anda?" "... Tanaka Tarou." (TL: versi Jepang John Smith) (ED: Nama yang paling umum) "Oh, jadi itu nama nya Anda! Kemudian, Tarou, ikut aku nya! " "Kenapa?" "Perang akan segera dimulai nya. Saya akan menggunakan Anda sebagai punggawa nya saya! "

Ini sangat buruk. Kepala Hiiro itu pergi kosong. Dia tidak pernah berpikir ia akan diundang untuk perang. (Dan sebagai seorang hamba. Kedengarannya seperti itu datang dengan sedikit status. Jika ini didasarkan dari kekuatan saya, maka saya bisa memahaminya, tapi masih ini buruk ... benar-benar.) Crouch benar-benar bersemangat. Pada tingkat ini, Hiiro akan secara paksa diculik. (Tidak ada pilihan. Meskipun aku benci semacam ini situasi.) Saat ia berpikir bahwa, Hiiro dorong dengan katana-nya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melayani di bawah orang yang lebih lemah dari saya. Jika Anda

ingin aku, maka Anda harus mengalahkan aku! " Mata Crouch melebar mendengar kata-kata Hiiro itu. Dia tampak terkejut, tapi wajahnya mengendur dan bulan sabit terbentuk. "Bagaimana menarik nya ..." Sparks terbang antara mereka, dan tampaknya mereka akan mulai duking keluar setiap saat. Tapi tiba-tiba, Crouch mengernyitkan alisnya. "... Eh? Apakah itu begitu nya? ... Got it nya. " Crouch menunduk kecewa. "Tarou, pertempuran kami yang ditahan nya." "..."

Mengatakan bahwa, Crouch menyentuh tubuh Clay viper dan kepala. Dan di saat berikutnya, item menghilang seolah-olah mereka sedang tersedot ke tangannya. (W-apa sihir ini? Tidak, dia seorang Beastman, jadi itu "Binding"?) Dalam beberapa detik, Clay Viper raksasa menghilang sama sekali. Crouch menatap Hiiro.

"Ini adalah pekerjaan yang mendesak nya. Saya ingin membawa Anda bersama, tapi tidak ada pilihan nya. Akan ada nya kesempatan lain. Maksudku, kau akan 【】 Gairah, nya kan? " "Siapa yang tahu?" "Nyahaha, saya telah mengambil suka dengan perilaku kurang ajar Anda juga. Kalau begitu, Tarou, mari kita bertemu lagi nya. "

Mengatakan bahwa, kucing menghilang seolah-olah ia sedang diserap ke dalam tanah. Hiiro memasang penjaga saat ia berjalan ke mana Crouch berdiri, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Sepertinya dia tertangkap kepentingan cukup seseorang. (Saya mungkin harus keluar dari 【】 Gairah cepat.) Hiiro tidak ingin bertemu bahwa kitty bajingan mengganggu lagi. Dia mengangkat bahu ... Dan kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "... Bukti penaklukan ..." Itu tidak mungkin untuk mengembalikannya. Bab 35: Level Up untuk Power Up

Crouch mengambil bukti penaklukan, bersama dengan sisa dari Viper Clay,

sehingga Hiiro harus meninggalkan gua dengan tangan kosong. Tapi kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat lelah, meskipun tidak sejauh mana ia tidak bisa berjalan. Alasannya cukup jelas. (Itu pasti karena saya menggunakan efek sinergis penulisan paralel.) Dia telah menulis 「Kecepatan」 pada dirinya sendiri beberapa kali, dan efek ditumpuk. Ini mengangkat kecepatannya saja, tetapi meletakkan beban pada tubuhnya unbefitting tingkat nya. Tubuhnya berderit karena mencoba untuk bersaing dengan gerakannya dipercepat. (Hal ini sangat menyakitkan ...)

Dia berpikir, karena ia dengan hati-hati berjalan maju sebagai tidak kehilangan jalan .

Ketika ia akhirnya sampai di luar, ia melihat Muir tidur di bawah naungan pohon, dan Arnold menjaganya. Seperti Hiiro terlambat, Arnold mengeluarkan keluhan. "Apa yang kamu lakukan? Apakah Anda tidak tahu apa jalan untuk mengambil kembali? " "Tak Ada. Saya lihat. Jadi Anda tidak melihat? " Crouch menghilang ke dalam tanah. Mungkin ia datang dengan cara yang sama juga. Ada kemungkinan besar bahwa Arnold tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Lihat apa?" "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana shorty itu? " "Yah, dia belum menerima luka serius, dan dia hanya pingsan. Tidak ada membantu itu.

Dia mengeluarkan tenaga sebesar itu, dan dia sedang diperas oleh viper tanah liat untuk sementara waktu. " Muir cepat tertidur. Bahkan setelah merilis jumlah yang menakjubkan petir, tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan cedera eksternal. Bahkan pakaiannya tidak terlihat terbakar sedikit pun. "Saya minta maaf, tapi sampai Muir bangun ..." Seperti Arnold hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Muir membuka matanya. "Uu ..." "Muir? Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Muir? " "... Un ... cle?" Matanya masih tidak fokus, tapi dia bisa melihat Arnold depannya.

"Ya, ini aku. Gimana sih? Apakah tubuh Anda merasa aneh sama sekali? " Visi Muir perlahan dibersihkan, dan dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah di luar gua. Bergerak hanya matanya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Arnold. "Tubuh saya sakit sedikit, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Rakasa The ...? " "Jika Anda berbicara tentang ular, kami membawanya keluar." Dan Muir memberikan ekspresi sedih. "Aku ... aku minta maaf ... Karena aku ..." Meskipun rakasa itu dikalahkan, Muir merasa tertekan selama sakit dia membuat dua lainnya melalui karena dia. Tapi kata-kata berikutnya membuatnya ragu telinganya.

"Ahaha, apa yang Anda katakan? Itu karena Anda kami mampu mengambil ular itu, Anda

tahu. Apakah Anda ingat apa-apa? " "... Eh?" Arnold blak-blakan menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya ke Muir. Isinya hal-hal yang tidak percaya diri. Kekuatannya sendiri telah berhenti gerakan tanah liat Viper dan telah diberi kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya. Namun Hiiro tidak menyangkal hal itu. Dia hanya berdiri dengan mata tertutup dan tangannya dilipat. Mungkin ini adalah tanda tentang penegasan. "Paman ... apakah ini benar?"

Bahkan sekarang, dia tidak bisa percaya. Tapi Arnold sama sekali tidak ada alasan untuk berbohong. Tapi fakta bahwa kekuatan sendiri mampu mengubah sesuatu, fakta bahwa dia mampu melawan yang rakasa kuat lebih mengejutkan dari apa pun.

Pada saat itu, Hiiro mencoba menguji sesuatu. Dia menulis sebuah kata di tanah. "Oy, Hiiro. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? " "Diam dan menonton." Dan sesuatu mulai diproyeksikan ke tanah. Seolah-olah layar televisi telah dibuat. Dan di atasnya, adegan-adegan dari pertempuran sebelumnya mulai bermain kembali. (Sepertinya itu sukses. Menggunakan 「Proyek」, saya bisa menunjukkan kepada orang lain adegan dari memori saya. Bagaimana nyaman.) Dua lainnya tampak terperangah, namun Arnold mengakui adegan sebagai salah satu yang pernah mengalami sendiri, sehingga ia bisa memahami makna di balik keajaiban Hiiro itu.

"C-bisa ini menjadi pertempuran kami baru saja ...?" "Ya, shorty." "A-apa?" "Ini adalah kebenaran. Ambillah namun Anda akan. " Hiiro berbicara sambil menurunkan pandangannya ke rekaman di tanah. Muir disalin dia dan memandang adegan. Apa yang ditampilkan adalah saat ketika ia ditangkap oleh Viper Clay. Ketika tiba-tiba, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi listrik, dan Hiiro mengambil kesempatan. Setelah itu, tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan cahaya redup, dan Arnold menangkapnya. Arnold menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang jelas disetrum. Bahkan Hiiro dan percakapan Arnold jelas terdengar.

Melihat wajah Muir terkejut video, Hiiro berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri apa yang merepotkan orang dia saat dia menulis kata 「Proyek」 lagi. Waktu efektif satu menit sudah mendekati akhir, sehingga rekaman akan dipotong. Itu sebabnya ia harus menggunakan "Menulis Paralel" 's efek susun untuk memperpanjang durasi. "Apakah ini benar?" Seolah-olah dia masih ragu, Muir meminta Arnold. Dan dia mengangguk lembut. "Ya, sehingga Anda akhirnya terbangun. Anda melakukannya dengan baik, Muir. " "Fue ..." (ED: Rishia adalah bahwa Anda !?) Muir pecah menangis dan menempel Arnold. Dia menepuk kepalanya dan berkata.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak? Bahwa Anda akan menjadi kuat. Anda masih memiliki jalan

panjang untuk pergi, tapi 「Petir Roh」 telah mengakui usaha Anda. " "Sob ... Sob .. Ueeeeeeen." (TL: Apa sini menangis onomatopoeia, saya tidak tahu apa yang harus dimasukkan) "Sekarang Anda bisa melawan juga. Tapi ingat, Anda hanya seorang pemula. Mari kita ini satu langkah pada satu waktu. Oke, Muir? " "Ye ... sob ... kamu ... Ya!" Arnold menyeka air matanya, dan dia tersenyum gembira. "Um, bisa saya memiliki momen waktu Anda?" Selama adegan itu, kata-kata seseorang yang tidak bisa membaca suasana hati terdengar.

"H-hei, Hiiro. Kita saat ini akan melalui momen emosional. "

"Coba lihat di sekitar Anda." "Apa yang Anda ... ya?" Mereka dikelilingi oleh monster. "Oh ... Oh my ..." Kata-katanya dimengerti. "Yah, tidak seperti kami berada di daerah aman. Ini tidak seperti kita peduli apa yang mereka lakukan ketika kita menyerang baik. " "Kau ... kau sialan monster! Baca mood untuk kedua! " "Untuk saat ini, mari kita membersihkan. Kerdil, Anda tinggal di sini. Anda tidak bisa bergerak lagi, kan? " "Ah, ya." Muir menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang berubah. Bahwa dia masih seseorang yang dilindungi. Tapi kemudian Hiiro berbicara.

"Oy, shorty. Jika Anda punya beberapa kekuatan, maka Anda harus mendapatkan Anda tetap. Lain kali, Anda berada pada Anda sendiri. " "... Ya!" Kata-kata diberikan kekuatan kepada hatinya. Fakta bahwa dia tidak akan dilindungi lagi membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi kebahagiaan dia merasa dari kata-kata sangat melebihi itu. Agar tidak mengecewakannya, Muir memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat. Dia diawasi ketat punggung dua melindunginya. Up 'til sekarang, ia selalu mengawasi punggung orang melindunginya. Tapi lain kali, ia akan berdiri di samping mereka. Muir sengaja mengepalkan tangannya saat ia mengikuti gaya bertarung mereka dengan matanya.

"Terbang menjauh." Menggunakan 「Burst」, musuh tertiup pergi dalam sekejap. Tapi ... "UHYAAAAAH" Hiiro lupa bahwa Arnold ada di sana juga. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Hiiro !? Itu adalah satu dekat! " "... Yah, aku berpikir bahwa jika itu adalah Anda, Anda akan baik-baik saja." "Tidak ada cara saya akan baik-baik saja, Ninnyhammer!" Bahkan selama pertempuran, kedua tidak pernah berubah. "Oke, maka orang tua, mundur." "Sudah terlambat untuk itu!" Saat ia berteriak bahwa, Arnold melihat Hiiro menulis kata lain, dan ia mundur.

"Selanjutnya adalah ini." Hiiro menembak kata-kata langsung pada sekelompok monster. Dan ketika sampai di tengah kelompok, ia diaktifkan. Dan tiba-tiba ... Seluruh wilayah pengaruh kata membeku, dan monster dalam ruang lingkup yang membeku. Wilayahnya efek itu hanya sekitar 4 tatami. Daerah vertikal juga sama. "O-oh, menakjubkan." Arnold menatap balok es dengan takjub. Hiiro bisa memanfaatkan Api, Petir, dan bahkan es. Dia benar-benar kelas penyihir pertama.

Berpikir bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilangan, Arnold terus menggunakan nya "Angin Fang" untuk mencatat musuh. Mungkin karena

mereka takut dari dua pejuang taranya di depan mereka, monster yang tersisa lari. "Baiklah, itu semua dari mereka." "Ya." Keduanya menyarungkan senjata mereka dan kembali ke Muir. Mereka menemukan dia dengan ekspresi kaget beku di wajahnya. "W-apa yang salah, Muir?" Muir menanggapi sambil menjaga ekspresi yang sama. "U-paman ... tingkat saya telah ..." Sepertinya dia terkejut melihat pertumbuhan mendadak sendiri di tingkat.

"Hah? Jadi itu saja. Nah, yang terdengar tentang benar. Meskipun Anda tidak aktif melawan, Anda bertindak dalam kelompok kami, sehingga EXP dari monster we

kekalahan mengalir kepada Anda juga. Tentu saja tingkat akan meningkat. " Mereka telah terdaftar sebagai Partai di guild, sehingga monster mereka bertempur di 【Gree Gua】, serta orang-orang yang mereka bertempur sekarang, memberikan EXP ke Muir. Karena tingkat nya cukup rendah dari awal, tingkat nya dibesarkan oleh cukup sedikit. "Dan kau tidak merasa tingkat up dalam gua juga? Apakah Anda tidak melihat? " "N-tidak, saya melihat itu, tapi saya pikir saya akan check nanti. Tapi suara tingkat atas hanya terdengar dari tiga kali ... " "Ah, itu yang. Anda melompat beberapa tingkatan sekaligus. Jadi setelah itu terdengar tiga kali tidak berarti Anda diratakan tiga tingkatan. "

Sebagai bukti, saat Hiiro mengalahkan Red Boar, tingkat terangkat oleh empat. Tapi dia hanya mendapat pemberitahuan tunggal. "S-jadi itulah bagaimana hal itu ..." "Yah, saya juga tidak memeriksa. Saya pikir saya diratakan di gua-gua juga, dan saya juga diratakan dalam perjuangan sekarang. " Arnold dan Muir diperiksa "Status" mereka, sehingga Hiiro memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Dia telah mendengar suara di telinganya juga. - Hiiro Okamura Lv 40 HP: 228/770 MP: 150/1500

EXP: 75632 BERIKUTNYA: 5890 ATX: 258 (320) DEF: 200 (215) AGL: 350 (352) HIT: 192 (200) INT: 309 (313) "Atribut Magical" Tidak ada "Magic" Kata Ajaib (Rantai tunggal Unlocked | Air Kata Unlocked | Menulis Paralel Unlocked | Rantai ganda unlocked) "Judul" Pengamat Innocent, lain Worlder, Word Pengguna, Hyang, Ripper, The One Who membayangkan, Pembunuh Unik, Gourmet Bajingan, Dia yang Mengikuti Jalan Sendiri, Friend of the Fairies - Guild Card

Nama: Hiiro Okamura Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki Umur: 17 Dari: Unknown Rank A Quest: Peralatan: Senjata penusuk Penjaga Red Robe Aksesori Peri Gelang

Rigin: 4112000 - Arnold Samudra Lv 41

HP: 160/595 MP: 30/249 EXP: 86038 BERIKUTNYA: 7660 ATX: 394 (438) DEF: 359 (375) AGL: 328 (333) HIT: 252 (254) INT: 114 () "Atribut Magical" Angin "Magic" Taring Angin | Explosive Claw Angin | Ledakan Inversi "Judul" Teman of the Wind | Mantan Slave | Chef | Bapa menyayanginya | Man Burning Jiwa | The Man Yang dimaksud dengan Pervert suatu | Bilah Wild -

Guild Card

Nama: Arnold Samudera Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki Umur: 37 Dari: Snyoll Rank A Quest: Peralatan: Senjata Besar Pedang Penjaga Plat Armor Gelang aksesori Wind

Rigin: 1132000 - Muir Castrea Lv 34

HP: 235/280 MP: 54/180 EXP: 48604 BERIKUTNYA: 1001 ATX: 276 (279) DEF: 237 (245) AGL: 222 (225) HIT: 188 (189) INT: 101 () "Atribut Magical" Petir "Magic" Fang Lightning "Judul" Teman Petir | Diculik | My Angel | Cutie Flower | Gadis Toleransi - Guild Card Nama: Muir Castrea

Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan

Umur: 12 Dari: Rince Rank C Quest: Peralatan: Senjata Knife Menjaga Pakaian Traveler Gelang aksesori Petir

Rigin: 56000 Bab 36: Demon Resolve Raja Mata Hiiro melebar saat ia melihat bagian tertentu dari statusnya. Ganda Kata Chain (unlocked)

Sebagai hasilnya adalah saat ia meramalkan, rasa harapan mulai melonjak tak terkendali

dalam dirinya. Dia ingin menguji segera. Namun, untuk saat ini prioritas utamanya adalah untuk memastikan kemampuannya. Ganda Kata Chain (unlocked) MP: 300 Kini menjadi mungkin bagi Hiiro rantai dua kata. Dibandingkan dengan kata doa tunggal, kemampuan ini memberikan efek sangat kuat ketika diaktifkan. Rentang yang efektif; Kekuatan Pengaruh; Fleksibilitas; meskipun semua aspek ini sangat ditingkatkan, terdapat batasan yang merugikan. Tergantung pada kata, kata-kata dengan durasi yang efektif sangat pendek ada. Juga, kecuali gambar karakter jelas terpatri dalam pikiran ketika menjalankan keterampilan, kata itu sendiri tidak akan mampu untuk ditulis.

Selain itu, harus penulisan dua kata terganggu, yang Rebound akan

menyebabkan penurunan 50% di semua bidang status, serta render kastor tidak mampu menggunakan sihir. Semua statistik dan kemampuan akan kembali normal setelah selang waktu 6 jam. Hiiro: (Ini adalah keajaiban lain yang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat kuat, tapi jahat Rebound , ya ...) Jika upaya menulis dua kata gagal atau terganggu, ada tampaknya menjadi signifikan melambung efek di toko. Hiiro: (Ini mengurangi segala sesuatu dengan setengah ya ... Menulis dua kata adalah sesuatu yang membutuhkan waktu Haruskah saya menggunakannya, saya harus sangat waspada terhadap lingkungan saya..)

Memang, jika seseorang terganggu Hiiro ketika ia menulis, dan jika lawan adalah

musuh yang tangguh, tidak akan aneh jika seperti memimpin hukuman mati segera. Hiiro: (Namun, hanya tingkat risiko Seperti yang diharapkan, itu wajar karena efeknya wajar dibandingkan dengan risiko..) Namun demikian, Hiiro senang. Ini tidak dapat membantu bahwa ia sudah tak sabar untuk semua hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia ingin cepat mengatur beberapa waktu menyisihkan sehingga ia bisa sendirian dan mencobanya, atau jadi dia berpikir. Arnold: "Ou ~ Hiiro, apakah Anda juga mendapatkan sesuatu seperti judul?" Hiiro: "? Siapa yang tahu, bagaimana denganmu" (Hiiro)

Arnold: "W-baik, aku agak berpikir Anda benar-benar harus disalahkan untuk salah satu judul ini tapi, saya ingin memiliki diskusi

dengan Anda tentang hal ini. Aku punya judul yang disebut Bilah Wild " Hiiro: "Hou ~" Arnold: "Tampaknya Anda bisa mendapatkan segala jenis Status koreksi. Itulah apa yang saya dapatkan. Bagaimana kalau Anda, Muir? " Muir: "Ah, un. Itu terlalu luar biasa, saya tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya ... " Ketika Muir membacakan statusnya , Arnold tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat rahangnya turun dengan pop. Arnold: "I-itu benar-benar naik, ya ... tingkat .your ..." (Arnold) Muir: "U, un. Saya merasa sedikit bahagia, namun sedikit sedih ... Saya rasa? "

Perasaannya harus dalam kekacauan. Berada di Level 34 akan menjadi tanda dari sebuah petualangan yang berpengalaman. Namun, gadis tersebut tidak pernah berdiri di garis depan dan berjuang. Namun, fakta bahwa ia telah mencapai tingkat mungkin akan merasa seperti realitas telah menjadi pudar. Namun, fakta bahwa tubuhnya telah menjadi lebih ringan dan bahwa dia bisa merasakan semacam kekuatan dalam dirinya membuat dia tenang. Arnold: "Yah, bukan denda? Tingkat A adalah level. Tidak peduli seberapa tinggi tingkat Anda, saya pikir lebih baik untuk menjadi seperti Muir dan akan meragukan kemampuan Anda sendiri bukannya sombong dan melebih-lebihkan mereka. "(Arnold)

Muir: "? R-benar" Arnold: "Yeah, well, aku ragu Muir akan menjadi terlalu percaya diri, tapi hanya menerima kenyataan untuk saat ini. Anda akan menjadi berguna jika Anda bekerja keras. Semuanya dimulai dari sini, adalah apa yang saya katakan. " Muir: "U, un!" (Muir) Mengatakan demikian Arnold, Muir kembali mengangguk kuat. Memang, telah memutuskan bahwa mulai sekarang, dia sendiri juga akan melawan. Justru karena ini yang harus dia memikirkan bagaimana untuk menjadi lebih kuat dalam mengantisipasi masa depan. Arnold: "Kita harus senang bahwa peringkat serikat kita juga meningkat. Anda naik juga, kan? "

Hiiro: "Aa" Muir: "Un!" Arnold: "Saat saya berpikir, membentuk sebuah pesta di tempat ini adalah a life saver, ya ..." Sederhananya, bahkan jika perkelahian orang dan anggota lain menonton, pengalaman mereka akan pasti meningkat. Arnold: "Karena itu berkat Hiiro dan Muir bahwa viper liat tewas, membuat pesta itu jelas pilihan yang baik" Meskipun Arnold adalah orang yang membuat pukulan membunuh, ia percaya bahwa jika ia sendiri ia harus urely berlari. Dengan demikian, ia memberi mereka kredit. Hiiro: "Pokoknya, aku akan mendahului. Itu ... itu, bukan? "

Apa Hiiro menunjuk jarinya ke sebuah gerbang besar yang bisa dilihat di hutan ke depan. Arnold: "Aa, itu pintu masuk ke [Binatang Kingdom: Gairah]." Beberapa hari sebelum Hiiro dan lain-lain mencapai [Gairah], yang [Setan Kerajaan: Xaoc] dibungkus dalam ketegangan. Hal ini disebabkan surat yang diterima beberapa hari yang lalu dari [Gabranth] (Peope Binatang Kingdom). Isi surat tersebut berisi keyakinan pertempuran. Dengan kata lain, itu adalah deklarasi perang. "..."

Sejumlah besar tentara dari jajaran campuran berbaris di bawah Demon Castle Terrace. Melihat pemandangan ini dengan

wajah pahit tak lain Castle Setan ini Tuhan, yang memimpin satu [Setan Kerajaan: Xaoc]: Eveam. Dengan rambut pirang indah yang berkibar tertiup angin, yang tampak muda girlhad nya fitur wajah sedikit kekanak-kanakan terdistorsi karena ia melihat di tempat kejadian dengan giginya terkatup. Belakang gadis tersebut, petugas nya, Kiria, yang diam-diam mengawasi sampai sekarang mulai berbicara. Kiria: "Apakah Anda yakin tentang ini?" Eveam: "... .." Kiria: "Jika hal ini terus berlanjut, itu salah lagi akan berubah menjadi perang kehancuran total" Eveam: "Aku tahu itu!"

Seolah-olah untuk menolak kata-kata Kiria itu, Eveam tegas mengangkat voce nya. Namun, setelah datang lemak ini, dia sendiri bingung bagaimana untuk melanjutkan. Eveam: "Untuk berpikir bahwa Gabranth akan bergerak cepat ini ..." Kiria: "Tidak, ini adalah dalam harapan saya." Eveam: "Ku ... .." Ya, dia tidak ada di sini karena dia tidak ada tersisa untuk dilakukan. Dia juga mengirim mereka perjanjian perdamaian serupa dengan yang mereka dikirim ke Humas (Ras Manusia).

Namun, itu bahkan tidak diterima oleh mereka. Dia dianggap menawarkan lehernya sendiri untuk memadamkan pertempuran, bagaimanapun, bahkan kemudian Kiria

mengatakan bahwa beastmen tidak akan berhenti. Akibatnya, ia mencari cara lain dan mencoba berbagai metode yang berbeda untuk entah bagaimana membangun percakapan dengan mereka. Namun, tampaknya menjadi buang-buang waktu. Tugas A bodoh. Kebetulan, ada satu pesan yang berhasil lolos. Pesan ini menjadi, "Apa yang orang Garanth capai di sini?" Jawaban dari Beastmen, bagaimanapun, hanya bisa ditentukan sebagai keputusan telah dibuat untuk menghilangkan keseluruhan evila. " Hanya bahwa niat tunggal kehancuran evila yang disampaikan sangat jelas. Eveam: "Mengapa ... apakah itu berubah menjadi pertempuran ...?"

Kiria: "Hal ini kemungkinan besar karena merupakan metode yang paling efektif persuasi." Eveam: "Bagaimana !? Mengapa kita harus menentukan segalanya dengan kekuatan ?! Kekuasaan secara alami tidak sama! Bukankah lebih baik jika Anda menggunakan kata-kata yang setiap orang memiliki sama untuk berdebat daripada memaksa orang untuk menyerahkan dengan kekuatan? Jika kita berbicara hal-hal yang keluar, tidak ada darah harus ditumpahkan. " Kiria: "... adalah yang benar-benar terjadi?" Eveam: "Apa ... maksudmu?" Menanggapi kata-kata Kiria tentang penolakan, mata Demon Ratu melebar saat ia menatap Kiria. Kiria: "Kata-kata ... ringan"

Eveam: "-tch!" Kiria: "Tentu saja, kata-kata adalah sesuatu yang setiap orang memiliki akses untuk sama-sama. Namun, di tempat pertama, kata-kata secara intrinsik kosong di alam. " Eveam: "Kosong ...?" Kiria: "Ya. Kekuatan berat persuasi dapat dibawa keluar dari kata-kata kosong. Tidak hanya dapat kata-kata melewati telinga seseorang, tetapi mereka juga dapat terukir ke dalam pikiran lain. Namun, Eveam-sama, apakah Anda pikir kata-kata seperti tanpa beban dapat mencegah perang? " Eveam: "T-Itu ..." Kiria: "Mungkin di dunia yang damai tanpa perang, apakah itu negosiasi yang dilakukan dengan bisnis perdagangan, maka mungkin metode Eveam-sama akan berhasil."

Eveam: "..." Kiria: "Namun, ini adalah perang. Orang pasti akan mati. Perang bukanlah masalah sepele seperti negosiasi perdagangan. Hal ini kemungkinan besar hambatan terbesar yang akan Anda hadapi. Apakah Anda mampu menghadapi rintangan itu dan membawa semua beban dan konsekuensi dari keputusan Anda? " Eveam: "Itu ... .."

Kiria: "Hal ini tampaknya bahwa Anda masih terlalu naif untuk menjadi tuan setan. Dengan demikian, kehendak raja iblis sebelumnya akan digantikan oleh banyak orang. Untuk mulai dengan, evila berlimpah dan kuat; perlombaan pertempuran-keras. Menunjukkan kelemahan tersebut untuk jenis Anda sendiri tidak dapat memadamkan kemarahan dan kemarahan mereka orang-

orang dari jenis Anda. Silakan mempertimbangkan hal ini ... " Eveam: "Sudah cukup." Kiria: "..." Ivemu berkata sambil digiling gigi dan mengepalkan tinjunya begitu keras bahwa darah mulai menetes dari mereka. Eveam: "Aku ... hanya tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun. Setiap orang keluarga bagi saya. Jika keluarga mulai mulai pertempuran ... bagaimana yang akan membuat orang bahagia? Tapi aku ... aku tak berdaya ... "

Dari mata menghendaki kuat, setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya. Dia adalah penguasa negeri ini, namun ia kewalahan dengan keputusasaan. Kemarahannya terhadap dunia jauh sebanding dengan

perasaan frustrasi dengan ketidakberdayaan nya. Kiria: "Lalu, kita harus menurunkan senjata dan menyerah?" Eveam: "..eh?" Kiria: "Ada kemungkinan bahwa Gabranth akan mengerti motif kita yang sebenarnya." Meskipun usulan yang terdengar agak menarik, Eveam hanya bisa cemberut cemas. Melihat ekspresi seperti itu, Kilia tetap acuh tak acuh sambil terus. Kiria: "Namun, dalam kasus di mana yang terbukti tidak efektif, Demon Lomba evila dapat diletakkan untuk merusak tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Haruskah mereka menyerah, Demon Lord kemungkinan besar akan diambil sebagai tanda kemenangan. Dilucuti kekuasaan dan

statusnya, Demon Lord akan dipenjara dan disegel sampai akhirnya dilemparkan sebelum rakyat untuk memiliki mereka memutuskan nasibnya. Dalam skenario yang lebih positif, pemusnahan lengkap dari evila dapat dicegah. Namun, bahkan kemudian kemungkinan tawanan yang dieksekusi sangat tinggi. Selain itu, karena [Kejam Brigade] terlalu kuat untuk menekan, mereka akan menjadi perhatian bagi seluruh dunia harus mereka dibiarkan hidup. Dalam rangka untuk mengambil tanggung jawab, mereka dapat dijalankan untuk melayani sebagai contoh ke seluruh dunia.

Tapi jika dia tidak menyerah, banyak darah ditumpahkan. Bahkan jika evila menang, ada kemungkinan tinggi bahwa pihak lain tidak

akan menerima penyerahan sampai akhir pahit. Sementara merenungkan keadaan seperti itu, tidak peduli apakah dia muka atau menarik diri, darah akan tetap tumpah. Wajah Eveam yang terdistorsi menjadi ekspresi penderitaan saat ia menggertakkan giginya. Melihat wajah seperti itu, Kiria menunduk hormat. Kiria: "Saya, Kiria, telah membuat komentar tidak sensitif tersebut. Silakan menunjuk hukuman yang sesuai untuk kurang ajar saya. " Eveam: "Tidak apa-apa. Apa Kiria telah mengatakan kepada saya adalah akurat dan tidak terbantahkan. Tidak perlu hukuman seperti itu. "

Kiria: "... sangat baik. Kemudian, saya akan menambahkan satu hal lagi dalam penutupan. " Eveam: "Eh?" Kiria: "Yakinlah bahwa saya, Kiria, akan mengikuti Eveam-sama tidak peduli di mana Anda bisa pergi." (Kilia) Eveam: "Kiria ... maafkan aku." Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer. Namun, dalam menanggapi kata-kata Kiria, wajah suram sekali Eveam tiba-tiba terangkat. Kiria: "Apakah Anda memutuskan?" Eveam: "Aa, aku akan melindungi [evila]! Kiria, aku ingin kau meminjamkan kekuatan Anda.] Kiria: "... seperti yang Anda inginkan."

Kemauan yang kuat berdiam di mata. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berunding. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk ragu-ragu. Oleh karena itu, semua yang bisa dilakukan sekarang adalah untuk menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk memenuhi tujuannya. Eveam: "Saya tidak akan membiarkan keluarga saya untuk dibunuh!" Melangkah di lantai tegas teras, Eveam menuju luar dengan Kiria berikut belakangnya. Bab 37: Captial of the Beast Kingdom, Gairah "Apa yang salah?" Aquinas, Pertama Penjaga Demon Ratu Kejam Brigade, kata. Tepat sebelum dia adalah Demon Ratu Ivemu, yang mendesah.

Dia mendengar tentang keputusannya, tapi dia tidak apa tujuan itu. Ratu, Ivemu mulai

dia sungguh-sungguh dan berkata, "Saya memiliki nikmat untuk meminta dari Anda, Aquinas" Kilia juga di samping Ratu menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Aku punya beberapa lebih peduli, tapi terlihat seperti Anda telah membuat keputusan Anda" (Aquinas) Ada kilatan determinasi di matanya, jelas bahwa apa pun yang dia berencana untuk melakukan berkaitan dengan perang yang akan datang. "Apa mendukung Anda?" (Aquinas) "Yah, itu adalah ..." ... ...

...

... ... Aquinas mendengarkan diam-diam dan segera setelah melebar matanya kaget. Untuk berpikir bahwa ratu akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. "Saya melihat, itu adalah sesuatu yang Anda pasti akan dapat melakukan, Yang Mulia" (Aquinas) Aquinas menerima budi seperti obat yang pahit. Jika itu adalah solusi keagungan-Nya berjuang untuk mewujudkan itu baik-baik saja dengan dia. "Sebenarnya, ini adalah sesuatu yang sesuai kepribadian Anda" (Aquinas)

Ini juga merupakan salah satu metode yang Aquinas sendiri telah dipertimbangkan sebelum.

"Apakah Anda tidak memiliki masalah melindungi rahasia ini?" (Ratu) Kepribadiannya mempercayai orang lain adalah baik kelemahan dan kekuatannya. Kepribadian yang tetap dengan dia sejak dia masih muda, dan dia tidak pernah kehilangan itu sejak. Meski begitu, Aquinas percaya bahwa itu adalah tanggung jawab yang besar untuk semua orang di sekelilingnya. "Bagaimana Aquinas?" (Ratu) Ratu tidak yakin dirinya sendiri, tapi dia merasa dia mampu membuat sambungan dan lulus pada niat padanya. "Keputusan Anda tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa?" (Aquinas)

"Meskipun demikian, itu adalah keputusan saya" (Ratu)

"..." (Aquinas) Aquinas kembali tatapan ratu. Dia tahu, sedih, bahwa apa pun yang katanya dari titik ini dan seterusnya tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Menarik, apa yang terjadi pada Ratu saat ia pergi tentang misi ini, akan menjadi sesuatu untuk melihat ke depan untuk, pikir Aquinas. "Baiklah, tolong beri saya perintah" (Aquinas) Menanggapi kata-kata, Ivemu menarik napas tajam. Karena jika dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu, maka jelas bahwa ia setuju dengan dia dan akan pergi bersama dengan keputusan nya. "Kau Demon ratu kan?" (Aquinas)

Ivemu merasa kebahagiaan dari kata-kata. Kilia juga samar-samar tersenyum di

belakangnya; dia juga bersukacita dengan respon. "... Saya mengerti, silakan bekerja sama dengan saya, Aquinas" (Ratu) Aquinas membungkuk pada satu lutut dan berkata. "Dengan senang hati" (Aquinas) Dengan mungkin, Beast-kin, Gabranth, dan Demon-raja evila dapat mulai bergaul. Hal ini tidak yakin, tapi mari kita merayakannya untuk saat ini. — Ibukota Kerajaan Binatang, Gairah. Di pusat kota ini adalah pohon raksasa bernama, "Pohon asal, Aragon." Seluruh kota tampaknya untuk memperluas dari sana.

Itu benar-benar berbeda dari kota-buatan manusia. Semua rumah terbuat dari pohon. Warga hanya cekung pohon dan tinggal di sana. Ada juga aliran berkilau mengalir melalui kota. Bahkan ada ikan kecil berenang santai di dalamnya. Kota ini tampaknya akan dibangun selaras dengan alam. Karena ada kabupaten yang bernama "The King Tree," ini adalah di mana semua royalti hidup, dengan kastil mereka seperti tempat tinggal terbuat dari beberapa pohon besar berkumpul bersama-sama.

Di dekatnya, ada banyak warga dan wisatawan yang sedang membuat persembahan dan doa untuk "Pohon Asal, Aragon." Raja terakhir Gabranth, memilih pohon itu sebagai simbol untuk Gabranth dan membangun kota di sekitarnya. Untuk

Gabranth, "Pohon Asal, Aragon" adalah entitas suci bagi mereka. Setelah setahun, "festival Asal" berlangsung di pusat kota. Banyak orang datang dari seluruh dunia, terutama anak-anak. Pada saat itu, jika Anda naik Pohon Orgin, Anda akan menerima berkat dari pohon. Hal ini diyakini bahwa berkah dari Pohon Asal, Aragon, akan membuat pendaki orang yang kuat, terhormat, dan terhormat. Ritual seperti telah menjadi tradisi. Umumnya, itu untuk anak-anak Gabranth, tetapi di masa lalu telah ada humas yang telah naik pohon juga. Pohon Asal, yang sangat dihormati oleh Gabranth. Ras lain yang bahkan menyentuh pohon akan mendatangkan murka tak henti-hentinya Gabranth.

"Nah, itulah yang mereka katakan, baik cara tidak pernah menyentuh pohon dalam bentuk manusia Anda" (Arnold) Dengan bagaimana intens Arnold memberi peringatan, Hiiro yang saat ini menyamar sebagai Gabranth menggunakan kemampuan kata [Copy], memastikan untuk diperhatikan adalah turun sebagai sesuatu yang harus hati-hati. Itu adalah untuk tidak pernah menyentuh pohon dalam bentuk manusia. "Saya melihat itu adalah bagaimana itu. Hal ini tentu sebuah pohon yang sangat besar, tapi itu bukan satu-satunya alasan yang tepat? "(Hiiro)

Sambil berjalan, hiro menatap pohon; itu jelas lebih dari 200 meter tinggi, ukuran konyol untuk pohon. Tapi Hiiro tidak yakin

jika Anda harus menghargai pohon hanya karena ukurannya. "Itu tidak semua. Saya pernah mendengar bahwa jika Anda sakit dengan penyakit atau cedera, jika Anda hanya menyentuh pohon itu akan menyembuhkannya. Jika Anda memiliki bayi yang tidak berhenti menangis, jika Anda membawa bayi ke sekitar pohon itu akan berhenti menangis. Ada rumor misterius lain tentang apa pohon yang telah dilakukan atau mampu. " "Huh, adalah bahwa hal itu?" (Hiiro) "Apakah itu. Jika ada yang datang ke kota ini mereka semua akan terkejut dengan kemegahan Pohon asal. Ini akan menjadi gila untuk tidak menghargai itu. "(Arnold) "Itu terutama untuk Gabranth benar, tapi aku manusia." (Hiiro)

"... Yah, itu benar" (Arnold) Itu semua, tapi Hiiro pikir ada lebih dari itu. Either way, Pohon Asal, Aragon, pasti sesuatu yang Gabranth akan membual tentang. Alih-alih mendengar rumor tentang sebuah pohon, ia ingin mengetahui informasi lebih lanjut tentang apa yang ingin ia lakukan di sini. "Bahwa selain, Anda datang ke sini dengan tujuan yang benar, untuk memenuhi bahwa seseorang?" (Arnold) "Benar, ya, saya telah menerima madu berharga mereka dari orang-orang, jadi saya harus setidaknya memenuhi permintaan mereka." (Hiiro) "Apa, tidak bahwa seluruh titik pertemuan itu-beruang di desa?" (Arnold)

"Ya, itulah intinya, tetapi jika mereka tidak mendapatkan madu tidak akan mereka berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk" (Hiiro) Arnold berpikir bahwa membawa madu manis akan menciptakan suasana yang lebih baik untuk negosiasi. "Namun, Gabranth sudah mulai berbaris untuk perang. Apakah Anda yakin itu-beruang belum keluar berburu dengan kelompok itu? "(Hiiro) Kota tampaknya memiliki orang-orang jauh lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Hal ini sangat mungkin bahwa semua orang yang dapat melawan telah berangkat dengan garda depan dalam persiapan untuk perang. Saat ini, ada kemungkinan tinggi bahwa hanya kekuatan pertahanan minimal di daerah ini.

"Hmm, aku bertanya-tanya ..." (Hiiro)

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Apakah yang Anda maksud warga sipil? "(Arnold) Tidak seperti petualang, warga biasa tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk berpartisipasi dalam perang. Mereka cenderung untuk terus menjalani hidup biasa mereka. Namun, Arnold menggeleng dalam penyangkalan. "Yah, tentu warga biasa biasanya tidak berpartisipasi dalam perang, namun banyak dari kita berburu dan berperang setiap hari untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka." (Arnold) "Apakah itu benar? Bukankah itu pekerjaan bagi para prajurit? "(Hiiro)

"Semuanya sukarela, tapi Gabranth adalah perlombaan suka berperang dan mereka

biasanya berkumpul tanpa ada yang meminta." (Arnold) (TL: Diperbarui 3 Maret 2015, ini sekarang harus sepenuhnya benar) "Itu terjadi tetapi mereka menjawab?" (Hiiro) "Mungkin ... Tentara membuat permintaan putus asa ..." (Arnold) "Jadi apa? Jika seseorang menolak permintaan tersebut tidak akan yang menjadi akhir itu? "(Hiiro) "Ya, itu akan menjadi akhir dari itu. Tapi ada juga masalah lain. "(Arnold) "Apa?" (Hiiro) "Bahwa selain, mari kita menyelesaikan satu tugas pertama." (Arnold)

"Kau begitu penuh diri. Jadi apa yang berikutnya? Orang seperti apa yang kita bertemu? "(Hiiro) Muir menatap Arnold tanggapan. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan Arnold gemetar saat ia sedang memikirkan tanggapan. "Apa yang salah?" (Muir) Melihat Muir menanyakan hal itu, Arnold mengeluarkan sisi dan berkata dengan lantang. "Orang itu ... .is tuanku" Bab 38: master Arnold

Sebelum partai berdiri tempat tinggal yang sama dengan yang di daerah. Namun, itu jauh lebih kecil daripada yang lain. Hal ini juga memiliki pintu tapi tidak seperti rumah-rumah lain, itu tampak kasar dan menggaruk.

Secara keseluruhan, itu tampak seperti sebuah rumah tua yang ditinggalkan. Arnold pergi ke rumah dan mengetuk pintu, dan mengerutkan kening ketika tidak ada jawaban. Ada kemungkinan bahwa penduduk yang berpura-pura tidak ada di rumah, terutama karena akan sulit untuk berurusan dengan siapa pun di sisi lain dari pintu. Dengan cahaya mendorong pintu terbuka dengan suara berderit; pintu tidak dikunci. "Apakah tidak apa-apa untuk masuk tanpa izin?" (Muir) Muir menatap Arnold dengan ketidakpastian, dan kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Yah, lihat" (Arnold)

"Apa?" (Muir)

Arnold menjulurkan jarinya dan menunjuk bel yang tergantung di dekat bagian atas bagian dalam pintu. "Apa arti bel?" (Muir) "Ini adalah kebiasaan mentor saya. Setiap kali dia kepala keluar di suatu tempat, tuanku selalu menempatkan bel di pintu. Saat ini ia berada di. "(Arnold) Itu tidak tampak seperti itu, karena di bagian atas pintu di kedua interior dan eksterior ada sesuatu yang tampak seperti kail, dan lonceng tergantung pada kait di bagian dalam pintu. "Saya melihat, jadi?" (Muir) "Yah, itu adalah seperti Shishou, dia mungkin keluar minum dan kemudian jatuh tertidur di suatu tempat di dalam."

Dengan mengatakan bahwa, mereka memasuki rumah. Seperti Arnold mengatakan, bau alkohol tebal di udara. Mereka berkerut hidung mereka; jelas bahwa tidak ada ventilasi di rumah. "Baunya begitu buruk, untuk saat ini memungkinkan meninggalkan pintu terbuka" (Hiiro) Melihat ke dalam, itu tidak bisa bahkan disebut rumah atau bahkan gudang, itu cukup kecil untuk diberi label sebagai ruang penyimpanan. Meskipun demikian ada banyak botol berserakan di lantai dan ditempatkan di rak-rak. Mereka tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran di dalam. "Apa yang sedang terjadi. Bukankah seseorang seharusnya berada di sini? "(Hiiro)

Pertanyaannya jelas, tapi bau yang kuat alkohol menempatkan dia dalam mood yang buruk. "Ahh, itu baik-baik saja, baik-baik saja. Dari yang saya ingat ... "(Arnold) Arnold mulai menata ulang barang-barang di rak. Setelah ia selesai menata ulang tuas muncul. "Ada, aku menemukannya." (Arnold) Ketika Arnold menarik tuas, sebagian kecil dari lantai meluncur pergi mengungkapkan pintu jebakan. Dengan mengangkat gagang cincin seperti, itu mengungkapkan jalur yang cukup kecil bagi seseorang untuk menyesuaikan diri. (Apa ini, rumah Ninja? Bahwa selain, mengapa mekanisme tersebut dipasang?)

Alasan untuk menciptakan sesuatu seperti ini mengkhawatirkan, tapi melihat lebih dekat tampaknya ada sebuah tangga menuju turun dari jalur tersebut. Itu tampak seperti pintu jebakan mengarah ke ruang bawah tanah rumah. "Oi, orang tua. Tidak ada cara ... "(Hiiro) "Tunggu, dia di sini. Saya yakin itu. "(Arnold) "Itu membuat saya bertanya-tanya apa jenis orang tinggal di tempat semacam ini." (Hiiro) "Aku .. aku juga tertarik juga." (Muir) Percakapan mereka memudar perlahan ketika mereka kehilangan diri dalam pemikiran tentang siapa yang mungkin tinggal di sini. "Nah, Anda akan tahu ketika Anda bertemu dengannya." (Arnold)

Arnold mulai menuju ke bawah tangga. "Nah, mari kita pergi" (Hiiro) "Ya, saya kira?" (Muir) Kedua Hiiro dan Muir hati-hati mengikuti Arnold menuruni tangga. Di dalamnya ada banyak lebih besar dari yang diharapkan. Lebih seperti ada beberapa bukaan di ruang yang tampak seperti terowongan yang dibuat oleh semut besar. Jika orang meragukan bertanya-tanya sembarangan di daerah ini, maka ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan tersesat.

Ada juga botol di lantai tapi dia hanya mengabaikan mereka dan mulai melihat sekeliling. Gua yang tepat, gua kanan, kiri gua, gua tengah, gua kiri. Arnold melanjutkan seperti itu melalui semua gua-gua di daerah sampai akhirnya ia

menemukan ruang yang benar dan memberi isyarat sisa kelompok untuk datang. Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan mereka melihat apa yang tampak seperti laboratorium sains. Berbagai spesimen organik dihiasi ruangan. Ada juga stoples dengan cairan aneh di rak. (Luar biasa, bukan hanya laboratorium sains, ini tampak seperti sebuah fasilitas penelitian) Hiiro memandang sekeliling area gelisah melamun. Pada saat itu, Arnold berhenti. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, Hiiro tampak Infront mana Arnold. Ada di tempat tidur darurat, seseorang sedang tidur di atasnya. * Mendengkur ~ ... * Mendengkur ~ ... * Mendengkur ~ (Guga ~, Guga ~, Guga ~) Mendengkur keras dapat terdengar jelas.

* Bergumam suara * ( ...) Ketika dua lainnya melihat guru Arnold, mereka terkejut. Ketika Arnold melihat ini ia tampak sebagai tuannya dengan ekspresi jengkel. Untuk berpikir bahwa ini adalah tuannya ... Tapi itu sebenarnya. Tuannya, yang hanya mengenakan jas lab putih dan pakaian, sedang tidur nyenyak dengan sebotol alkohol. Oh my ... ini adalah gadis kecil "Oi, kakek ... kau di sana ...?" (Arnold) Seperti dengan insting, Arnold mengatakan segera. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, aku tahu apa yang Anda pikirkan tapi aku memberitahu Anda salah" (Arnold)

"Mengapa, kemudian, mengapa ada gadis kecil di tempat remang-remang; Dia tampak tidak lebih dari 5 tahun. "(Hiiro) "Yah, aku banyak hal bisa terjadi. Orang ini adalah tuanku Anda tahu. "(Arnold) "Benar-benar, apakah ini benar?" (Hiiro) "Uwaaaaaaaa" Muir menatapnya dengan mata curiga sama. "Memang benar bukan? Anda adalah loli-con "(Hiiro) "Sialan Hiiro! Saya katakan bahwa benar-benar salah. Aku normal! "(Arnold) "Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" (Guru Arnold)

Suara tiba-tiba berteriak seperti sirene menyebabkan semua orang satu untuk

menutupi telinga mereka terkejut. Kemudian, mereka melihat di mana suara itu berasal. "Begitu keras! Saya pribadi akan berurusan dengan siapa pun yang menyebabkan keributan ini ... Arnold adalah bahwa Anda? "(Arnold Master) "Oh, hai, senang bertemu Anda lagi, master" (Arnold) Wajah Arnolds mengejang saat ia membuat salam. — "Jadi, mari saya mulai pendahuluan. Orang ini di sini adalah tuanku, namanya adalah Rarashik Fan'naru. Nah itu semua, seperti yang Anda lihat. "

Tiba-tiba, sandal memukul dia di kepalanya membuatnya terkapar di lantai. Muir terkejut

ketika dia melihat hal itu terjadi. Hiiro di sisi lain, santai mengamati bahwa ia memiliki banyak kekuatan. "Siapa yang Anda pikir, Anda panggil 'yang semua' Anda begitu penuh diri Arnold-boya" (Rarashik) "Huff. Itu adalah majikan yang kejam "(Arnold) "Mengabaikan perintah saya dan menuju keluar sendiri, saya tidak ingin disebut master oleh seseorang seperti itu!" (Rarashik) Keluar mulut kecilnya, itu tidak terdengar menakutkan sama sekali. Namun, Arnold memiliki ekspresi ketakutan lengkap. Ia merasa bahwa ia berada dalam situasi yang mengerikan.

"Untuk menuju ke benua Humas pada waktu hari itu, apa yang Anda pikirkan?" (Rarashik) "Tapi, tuan ..." "Kenapa kau tidak membawa saya bersama?" (Rarashik) "... Apa?" (Arnold) "Beraninya kau meninggalkan tuanmu di tempat sepi seperti ini? Apakah Anda tahu betapa aku menderita? "(Rarashik) * Slap (Pakeshi) Dengan itu, kepala Arnold memukul ke tanah lagi dari dampak. (Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis kecil ini ...?)

Karena pernyataan yang tidak masuk akal, dan tindakan, Hiiro melihat gadis kecil itu dengan hati-hati. Dia memiliki rambut hijau yang berkumpul bersama-sama dalam

bentuk sebuah "O" di bagian belakang kepalanya. Dari kesan pertama dia tampak seperti Schooler kelas dengan tinggi dan penampilannya. Yang paling membedakan bagian dari dirinya adalah telinga panjang di bagian atas kepalanya. (Dari mereka telinga, ia akan disebut itu-kelinci ras kan?) Menggambar dari ingatannya, dengan rambut hijau, dan telinga panjang, dia memiliki semua karakteristik dari ras pun-kelinci.

Selain itu, ada begitu banyak hal yang lebih menarik untuk melihat ke dalam. Misalnya, mengapa Arnold memanggil tuannya? Jika demikian, maka harus ada cukup perbedaan usia? Namun, penampilan, rumah gudang-seperti, fasilitas seperti ruang penelitian.

Apa yang dia lakukan atau siapa dia adalah misteri. (Saya tidak tertarik dalam individu ini ... tapi aku tertarik untuk mencari tahu apa yang dia lakukan persis) Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hiiro melihat Were-kelinci seperti dia, tapi dari apa yang ia baca dari sebuah buku bergambar, tidak ada yang-kelinci seperti dia. (Apakah ini 'mutan' Atau ada hanya masalah dengan pertumbuhannya?) Sementara berpikir, Hiiro terganggu oleh tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan dari Rarashik. "Apa yang salah boya? Anda tidak harus menatap seorang gadis seperti? Atau mungkinkah bahwa Anda memiliki kepentingan dalam tubuh ini? (Rarashik)

Dengan senyum berarti, ia setengah sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan dan menanggapi dengan suara santai. "Apakah Anda pikir saya akan tertarik seperti tubuh berkembang? Aku bukan loli-con seperti Arnold "(Hiiro) "Hei, bodoh Hiiro" (Arnold) Arnold mengangkat suaranya, dan melihat di sampingnya gemetar tubuh Rarashik. Dia mulai berkeringat seluruh. "Hei ... Arnold "(Rarashik) "Ye, ya!" (Arnold) Dia berdiri kaku seperti tentara. "Oi, anak nakal, apakah Anda ingin melakukan percobaan?" (Rarashik)

Rarashik mengatakan melalui giginya dengan senyum jahat. Melihat begitu, Arnold mulai berkeringat bahkan lebih. "Nah, saya tidak ingin" (Hiiro) Hal ini tidak seolah-olah Arnold belum dianggap sebagai 'percobaan' tapi kalau Rarashik mengamuk sekarang sudah jelas ia juga akan menerima beberapa kerusakan. Dia berdiri di sana dan dengan cepat mengambil tas. "M, tuan. Sini! "(Arnold) Saat ia melihat objek di dalam belakang, dia dihadapi berubah dari satu murka ke salah satu kebahagiaan segera. "Bukankah itu Madu Jatuhkan?" (Rarashik)

Pada saat dia menyerahkan tas, ia menariknya ke arah dadanya seolah-olah itu adalah harta yang berharga. Arnold akhirnya mengembuskan napas lega saat melihat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. "Mengapa, oh mengapa? Jika Anda memiliki sesuatu seperti ini kenapa kau tidak membawanya keluar lebih awal? "(Rarashik) "Kami-baik, buruk saya ..." (Arnold) Arnold cepat menyeka keringat di kepalanya, dan memakai senyum kelelahan. "Hmm, jadi mengapa kau di sini dan yang kedua di belakang Anda?" (Rarashik) "Akhirnya, kita bisa mendapatkan pembicaraan yang nyata akan ..." (Arnold)

Arnold mulai bercerita tentang apa jenis koneksi dia dengan Hiiro dan Muir. Saat mendengarkan diam-diam, Rarashik menatap dua lainnya. "Hmm, untuk idiot seperti Anda dapat menemukan sahabat" (Rarashiki) Tidak jelas apakah itu melengkapi atau penghinaan, tetapi bahkan kemudian ada senyum. Namun, ada seorang anak yang tidak bisa membaca suasana. "Itu salah, kita hanya sesama pelancong" (Hiiro) Rarashik menatap Hiiro dengan wajah kosong. Sisa dua hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka putus asa. Itu baik-baik saja hanya menjadi sesama traveler, tapi itu hanya seperti Hiiro mengatakan seperti itu.

"Wisatawan? Apa yang Anda katakan? Anda tidak sahabat? "(Rarashiki) "Nah itu adalah ..." (Hiiro) Hiiro diringkas ia menghabiskan waktu dengan partai Arnold. Tentu saja, ia memastikan untuk meninggalkan Firman Sihir keluar. "Oh, bukankah itu baik-baik saja? Sebagai guru atau Arnold, apakah tidak akan baik bagi saya untuk bergabung dengan partai Anda? "(Rarashik) "Nah, kita tidak perlu seorang gadis kecil seperti Anda." (Hiiro) Pada saat itu, udara di antara mereka tampaknya retak dengan listrik. Arnold tidak bisa membantu tetapi menyesal membawa Hiiro bersama.

"Kau bajingan arogan. Anda yang bahkan belum hidup 1/10 dari hidup saya, apakah Anda ingin mati? "(Rarashik) "Jika Anda bisa melakukannya pergi ke depan!" (Hiiro) Tetapi pada saat itu, Hiiro merasa baja dingin di lehernya. (Apa? Tidak mungkin ...!?) Sebelum dia dapat bereaksi, Rarashik berada di belakangnya dengan pisau kecil, menekan lehernya. Muir begitu terkejut bahwa dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Arnold hanya mengembuskan napas tajam dan menyaksikan.

"Anda lihat? Saya tidak ada gadis hanya sedikit, saya juga tidak memiliki tubuh yang belum berkembang. Meskipun saya tampak seperti ini saya sudah tinggal selama lebih

dari 200 tahun. Lain kali Anda memanggil saya seorang gadis kecil, aku akan mengubah Anda menjadi percobaan manusia. Mengerti? "(Rarashik) Setelah mengatakan bahwa ia kembali ke posisi aslinya. Hiiro merasa penurunan menyenangkan aliran keringat ke kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa niat membunuh sangat kuat. (Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ... apakah dia serius saya pasti sudah ...) Tanpa menyentuh lehernya, ia bisa merasakan jantung berdebar-nya. Seolah-olah ia nyaris lolos dengan hidupnya. Dari sensasi itu, ia menyadari, untuk pertama kalinya, teror yang berada di dunia ini.

(Orang seperti ini ada, ya ... Seseorang Aku bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi terhadap ... orang itu)

Jika ia menggunakan kata Sihir sebelum pertemuan itu ia mungkin telah baik-baik saja. Jika dia menggunakan kata [visi], ia akan bisa melihat gerakan orang lain, jika ia menggunakan kata [speed] ia mungkin telah mampu bereaksi. Bahkan kemudian, Hiiro tahu bahwa jika orang yang berjuang untuk nyata, ia dijamin untuk mati dengan cara baik. Bab 39: Perang Unstoppable "Apakah Anda terkejut? Meskipun Shishou terlihat seperti ini, dia di peringkat SSS. Tunggu, saya pikir itu beberapa waktu yang lalu ..?. "(Arnold) "Fun !, bahkan jika itu sudah lama sejak aku sudah aktif, cebol seperti Anda bahkan tidak akan hangat yang layak atas." (Rarashik)

Rarashik berkata sambil tertawa. Hiiro merasa frustasi. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Pada kenyataannya, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat jari terhadap dirinya. Dan untuk berpikir dia bahkan tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh nya. (Apa sebuah rakasa ... memikirkan jenis-jenis orang yang disebut rankers atas.) Bahkan jika mereka manusia, dapat menjadi serdadu SSS menjadi kuat ini ?, Seolah membaca pikiran Hiiro itu, Arnold mulai menjelaskan. "Mereka kuat. Perbedaan antara seseorang dengan peringkat SS dan satu dengan peringkat SSS secara signifikan besar. Jujur, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendapatkan peringkat SSS adalah aneh alam. "(Arnold)

"Siapa yang kau tunggu 'aneh?" (Rarashik)

* Smack (atau Punyuchi ~ TSS) Mengabaikan Arnold yang wajahnya dimakamkan di tanah, Hiiro kembali menatap Rarashik. (Haruskah saya menggunakannya? Kata [Pry] ...?) Jika dia menggunakan kata [Pry] ia akan dapat melihat status target. Dia tergoda untuk menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan evaluasi numerik mutlak kekuatannya. Tetapi untuk menggunakan keterampilan, ia harus menulis kata. Jika dia terlihat ... tidak ada. Tanpa diragukan lagi, Hiiro yakin bahwa ia akan melihat sebelum ia bahkan bisa memulai keterampilan.

Dia benar-benar ingin mengkonfirmasi kemampuannya, namun, jika gerakan yang aneh menarik perhatian dan menyebabkan dia terpojok, itu akan menjadi akhir. Dengan

demikian, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti untuk saat ini. Hiiro menetapkan bahwa kesempatan pasti akan timbul di kemudian hari. Ini pasti pertama kalinya bahwa Hiiro ditampilkan tanda-tanda kelemahan. "A-baik saja kemudian. Saya agak ingin mendapatkan percakapan terjadi begitu ... Hiiro, tidak melakukan apa-apa yang tidak perlu, oke? "(Arnold) Hiiro tetap diam. Melihat pemandangan langka ini, mata Arnold melebar. (Untuk bisa mendapatkan Hiiro untuk tutup mulut, Shishou saya mengesankan seperti biasa.) Berpikir seperti itu, Arnold mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rarashik.

"Sebenarnya, Shishou, saya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentang perang." (Arnold) Mendengar ini, wajah Rarashik itu langsung berubah menjadi bermusuhan. Dia memberinya silau yang membuat Arnold melompat panik. "Saya tidak percaya, tapi, yang kalian katakan Anda ingin pergi ke medan perang juga? (Rarashik) "Eh? Ah, tidak, itu bukan apa yang saya katakan ... tapi ketika Anda mengatakan seperti itu, maka itu seperti yang kita pikir. Sebuah perang mulai, kan? "(Arnold) "Pertanyaannya bukan apakah akan ada perang atau tidak, pasukan kami harus sudah sudah mencapai perbatasan sekarang." (Rarashik)

"Ada Ada Saja ?! Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ke benua ini sekarang? "(Arnold) "Siapa yang tahu?" (Rarashik) "Guru !? Apa maksudmu, 'Siapa tahu !? "(Arnold) "Jika perang sudah dimulai maka tidak ada banyak yang dapat Anda lakukan Anda tentang hal itu. Kecuali, Arnold, Anda ingin mencoba dan membujuk raja untuk menarik? "(Rarashik) "T-itu agak ..." (Arnold) Tidak ada cara untuk sekelompok hanya petualang bahkan akan mendapatkan sidang. Namun, hal itu juga tidak merasa benar meninggalkan masalah seperti itu dan terus bertindak sebagai pengamat.

"Apa yang terjadi, terjadi. Hal tentang perang adalah bahwa hal itu hanya bisa

berakhir ketika satu sisi dinyatakan kalah. Tapi aku ragu bahwa evila atau Gabranth akan menyerah. "(Rarashik) "Jadi Anda katakan, tapi kita sedang berbicara tentang perang. Bukankah meninggalkan dunia dalam reruntuhan? "(Arnold) "Nah, melihat bagaimana kami bergegas ke dalam perang di negara seperti, kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan akan berakhir. Hari-hari pertempuran sehari-hari yang ketat dapat terus tanpa batas. "(Rarashik) "Sebelumnya, aku cukup yakin Anda mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah di perbatasan ..." (Arnold) Arnold mengambil peta dari sakunya saat ia memeriksa tata letak benua.

The Gabranth benua terhubung ke benua evila oleh sebuah jembatan. Itu sangat mirip dengan jembatan yang menghubungkan Benua Humas dan benua Gabranth. Namun, struktur dan bahan dari jembatan benar-benar berbeda. Jembatan yang menghubungkan Humas dan Gabranth benua lebar 10km panjang dan 10 meter. Namun, jembatan yang menghubungkan benua Gabranth ke benua evila adalah 30km panjang dan lebar 30m. Selain itu, dibangun dari bijih khusus yang disebut "Xrude Ore" yang membual ketangguhan tertinggi dan sangat kuat.

Bahkan ada rumor tentang serdadu SSS yang digunakan bijih tersebut untuk membuat pedang yang dibantai tak terhitung jumlahnya monster. Sejak rumor tersebut

dikonfirmasi, kegunaan Xrude Ore diperkuat dan tak terbantahkan. Alasan di balik perbedaan substansial antara struktur dan material jembatan yang cukup panjang. Sekali waktu yang Humas dan Gabranth bekerja sama untuk menciptakan sebuah jembatan seperti panjang dan lebar sebagai Jembatan Gabranth-evila. Namun, ada banyak monster laut yang kuat dan kuat yang menyerang jembatan. Orang-orang berhasil menangkis monster-monster off untuk beberapa waktu tapi akhirnya runtuh dari serangan tanpa henti.

Pembangunan jembatan yang lebih kuat dilakukan dengan kemajuan bertahap selama bertahun-tahun. Sejak selesai, terus menahan serangan dari monster laut, perusahaan yang tersisa dan dapat diandalkan karena menyediakan perjalanan

yang aman dari satu benua ke benua yang lain. "The Gedult Bridge, ya ... jika mereka menyeberangi itu, maka itu akan berubah menjadi perang penuh sesak nafas ..." (Arnold) "Ya, dan itu tampak seperti itu akan terjadi segera nyata .." (Rarashik) Mendengar kata-kata Rarashik, wajah Muir menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. "Kenapa ... .Mengapa akan mereka memulai perang?" (Muir) "Muir ..." Arnold

Arnold lembut mengusap kepala Muir. Setelah melihat Arnold comitting tindakan seperti itu, Rarashik mulai menggoda Arnold. "Hou ~ Jika Anda melakukan sesuatu seperti

itu, itu akan terlihat seperti dia benar-benar adalah putri Anda." (Rarashik) "Tentu saja. Muir benar-benar anak saya "(Arnold) "... Dia ~" (Rarashik) Pada kenyataannya, Rarashik diharapkan Arnold tumbuh bingung pada menggoda dia, dan benar-benar terkesan dengan Arnold saat ia dengan tenang membuat pernyataan itu. "Kau sudah dewasa sedikit, tidak ya? Arnold-boya "(Rarashik) "Tentu saja, aku sudah 37 tahun ini." (Arnold) "Ha Ha Ha! Benar, benar, sehingga Anda akhirnya pada usia itu ya? "(Rarashik)

Dalam menghadapi tawa tak terkendali nya, Arnold menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Lebih penting lagi, mengapa tidak Shishou pergi berperang? Apakah Anda tidak diundang? "(Arnold) "Hmm? Tentu saja aku. Bukankah mengingat bahwa saya diundang? "(Rarashik) "Jadi? Anda tidak pergi? "(Arnold) "Saya tidak tertarik kalah dalam peperangan." (Rarashik) "Sebuah kehilangan pertempuran ?! Tidak ada cara untuk mengetahui bahwa pada saat ini ... "(Arnold) "Siapa yang Anda pikir saya? Tentu saja aku tahu. "(Rarashik)

"... Haa? Tapi, raja kami tidak begitu bodoh bahwa ia akan memulai perang dengan tidak ada kesempatan untuk menang, kan? "(Arnold) "Yah, tampaknya bahwa Raja memiliki sesuatu lengan bajunya. Selain itu, tampaknya bahwa adik sialan saya pergi bersamanya. "(Rarashik) "Adikmu lakukan?" (Arnold) "Aa, karena kakak sialan saya ada di sana, mereka mampu pergi berperang." (Rarashik) "Nah, saudara Anda adalah orang di balik penciptaan Binding keterampilan." Muir dan Hiiro, karena tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, memiringkan kepala mereka ke samping dengan ekspresi bingung. Melihat kebingungan mereka, Arnold segera memberi senyum minta maaf.

"Saya buruk, saya buruk. Saudara Shishou adalah seorang peneliti untuk kerajaan ini. Dia bertanggung jawab untuk merancang metode menggunakan skill Binding "(Arnold) "Metode tersebut melibatkan gelang ini ... tapi" (Rarashik) Rarashik menunjukkan mereka gelang dipasang di pergelangan tangannya. Itu gelang yang sama bahwa Arnold dan Miur memiliki. Tampaknya bahwa orang yang menciptakan mereka gelang adalah saudara Rarashik itu. "Aku cukup yakin itu disebut ... tanpa nama gelang , kan?" "(Hiiro) "Aa, meskipun jika pemilik mampu membuat kontrak dengan roh, gelang akan diberikan nama." (Rarashik)

Arnold kontrak dengan semangat angin sehingga gelangnya menjadi Gelang Angin . Muir kontrak dengan semangat guntur sehingga gelang nya menjadi Gelang Thunder "Gelang ini memungkinkan seseorang untuk memanfaatkan mengikat skill selama pertempuran. By the way, orang yang dikandung mengikat skill adalah Shishou. "(Arnold) Mendengar informasi ini, Hiiro jujur terkejut. Dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa orang yang memberi Gabranth kemampuan untuk bertarung dengan sihir adalah orang tepat di depannya. (Sebenarnya, mengingat gerakan dia ditampilkan sebelumnya ...)

Melihat Rarashik menempatkan tangannya di pinggul dan mengepulkan dadanya dengan

bangga, Hiiro merasakan emosi pahit ia sebelumnya resurfacing. "Oji-san, Anda menjadi murid orang yang benar-benar menakjubkan!" Muir, terharu dengan apa yang dicapai Rarashik, bersukacita dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. "Nahahaha! Terus memuji saya sedikit wanita! Tidak ada yang akan datang dari itu, meskipun. "(Rarashik) Melihat tuannya semangat tertawa karena suasana hati yang baik itu, Arnold menjadi agak malu, kaku pipinya sebagai wajahnya berkerut menjadi tersenyum kecut.

"... Haha, jadi, Shishou? Melanjutkan tempat kami tinggalkan, apa yang membuat Anda berpikir bahwa mereka akan kalah? Apakah mereka tidak memiliki Binding

keterampilan yang Anda kembangkan? Bahkan dengan itu, Anda tidak akan mampu untuk mengatakan apakah mereka akan menang atau kalah "(Arnold) "Apakah Anda idiot ?!" (Rarakshik) "Idiot !?" (Arnold) Karena penghinaan tiba-tiba, tanpa sadar Arnold mengulangi kata-katanya. "Untuk Gabranth yang tidak mampu menggunakan sihir, bisa menggunakan Binding keterampilan pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang evila tidak akan dapat mengabaikan begitu mudah." (Rarashik) "T-itu!?." (Arnold) "Meski begitu, kemampuan dan sejarah sihir itu sendiri adalah dua hal yang berbeda." (Rarashik)

"Sejarah Sihir, ya?" (Arnold) "Saya pikir saya mendapatkannya. Jadi untuk meringkas ... "(Hiiro) Sebelum Hiiro bisa menyimpulkan ringkasan, mata Rarashik menyala dengan rasa ingin tahu berkilauan. Tampaknya bahwa hal itu tidak dapat membantu tetapi untuk menyuarakan pikirannya tentang dia sekarang sebelum ia bisa bergerak pembicaraan bersama. "... Kau chibi-usagi." (Hiiro) "Apa jenis ringkasan itu !?" (Arnold) Arnold jatuh dengan tsukkomi a. Orang tersebut, namun, memiliki harapan nya muncul seperti balon, mulai tertawa tak terkendali ..

"Nahahaha! Itu tentu ringkasan besar, buruk mata-boya! "

Seolah-olah terjebak ke titik kunci ringkasan Hiiro itu, Rarashik diadakan perutnya seperti mengejang karena tawa. Hiiro jelas mengangkat alisnya, membuat ekspresi yang tampak bertanya, 'sesuatu yang terjadi? " Dalam menghadapi tawa tiba-tiba Rarashik, baik Muir dan Arnold hanya bisa memiringkan kepala mereka dengan takjub. "Nahaha! Anda adalah seorang rekan yang menarik, tidak ya! Nah, Anda bebas untuk menelepon saya apa yang Anda inginkan. Selama itu tidak 'gadis kecil,' Aku akan membuat pengecualian hanya untuk Anda. "(Rarashik) "Ho-oh, ossan, Shishou Anda memiliki cukup kedalaman tak terduga karakter, ya." (Hiiro) "Kora! Apa artinya itu !? "(Arnold)

"Tentu saja! Jangan membandingkan saya dengan seorang rekan seperti Arnold yang menyerupai orang tua jompo! "(Rarashik) "W-tunggu, Shishou !?" (Arnold) "Kau jelas yang lebih tua di sini, Shishou! ' adalah apa yang ingin Arnold mengatakan, bagaimanapun, dia jelas tidak bisa mengatakan bahkan jika lidahnya merobek keluar. Jika dia melakukannya, dia pasti akan berakhir mencium tanah lagi. (TL: bayangkan dia dikirim terbang ke tanah, itulah yang "mencium tanah" akan terlihat seperti) "Jadi? Anda berada di tengah-tengah mengatakan sesuatu, kan? "(Rarashik) Mengabaikan Arnold, Rarashik bertanya Hiiro.

"Yah, sihir memiliki sejarah yang sangat panjang. Penelitian dari berbagai daerah dan mata pelajaran telah dilakukan pada berbagai sihir untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dan efektivitas. Dibandingkan dengan yang Binding keterampilan diciptakan cukup baru-baru, benar? "(Hiiro) Rarashik mengatakan bahwa dia telah memikirkan keterampilan, namun, dia sendiri, yang hanya hidup selama lebih dari 200 tahun, tidak berpikir bahwa sejarah Binding sangat panjang. Yang mengatakan, sejarah Binding sihir hanya bisa sekitar 100-150 tahun panjang ..

"Jika pengalaman adalah stat yang dapat digunakan untuk menentukan kemampuan pertempuran, perbedaan antara sihir tradisional dan kami Binding tentu sangat luar biasa. Dibandingkan dengan

fleshed keluar sihir tradisional, Binding telah cukup banyak hanya memasuki fase perkembangannya. "(Hiiro) Mendengarkan respon Hiiro yang dihitung, Arnold dihirup tajam saat ia diarahkan tatapannya menuju Rarashik. "Kau cukup pintar, tidak ya. Siapa nama Anda? "(Rarashik) "... Hiiro, Okamura" (Hiiro) "Okamura? Itu nama yang cukup aneh. Sepertinya kau adik gadis kecil atau relatif, tapi ...? "(Rarashik)

* Giku- * Arnold mulai gemetar. Sudah jelas bahwa Rarashik memperhatikan bahwa rambut Muir yang menonjol keluar dari dirinya topi rajut dan rambut Hiiro adalah dari warna yang sama. Dia berasumsi bahwa

karena kesamaan ini bahwa Muir dan Hiiro adalah saudara kandung. Seperti Arnold berada di sebuah hilang bagaimana ia harus merespon hal ini, Hiiro berbicara. "Kami dari ras yang sama, tetapi belum tentu saudara" (Hiiro) "Menyenangkan, ras yang sama, ya" (Rarashik) Rarashik membandingkan mereka berdua seolah-olah dia sedang mencari sesuatu. (Mari kita lihat ... rambut perak-biru dan mereka telinga ... tidak, itu bisa tidak. Jika itu terjadi, maka yang membentuk telinga harus sedikit berbeda ...)

Begitu dia memutuskan bahwa itu tidak mungkin lagi, dia dibuang orang gagasan itu. Segera setelah itu, dia tertawa pada dirinya

sendiri sebelum ia sekali lagi meletakkan matanya pada Hiiro. "Yah, apa pun. Hal ini seperti yang Anda katakan, boya. Apakah Anda mendapatkannya, Arnold? "(Rarashik) "Um, yang Binding keterampilan yang memiliki sejarah yang dangkal, tidak bisa menang melawan sihir?" (Arnold) "Itu diberikan. The evila akan dapat menggunakan sihir yang Binding pengguna tidak akan dapat digunakan. Dibandingkan dengan mereka sihir kita lebih rendah. (Rarashik) "Tapi tingkat Shishou tentang Binding berbeda, kan?" (Arnold) "Yah, aku orang yang memikirkan hal itu setelah semua. Setelah saya mungkin akan ... hanya raja. "(Rarashik)

"Nanti dulu! Bagaimana dengan "Tiga Binatang Saints"? "(Arnold) (Nn? Ketiga binatang-orang kudus?) Mendengar kata yang menarik muncul, Hiiro mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Mereka semua anak nakal berhidung hanya setujui jika kau bertanya padaku. "(Rarashik) "Ingus berhidung ... Anda tahu bahwa mereka orang-orang yang sangat berpengaruh kerajaan ini ..." Hou ~ Hiiro merasakan sesuatu klik saat ia mendapatkan pemahaman karena kata-kata Arnold.

(Bahkan di antara Gabranth, ada orang-orang yang diklasifikasikan sebagai di kelas atas ... ya? The Three Binatang Saints? Jika

mungkin hanya ada 3 dari mereka, itu bukan jumlah yang sangat terkenal) Tampaknya, menurut Arnold, orang-orang kudus tiga binatang yang peringkat di samping raja dalam hal kemampuan tempur dan pengaruh. Di mata Rarashik, bagaimanapun, ia tampaknya telah dianggap sebagai 'anak nakal ingus berhidung'. "Nah, meninggalkan seluruh anak nakal setujui hal, jumlah orang yang dapat membawa keluar kekuatan sebenarnya dari keterampilan Binding selain saya hanya 1. Kebetulan, mereka salah satu dari orang-orang yang berangkat ke perang. Apakah Anda benar-benar berpikir mereka amatir yang memimpin dalam perang ini akan memiliki kesempatan melawan evila? "(Rarashik)

Arnold yang tersisa tidak dapat menolak kata-kata. Dari pengalaman tangan pertama, ia bisa membuktikan Binding kekuatan skill. Namun, ia juga tahu bahwa ia tidak mampu mewujudkan potensi penuh skill. Jika Anda menerapkan situasi Arnold penjelasan Rarashik itu, kesimpulan yang jelas ditarik adalah bahwa semua beastmen tidak dapat sepenuhnya memanfaatkan Binding keterampilan. Mereka cacat Gabranth akan melawan evila, yang telah mempelajari dan dikompilasi pengetahuan mereka tentang sihir, ke titik yang mampu menggunakan sihir mereka seperti anggota badan mereka sendiri. Apa Rarashik adalah mencoba untuk menyampaikan adalah bahwa hal itu benar untuk menganggap bahwa Gabranth tidak akan bisa berdiri kesempatan melawan evila.

"Ini terlalu cepat. Ini terlalu cepat untuk memicu masalah dengan mereka. "(Arnold) Menempatkan tangannya di saku jas lab putih, Rarashik biarkan putus asa. "Jadi, Anda mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka, Shishou?" (Arnold) "Jika saya sedang berbicara dengan orang-orang yang mendengarkan dengan maka mungkin saya bisa meyakinkan mereka ... Hanya saja semua orang begitu antusias bisa menggunakan sihir dengan Binding keterampilan untuk pertama kalinya. Akan selalu ada seseorang yang lebih kuat tidak peduli seberapa kuat Anda dapatkan. "(Rarashik) "Untuk berpikir bahwa kata-kata Shishou tak bisa menghentikan mereka ..." (Arnold)

"Nah, untuk mereka, aku hanya seorang mantan guru seni bela diri. Saya tidak punya banyak otoritas di tempat pertama. Jika saya memiliki beberapa prestasi di bawah ikat pinggang saya seperti ayah sialan saya, mungkin mereka mungkin telah diperhatikan peringatan saya. " "Apakah begitu ...? Tidak, saya pikir apa yang Shishou telah mencapai sejauh ini pasti sesuatu yang layak menghormati. "(Arnold) Kemampuan untuk membawa keluar Gabranth potensi tersembunyi dengan menggunakan Binding keterampilan sudah merupakan prestasi besar. Namun, di mata Rarashik, sesuatu dari tingkat yang mungkin tidak apa yang dia akan mempertimbangkan prestasi.

"Dalam kasus apapun, ini adalah perang. Ini akan sangat baik jika kita dapat kembali dari

itu tanpa mengalami sesuatu yang tragis ... "(Rarashik) Benar, ini bukan pertengkaran sangat sedikit. Ini adalah untuk Gabranth untuk mengukur kekuatan Evlia, untuk menemukan kelemahan mereka sendiri dan belajar sesuatu dari itu. Ada kemungkinan besar bahwa mereka akan mengalami sesuatu yang menyakitkan sebelum mundur ke tempat yang aman. "Sayangnya, Gabranth sederhana dan naif. Ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka mungkin bisa dihapuskan. "(Rarashik) "N-tidak ada cara ..." (Muir)

Muir menyuarakan kekecewaan sebagai wajahnya menjadi pucat. Jika tentara Gabranth dimusnahkan, ada kemungkinan besar bahwa akhir Gabranth akan mendekat. Bahkan jika evila mundur, ada kemungkinan

bahwa Humas akan mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Dalam hal bahwa mereka menyerang, yang Gabranth akan diperbudak oleh Humas. Menyadari hal ini, baik Muir dan Arnold merasa menggigil lari ke bawah tulang belakang mereka. Arnold dan Muir tahu semua terlalu baik bahwa horor sebenarnya dari Humas bukanlah kekuatan mereka atau kecakapan sihir mereka, tapi keinginan mereka untuk dominasi, kontrol, dan keserakahan. Hal ini karena ini bahwa perbudakan masa depan mereka harus dicegah di semua biaya. "I-ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" (Muir)

"Bukankah aku mengatakan itu sebelumnya? Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah membiarkan hal-hal menjalankan program mereka. "(Rarashik)

"Y-ya, tapi ..." (Muir) "Atau apa? Apakah Anda berencana untuk bergabung dengan upaya perang untuk mencegah perbudakan? Dengan orang-lengan kecil? "(Rarashik) Meskipun kata-kata Rarashik yang sangat buruk, mereka disangkal benar. Tidak peduli apa yang akan dia lakukan, situasi akan tetap tidak berubah. Keterlibatan dalam upaya perang hanya akan membawa beberapa mayat lagi tentara evila. Kasus terburuk, itu hanya akan meningkatkan jumlah tubuh Gabranth. Melihat Arnold mengepalkan gigi, Rarashik hanya bisa meludah mendesah.

"Yah, kita tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya menghentikan api perang, tetapi dalam teori, kita bisa menunda pembukaan percikan." (Rarashik)

"R-benar !?" (Arnold) Arnold mencoba memikirkan metode untuk menunda perang, tapi ia tidak dapat datang dengan sesuatu. Dia menyerah dan berpikir bahwa mungkin ada ada cara untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. "Seperti. Jika berhasil, kedua belah pihak akan tinggal diam. "(Rarashik) "Metode apa?" (Muir) "Bukankah aku katakan? Ini hanya teori? "(Rarashik) "Eh?" (Muir) "Tampaknya tidak ada pihak yang mungkin memperoleh manfaat dari itu. Dan bahkan kemudian, kita harus mencari seseorang yang mampu melakukannya ... "(Rarashik)

Arnold membawa tangannya ke dagunya, memiringkan lehernya saat ia menatap Rarashik. "E-apa jenis metode ini?" (Arnold) "... Hmm? Saya pikir boya bahwa di sana sudah tahu, kan? "(Rarashik) Mengatakan ini, Rarashik yang santai tatapan diletakkan pada refleksi Hiiro itu. Dia memegang lengan disilangkan di dada dengan cara tidak tertarik, namun, setelah berbicara dengan, Hiiro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rarashik. Menghadapi dia, ia berbicara. "Aa." (Hiiro) Mendengar ungkapan Hiiro tentang penegasan, Muir dan rahang Arnold turun tak percaya.

"Hou ~" (Rarashik)

Rarashik tersenyum kagum. "Oi Hiiro? Apakah Anda serius? "(Arnold) "Ya, meskipun aku mulai bertanya-tanya berapa banyak yang Anda mengerti. Apakah Anda tertidur sepanjang waktu, orang tua? "(Hiiro) "Nahahahaha! Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seseorang yang lebih muda dari Anda, Anda harus malu, Arnold! "(Rarashik) "Gununununu ... .Argh, apa pun! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Katakan sudah! "(Arnold) Sebagai Hiiro melihat penasaran, berkilauan mata Muir menatapnya seolah memohon dia untuk mengajarinya apa yang telah ia menyadari, 'ha ~' Hiiro hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu bo-ya? Saya ingin melihat apakah Anda sudah

benar-benar punya ide yang tepat. "(Rarashik) Melihat senyum lucu Rarashik yang merasa seperti dia sedang menguji dia, Hiiro merasa marah. Namun, bahkan jika ia tetap diam, dua lain tatapan mulai menjadi gangguan. Oleh karena itu, Hiiro enggan memulai penjelasannya. "... Ha ~ Dengarkan baik-baik, mendapatkannya. Metode yang ... "(Hiiro) Bab 40: Perang Dimulai! Dan Pembangunan Mendadak !? "Gedalt Bridge". Itu adalah satu-satunya jembatan yang menghubungkan 「Gabranth」 dan 「evila」 benua. Dan pada saat ini, baik dari sisi jembatan, 「Gabranth」 dan 「evila」 memelototi satu sama lain.

"Orang-orang bajingan. Saya yakin bahwa mereka akan mengerahkan pasukan mereka ke pihak kita sudah ... " Orang yang bergumam itu 【Binatang Raya, Gairah】 's Raja, dan yang menjabat sebagai komandan tertinggi pasukan negara itu: Leowald Raja. Mane gagah nya mengalir dalam angin, mata yang tajam seperti singa nya menatap sisi lain dari jembatan. Dia telah bertindak dengan asumsi bahwa 「evila」 akan stasiun pasukan mereka di sisi untuk mencegah mereka dari persimpangan. Tapi tampaknya dia salah "Sialan, kalau saja mereka berada di pihak kita jembatan, saya akan membuat daging cincang dari mereka." Orang mengatakan ini dengan ekspresi menyesal adalah pangeran seond, Lenion.

"Seperti yang diharapkan perang. Tidak semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana ... " Untuk alasan yang berbeda dari Legion, yang Leglos pangeran pertama juga memiliki ekspresi menyesal. "Ayah, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mereka diposisikan cukup kekuatan di sisi itu. Saya percaya itu akan lebih baik untuk menunggu dan melihat apa langkah mereka akan membuat. " "Ya, ini masih dalam harapan. Kami akan terus dengan rencana awal kami. Pertama ... kita akan menggunakannya. " Setelah kata-kata, orang-orang di sekitarnya memberi dari senyum yang berbahaya. "Apakah persiapan siap, Yuhito !?" Setelah memanggil nama, seorang pria di jas lab putih muncul di belakangnya.

"Nyohohohoho! Kami siap kapan pun Anda berada! Mari mengkonfirmasi hasil penelitian saya isi hati kita! Nyohohohoho! " Rambutnya berantakan dan mantelnya usang. Pria yang mengenakan kacamata spiral dan memberi dari disposisi umumnya kotor menebarkan tertawa keras. "Baik, kemudian lepaskan pertama" Decaying Legions "!" "Nyohohohoho! Crouch, melakukannya! " Sebuah panther Binatang-pria kulit hitam dengan seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi hitam berdiri di depan semua orang. "Mengerti-nya." Dia menempatkan tangannya di tanah di depan jembatan.

"Sekarang, saatnya untuk bekerja-nya. Keluarlah-nya. "

Gelang di lengan Crouch memberi dari cahaya meragukan. Zuzuzuzuzuzuzuzzuzuzuzu ... Bayangan di sekitar kakinya secara bertahap meningkat dalam ukuran. Dan sejak saat itu, bentuk monster mulai terbentuk. Namun, mereka tidak ada monster biasa. Berbagai bagian tubuh mereka terkikis, dan kulit mereka bernanah. Bau busuk yang cukup untuk mematahkan hidung seseorang meresap udara. Tapi mata monster 'tidak mengeluarkan rasa hidup bersama dengan lampu merah. Monster tanpa henti mengalir keluar dari bayang-bayang. Dan dengan kecepatan santai, mereka mulai mencakup jembatan.

"Nyohohoho! Pergilah! Saya legiun zombie abadi! " - - - - - Pada saat itu, di sisi lain, setelah melihat 「Gabranth」 'gerakan s, tentara dilaporkan kepada orang yang meminta Raja Iblis Eveam untuk menempatkan dia dalam posisi itu: "Kejam"' s "Peringkat 2", Marione. "Saya melihat, saya melihat. Jadi mereka mulai bergerak. Mereka biadab kotor, aku akan mengirim mereka untuk dilupakan! "

Haus darah, cukup bahwa bahkan para prajurit di sisinya gemetar ketakutan kuat,

melonjak melalui tubuhnya. Kedua istri dan anaknya telah dibunuh oleh 「Gabranth」. Untuk itu, ia memiliki kemarahan yang tak terpuaskan diarahkan pada balapan binatang. Alasan dia secara pribadi diminta untuk berpartisipasi di garis depan adalah karena ia percaya hal itu akan memungkinkan dia untuk menyembelih sebanyak Binatang-orang sebanyak mungkin. "... Marione-sama" "Oh, apa itu, Chugay?" Orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya adalah seorang pria bernama Chugay. Di kepalanya adalah satu, tanduk panjang. Seperti topeng, wajahnya tidak pernah menunjukkan perubahan emosi.

"Tampaknya mereka menggunakan monster sebagai garis depan mereka. Apa tindakan

yang Anda ingin mengambil? " "Hmm, dari apa yang saya dengar, salah satu peneliti mereka menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan monster untuk melawan mereka." "Tampaknya itu benar. Ada beberapa monster Pangkat S di antara mereka. " "Hmm, apakah mereka pikir mereka bisa melakukan apa saja dengan beberapa sangat sedikit Pangkat S?" "Saya percaya mereka adalah potongan-potongan sekali pakai untuk menimbulkan reaksi dari kami." "Itu berarti bahwa ada kemungkinan tinggi mereka memiliki monster yang lebih kuat dengan mereka. Hmm, binatang yang mati-matian bergegas kekuasaan karena kekuatan menurun mereka. Mereka memperoleh pengetahuan yang tidak perlu. "

Dia mendecakkan lidah dengan cara yang kesal. "Marione-sama." "Hmm?" "Tolong berilah aku, Chugay, bagian dalam hal ini. Biarkan saya menentukan apakah kekuatan-kekuatan binatang kotor disatukan akan menjadi ancaman atau tidak. " Setelah menerima kata-kata, Marione tertawa. "Baik Saja. Tapi berhenti di monster. The Beasts akan ... dibunuh dengan tangan saya. " "Mengerti!" Chugay menghilang ke udara tipis. "Perhatikan dengan seksama, biadab sialan. Aku akan memusnahkan setiap terakhir salah satu dari kalian. "

\- - - - - "Bagaimana situasinya?" Sebagai Leowald mengajukan pertanyaan ke Yuhito, ia tertawa sambil menjawab.

"Nyohohohoho! Tampaknya mereka hanya mengirim satu orang! Tapi dia tampaknya cukup terampil! Nyohohohoho! " "Jadi mereka akan terlibat kami di tengah-tengah jembatan. Terlebih lagi, dengan satu orang? Siapakah dia? " "Saya menggunakan mata berharga Zombie-chans 'untuk mengamati dia. Tampaknya mereka mengirim Chugay! "

"Ayah, saya percaya Chugay adalah bawahan Marione itu." Leglos berkomentar, dan Leowald membuka matanya sedikit lebih lebar. "Saya melihat, jadi salah satu" Kejam "adalah perintah." "Mereka sudah mengirimkan kekuatan tempur pribadi Demon Tuhan, yang Kejam. Terlebih lagi, Marione harus "Peringkat 2". Untuk orang tersebut berada di garis depan ... apakah ada alasan? " "Nyohohoho! Berdasarkan penelitian saya, dia pelabuhan kebencian besar untuk Binatang-laki! " "Jadi itu saja, ia ingin menuai hidup kita dengan tangannya sendiri ... itu mungkin niatnya." Kata-kata Leowald itu adalah benar pada sasaran.

"Jika hanya Chugay, monster harus bisa menahan dia pergi, tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" "Aku akan pergi ke depan." (TL: Menggunakan Ore-sama) "Lenion." "Saya tidak bisa bermalas-malasan selamanya. Seseorang perlu untuk membuka jalan, kan? " "Tunggu sebentar, Lenion, tidak ada alasan bagi seorang pangeran untuk berangkat belum." "Aniki, ini adalah perang. Jika Anda ingin menang, Anda harus menggunakan apa pun yang Anda punya. Untungnya, saya "Binding" sangat cocok untuk digunakan di tempat-tempat terbuka seperti ini. " Lenion melirik jembatan yang diperpanjang dalam garis lurus.

"Juga, jika mereka hanya monster, tidak masalah jika aku menyeret mereka ke serangan saya juga, kan? Nah, mungkin tentara akan puas jika mereka mati oleh serangan saya. " Melihat senyum ganas nya, Leglos berpikir, 'Jika hatinya hanya sedikit lebih hangat, Lenion akan menjadi pangeran yang lebih baik dari dia. " Berdasarkan kemampuan, Lenion yang lebih tinggi. Di Binatang-man dunia yang menempatkan kekuatan atas semua yang lain, raja berikutnya akan dia. Sayangnya, kepribadiannya tidak satu yang disukai. Dia terlalu militeristik, dan dia tidak peduli untuk rakyat. Dia akan menjadi aib sebagai Raja.

"Oy, Old Man, whatcha akan lakukan? Dapatkah saya pergi? "

Mendengar kata-kata itu Lenion, Leowald berpikir sejenak. "... Mengerti. Tapi tunggu sebentar. " Saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata, para prajurit yang mengamati jembatan mengangkat suara mereka. "Apa yang salah !?" Leowald berteriak, berpikir bahwa mungkin sisi lain telah membuat beberapa gerakan drastis. "Ah, tidak, sesuatu dari sisi lain ..." Setelah kata-kata prajurit, semua orang diarahkan pandangan mereka. "Apa yang Anda maksud dengan sesuatu ...?"

Mereka terkonsentrasi perhatian mereka pada sisi lain dari jembatan. Dan di atas itu, dua item yang mengambang di udara. "Apa ... adalah mereka ...?" Itulah pertanyaan di benak setiap orang. - - - - - "Apa yang sedang terjadi !?" Suara marah Marione itu berteriak. Alasan untuk ini adalah bahwa kerusuhan itu pecah antara tentara, dan kamp semakin bising. "Apakah sesuatu terjadi Chugay?"

Itulah yang datang ke pikirannya. Dia telah meninggalkan mengurus monster kepadanya karena ia bertanya. Mungkinkah ia kehilangan? "Ti-tidak ..." Wajah prajurit yang pucat. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki ekspresi kosong. Seolah-olah mereka melihat sesuatu yang mereka tidak bisa percaya. "Kalian semua! Jika sesuatu terjadi, menjelaskannya! " "Y-yess!" Murka Marione itu kembali mereka sadar mereka. Mereka berlutut di hadapannya dan menjelaskan peristiwa-peristiwa yang telah terjadi. Dan setelah mendengar kata-kata mereka, ekspresi Marione bertahap menegang.

"Apa maksudmu !?" "Hai Aku!" "Mengapa hal seperti itu !?" "III Doooooooon't Tahu!" Para prajurit sangat merespon, tapi tidak ada yang masuk telinga Marione itu lagi. Pikirannya pada gangguan dari kata-kata yang baru saja mendengar. Dia berbalik matanya ruang di atas jembatan untuk mengkonfirmasikannya. Ada dua hal pasti ada. (W-kenapa ... apa artinya ini ...?) Dia mengertakkan gigi, dan ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Mengapa dua orang di sini ...?" - -

\- - - Kedua belah pihak telah melihat adanya dua benda. Mereka berdua bertanya untuk apa tujuan mereka adalah. Benda-benda melayang ke bagian paling tengah jembatan dan berhenti. Kedua benda itu, sebagai sisi 「evila」 menduga, orang-orang. Yang pertama memiliki rambut emas yang indah dan lighly mengenakan baju besi merah. Itu Eveam. Yang kedua memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah dan mengenakan lapangan baja hitam. Itu Aquinus. Keduanya telah tumbuh sayap besar dari punggung mereka.

Keduanya berpaling mata mereka pertempuran di bawah ini, antara monster

zombie dan Marione bawahan, Chugay. Chugay melihat kehadiran mereka dan mengherankan bahwa keberadaan ia berjuang untuk membela berani berjalan ke medan perang. "Jatuh kembali, Chugay!" Eveam mengatakan seperti itu, tapi Chugay tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Pikirannya tidak bisa mengikuti perkembangan mendadak. Dia tidak pernah mendengar bahwa hal semacam itu ditetapkan untuk terjadi, dan meskipun ia didampingi oleh "Peringkat 1" Aquinus, untuk Demon Lord untuk santai keluar hanya sembrono. "Jika Anda tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal ini, mundur."

Dengan suara acuh tak acuh, Aquinus berbicara, tetapi untuk Chugay, Aquinus

tidak tuannya. Dia tidak menerima perintah darinya. Baginya, Marione adalah salah satu layak menjadi "Peringkat 1". Jadi dia jujur melakukan perannya dengan menentang perintah Aquinus itu. Tapi melihat imobilitas nya, Eveam marah berteriak padanya. "Hanya memindahkan sudah! Raja Iblis yang memesan Anda di sini! " "Y-ya!" Bahkan dia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Raja Iblis itu. Jika ia melakukannya, maka tanggung jawab tindakannya akan jatuh ke Marione. Tapi tetap, tempat ini yang tersisa dia, jadi dia agak tidak puas dengan meninggalkan tanpa penjelasan.

"Aku akan meninggalkan penjelasan nanti. Hanya keluar dari sini cepat! Juga

menyampaikan perintah saya, biarkan ada orang lain mendekati sini! " Dia mengerti bukan maksud dari kata-kata Eveam, tapi situasi tidak menentu sedang bermain di depannya. Dia memutuskan bahwa ia harus melaporkannya kepada Marione, sehingga ia tumbuh sayap dari punggungnya dan pergi. "Apakah Anda siap, Aquinus?" "Ya." Dan dua menurunkan punggung mereka dan menarik pedang mereka. Untuk beberapa alasan, mereka menemukan diri mereka pisau penginapan ke pelukan kiri wielder mereka. Dari tangan mereka dipotong, sejumlah besar darah mengalir. Darah menetes terus ke tanah.

"Izinkan saya bertanya lagi. Anda yakin tentang hal ini, kan? "

Aquinus bertanya, dan sementara wajah Eveam adalah kaku, dia menjawab dengan suara yang kuat. "Ya, aku sudah memutuskan." Dia mengangkat lengan kiri berdarah, dan di atas kepalanya, sebuah lingkaran sihir besar terwujud. Darahnya diambil terhadap lingkaran sihir dan dicelup merah. Aquinus terbang lebih tinggi dari lingkaran itu dan memegang lengan kirinya ke tanah. Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sama muncul di hadapannya. Kedua lingkaran dipisahkan oleh persis 30 meter Darah Aquinus itu juga diserap ke dalam lingkaran, dan lingkaran berubah merah.

Tiba-tiba, suara seperti itu dari gemuruh bumi terdengar keluar. Langit yang cerah

tiba-tiba menjadi mendung dengan awan gelap, dan kilat mulai balap di atasnya. Di-antara dua lingkaran, massa hitam melahirkan. Hitam petir melonjak di sekitarnya, karena secara bertahap mendapat lebih besar. Dan dari kedua belah pihak, orang-orang mulai menyadari persis untuk tujuan apa kedua muncul. Bab 41 - Gangguan Perang "W-apa itu kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa !? I-Apakah Raja Iblis !?" Di sisi Gabranth, menyaksikan tindakan Iveam dan Aquinas, Leglos menilai bahwa itu memang karya Raja Iblis. "Ya. Jumlah ini dari kekuatan sihir, tidak ada kesalahan." (Leglos)

Dalam menghadapi seperti jumlah ekstrim dari kekuatan sihir melebihi sendiri, bahkan Lenion sedang mengepalkan giginya. Tangannya secara alami menjadi berkeringat. "Nyohohohoho! Nah sekarang, ini buruk!" (Yuhito) "Ada apa, Yuhito? Apa yang buruk? Karena mereka akan api itu ke arah ini?" (Lenion) Sebagai Lenion bertanya, Yuhito getar jarinya. "Non non. Jika itu terjadi, mereka harus menjadi lebih dekat untuk memusnahkan kita. Tapi mereka berhenti di tengah jembatan, ya!" (Yuhito) "... Anda tidak bisa berarti !?" (Leowald)

Raja Leowald terengah-engah sebagai Yuhito menegaskan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Itu benar. Aku takut mereka ..." (Yuhito) — "Untuk menggunakan sihir besar seperti ... Hal ini tidak bisa !? N-Tidak, tapi ..." (Marione) Di sisi evila, yang pertama untuk mewujudkan itu Marione. Meskipun ia sampai pada kesimpulan itu, bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa percaya. "Untuk berpikir Mulia akan melakukan hal seperti itu ..." (Marione) Di antara para prajurit, ada orang-orang yang terkesan merasakan kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi mereka sangat terharu menyaksikan kekuatan yang mereka seharusnya melindungi.

Namun, Marione lupa diri dengan khawatir. Jika kedua melakukan apa yang dia pikir mereka akan lakukan, ia berpikir bahwa ia harus menghentikan mereka. Namun, tidak ada lagi cara untuk menghentikan mereka. Para prajurit bertanya Marione apa yang mereka rencanakan untuk dilakukan. Dia mengepalkan gigi dan mengatakan kepada mereka seolah-olah menyemburkan kata-katanya. "Mereka adalah ..." (Marione) — "Mereka perlu istirahat jembatan." (Hiiro) Hiiro memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Rarashik itu. Semua orang selain dirinya, bagaimanapun, memiliki tampilan kosong di wajah mereka.

"Oh, dan alasan Anda?" (Rarashik) "Jika mereka melanggar jembatan kemudian hanya seperti yang Anda katakan, itu tidak akan mampu menghentikan perang tetapi akan menunda itu." (Hiiro) "W-Apa maksudmu?" (Arnold) Arnold meminta sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah begitu? Jembatan Itulah satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkan dua benua, kan?" (Hiiro) "... Ah!" (Arnold & Muir) Baik Arnold dan Muir tampaknya memahami apa yang dia katakan. "Aku mengerti! Menghancurkan jembatan akan berhenti muka mereka!" (Arnold)

"Y-Ya, dan jika semuanya berjalan dengan baik, maka seperti Ms. Guru mengatakan, kedua belah pihak dapat keluar terluka ..." (Muir) (TL: Kedengarannya agak canggung, tapi saya pikir itu akan lebih baik daripada meninggalkannya sebagai Shisho-san) Kemudian, Rarashik menyeringai dan mulai bertepuk tangan. "Selamat. Kau pintar satu, anak laki-laki." (Rarashik) "Hmph" (Hiiro) Hiiro tidak merasa buruk dipuji, tapi karena dia melakukannya saat sedang dipandang rendah oleh seorang gadis kecil, ia merasa berkonflik.

"Tidak, tunggu ... ada manfaat untuk mereka jika mereka melakukan itu ..." (Arnold)

Arnold bergumam sementara persimpangan lengannya. Untuk itu, meminta Muir. "Apa maksudmu?" (Muir) "Sebab, mereka berperang. Terutama karena itu pihak Gabranth yang memulai. Ini tidak mungkin bahwa mereka akan melakukan sesuatu untuk kehilangan posisi mereka. Ada rumor bahwa evila juga merencanakan perang. Sebaliknya, mereka telah maju di jembatan beberapa kali. Perang kali ini adalah giliran nyaman peristiwa untuk evila. Karena Gabranth adalah orang-orang yang memulai. Mereka tidak akan pergi keluar dari jalan mereka dan menghancurkan jembatan, akan mereka? Karena yang evila lebih kuat pula. " (Arnold) "Ah, kau benar." (Muir)

"Ini seperti saya katakan, kan? Secara teoritis, mungkin. Tapi tidak ada manfaat, dan seseorang yang bisa mematahkan jembatan besar seperti ... Yah, bahkan jika ada seseorang yang bisa, ia harus menggunakan dekat dengan semua nya listrik, maka sementara secara teoritis mungkin, tidak ada yang akan melakukannya. " (Arnold) The Gedult Bridge, yang telah hancur di masa lalu oleh monster, telah dikembangkan sehingga hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Dimungkinkan untuk merusak sedikit, tetapi sesuatu seperti benar-benar menghancurkan akan sulit dan tidak akan ada alasan untuk melakukannya, sehingga hanya metodologi melakukan hal itu pernah disampaikan.

"Nah, jika evila memiliki alasan untuk tidak melawan dan ada beberapa manfaat yang lebih besar daripada kekurangan kehilangan jembatan maka mereka mungkin melakukannya. Ada mungkin tidak sekalipun." (Rarashik) Rarashik mengatakan begitu, tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang di evila yang memiliki alasan untuk tidak melawan. "Begitukah ... Jadi perang tidak dapat dihentikan setelah semua ..." (Arnold) Arnold bergumam, dan Muir memiliki tampilan tertunduk. "Kalau saja ada beberapa kejadian yang tidak teratur ajaib ... Tapi, dunia tidak seperti tempat yang mudah." (Rarashik)

Mendengarkan kata-kata filosofis Rarashik itu, Arnold dan Muir mendapatkan lebih

tertekan, tapi Hiiro memikirkan sesuatu yang berbeda. "The evila, pasti ada alasan mengapa mereka tidak menyerang meskipun begitu kuat. Jika alasannya itu ... Tidak, aku bertanya-tanya ..." (Hiiro) Jika alasannya terkait dengan menghindari perang, itu tidak berarti bahwa apa pun bisa terjadi dalam perang ini. Meskipun ini adalah tidak lebih dari dugaan Hiiro itu, jawabannya akan diketahui segera. Apakah itu akan menjadi perang skala penuh, atau itu tidak akan ... Jawabannya akan diketahui segera. — "Kami melepaskannya! Aquinas!" (Iveam)

Iveam, yang membangun array ajaib, terus menuangkan dalam sihir dari lengan kiri menyedihkan nya. "Baik." (Aquinas) Diikuti oleh Aquinas, yang mengalir dalam jumlah yang sama dari sihir. Massa hitam yang muncul tumbuh dalam ukuran, mengisi kesenjangan antara dua array ajaib. "Mari kita pergi, Aquinas!" (Iveam) Dia berteriak bertindak sebagai pemicu, massa hitam melilit array ajaib seolah-olah untuk menutupi mereka. "Menghilang ke dalam kegelapan!" Cosmo End "!" RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE! (TL: Apa itu onomatopoeia baik untuk gempa bumi dan semacamnya?)

Massa hitam yang dipecat off dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan menuju ke jembatan. Itu adalah instan. Ya, itu terjadi dalam sekejap. Monster yang seharusnya berada di atas jembatan yang tersedot ke dalam massa hitam ... Massa hitam menyentuh jembatan dan langsung melilit semua 30km dari itu. Dan kemudian beberapa detik kemudian, Gedult Bridge raksasa menghilang tanpa jejak. Seolah-olah jembatan tidak pernah ada di sana di tempat pertama ... Cuaca tiba-tiba dibersihkan. Ada hampir tidak ada korban di kedua belah pihak. Hanya jalan yang menghubungkan mereka menghilang. Hanya itu.

"Uh ..." (Iveam) Sayap di punggung Iveam menghilang dan dia jatuh ke arah laut. Namun, Aquinas muncul dan menangkapnya. "Aku ... aku mungkin telah menggunakan terlalu banyak darah ..." (Iveam) "..." (Aquinas) Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tapi dia merasa senang bahwa ia mampu untuk menindaklanjuti dengan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Aquinas membawanya dan mulai berangkat dari tempat mereka. Ketika tiba-tiba! Whooooooooooooosh! (TL:. Suara memotong melalui udara Aku butuh lebih onomatopoeia Inggris) "!?" (Aquinas)

Ada sesuatu yang ditembakkan ke arah mereka dari Gabranth. Aquinas langsung berhasil mengelak. Itu tampak seperti tombak, tapi itu mengejutkan karena tombak. (Jika ada seseorang yang bisa melempar tombak ke sini, itu akan menjadi ...) (Aquinas) Berpikir bahwa, Aquinas memfokuskan matanya ke arah Gabranth. Di mana dia saat ini adalah sekitar 15 km dari pasukan Gabranth. Melemparkan tombak akurat dari jarak yang tidak mudah. Ada juga cukup banyak kekuatan di balik itu. Aquinas ditentukan bahwa jika tombak telah mencapai target, ia akan mengambil kerusakan besar. Hanya ada satu orang Aquinas tahu siapa yang mampu serangan itu.

"... The Beast Raja, ya" (Aquinas)

— "Sial! Dia berhasil mengelak!" (Leowald) Leowald meludahkan kata-kata sementara wajahnya berkerut marah. Bahkan baginya jarak terlalu jauh dan ia tidak mampu mencapai target itu. "Beraninya kau ... Berani-beraninya kau! Evilaaaaaa!" (Leowald) Leowald berteriak ke langit. Ini tidak bisa membantu. Mereka berkumpul pasukan mereka untuk berperang hari ini. Mereka merumuskan rencana, menetapkan bahwa mereka bisa menghapus evila kali ini, dan memutuskan untuk pergi berperang.

Meskipun begitu, musuh mereka meninggalkan tempat kejadian sebelum pertempuran bahkan mulai. Mereka bahkan

tidak berpikir bahwa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. "Kalau sudah seperti ini, orang mungkin berpikir mereka sedang tulus dengan perjanjian damai mereka." (Leglos) Lenion balasan untuk bergumam Leglos itu. "Meskipun saya pikir itu harus sudah perangkap atau sesuatu. Apakah mereka benar-benar mencari perdamaian? Tidak ada cara!" (Lenion) Itu bukan hanya untuk Humas. The evila juga telah mengirimkan perjanjian perdamaian dengan Gabranth. Tentu saja itu tidak dianggap serius sampai sekarang, tapi dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini mereka dapat menentukan beberapa maksud di balik perjanjian.

"Kau shiiiiits! Fiiiiight! Anda evila traaaaash!" (Leowald) Semua orang menyaksikan Leowald berteriak dengan kebencian, seolah-olah dia telah kehilangan dirinya. "Bagaimanapun, kita perlu bicara tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan dari sekarang. Kita harus menghentikan Bapa, Lenion." (Leglos) "Tsk, apa yang sakit di pantat." (Lenion) Kedua pergi untuk menghentikan ayah mereka yang mengambil kemarahannya di tanah dan batu di dekatnya. Setelah menonton kedua, Yuhito terlihat menuju Iveam dan Aquinas, yang menghilang ke langit, dengan senyum di wajahnya.

(Nyohohohoho! Untuk berpikir itu akan berakhir seperti ini. Sepertinya saya perlu

terburu-buru dalam menyelesaikan 'itu'. Nyohohohoho!) (Yuhito) Bab 42: Konferensi lain di Demon Negara Mario ne: "Apa sebenarnya yang Anda coba lakukan ?!" Membanting meja di depannya, Marione, yang Nomor 2 dari Brigade Kejam , mengungkapkan suasana busuk.

Sebagai [Gedult Bridge] dihancurkan oleh Eveam dan Aquinas, Konferensi Iblis tiba-

tiba dimulai untuk memastikan makna di balik tindakan tersebut. Menjadi Demon Lord, Eveam menyadari kebutuhan untuk menjelaskan motif mereka dan segera diizinkan pertemuan. Marione: "Yang Mulia ... Anda akan memberi kita penjelasan yang memuaskan, ya?" Melihat Marione wajah gilirannya merah karena marah, brigade itu Nomor 5 Shublars berbicara sambil suatu tersenyum menyihir.

Shublars: "Chotto chotto ~, jangan terlalu panas, baik-baik saja? Saya yakin bahwa keagungan nya pasti akan menjelaskan kepada kami. " Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Marione diarahkan cemberut ke arah Shublars. Namun, ia menyadari bahwa jika ia terus berbicara, konferensi tidak akan bisa maju. Dengan demikian, Marione enggan mengendalikan dirinya. Duduk di kursinya, ia mengecam Aquinas yang duduk di sampingnya dengan silau pembunuh. Namun, Aquinas, yang matanya tertutup, tidak bereaksi.

Setelah mengkonfirmasi bahwa diam telah benar-benar menyelimuti atmosfer, Eveam mulai berbicara. Eveam: "Pertama, saya harus meminta maaf kepada semua orang untuk setiap was-was. Terutama untuk Marione, saya minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu Anda tentang tindakan kita. "

Alasan untuk penipuan mereka jelas. Siapa pun bisa mencari tahu alasannya. Jika Marione tahu rencana mereka, ia pasti akan keberatan. Oleh karena itu, waktu akan perlu

menghabiskan untuk meyakinkan dia tentang rencana mereka. Dalam skenario kasus terburuk, mereka tidak akan mampu melaksanakan rencana mereka pada waktunya. Jika pengetahuan rencana keterlaluan untuk menghancurkan jembatan tersebar di muka, bahkan tentara akan menjadi bingung. Juga, seharusnya Gabranth menangkap angin dari rencana mereka, mereka mungkin mengambil langkah-langkah untuk mencegahnya.

Justru karena ini yang Eveam hanya berkonsultasi bantuan nya, Kiria, dan Aquinas tentang rencananya. Greyald: "Tapi jangan Anda pikir Anda overdid itu? Ide Mulia yang sudah didirikan di pertemuan terakhir. Dengan menghancurkan jembatan, Anda berhasil menunda perang sementara mencegah kerugian apapun yang akan menimpa evila. " Setelah pernyataan [Nomor Enam] Greyald itu, Shublars ditempelkan pada pikirannya sendiri.

Shublars: "Omong-omong, tidak menghancurkan jembatan yang bertentangan filosofi keagungan nya?" Greyald: "Ya. Ini persis seperti Shublars-nee-san mengatakan. Jembatan itu satu-satunya hal yang diikat dua balapan kami bersama-sama. Bukankah itu berarti melanggar paduka telah menyerah pada kemungkinan membawa dua balapan bersama-sama "(TLN:? Saya tidak yakin apakah Greyald mengatakan ini saya membuat asumsi berdasarkan konteks bahwa dia Jika.. ada yang punya ide konkret, jangan ragu untuk mengoreksi saya.)

Apa Eveam diinginkan adalah sebuah dunia di mana setiap orang akan meletakkan senjata mereka dan datang bersama-sama dan saling mendukung. Dia tidak ingin hanya membuat perdamaian antara benua, tapi dia ingin setiap individu untuk hidup setara di bawah langit yang sama. Dalam dunia di mana berbagai ras membenci satu sama lain, jembatan adalah simbol yang tersisa yang bertindak sebagai benang penghubung antara kedua negara. Selama jembatan yang ada, masih ada harapan bahwa negara akhirnya bisa dapat memperlakukan satu sama lain seolah-olah mereka tetangga yang ramah.

Namun, Eveam telah memutuskan untuk memutuskan bahwa sangat benang. Itu semua baik dan bagus bahwa perang dapat dihindari, namun, dengan Gabranth yang telah menghabiskan begitu banyak usaha budidaya tahap perang, akan merasa seolah-olah kebanggaan mereka telah diinjak-injak. Jelas, kesempatan untuk rekonsiliasi sukses antara dua balapan telah menurun drastis. Bahkan, Gabranth akan mungkin pernah memaafkan evila dari melarikan diri tahap yang disebut pertempuran.

Shublars: "'persiapan kami telah terbuang' ... ini mungkin apa yang Gabranth berpikir. Haa ~ " Kata berperasaan Shublars 'menembus jantung Eveam itu. Itu tanpa pertanyaan yang Eveam tidak memilih metode ini rela. Namun, untuk mencegah pecahnya perang, dia tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain. Marione: "Bahkan kami telah membuat persiapan evila, lho! Namun, semua pekerjaan yang terbuang oleh keagungan nya dalam satu gerakan! "

Marione sekali lagi melepaskan terpendam keluhan nya. Eveam: "... Saya tidak punya kata-kata untuk menolak tekanan Anda. Namun, semua yang saya inginkan adalah untuk melindungi evila! " Marione: "Lindungi mereka !? Tidak peduli apa jenis kekuasaan memiliki orang-orang Gabranth, kami evila pasti akan menang! " Eveam: "Bukan itu maksudku."

Marione: "... HA?" Eveam: "Jika kita pergi berperang, kita mungkin memang keluar sebagai pemenang seperti Marione mengatakan. Kami evila selalu membanggakan diri dengan kekuatan tak tertandingi kami. " Marione: "Lalu mengapa !?" Eveam: "Bahkan dengan kekuatan kita ... banyak darah masih akan ditumpahkan, akan tidak?"

Marione: "Mu ... apa hal-hal naif yang Anda menyemburkan! Kita bicara tentang perang,

lho! Ini adalah hal yang jelas darah yang akan tumpah! " Eveam: "Itu yang saya tidak mau!" Eveam kasar mengangkat suaranya dalam penyangkalan. Itu pada saat yang tepat bahwa adegan terdiam. Eveam: "Tidak hanya akan ada terluka, tumpukan mayat akan datang dari kedua belah pihak. Kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari pertempuran ini tanpa cedera! "

Marione: "Y-ya, sementara yang pasti terjadi, yang penting adalah kemenangan kita, kan ?! Semua orang ingin menempatkan kehidupan mereka pada baris dan bertempur sampai mati demi benua ini! " Eveam: "Mempertaruhkan nyawa Anda melalui perang penuh dengan kesalahpahaman benar-benar konyol!" Marione: "..."

Eveam jelas tidak berniat pertempuran. Namun, ras-ras lain ingin mengakhiri evila itu Demon Lord karena mereka berada di bawah

kesalahpahaman bahwa Demon Lord ingin membasmi mereka. Eveam: "Era mendiang raja telah berlalu. Kami dipercayakan dengan tugas menciptakan masa depan kita sendiri. Mengapa ras lain tidak mengerti? Tidak ada senilai memerintah dunia di mana segala sesuatu telah diletakkan untuk limbah. Orang Tua; saudara kandung; teman teman; pecinta ... mengapa kita tidak bisa hanya hidup damai di dunia ini yang sudah memiliki hal-hal yang indah seperti itu? "

Marione: "ketidaktahuan tersebut! Mulia, Anda benar-benar tahu tentang keadaan saat ini benua urusan! Saya mengerti bahwa

orang yang memicu nyala perseteruan antara ras-ras lain adalah tidak lain dari raja terlambat! Namun, api yang telah berubah menjadi perang. Untuk melindungi evila, tidak, untuk melindungi keluarga kami, kami tidak punya pilihan selain untuk mengangkat senjata dan melawan! " Eveam: "Jika kita mulai api, maka harus ada cara kita dapat menempatkan it out!"

Marione: "Dan aku mengatakan satu-satunya cara untuk menghapus api yang dengan kekuatan! Api ini tidak begitu lemah untuk diletakkan oleh kata-kata dipikirkan bahwa paduka terus menyemburkan! Jika itu, maka orang tersebut akan berpikir sama dan datang padanya untuk memulai konferensi! Karena mereka tidak, itu hanya bisa berarti

mereka telah berpaling ke pertempuran! Menumpuk akumulasi kebencian, rantai balas dendam tidak bisa putus begitu mudah! Sebagai dua orang berdebat, Aquinas adalah satu-satunya yang mencoba untuk memasuki pembicaraan. Aquinas: "Hentikan itu, kalian berdua." Eveam: "Aquinas ..."

Marione: "Siapa kau mengatakan apa-apa !? Anda berada di posisi yang sama seperti keagungan nya! " Aquinas: "Jangan katakan lebih dari itu." Marione: "? Wha ..." Aquinas diarahkan silau tajam terhadap Marione, melanda dirinya. Aquinas: "Jika Anda mengatakan apa-apa lagi, maka akan dianggap sebagai penghinaan."

Marione: "Ku ..." Tentu saja, tidak peduli seberapa panas kepala Marione adalah, menentukan bahwa tindakan Eveam bodoh pasti dianggap sebagai fitnah terhadap royalti. Bahkan Aquinas dari posisi yang lebih tinggi daripada dia. Dia pasti tidak akan memaafkan lagi berteriak-teriak Marione itu. Shublars: "? Dia benar, kau tahu ~~ Kenapa kau tidak pergi mendinginkan kepala Anda hanya sedikit, ya Marione"

Menerima Shublars kata menenangkan, Marione dihembuskan saat ia memutuskan untuk menahan diri. Shublars: "Well, saya pikir kedua sentimen keagungan nya dan cita-cita Marione memiliki jasa-jasa mereka sendiri, Anda tahu ~. Namun, jembatan ini sudah hilang dan, di atas semua itu, waktu sudah hampir habis. Dengan mengatakan bahwa, alih-alih melemparkan tentang keluhan tentang hal-hal yang telah terjadi, bukankah akan lebih konstruktif untuk mulai berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi dari sekarang atau sesuatu? "

Eveam atau Marione mampu membantah alasannya. Shublars: "Kalau begitu, Yang Mulia? Anda jelas sudah berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang, kan? " Eveam: "Tentu saja. Hal ini pasti bahwa Gabranth akan datang dengan beberapa metode lain untuk mencoba dan menyerang kami lagi. Waktu yang kita miliki sebelum itu berharga. " Shublars: "Ya ~"

Eveam: "Dalam waktu ini, kita harus membuat Gabranth berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin untuk menyerang kita." Memang, jika ada cara untuk mencegah Gabranth dari menyerang, tidak akan ada lagi serangan diluncurkan terhadap evila. Namun, saat ia membuat proposalnya, semua orang di ruangan merengut Eveam diragukan. "Apakah metode seperti ini ada?"

Eveam diam-diam menutup matanya saat dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Eveam: "Kami evila akan membentuk aliansi dengan Humas." Pada saat itu, suasana di ruang segera membeku. Semua orang di ruangan meragukan telinga mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa dalam situasi seperti ini akan kata-kata dibentuk dari mulutnya.

Marione: "A-apa yang Anda pikir Anda mengatakan Mulia?"

Marione sekali lagi gagal menahan diri sambil berbicara. Eveam: "Saya akan mengulang sendiri sebanyak yang diperlukan. Evila akan membentuk aliansi dengan Humas. " Marione: "Tak terbayangkan! Apa yang Anda pikir Anda katakan !? Dalam rentang pertemuan ini, Anda telah mengatakan banyak hal dimengerti, tetapi Aliansi dengan Humas !? Berhenti bermain-main! "

Eveam: "Saya benar-benar serius!"

Marione: "W ... wha ..." Eveam: "Mengingat perang ini, Humas yang penonton harus memiliki, setidaknya, bersedia untuk menjadi sekutu Evilas '." Marione: "... apa yang kau katakan?" Eveam: "Surat itu." Marione: "Surat? Aa, Anda berarti bahwa perjanjian perdamaian yang dikirim berkali-kali, namun tidak pernah menerima balasan? "

Meskipun kata-kata Marione yang berisi beberapa sarkasme, Eveam melanjutkan untuk menjelaskan tanpa kekhawatiran. Eveam: "Itu satu. Karena peristiwa perang sebelumnya, kredibilitas telah jauh goyah. Mungkin karena fakta bahwa mereka dikhianati setelah mereka percaya di dalamnya. " The Humas mengalami tertangkap dalam perangkap karena surat sehingga mereka alami meragukannya. Tentu saja, hal ini terjadi di era raja sebelumnya.

Eveam: "Namun, berkat tindakan kita, saya percaya bahwa niat kami tidak menginginkan konflik telah disampaikan kepada mereka. Paling tidak, mereka akan memiliki beberapa keraguan mengenai motivasi kita. " Certaintly, yang Humas 'Raja Rudolph telah mengabdikan waktunya di sela-sela untuk benar mengevaluasi integritas perjanjian damai.

Eveam: "Dalam hal ini, tergantung pada keadaan, kita harus bisa membawa sebuah konferensi dengan mereka." Marione: "Sebuah konferensi ... Anda katakan?" Eveam: "Aa, tentu saja setelah konferensi telah disetujui, saya berencana untuk bepergian ke dunia manusia." Marione: "Tidak mungkin! Jika Anda menerima hal seperti itu, kali ini akan kita yang akan tertipu! "

Eveam: "Aa, saya sadar bahwa kita mungkin akan dikhianati."

Marione: "T-lalu- !?" Eveam: "Namun, jika saya tidak mengambil risiko, kita tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan mereka." Marione: "Uu ..." Melihat mata suram Eveam itu, Marione akhirnya mengerti bahwa Eveam benar-benar serius.

Eveam: "Tentu saja, saya akan membayar mengindahkan maksimal. Saya akan berhati-hati untuk menyelidiki inner dunia manusia seperti yang saya membuat perjalanan ke konferensi. " Marione: "! B-tapi bahkan begitu-" Ya, jika mereka berusaha untuk mengadakan sebuah konferensi, mereka harus imbalan menanggung beberapa tingkat risiko. Jumlah pendamping dia bisa membawa kemungkinan besar akan terbatas. Itu juga mungkin bahwa ia akan dikelilingi dan diserang oleh semua pasukan Humas '. Setelah semua, itu adalah wilayah mereka.

Jujur, mengirim junjungan mereka ke tempat yang berbahaya akan menjadi gila. Marione: "Y-Anda menyadari bahwa Anda adalah Demon Lord, kan?" Dalam upaya untuk membuang cemas mereka, Eveam menjawab dengan senyum kecil. Eveam: "Ya, aku. Itu sebabnya saya tidak akan goyah dalam menghadapi kematian. "

"..." Menerima kata-kata, semua mata diam-diam berpaling padanya. Eveam: "Saya tidak peduli betapa berbahayanya tempat ini. Aku akan menyeret diri melalui lumpur. Aku bahkan akan merangkak pada tangan dan lutut. Jika itu demi dari evila, saya dengan senang hati akan perjalanan melalui lembah kematian. "

Marione selalu berpikir bahwa Eveam adalah seorang gadis naif yang memiliki kecerdasan seorang gadis kecil. Idiot yang menolak untuk melihat kenyataan di depan matanya, yang kepalanya hanya penuh dengan cita-cita. Marione: (Idiot hanya bisa maju seperti idiot, saya kira ...)

Mata Eveam adalah tanpa ragu-ragu. Dia dimasukkan ke dalam kata-kata keyakinan serius dan tak tergoyahkan nya. Caranya berpikir itu masih belum matang. Deklarasi nya tidak seperti raja mengeluarkan perintah. Menjadi segera terpilih sebagai penerus

almarhum raja yang mati mendadak, satu hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis naif. Marione: "... Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan persetujuan saya. Anda memperlakukan kehidupan Anda sendiri terlalu ringan. " Eveam: "Aku tahu. Namun, saya harus pergi melalui dengan ini. Karena saya percaya saya bisa mengubah masa depan. Jika saya tidak melakukan ini, saya yakin bahwa saya sangat akan menyesal. "

Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan perang yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Dia telah beristirahat cukup lama. Marione: "Pada akhirnya, itu semua tergantung pada Humas, meskipun." Eveam: "Aa, baik, sampai kita mendapatkan persetujuan Humas ', silakan suara apa pun yang Anda tidak yakin tentang. Kecuali kita jelas tentang rencana ini, Perjanjian Konferensi Perdamaian tidak akan sangat berguna. "

Shublars: "Saya melihat ~ Bahkan jika kita membentuk gencatan senjata dengan Humas,

mereka tidak akan selalu campur tangan dalam perang antara Gabranth dan evila, kan ~?" Eveam kembali mengangguk terhadap kata-kata Shublars '. Greyald: "Tapi meskipun demikian, saya meragukan Gabranth hanya akan berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, Anda tahu? Dan juga, orang-orang itu mungkin tahu cara lain untuk mendapatkan ke Demon Dunia ... "

Apa Greyald mengatakan juga memiliki manfaat. Bahkan jika mereka memperoleh beberapa waktu, akan terdengar untuk Gabranth untuk duduk kembali dan melakukan apa-apa. Pada dasarnya, mereka memiliki batas waktu. Eveam: "Hal ini seperti dikatakan Greyald. Kiria, silakan mempersiapkan surat pos tergesa-gesa. Saya mohon Anda. " Kiria: "Seperti yang Anda inginkan."

Kiria, yang telah diam-diam berdiri disamping Eveam di seluruh pertemuan, hormat menunduk. Eveam: "Konferensi ini dilakukan untuk hari ini. Jika situasi bergeser, maka saya akan segera mengadakan konferensi lain. Diberhentikan. " Menanggapi kata-katanya, yang [Kejam Brigade] berangkat dari ruangan. Orang-orang yang tetap sekali lagi Aquinas dan Nomor 4 Ornoth.

Ornoth: "Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda, Aquinas." Ornoth ingin mendengar pikiran temannya Aquinas tentang sesuatu selain kerusakan jembatan. Aquinas: "Saya merasa buruk bagi Anda. Sepertinya beberapa bawahan Marione ini telah dipilih mengintai di sekitar dalam urusan Anda. " Ornoth: "Benar. Marione-dono tampaknya memiliki sedikit iman dalam diriku. "

Aquinas: "Nah, kalau itu akan menjadi terlalu banyak rasa sakit untuk Anda, saya akan mencoba dan melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu." Ornoth: "Tidak, silakan luang saya itu. Jika Anda merasa seperti melakukan sesuatu, maka silakan lakukan diam-diam. " Ornoth berbicara sambil tertawa sendiri. Ornoth: "Dalam kasus apapun, apa pendapat Anda tentang keputusan keagungan nya?"

Aquinas: "Aliansi?" Ornoth: "Ya. Jangan Anda pikir itu agak sembrono? " Aquinas: "Bahkan jika itu sembrono, itu tidak mungkin ... rupanya." Ornoth: "... Saya melihat." Untuk sesaat, wajah Ornoth menunjukkan ekspresi kosong. Memang benar bahwa jika Anda membaca arti dari kata-kata, yang nekat berarti bahwa kemungkinan keberhasilan ada.

Ornoth: "Tapi tetap saja, aliansi, huh ... The Gabranth akan pasti tidak tinggal diam." Aquinas: "Aa." Ornoth: "Dan meskipun demikian, tidak dengan Humas ingin mengalahkan kami evila begitu parah sehingga mereka memanggil pahlawan?" Aquinas: "Aa." Ornoth: "Aquinas, teman saya, menurut Anda rencana ini akan berhasil?"

Aquinas: "... Aku tidak bisa mengatakan. Bagaimanapun Juga- " Ornoth: "? Namun" Aquinas: "Tugas kita adalah untuk melindungi Demon Lord. Bahkan jika ... kita harus memberantas segala sesuatu yang lain. " Ornoth: "... Saya benar-benar berharap itu tidak terjadi. Bahkan aku tidak ingin sembarangan mencabut orang hidup. "

Sebagai Aquinas berdiri dan mulai bergerak, ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Aquinas: "Yang Mulia kami membuat banyak kesalahan. Namun, dia masih Tuhan kita. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia dibunuh. " Ornoth: "Aa." Dengan demikian, kedua orang berangkat dari ruang konferensi. Bab 43: Kemampuan Rarashik itu

"Bahwa selain, apa yang Anda benar-benar ingin berbicara dengan saya tentang?" (Rarashik) Rarashik berkata sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap mereka bertiga sambil duduk di kursi. "Kalian datang ke sini untuk mendengar tentang perang. Namun, itu tidak semua kau di sini, benar? "(Rarashik) "A A. Sebenarnya, saya harus mendukung untuk bertanya. "(Arnold) "Favor? Apa itu? "(Rarashik)

"Ini tentang gadis ini di sini ..." (Arnold) Arnold meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Muir. "Namanya Muir, kan? Apa yang ada di pikiran Anda? "(Rarashik) "Aku ingin kau menjadi mentornya." (Arnold) "Eh?" (Muir) Muir seru mengejutkan. Ini bukan karena dia menentang gagasan itu, tapi karena dia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa dia akan diajarkan oleh guru Arnold. "Nah, sepertinya sakit." (Rarashi)

Bahu Muir terkulai saat Rarashik menolaknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa, tuan !? Aku mohon padamu! Kami berjuang begitu banyak untuk mendapatkan madu. Madu yang Anda cintai. Madu untuk membuat alkohol Anda ... " "Dengan Baik. Ini dan itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Pertama-tama, Anda mengabaikan perintah saya dan kiri. Kemudian Anda tiba-tiba datang kembali dengan anak di belakangnya. Dan sekarang, kau ingin aku untuk mengurus anak itu !? Kau harus menjadi bercanda saya !? "(Rarashik)

Arnorld tidak dapat membantah argumennya. Segala sesuatu yang dia katakan itu benar

disangkal. Meskipun demikian, dengan kemampuan dan bimbingan, sudah jelas bahwa Muir akan tumbuh menjadi kuat di bawah asuhannya. "Saya masih muda dan petualang itu ... Aku terutama ingin menguji kekuatan saya." (Arnold) "Itulah yang saya harapkan Anda katakan. Kau masih anak bawang yang, afterall. "(Rarashik) "E-bahkan jika saya terlihat seperti ini, aku sudah menjadi sedikit lebih kuat, lho! Silakan lihat sendiri! "(Arnold) "Hou ~?" (Rarashik)

Mata Rarashik yang menyala seketika. Merasa suasana tidak nyaman yang datang dari dirinya, Arnold mulai panik. "Saya akan menerima dengan satu syarat." (Rarashik) "C-syarat ... Anda katakan?" (Arnold) "A A. Berdebat dengan saya. Jika Anda dapat menyentuh saya selama spar, bahkan jika itu hanya merumput, maka saya akan mengambil permintaan Anda. " "Hanya ... sebuah merumput?" (Arnold) "Aa, tentu saja, tak usah dikatakan bahwa saya akan diberi cacat." (Rarashik)

Mendengar itu, Arnold berpikir bahwa jika ia mencoba yang terbaik, ia percaya bahwa ia benar-benar bisa menyentuhnya. Namun, harapannya adalah dikhianati ketika Rarashik melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Namun, orang yang akan berpartisipasi hanya akan Muir." (Rarashik) "... Maaf?" (Muir) "Kau mengerti? Dia mendapat 3 hari. Saya akan memberikan miss sedikit hak untuk berdebat melawan saya selama 3 hari. Saya tidak peduli tentang metode. Jika ujung jarinya bahkan bisa merumput saya, dia akan dinyatakan pemenang. "(Rarashik)

"Y-ya!" Muir Saat ini, mereka sedang dalam ruang dalam ruang bawah tanah. Sebuah ruang bawah tanah di mana monster dan makhluk dari semua jenis dibawa untuk eksperimen. Ini jelas memiliki lebih dari cukup ruang dan daya tahan untuk menahan tiang sederhana. (Ruang erat menyerupai gym kecil, ya ... Untuk top it off, itu ruang bawah tanah. Untuk dapat membuat sesuatu seperti ini, yang chibi-usagi benar-benar memiliki banyak waktu luang di tangannya ...)

Hiiro melipat tangannya sambil memeriksa ruangan dengan kekaguman. Dia memutuskan bahwa ia harus mengambil

waktu yang sangat lama untuk membangun sesuatu seperti ini. "Uu, menurut Anda Muir akan menjadi ok ...?" (Arnold) Tampaknya bahwa Arnold adalah yang paling khawatir tentang situasi. Ketika Rarashik disajikan kondisinya, Arnold bingung dan tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Orang yang segera menanggapi tantangan, bagaimanapun, adalah Muir.

Ia pergi tanpa mengatakan bahwa respon Muir adalah "Tolong beritahu saya melakukannya!" Jelas, Arnold terkejut, tapi Rarashik tampaknya juga terkejut. Melihat lemah dan rapuh Muir menampilkan tekad

berani seperti itu akan mengejutkan siapa pun. Rarashik, bagaimanapun, hanya menyeringai di respon saat ia memberi isyarat semua orang untuk mengikutinya. Kekuatan Rarashik adalah sangat jelas. Bahkan dengan cacat, tampaknya tak terduga untuk Muir, yang baru saja menjadi seorang pejuang pemula, untuk bisa bahkan menggaruk serdadu SSS. Membayangkan Muir compang-camping mogok dan menangis matanya keluar, Arnold tidak bisa membantu tetapi khawatir.

Berbeda dengan Arnold, Hiiro berpikir bahwa giliran seperti peristiwa itu cukup menarik. Meskipun ia baru saja mengacaukan sekitar dengan oleh Rarashik, ia sekarang dapat perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati mengamati gerak-geriknya. Secara obyektif, ini akan menjadi kesempatan besar mengamati kemampuannya untuk melihat apa dia benar-benar mampu. "Nah, Miss kecil. Dalam hal cacat, saya akan kehilangan cara apapun menyerang. Ini berarti bahwa saya tidak akan menggunakan tangan dan saya Binding keterampilan akan dibatasi. Jangan ragu untuk menyerang saya semua yang Anda inginkan. "(Rarashik)

Dengan jenis cacat, Arnold atau Hiiro mungkin telah mampu melakukan sesuatu.

Namun, untuk Muir, kesenjangan tingkat itu putus asa besar. Dan bahkan tanpa mengambil tingkat mempertimbangkan, perbedaan dalam pengalaman tempur mereka akan seperti mengukur jarak antara tanah dan langit. "Muir ..." (Arnold) "Yah, semua bisa kita lakukan hanyalah melihat bagaimana hal ini bermain keluar." (Hiiro) Sebagai dua sedang menonton, permainan yang dikenal sebagai sparring telah dimulai antara Muir dan Rarashik.

"Eei!" (Muir) Muir jujur bergegas menuju Rarashik. Namun, seperti yang diharapkan, ia merindukan. Saat Muir menarik cukup dekat untuk memukul, Rarashik langsung sirna. Muncul kembali di belakangnya tanpa ada yang memperhatikan, ia tertawa. "Ha ha ha, sedikit miss, kau akan membuat saya berkeringat setidaknya sedikit, kan?" (Rarashik)

Kata-kata tampaknya membalik saklar dalam Muir. Dia juga memiliki darah Gabranth berjalan melalui pembuluh darahnya. Dia bukan orang yang hanya akan menerima yang dibuat-olok di medan perang.

"Saya pasti akan membuat Anda!" (Muir) Namun, tidak peduli berapa banyak Muir menyelam menuju Rarashik, tampaknya sia-sia. Rarashik tampaknya sengaja menunggu sampai Muir mendekat, menunggu titik di mana ia akan hampir menyentuhnya. Segera setelah, sebelum saat itu akan mengklasifikasikan sebagai 'sentuhan', Rarashik akan lenyap dan muncul kembali di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda. Tontonan ini terus sendiri berulang-ulang. Muir bergegas masuk terhitung waktu tetapi setiap kali Rarashik akan melakukan hal yang sama seolah-olah dia hanya bermain dengan dia. Akhirnya, bahu Muir terkulai.

"Hah, hah, hah ..." (Muir) (E: Panting.) "Apa, kamu lakukan sudah?" (Rarashik) Muir terus dengan penuh perhatian, seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk meraih ke awan. Muir berkeringat deras, seluruh tubuhnya yang bermandi keringat, Iklim ruang bawah tanah mungkin sebagian kontribusi terhadap negara malang nya. "Poor Muir ..." (Arnold) Arnold menatap cemas.

(Seperti yang diharapkan dari chibi-usagi. Bahkan saat bergerak sedemikian rupa, dia bahkan tidak berkeringat. Sebaliknya, senyumnya tidak pernah goyah bahkan sekali.) Fakta bahwa Rarashik sedang menikmati dirinya sendiri sehingga benar-benar bahwa dia menyeringai sepenuh hati berarti bahwa ia memiliki margin untuk kesalahan. Karena tidak mampu bahkan menghapus yang tersenyum off dari wajahnya, sepertinya kesempatan Muir untuk menang adalah tidak ada. (Hn? Sebenarnya, ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Sekarang akan menjadi kesempatan sempurna untuk menyelidiki statistik nya ...)

Berpikir ini, Hiiro menulis kata Pry dan diaktifkan. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mencobanya sebelumnya, namun, sekarang ia bebas untuk melakukannya. Dengan demikian, Hiiro dibuka Status layar Rarashik itu. Saat itu muncul, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rarashik Fan'naru Lv 123 HP: 7065/7065 MP: 696/696

EXP: 1884421 Berikutnya: 74980 ATK: 1211 () DEF: 1178 () AGL: 1119 () HIT (DEX?): 989 () INT: 800 () Binding Type Ice (TL: Aku akan membutuhkan bantuan di sini untuk datang dengan nama-nama yang layak)

Binding Teknik Ice Fang | Assault dari Absolute Ice Binatang | Roar of the Ice Binatang | Penjara Ice | | Absolute-Zero Akhir Fang | (E: Berikut interpretasi saya pada daftar teknik dengan Jepang mereka sesuai. (氷 の 牙) - Frozen Fang ( - き) - Serangan dari oppresive Ice Binatang ( - か) - Frost Konversi ( - は) - Ilahi Frost Surge (現象 の 儀) - Ritual Fenomena

(終 の 牙 - ば) - Akhir Fang Jika seseorang memiliki saran yang lebih baik, mereka dipersilakan untuk mengatakannya. Terus terang, saya sudah hampir menyerah.) Judul Companion of Ice | Gadis Kecil | Pesta Drinker | Bilah Wild | Peneliti | Iblis Slayer | A Weirdo lahir dari sebuah Aneh | The Pencipta Binding teknik | Gabranth Fighter | Satu yang dapat mempengaruhi Fenomena | Pengusaha Bertekad | (E:.. Judul lalu juga dapat diartikan sebagai orang yang sombong atau tidak biasa Jika seseorang memiliki saran, jangan ragu untuk membuat mereka Jap: 極 め た 者)

Hiiro tercengang. Tingkat perbedaan jelas luar biasa. Berbaris semua nomor statistik nya, itu mudah untuk melihat bahwa ia telah dioptimalkan statistik dia menjadi cukup seimbang. (Statistik nya melebihi saya dengan lebih dari 100, ya ... jadi ini adalah statistik dari serdadu SSS ... tentu merupakan salah satu heck of kejutan.) Dia tidak mengharapkan tingkat dia menjadi tinggi ini. Namun, melihat angka-angka, Hiiro mengambil kenyamanan di fakta bahwa ia kewalahan oleh dia sebelumnya.

(Namun ... aku agak berharap dia memilikinya, judul "Little Girl" ...)

Meskipun ia menyadari bahwa Rarashik benci dipanggil itu, tidak peduli bagaimana ia memandangnya, judul "Little Girl" adalah salah satu yang tampaknya paling pas. (Tapi melihat angka-angka ini, bukankah ini sedikit terlalu keras untuk chibi yang ...) (E: Hiiro yang mengacu Muir Dia menggunakan chibi ketika mengacu padanya Jika Anda tidak tahu apa artinya chibi, pergi Google itu..?)

Berpikir demikian dalam pikirannya, Hiiro terus menonton dua perdebatan. Dengan perbedaan ini kemampuan, kecuali sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi, Muir tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang.

Muir sendiri sudah mulai memperhatikan kurangnya kemajuan. Tak perlu dikatakan, itu mengambil korban pada jiwanya. (S-dia cepat ... dibandingkan dengan Ojisan atau Hiiro, dia lebih cepat ...) Muir entah bagaimana bisa mengikuti gerakannya, namun, tubuhnya tidak mampu bereaksi cukup cepat. Meskipun ia tiba-tiba diratakan secara substansial, dia merasa bahwa dia tidak dapat memahami sejauh mana kemampuan fisiknya telah tumbuh.

(Dia akan terus menghindari saya jika saya hanya terburu-buru dalam blindly..if saya hanya bisa menggunakan Binding keterampilan dari waktu itu ...)

Setelah melihat gambar dari Hiiro ini Proyeksi dia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi saat itu. Dia melihat dirinya menggunakan keterampilan itu. Dia yakin bahwa dia akan mampu melakukan sesuatu jika dia bebas bisa menggunakan keterampilan itu. Namun, setelah melihat Proyeksi dirinya menggunakan kemampuan, dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah bahwa salah satu yang memicu keterampilan. Ini untuk mencegah dia dari mengaktifkan kemampuan itu. (Ojisan mengatakan kepada saya tentang hal itu sebelumnya. Itu Binding sebenarnya kekuatan keyakinan ... Namun, saya benar-benar memiliki kekuatan semacam itu dalam diriku?)

Dia mencoba menggunakan Binding keterampilan beberapa kali sebelumnya, namun, setiap kali itu tidak memiliki respon apapun. Di tempat pertama, karena Muir tidak diberitahu bagaimana dalam setiap detail bagaimana untuk memohon keterampilan, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menerapkannya, apalagi menggunakannya. "Ayo, cepat dan menangkap saya. Atau apa, kau menyerah? "(Rarashik) Pada kata-kata, Muir memaksa kekuatan dalam tatapannya.

"II tidak akan menyerah!" (Muir) Menempatkan kekuatan ke kakinya sekali lagi, ia bergegas menuju Rarashik. "Itulah cara! Datang padaku! Jika Anda bahkan tidak menjangkau tangan Anda, Anda tidak akan pernah bisa memahami apa yang Anda mencoba untuk menangkap! "(Rarashik) "Taaaaaaaa ~" (Muir) Bab 44: Uji Muir Lengkap!

Dua hari telah lewat. Akhir hari terakhir tersisa sebelum batas waktu mendekat. Selama ini, kesempatan untuk menangkap

Rarashik belum muncul dengan sendirinya ke Muir. Karena kelelahan yang disebabkan oleh upaya konstan, Muir nyaris tak bisa berdiri. Kondisinya compang-camping. Sepanjang dua hari, ia telah menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu karena kehilangan kesadaran beberapa kali. Seperti yang diharapkan, tanpa makan, minum, atau beristirahat, melanjutkan pertempuran terus-menerus selama tiga hari tidak mungkin. Oleh karena itu, istirahat yang disediakan sepanjang spar (meskipun mereka cukup singkat). Namun, manfaat dari memiliki mereka istirahat belum menampilkan diri.

Bahkan selama tiga hari, senyum di wajah Rarashik gagal menghilang. "Nn ~, ini terlihat buruk, ya." (Rarashik) Menggaruk kepalanya, Rarashik menatap Muir yang berbaring telentang di tanah, kelelahan. Ini tidak akan aneh bagi Muir, yang telah tanpa henti terus menyerangnya selama beberapa hari terakhir, menjadi tanpa energi. "Ini bagus untuk melihat bahwa Anda keras kepala tapi, jika Anda hanya pada tingkat ini maka Anda tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menjadi murid-Ku." (Rarashik)

"Uu ..." (Muir) Muir sangat menaruh semua kekuatan dia dalam mendorong dirinya dari tanah. Arnold memejamkan mata, tidak mampu berdiri melihat tontonan lagi. Melihat keengganan, Hiiro membuka mulutnya. "Itu mengejutkan. Aku berharap Anda telah mengatakan kepada mereka untuk berhenti sekarang, tapi? "(Hiiro)

"Seolah-olah saya akan menghentikan mereka! Gadis itu ... untuk memiliki melihat putus asa di wajahnya, tidak ada orang tua di

dunia yang akan menghentikan mereka sekarang. "(Arnold) "Fun." (Hiiro) "Semua yang saya katakan, adalah bahwa saya percaya bahwa Muir bisa menang." (Arnold) Arnold mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah ia sedang berdoa. Hiiro diduga bahwa, mengingat kepribadian Arnold, ia akan berhenti tiang. Namun, apa yang Hiiro gagal untuk menyadari, adalah bahwa Arnold selalu berpikir tentang apa yang terbaik untuk Muir.

Seperti itu dengan kehendak sendiri yang Muir membuat keputusan ini untuk berjuang melawan Rarashik, Arnold harus menerimanya. Jika Arnold menghentikan mereka, itu akan menjadi seolah-olah ia sedang menyangkal kehendak Muir. Jika dia melakukan hal seperti itu, dia akan didiskualifikasi dari menjadi orang tuanya. (Nah, kedua bisa memikirkan apa pun yang mereka inginkan. Terlepas dari itu, hal-hal yang tak dapat disangkal akan mendapatkan keras dari sini.) Selama periode dua hari ini, hampir tak ada kemajuan. Bahkan jika gerakan Muir sudah lebih baik, tampaknya tidak signifikan jika dibandingkan dengan Rarashik.

Apakah Muir lulus atau gagal uji coba ini, Hiiro tidak peduli. Hal ini hanya karena Hiiro itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan hal ini. Namun, melihat tubuh lusuh seorang gadis yang memadamkan upaya sungguh-sungguh, Hiiro berpikir bahwa itu mungkin alami untuk memegang sisi lain menghina. Lawan seperti seorang gadis yang memancarkan senyum licik, seolah-olah gadis itu menari di telapak tangan mereka. Tentu, hal itu tidak memberikan perasaan yang sangat baik. Hiiro tidak bisa membantu tetapi merasa bahwa ia ingin menghapus seringai Rarashik dengan bingung.

Itulah sebabnya Hiiro memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya. "Oi, Chibi" (Hiiro) Semua orang mulai di Hiiro yang merupakan sumber kebisingan tiba-tiba. Bahkan Muir, yang babak belur dan lelah, bereaksi terhadap suara Hiiro itu. "Jika Anda ingin menjadi lebih kuat, kemudian berhenti begitu teliti." (Hiiro) "...?" (Muir) "Ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Bahkan jika itu tidak jelas, hanya melakukan apa yang Anda rasakan pada saat itu. "(Hiiro)

"A-saat itu ...?" (Muir)

Hiiro melipat tangannya sambil menutup matanya. Itu adalah tanda yang berarti dia tidak dapat berbicara lagi. "Hiiro ... Anda ..." (Arnold) Mata Arnold melebar saat ia menatap Hiiro. Sulit dipercaya bahwa Hiiro yang telah memberikan saran seseorang. Untuk lebih baik atau buruk, Hiiro hanya peduli tentang dirinya, namun, ia memberikan saran kepada Muir. Entah bagaimana, Arnold merasa kebahagiaan menyebar di suatu tempat dalam dirinya.

"Itu benar, Muir! Bahkan jika Anda tidak percaya pada kekuatan sendiri, menempatkan iman Anda dalam saya yang percaya dalam kekuatan Anda! "(Arnold) "O-Ojisan ..." (Muir) "Dengar! Anda pasti akan mendapatkan lebih kuat! Saya jamin itu! "(Arnold) Kata-kata Arnold sepertinya menembus dada Muir. Setelah ini, Muir merasa seolah-olah kata-kata Hiiro telah membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. "Wah ~ z, mereka sekelompok berisik. Jika Anda pikir kata-kata akan membuat dia lebih kuat, maka ... "(Rarashik)

Tiba-tiba, telinga kelinci panjang Rarashik menegang. Dia memandang Muir yang mengejutkan berdiri. "Hiiro-san, Oji-san ... Anda" (Muir) Sebuah cahaya yang kuat berdiam dalam mata Muir sekali tidak pasti. "... Fu ~ n, saya melihat ..." (Rarashik) Rarashik mengenakan senyum penuh arti. Apakah matanya penuh dengan harapan atau hiburan di perjuangan lemah itu pasti.

Muir menutup matanya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. (Sekarang, saya tidak yakin apakah saya benar-benar memiliki kekuatan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Namun, Oji-san percaya pada saya. Orang seperti itu telah menempatkan iman mereka dalam diriku!) Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. (Saya tidak akan ragu lagi! Aku hanya perlu mengingat apa yang terjadi pada saat itu!)

Muir mengingat saat ketika ia ditangkap oleh tanah liat-viper, ketika ia terbangun

kekuatannya. Itu kabur, namun, pada saat itu dia sendiri harus sangat ingin melarikan diri. Pikiran yang ingin mendapatkan kekuasaan yang pasti melewati pikirannya. "Itu benar! Aku akan dapat entah bagaimana melakukan sesuatu sendiri! "(Muir) Pada saat itu ... * Pachi pachi pachi pachi pachi pachi pachiiiiiiiii * (E: Berderak suara Pikirkan statis pemakaian listrik..)

Sebuah pemandangan tidak asing telah dicapai untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuh Muir bersinar terang, melahirkan sejumlah besar debit listrik. Bunga api ganasnya tersebar ke

segala arah, seolah-olah mereka binatang berburu mangsa. "?! Wha-" (Rarashik) Seperti yang diharapkan, hasil ini berada di luar bahkan harapan Rarashik itu. Matanya melebar sebagai murid nya tampak sedikit mengejang bingung. Namun, Rarashik bukan satu-satunya sasaran. Apa pun selain Muir telah ditetapkan sebagai mangsa untuk petir untuk menyerang di. "W-whoa-!" (Arnold)

Arnold sangat berkelit. Sebuah sambaran petir hangus tanah hitam. Itu adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan. Jika salah satu langsung terkejut, itu mungkin bahwa mereka tidak akan berjalan pergi tanpa cedera. Setelah itu, baut lain petir diperpanjang sendiri menuju Hiiro. "Luar biasa. Aku tahu aku mengatakan tidak berpikir terlalu banyak, tapi mendapatkan pengamat yang terlibat sedikit banyak, Anda tahu. "(Hiiro)

Meskipun Hiiro mencoba untuk menghindari ke samping, baut lain sudah membuat jalan ada seperti itu berkelebat ke arahnya. Tidak,

itu lebih seperti debit itu praktis mengelilinginya. Pada tingkat ini, ia akan menjadi mangsa baut petir. Mengklik lidahnya, Hiiro terpaksa menulis kata "Protect" untuk membela diri. Sebuah dinding pucat sihir melilit tubuh Hiiro itu, membelokkan petir yang masuk. "Itu ... -tch !?" (Rarashik) Mengambil dalam situasi tersebut, Rarashik menyipitkan mata. Namun, petir terus mendekatinya. "Ini bukan waktu untuk berpaling." (Rarashik)

Ringan mengklik lidahnya, Rarashik menghindari petir dengan gerakan lincah. Saat ia menghindari, ia merenungkan. (Jadi ini tentang tingkat kekuatan yang dirilis. Saya menduga bahwa miss kecil telah kehilangan sadar ... wha- !?) Torrent energi jelas dalam merajalela, negara yang tidak terkendali. Muir, yang telah menghasilkan debit tersebut, tampaknya telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Setidaknya, itulah yang telah Rarashik sekalipun. Namun, Muir menatap langsung ke arahnya.

Tentu saja, wajah Muir berkerut kesakitan. Namun, cahaya di matanya tidak memudar,

jelas menangkap citra Rarashik dalam diri mereka. (Tidak mungkin! Dia masih sadar !?) Setelah ini, Muir melepas topi rusak nya, mengungkapkan penampilan rambut putih keperakan dan kemonomimi indah (E: Binatang Ears). (Seperti yang saya pikir, tidak persis seperti itu Hiiro atau sesuatu boya ...)

Dia ingat bahwa Hiiro menyatakan mereka hanya dari ras yang sama. Namun, apa yang terjadi dalam contoh berikutnya terkejut Rarashik.

Tiba-tiba, telinga perak abu-abu Muir mulai bersinar dengan cahaya perak, mengubah dari telinga yang akan dianggap normal bentuk yang menyerupai sayap. Ukuran telinga juga telah dua kali lipat jika dibandingkan dengan aslinya. (Itulah Perak Feather-bertelinga ! Rambut itu dan mereka telinga !? Untuk berpikir bahwa ada yang selamat dari klan itu!)

Namun, bahkan pikiran itu sekilas, seperti saat dia berlari dan melompat, sambaran petir, mirip dengan sebelumnya, telah berkobar di depannya. Rarashik sejenak ia berhenti kakinya seolah-olah sedang

menerapkan rem untuk menghindari dipukul. Namun, justru saat ini yang Muir bertujuan untuk. (Sekarang! Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan saya akan mendapatkan! Masukkan semua sisa kekuatanku di kaki saya!) Meskipun Muir masih dapat dengan bebas mengontrol kekuatannya, cahaya berkumpul di dasar kakinya. Pada saat itu, telinganya bergetar seolah-olah mereka sayap. * Byun * (E:. * Zoom * Pikirkan mobil, atau efek doppler)

Dari posisinya saat ini, seolah-olah dia musim semi, dia menendang tanah. "S-begitu cepat !?" (Rarashik) Melihat Muir terburu-buru ke arahnya dengan momentum yang luar biasa, Rarashik naluriah ditempatkan tangan kanannya di punggung Muir saat ia melompat di atasnya, menghindari Muir tubuh pukulan. Namun, itu sangat mungkin bahwa Muir akan membanting ke dinding dengan momentum tersebut. "MUIR !" (Arnold)

Arnold berteriak saat ia segera membawa dirinya di antara Muir dan dinding. * Slaaaaaaaaaaam * Arnold tertangkap Muir dengan tubuhnya sendiri, suara tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan dinding dering. Tubuh Arnold menjabat sebagai bantal, sehingga tubuh Muir yang terluka. Akan Tetapi ... * Pachi pachi pachi pachi pachi pachi pachiiiiiiiii * (E:? Apakah saya perlu menjelaskan lagi)

"Ma, mamamamamamatatatatatagagagagagagaa

aaaaaaaaaaa" (Arnold TL: Mungkin mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Aku akan baik-baik saja') (E: Tidak tahu bagaimana untuk mengedit ini Yah, aku mungkin bisa, tapi terlalu malas untuk Bagi mereka yang tidak bisa membaca yang tersirat * pun *, pikirkan Arnold mendapatkan terkejut dengan listrik...) Sekali lagi, seperti waktu sebelumnya, itu Arnold yang pernah menderita serangan. Setelah menerima kerusakan, cahaya secara bertahap memudar dari tubuh Muir. Tampaknya bahwa percikan mereda. Telinga Muir juga kembali ke keadaan normal mereka.

"O-Oji-san! Aku-aku minta maaf! "(Muir) Dalam lengan Arnold, Muir mendongak dan segera meminta maaf. "Aha ... hahahah ... aku baik-baik saja, aku baik-baik ..." (Arnold) Sebagai tubuhnya kejang-kejang, sudah jelas bahwa ia tidak ok sama sekali. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum saat ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan Muir. "I-aku '' m sangat senang ..." (Muir)

Mengekspresikan lega asli, ia jatuh ke dada Arnold dalam kelelahan. "Muir!" (Arnold) Arnold buru-buru mendukung memeluknya. Namun, setelah mendengar napas diam nya, wajah Arnold berubah menjadi salah satu lega. Dia lembut meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar berusaha keras, Muir." (Arnold) Arnold sayang membelai kepalanya. Orang yang sedang mengelus pipi menunjukkan santai dalam ekspresi terhibur.

Melihat dua, Rarashik intuitif ditampilkan tersenyum kecut. "Saya tidak percaya. Untuk berpikir bahwa saya kehilangan permainan hanya dalam waktu tiga hari ... "(Rarashik) Rarashik bergumam sambil menatap tangan kanannya. Memang, salah satu nya cacat pembatasan kedua tangan. Fakta bahwa dia menggunakan tangan kanannya berarti bahwa itu kerugian lengkap nya. "Dengan ini, dia sekarang murid Anda, ya Chibi-Usagi?" (Hiiro)

"Tebak begitu. Jujur, meskipun aku mengatakan itu tampak seperti sakit, semua saya ingin lakukan adalah mengukur kekuatan dan potensi. " "Oi, apakah itu berarti bahwa bahkan jika kalian tidak memiliki tiang kecil ini, Anda akan membuatnya murid Anda tetap?" (Hiiro)

"Ah? Kurang lebih. Arnold idiot tetapi meskipun demikian, tidak ia menjadi sedikit terlalu bodoh? Saya tidak berpikir ia akan membawa seseorang yang tidak memiliki kedua bakat atau pengalaman pada perjalanan berbahaya. Oleh karena itu, saya tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang gadis itu tapi ... untuk berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang Ginryuu (Silver Dragon) "

(Ginyruu? Apakah itu Muir klan? Ryuu? Ryu seperti di Dragon? Jadi pada dasarnya, dia naga perak? Saya tidak ingat itu berada di buku referensi, tapi ...) Meskipun Hiiro menyatakan minatnya sejak kata luar wilayah kekuasaannya pengetahuan muncul, ada sesuatu yang lain mengganggunya bahwa dia perlu untuk mengurus. "Oi, Chibi-Usagi. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang kekuasaan saya, baik-baik saja? "(Hiiro) "Nn? Kekuasaan? Apa yang kau bicarakan? "(Rarashik)

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Ketika saya menggunakan keterampilan saya, saya melihat Anda cari jalan. "(Hiiro) "Ho ~, tertangkap, ya." (Rarashik) "Aku tidak peduli. Hanya tidak memberitahu orang lain. "(Hiiro) "Nah, dari apa yang saya lihat itu tampak seperti sihir yang unik. Saya kira Anda punya alasan Anda. "(Rarashik) "... Tetap tenang, baik-baik saja?" (Hiiro) "Sekarang, apa yang harus saya lakukan ~?" (Rarashik) "Y-Anda sialan '!" (Hiiro)

(Tapi mereka penuh dengan hal-hal yang aneh, banyak ini. Saya harus menjaga fakta bahwa sedikit rindu 'a [Ginryu] di cek. Hal itu benar-benar misterius adalah boya ini.

Meskipun dia seorang Gabranth, dia bisa menggunakan sihir? Belum lagi itu unik. Selain itu, dia dari ras yang sama seperti miss kecil, [Ginryu] ...) Jika Rarashik adalah untuk menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, teka-teki dengan teka-teki, Hiiro serius mempertimbangkan menggunakan kata "Lupakan" untuk menghapus ingatannya. Saat dia sedang merenungkan hal ini, Arnold berjalan ke arah mereka. "S-Shishou, t-tes ...?" (Arnold) "Nn, Ah? Aa, dia berlalu. Pastikan untuk memberitahu miss sedikit ketika dia bangun. Kita perlu memastikan bahwa kita lebih berhati-hati dari akar. "(Rarashik)

"Y-Ya!" (Arnold) Arnold benar-benar membuat wajah sukacita. "Nah, mari kita kembali untuk sementara waktu. Kami memiliki banyak berbicara tentang tentang apa yang akan terjadi dari sekarang. "(Rarashik) * Pi ~ ~ pi pi pi ~ ~ ~ pi! * Hanya ketika mereka hendak pergi, serangkaian nada dering bergema. "S-Shishou, apa ini?" (Arnold)

"... Mereka kembali? Apa dalam? "(Rarashik) Rarashik tampaknya telah mengerti apa artinya sinyal. Namun, Rarashik cemberut, tampaknya tidak percaya apa yang telah disampaikan kepadanya. "S-Shishou?" (Arnold) "Untuk saat ini, kami sedang menuju kembali"

Menanggapi ekspresi tiba-tiba serius Rarashik itu, Hiiro dan Arnold hanya bisa memiringkan kepala mereka di befuddlement.

Namun, dalam rangka untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya, dua diikuti setelah dia. Bab 45: Akar The Gabranth dunia Dibandingkan dengan waktu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu Rarashik, ruang ilmu-seperti mereka telah kembali ke punya satu hal yang berbeda tentang hal itu. "W-apa masalahnya dengan hal ini?" (Hiiro) Hiiro, melihat benda aneh yang berada tepat di depannya, bertanya dengan alis berkerut. (Ini putih dan kecil dan tampak seperti kelinci ... bukankah ini?) (Hiiro) "Oo, itu sudah lama sejak saya telah melihat Shishou ini Roh ." (Arnold) " Spirit ? Maksudmu hal ini? "(Hiiro)

Hiiro tanpa sadar melemparkan tatapan curiga. Tidak peduli bagaimana Anda

melihatnya, apa yang ada di depannya tampak persis seperti kelinci salju bahwa anak-anak akan membuat pada hari-hari bersalju. Seperti yang memantul penuh semangat, tampaknya tidak mungkin untuk tidak terkejut. "Lebih penting lagi, adalah bahwa peringatan yang nyata?" (Rarashik) Ketika Rarashik meminta Roh , itu menanggapi dengan penegasan seperti itu samar-samar menggelengkan kepalanya atas dan ke bawah. "Tidak mungkin ... apa di dunia ... itu tidak bisa jadi kasus yang tidak teratur akan benar-benar ...?" (Rarashik) Rarashik meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. Arnold bertindak sebagai wakil dari orang-orang dalam gelap saat ia berbicara.

"A-ano, Shishou? Apa sebenarnya ...? "(Arnold) "... .." (Rarashik) "A-ano?" (Arnold) "... .." (Rarashik) "S-Shishou ...?" (Arnold) Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Arnold, tidak ada jawaban. Rarashik hanya tinggal di sana, membeku dalam postur berpikir seolah-olah waktunya telah berhenti. Arnold menggaruk kepalanya saat ia melihat ke arah Hiiro tanggapan. Namun, Hiiro hanya mengangkat bahu sambil bersandar di dinding. Arnold tidak punya pilihan selain menunggu Rarashik untuk keluar dari trance-nya. Oleh karena itu, Arnold menempatkan sadar Miur di tempat tidur.

Setelah menunggu untuk waktu yang singkat, yang [ Roh ] mulai memantul di atas kepala Rarashik itu. Seolah-olah serangan yang merangsang sesuatu dalam otaknya, Rarashik akhirnya diarahkan pandangannya terhadap orang lain. "Ah, Shishou?" (Arnold) "... Haa ~" (Rarashik) Rarashik biarkan tentang napas besar. Tidak tahu mengapa ia ditampilkan seperti sikap depresi, Hiiro dan kelompoknya saling memandang dengan kepala mereka miring ke samping dalam kebingungan. "Shishou? Apa di dunia yang baru saja terjadi? "(Arnold)

Ketika Arnold meminta kedua kalinya, itu tampak seperti mereka akhirnya akan

mendapatkan penjelasan. Selain itu, isi jawabannya adalah mengejutkan. "... Tentara ini kembali" (Rarashik) "... Hee ~ tentara adalah, ya? Aku tidak tahu bahwa ... .wait menit, SSSS-SERIUS !? "(Arnold) Arnold telah menjawab dengan kuat. Namun, isi jawabannya begitu menakjubkan bahwa otaknya dilewati, menyebabkan waktu pemahamannya ketinggalan.

Tentara Raja harus di tengah-tengah perang sekarang. Selain itu, mereka hanya memulai perang tiga hari yang lalu. Itu adalah pertempuran yang akan menentukan nasib dua balapan yang kuat. Tidak ada cara bahwa perang akan berakhir hanya dalam tiga hari. Dia telah melewati off kata-kata Rarashik sebagai lelucon. Namun, dia memiliki ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Ada Ada Saja. Saya Spirit diselidiki secara menyeluruh itu. "(Rarashik) Mengatakan demikian, Rarashik meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala nya Spirit "W-tunggu, Anda mengatakan diselidiki ... ya? Maksudmu perang, kan? "(Arnold) "Aa." (Rarashik) "Perang yang baru saja mulai 3 hari yang lalu?" (Arnold) "Mungkin." (Rarashik) "Namun, tentara Raja adalah kembali sekarang?" (Arnold) "Aa." (Rarashik)

"... Bahkan jika kami kalah, bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Tidak, bahkan jika mereka menang, itu akan hanya sebagai luar biasa. "(Arnold)

Itu hanya sebagai Arnold diasumsikan. Bahkan jika mereka kalah, mereka hanya akan mengumpulkan [Gabranth] elit dan mengisi kekuatan mereka di perbatasan. Bilangan merupakan faktor yang signifikan dalam perang. Mereka bukan kekuatan yang bisa benar-benar tenang dalam waktu 3 hari. Hal yang sama bisa dikatakan untuk musuh [evila]. Di belakang garis depan mereka adalah wilayah rumah mereka. Bahkan jika [Gabranth] telah memperoleh kemenangan, mereka akan berakhir harus menghadapi kekuatan penuh dari [evila]. Benar-benar menyerang dalam waktu tiga hari tidak mungkin. "? ... Apakah Anda yakin laporan itu tidak salah?" (Arnold)

Itu dimengerti untuk Arnold untuk berpikir bahwa. Namun, Rarashik hanya dikocok kepalanya. "Tidak, saya meminta anak ini untuk memantau nasib perang. Saya juga memerintahkan dia untuk membunyikan alarm jika raja menarik diri dari medan perang. "(Rarashik) Sambil menjelaskan dengan demikian, Rarashik menunjuk tombol merah dipasang di dinding. Tentu saja, sebuah tombol merah memang ada di sana. "Lalu ... itu benar?" (Arnold) "Yang tampaknya menjadi kasus. Jika Anda ingin rincian, anak ini dapat melihat semuanya jadi jika kita mendengarkan maka mungkin kita bisa memahami apa yang terjadi. "(Rarashik)

"Apakah tentara Raja sudah di negeri ini?" (Arnold) "Tidak, mereka belum datang. Namun, kita sedang berbicara tentang orang yang jadi datang kembali harus benar-benar menjadi ... "(Rarashik) Sebagai dua dari mereka membuat ekspresi yang sulit karena mereka berpikir tentang situasi saat ini, Hiiro, yang diam-diam mendengarkan, membuka mulutnya. "Oi, yang lebih penting, apa yang Spirit?" (Hiiro) Tidak peduli keadaan, ia benar-benar sama, serba diri Hiiro tersebut. "Y-kau luar biasa! Perang baru saja berakhir, Anda tahu, perang telah! Alih-alih mengatakan 'lebih penting', akan terkejut sedikit, ya? "(Arnold)

Siapapun akan berbagi sentimen Arnold. Namun, Hiiro cemberut berkerut kening dan menatapnya dengan ketidaksenangan. "Saya tidak peduli tentang perang. Terus terang, saya lebih tertarik tentang sesama Jelly-seperti. "(Hiiro) (E: Punipuni adalah ekspresi yang menggambarkan sesuatu yang lembut dan jelly seperti Sering digunakan ketika mengacu pada puding atau orang-orang dengan pipi chubby Atau setidaknya, itulah penjelasan terbaik yang bisa saya datang dengan...)

Hiiro telah memenuhi [Pheom] sebelumnya. Dia bahkan langsung berbicara dengan Ratu Peri. Justru karena ini yang Hiiro diadakan minat yang besar terhadap keberadaan dikenal sebagai mengapa ia tertarik pada keberadaan kecil Roh .

Selain itu, ia merasa semacam afinitas dengan bentuknya. "Y-Anda benar-benar ..." (Arnold) Meskipun Arnold, yang kagum sikap acuh tak acuh Hiiro itu, menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka, Rarashik hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong. Kemudian, sebagai mulut kaku mulai rileks ... "Nahaha! Kau pasti orang yang menarik, boya ~! "(Rarashik) ... Dia melepaskan suara riuh saat ia tertawa. "Untuk berpikir bahwa seseorang akan tidak tertarik dalam situasi normal ini! Lebih baik lagi, orang itu adalah sama seperti kita, Gabranth! Nahahahaha "(Rarashik)

"Tidak, dia bukan Gabranth meskipun ... 'adalah apa Arnold hampir berkata tanpa

berpikir. Namun, ia berhasil entah bagaimana menahan diri. Rarashik tertawa begitu keras bahwa ada air mata yang datang dari matanya. Dia mengusap matanya ringan sebelum ia mengangkat kedua tangan ke arah Roh di atas kepalanya, memegangnya di antara mereka. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Anda. Anak ini saya Spirit , Yuki-chan. "(Rarashik) "Jadi itu bukan makanan?" adalah apa yang dipikirkan Hiiro tetapi tidak mengatakannya keras-keras. Di dunia ini, hal itu terlihat seperti salju hadir. Namun, tidak ada cara untuk mengatakan apakah cara mereka bermain dengan salju sama dengan Jepang. "Jadi kenapa di sini? Bahkan, bisa Anda bahkan membuat Roh kerja? "(Hiiro)

"Nn ~ Boya, meskipun Anda seorang Gabranth, Anda tidak tahu ini? Itu mengingatkan saya, Anda tampaknya tidak memiliki gelang tanpa nama ... apakah Anda benar-benar petualang, boya? "(Rarashik) Hiiro adalah bingung bagaimana ia harus merespon. Hiiro hanya tidak [Gabranth]. Dia hanya digunakan Kata Ajaib untuk menyamarkan dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk membekali dirinya dengan Nameless Gelang . Dari apa yang didengarnya Arnold menceritakan, semua Gabranth Adventurers memakai gelang untuk menarik kekuatan ketika dalam pertempuran.

Tidak memiliki gelang berarti ia tidak akan mampu untuk menggunakan Binding keterampilan, sangat membatasi potensi pertempuran. Arnold melirik Hiiro, gelisah

karena ia juga mencoba untuk datang dengan jawaban. "Nn? Tidak, beberapa waktu lalu Anda digunakan bahwa keterampilan yang aneh, kan? ... Boya, apa di dunia ... "(Rarashik) Hiiro ingat ketika ia terlihat menggunakan nya Firman Sihir . "Juga, kau dari ras yang sama dengan kehilangan sedikit, kan? Anda tidak memiliki gelang yang dia miliki, Anda dapat menggunakan keterampilan yang aneh. Selain itu, pengetahuan Anda tentang Roh sangat terbatas ... " Hiiro secara bertahap sedang terpojok. Melihat itu, Arnold tidak mampu untuk lebih menyaksikan situasi. Namun, sikap Hiiro tidak berubah. Itu sama, sikap acuh tak acuh seperti biasa.

"Jangan kembali pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Jika Anda berniat untuk membongkar lebih jauh, Anda tidak keberatan jika aku pergi, kan? "(Hiiro) Sebagai Hiiro acuh tak acuh membuat respon, ia menyipitkan matanya saat ia bertemu tatapan Rarashik itu. Berpikir bahwa Rarashik telah marah, Arnold menggigil. Namun, yang pertama untuk memecahkan kontes menatap adalah Rarashik. "Ha ~, hal itu tidak dapat membantu. Meskipun hati penasaran saya sakit, saya kira saya harus meninggalkan pertanyaan untuk nanti. Selain itu, karena Anda tampaknya bersikeras bahwa aku menyelesaikan penjelasan saya sebelumnya, saya akan berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan. "(Rarashik)

"Aa, meskipun meminta Ossan tentang hal itu baik-baik saja dengan saya." (Hiiro) "Aaaa ~ aaaa ~, aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Hey boya, ingin menjadi subjek percobaan saya? " "Saya menolak." (Hiiro) "Uu ~, meskipun eksistensi tersebut telah memicu rasa ingin tahu saya ~" (Rarashik) Rarashik memeluk bahunya dengan kedua tangan, menggeliat tentang dengan pipinya memerah. "Apa gadis kecil mengganggu 'adalah apa yang terlintas di benak Hiiro itu. "Meh, itu tidak dapat membantu. Tidak ada yang akan menyetujui apa pun orang asing yang diminta dari mereka. "(Rarashik) "Itu hal yang lain, Anda akan berbicara atau tidak?" (Hiiro)

Memasang wajah senang, Rarashik berbicara. "Aku mendapatkannya, aku mendapatkannya. Aku akan memberitahu Anda, baik-baik saja? Dengar, ini [ Roh ] adalah keberadaan yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan mereka yang hidup secara alami di dunia ini. "(Rarashik) "... Apa maksudmu?" (Hiiro) "Aku menduga bahwa Anda sudah tahu bahwa ketika Anda terbangun gelang, Anda akan membentuk kontrak dengan [ Spirit ] yang akan memberikan yang bracely nama." "Aaah" (Hiiro)

"Arnold dikontrak dengan Angin Roh yang membuat gelang nya gelang Angin , sedangkan miss kecil membentuk

kontrak dengan Guntur Roh , menciptakan Guntur Gelang . Namun, bahkan jika kita mengatakan kita membentuk kontrak, Roh dikontrak tidak orang-orang yang biasanya hadir di dunia ini. The Spirit dikontrak adalah mereka yang tertidur di dalam kontraktor "(Rarashik) (E: Ini agak sulit Pada dasarnya, itu adalah sesuatu seperti familiar yang tidur di dalam orang yang membuat kontrak..). "Dormant?" (Hiiro) "Ya. The Ganbranth awalnya eksistensi dibentuk oleh binatang yang menjadi terintegrasi dengan [ Roh s]. "(Rarashik) "Hou ~" (Hiiro)

Jika apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Ganbranth bisa dianggap sebagai Phoem yang diperoleh bingkai yang lebih besar.

"Nah, lama kami dipanggil Suci Binatang . Kami tidak memiliki bentuk humanoid seperti sekarang. Seiring waktu berlalu, kita perlahan-lahan berubah untuk membuat hidup lebih mudah. Sungguh ironis bahwa kita berakhir dengan bentuk humanoid. "(Rarashik) Memang benar bahwa menjadi dalam bentuk manusia lebih baik daripada berada dalam bentuk hewan. Dalam bentuk manusia, seseorang dapat dengan bebas menggunakan nya lengan dan kaki. Dengan itu juga akan lebih mudah untuk menciptakan alat dan objek juga.

"Tapi pada saat yang sama Grabranth Spirit juga menjadi lemah. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana dan kenapa, tapi kita tampaknya telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir. Namun, tampaknya

bahwa kemampuan fisik dan kekuatan hidup meningkat. "(Rarashik) "Saya melihat, yang bisa menjadi alasan mengapa Anda memiliki binatang-seperti fleksibilitas, mobilitas, dan vitalitas. Anda mampu mewujudkan kekuatan Anda Roh . "(Hiiro) "Ya, tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kita lebih lemah daripada sebelumnya. Kami memiliki kekuatan Roh dalam diri kita sendiri. "(Rarashik) Rarashik ditumbuk dadanya ketika dia bilang begitu. "Saya lihat, tanpa nama gelang adalah pemicu untuk bangun roh yang benar?" (Hiiro)

"Oh, Anda cukup tajam. Tapi jika Anda tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan gelang ini tidak akan mengaktifkan sekalipun. "(Rarashik) "Jadi semacam mirip dengan booster itu?" (Hiiro) Sejujurnya, itu menakjubkan bagi seseorang untuk dapat membuat sesuatu seperti ini. Hal ini sama seperti ayahnya, itu bisa dianggap penemuan abad ini. "Booster ya? Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik keluar seseorang Roh dan kemudian menguatkan batas. "(Rarashik) "Jadi, jika kita menarik pada Roh , berarti kita memanfaatkan kekuatan hak kita sendiri? Kemudian, tidak akan berarti bahwa kita membuat kontrak dengan diri kita sendiri? "(Hiiro)

"Yah, sederhananya, yang Roh . hanyalah Anda. Sebuah jiwa yang ada di masa lalu, ada bahkan sekarang tanpa dan akhir. Kami menyebutnya Jiwa Roh "(Rarashik) "Jadi, Anda membuat kontrak dengan ini Jiwa Roh ?" (Hiiro) "Aa, ya, Yuki Anda lihat sebelum Anda adalah manifestasi dari Jiwa Roh . Namun, hanya beberapa Gabranth mampu melakukan sesuatu seperti ini. "(Arnold) Hiiro menatap Arnold dengan harapan. "Bagaimanapun, saya masih tidak dapat sesuatu seperti Roh Panggil " (Arnold) Dia mengatakan dengan ekspresi merajuk dan menjatuhkan bahunya. Pada saat itu, Hiiro ingat skill Roh Panggil bahwa ia melihat pada dirinya layar status.

(Yaitu kemampuan untuk memanggil benda ya) Hiiro melihat kelinci lucu Yuki yang melakukan hal-hal di dalamnya wilayah pengaruh (Untuk berpikir akar Gabranth adalah Roh ini sangat menarik) Itu adalah ide yang baik untuk belajar tentang ini sekarang. Jika seseorang, berpura-pura menjadi Gabranth tidak 'tahu sesuatu seperti ini, itu akan meningkatkan kecurigaan orang di sekitar orang itu. Itu adalah keberuntungan untuk menjadi mendengar sesuatu seperti itu sekarang "U ..." (Muir) Pada saat itu, Muir terbangun dan Arnold buru-buru pindah samping Mui dan mulai berbicara dengannya.

Bab 46: Keputusan Hiiro itu Arnold: "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Muir?" Muir: "Nn ... Eh? E-Eh !? " Muir tidak mengerti mengapa dia berbaring dan menjadi bingung. Namun, tiba-tiba ia terengah-engah dan ingat tentang bagaimana dia baru saja dalam permainan dengan Rarashik. Muir: "Um ... aku ..." Arnold: "Apakah Anda ingat sekarang?" Muir: "Y-Ya ... U-Um, permainan ..." Muir terlihat menuju Rarashik dengan ekspresi gelisah di wajahnya. Melihat itu, Arnold ringan menepuk dia di kepalanya. Arnold: "Ini adalah kemenangan Anda" Muir: "... Eh? R-Benarkah? "

Mata Muir secara bertahap memperluas sebagai kata-kata Arnold mulai meresap. Arnold mengangguk kepalanya lagi. Arnold: "Ya, kamu telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik" Mendengar kata-kata itu, kesadaran bahwa ia mulai memenangkan mengalir dalam dirinya dan ia mulai mendapatkan berkaca-kaca. Muir: "Uu ... Uuu ... Aku sangat glaaad" Dia pasti benar-benar merasa bahagia. Sampai sekarang ia telah tidak lebih dari beban, dan ia takut bahwa ia akan merusak kesempatan Arnold memberinya dapat berlatih di bawah master terbaik.

Namun, dia memenangkan permainan dan belajar bagaimana untuk melawan dari Rarashik. Dia mulai menangis air mata

kebahagiaan berpikir tentang bagaimana dia akhirnya bisa berguna bagi Arnold dan Hiiro. Hiiro: "Hei, chibi. Anda mungkin telah memenangkan pertandingan, tapi ini hanya awal " (TL: chibi = kerdil, cara kasar untuk mengatasi anak-anak atau orang-orang yang lebih pendek dari diri sendiri) Arnold melotot Hiiro, seolah-olah mengatakan dia tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa sekarang. Mengabaikan Arnold, Rarashik menambahkan ke kata-kata Hiiro itu.

Rarashik: "Yah, aku kehilangan begitu saya akan melatih jou-chan, tapi jika aku pernah merasa seperti dia tidak memiliki apa yang diperlukan aku akan mengusirnya" (TL: jou-chan = gadis kecil) Arnold: "Tidak mungkin!"

Arnold: "S-Shishou! Silakan melatih dirinya sampai akhir! " (TL: Shishou = master) Rarashik: "Jangan katakan sesuatu yang begitu manja! Saya pasti akan melatih, tapi saya tidak punya waktu luang untuk limbah pada seseorang yang tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu tidak peduli betapa aku mengajarinya! " Arnold: "Ugh ... Tapi ..." Muir: "Tidak apa-apa, oji-san" (TL: oji-san = paman, laki-laki dewasa) Arnold: "M-Muir?" Muir: "Ini sebagai Hiiro-san dan Rarashik-san mengatakan. Saya tidak bisa manja selamanya " Arnold: "..." Muir: "Saya memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Jadi saya akan melakukan yang terbaik! Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik

untuk menjadi lebih kuat! Dan kemudian saya ingin dapat berdiri di samping Oji-san dan Hiiro-san! " Tidak ada satu ons ragu-ragu kata-kata Muir. Dalam kata-katanya, Arnold merasa tekad yang kuat. Dia adalah bahwa serius. Arnold: (. ... Gin Gadis ini persis seperti yang Anda ...) Dalam menghadapi gadis cantik itu, Arnold juga melihat jejak kenalan lama. Terutama mata penuh tekad setelah satu memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan. Mata yang persis sama dengan yang orang. Arnold: "... Shishou, silakan merawatnya" Arnold sopan busur sambil berkata begitu. Muir terhuyung-huyung sambil berdiri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam juga. Muir: "Aku akan berada di perawatan Anda!"

Melihat kedua, Rarashik cekikikan. Rarashik: "Pelatihan saya sangat keras. Arnold-boya di sana bisa menjamin untuk itu. Jika Anda masih bersedia untuk melatih di bawah saya, kemudian menelepon saya Shishou dari sekarang " (TL: boya = boy) Muir: "Y-Ya! Shishou-sama! " Muir menjawab penuh semangat. Rarashik mengangguk seakan puas dengan jawabannya. Arnold mendesah lega, seolah-olah ia baru saja selesai pekerjaan penting. Rarashik: "Omong-omong, Arnold, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" Arnold: "Ya" Rarashik: "Apakah Anda akan berlatih dengan gadis ini juga?" Arnold: "Um ... Apakah itu ... Tidak ada yang baik?"

Arnold mencoba untuk mengambil keuntungan dari kesempatan. Arnold juga telah merencanakan untuk menjadi lebih kuat dengan datang kembali. Rarashik melotot ke arahnya sebentar, tapi mendesah dan mengangkat bahu. Rarashik: "Yah, satu orang, dua orang, tidak ada perbedaan. Kembali ketika saya masih dalam tugas aktif, murid-murid saya mengatakan hal-hal bodoh terutama " Hiiro: "Oh, begitu?" Hiiro membuka matanya sedikit. Arnold menanggapi pertanyaannya. Arnold: "Aku bilang, kan? Dia adalah orang yang menciptakan Binding . Semua orang datang mencoba untuk menjadi murid nya. Sebaliknya, sebagian besar orang-orang yang berdiri di atas negeri ini adalah murid-murid Shishou itu "

Menurut Arnold, raja dan bahkan Tiga Binatang Suci adalah murid nya. Mendengar itu, Hiiro menegaskan bahwa wanita ini disebut Rarashik adalah individu yang luar biasa. Hiiro: "Daripada itu, saya terkejut bahwa orang tua sesat seperti Anda bisa belajar darinya" Arnold: "Jangan panggil aku cabul! Sudah lama tetapi Anda belum lupa tentang hal itu, ya, Anda bajingan! " Namun, Hiiro serius tentang pertanyaannya. Ini tidak akan aneh untuk bertanya-tanya bagaimana Arnold, yang tidak royalti atau warga negara, tetapi hanya seorang petualang dan koki, datang untuk diajar oleh orang yang begitu menakjubkan.

Arnold: "W-Yah, aku bisa mengerti mengapa Anda mungkin bertanya itu. Saya hanya

beruntung ... " Hiiro: "Beruntung?" Rarashik: "Saya terpaksa membawanya di" Arnold: "S-Shishou!" Mendengar hal ini, Hiiro mengerutkan kening dan terlihat bolak-balik antara keduanya. Muir kosong melihat mereka dengan cara yang sama.

Rarashik: "Itu permintaan dari minum teman lama. Arnold-boya dibawa oleh orang tersebut dan dia meminta saya untuk merawatnya " Hiiro: "Hmmm" Arnold: "Tidak, apa yang Anda maksud 'hmmm'? Dan, jika itu hanya dengan nama maka Anda tahu dia " Hiiro: "Huh?" Arnold: "Ini adalah Judom-san" Hiiro: "Judom? Jika Aku ingat benar, dia

menguasai serikat kerajaan, kan? " Arnold: "Ya, itu benar" Hiiro: "Saya melihat. Kau bilang dia adalah seorang kenalan, tapi itu semacam hubungan " Arnold: "Cukup banyak. Saya diperkenalkan dengan Shishou oleh orang itu, dan itulah bagaimana saya datang untuk dilatih oleh dia " Rarashik: "Aku tidak mau. Saya dipaksa untuk melakukannya " Arnold meringis mendengar kata-kata. Mereka adalah kebenaran sehingga ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya dan bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjadi depresi. Rarashik: "Tapi, itu cerita yang cukup nostalgia. Ketika Arnold masih muda dia tampak begitu lucu, tidak seperti orang wajah tua dia sekarang "

Rarashik tersenyum saat ia mengingat kenangan lama. Arnold: "W-Tunggu, Shishou!" Seolah malu, Arnold mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangkat suaranya. Rarashik: "Ah, omong-omong, apa yang akan Anda lakukan, boya?" Hiiro: "Ha?" Hiiro naluriah merespon setelah diminta begitu tiba-tiba. Rarashik: "Tidak, saya akan melatih kedua, tetapi Anda ... Arnold?" Arnold: "Eh? Um ... "

Arnold merasa bermasalah dan menggaruk kepalanya. Adapun mengapa, itu karena Hiiro bukan Gabranth. Pelatihan ini untuk Gabranth untuk mempelajari kemampuan untuk menggunakan Binding . Namun,

bagi manusia seperti Hiiro, hampir tidak ada artinya untuk pelatihan ini. Arnold: (Maksudku, Hiiro bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan Binding ... Apa yang harus saya lakukan ...) Tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi, Arnold terlihat menuju Hiiro. Kemudian, Hiiro menjawab singkat: "Aku tidak membutuhkannya" Hiiro: (aku bukan penggemar olahraga Seperti neraka Aku melakukan pelatihan untuk Gabranth.) Daripada itu, Hiiro ingin berbuat lebih banyak pelatihan dengan nya Firman Sihir . Dia bertekad bahwa jika ia melakukan pelatihan seharusnya ketat seperti itu, ia tidak punya waktu yang tersisa untuk melatih sendiri.

Rarashik: "Hmm, aku punya minat pada boya juga" Rarashik mengatakan demikian dengan nada agak kesal. Hiiro: (.. Anda telah pasti bercanda saya Dia melihat saya menggunakan Kata Ajaib Jika dia terlalu penasaran dia akan dengan senang hati mengubah saya menjadi dia marmot) Hiiro mendapat merinding karena ia berpikir itu. Dia berpikir bahwa dia mungkin akan bertanya kepadanya tentang sihir sampai dia puas dan menjalankan percobaan pada tubuhnya. Dia memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menjadi murid miliknya. Hiiro: "Berapa lama waktu pelatihan akan diselenggarakan?"

Hiiro tanya Rarashik, yang ternyata menghadapi Muir. Rarashik: "Hmm ... ini jou-chan sendiri adalah ... Nah, untuk melatih dia untuk tingkat memegang sendiri sebagai seorang petualang, itu akan memakan waktu setidaknya enam bulan. Untungnya tingkat nya sudah layak, pelatihan sehingga dasar tempur, Binding , dan teknik-teknik praktis. Dengan semua itu, itu akan memakan waktu sekitar selama itu " Mendengar bahwa itu akan mengambil enam bulan, Hiiro sudah mengambil keputusan. Dia berbalik untuk menghadapi Arnold dan Muir. Hiiro: "Begitukah. Kemudian, ini adalah selamat tinggal "

Muir tersentak dan tampak sedih, sedangkan Arnold mengangkat bahu seolah-olah mengatakan "Saya pikir begitu". Arnold: "Saya pikir begitu. Yah, itu tidak dapat membantu " Arnold telah menyerah, tetapi Muir belum dan mulai berbicara. Muir: "W-Mengapa? Bahkan jika Anda tidak melatih, kenapa tidak Anda tinggal di negara ini? " Hiiro: "Maaf, tapi aku punya tujuan sendiri" Muir: "? G-Tujuan" Hiiro: "Ya, untuk melihat dunia. Saya tidak bisa duduk diam selama enam bulan "

Muir terlihat kata-kata pendengaran tertunduk Hiiro itu. Itu hanya untuk waktu yang singkat, tetapi melihat ke mata Hiiro itu dia mengerti bahwa dia bukan tipe orang

untuk berubah pikiran hanya dengan mendengarkan orang lain. Dia mengerti bahwa dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Melihat dia, Arnold memiliki senyum pahit di wajahnya. Dia tahu bahwa Hiiro adalah orang semacam itu sehingga ia tidak terkejut, tetapi untuk Muir, dia adalah seseorang yang melakukan perjalanan dengan mereka bersama-sama, dan ia sedih melihat dia pergi. Jika Anda melihat dekat mereka mungkin tampak seperti keluarga, tetapi mereka dari berbagai ras, dan Hiiro pasti tidak menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga. Tetapi Muir mengambil suka dengan Hiiro. Jika dia jujur mengatakan demikian, dia tidak ingin orang yang seperti kakak baginya untuk meninggalkan.

Namun, mereka tahu bahwa Hiiro tidak akan berubah pikiran setelah ia memutuskan sesuatu. Arnold: (Saya tidak berpikir kita bisa memancingnya untuk tinggal enam bulan dengan makanan ...) Arnold berpikir bahwa, menyadari bahwa Hiiro menunjukkan kegigihan normal ketika datang ke makanan, tetapi memutuskan itu tidak mungkin dan menggeleng. Arnold: "... Hei, Hiiro. Apa yang akan Anda lakukan dari sekarang? " Hiiro: "Pertanyaan yang bagus. Setelah mengambil sedikit waktu untuk mengumpulkan informasi yang saya akan melihat seluruh benua, dan setelah itu ... "

Hiiro berada di tengah-tengah berbicara, tetapi memperhatikan Rarashik sedang

melihat ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya, dia berhenti. Hiiro: "... Apakah urusanmu" Arnold: "... Haa, saya pikir begitu" Arnold mengatakan demikian, tapi ia juga telah melihat Rarashik menatap mereka dan tidak menekan dia lebih lanjut. Arnold: (Dia mungkin akan benua evila itu Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal itu sebelumnya.) Jika Rarashik mendengar itu, dia mungkin akan bertanya tentang bagaimana ia berencana untuk sampai ke sana, bagaimana sebuah Gabranth akan ke sana, dan itu akan menjadi merepotkan. Karena dua balapan baru saja berperang satu sama lain.

Itulah yang terjadi, Hiiro dan Arnold memutuskan untuk menjaga diri mereka sendiri. Benar saja, Rarashik mengerutkan kening seolah-olah puas. Menjelang Muir yang tertekan sampai sekarang, Hiiro menatapnya seolah-olah melihat ke bawah pada dirinya. Hiiro: "Hei, chibi" Dia berkedut, lalu perlahan-lahan mendongak. Mata mereka bertemu. Hiiro: "Dalam enam bulan, jika saya menjadi bosan aku akan datang kembali. Sampai mereka, pastikan Anda menjadi agak berguna "

Hiiro tidak berencana untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. Anehnya, melihat dia menjadi tertekan, Hiiro menjadi kesal. Dia tidak tahu

apakah ia kesal terhadap dirinya, atau dirinya sendiri. Namun, mendengarkan kata-katanya, Muir tersenyum, dan ia merasa seolah-olah suasana tegang sudah santai sedikit. Bab 47: Arnold Tujuan lain Hiiro, yang telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan [Binatang Kingdom Modal: Gairah] dalam seminggu, itu saat ini sedang dipandu melalui kota dengan Arnold. Jelas, Muir juga dengan mereka. Kebetulan, Rarashiku saat ini sedang secluding dirinya di lab-nya, terengah-engah deras saat ia mengatakan ia akan menggunakan madu ia dapatkan dari Arnold untuk membuat demi dia.

Arnold: "Sepertinya warga masih tidak tahu, ya." Melihat keadaan orang-orang yang tersebar di seluruh jalan-jalan, Arnold membuka mulutnya. Penundaan Perang. Sebenarnya, mungkin lebih cocok untuk mengatakan bahwa perang telah berakhir. Tampaknya bahwa warga sipil masih tidak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Tentu saja, jika mereka tahu ini, itu akan menjadi isu yang cukup signifikan. Namun, keributan tidak hadir dari dalam negeri.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, Rarashik itu [Roh] Yuki pergi untuk menyelidiki rincian lengkap

tentang perang. Mendengar hal ini, Rarashik kemudian memberitahu Arnold tentang keadaan. Arnold: "Tapi untuk berpikir bahwa mereka benar-benar akan menghancurkan jembatan Apa adalah pemikiran Demon Lord ...?" Muir: "B-tapi cara ini, tak seorang pun akhirnya terluka, kan?"

Arnold: "Nn ~, tentu itu sebagai Muir mengatakan Namun, dengan Gabranth, maka seolah-olah Kebanggaan mereka tumbang dan menyangkal Aku berani

bertaruh bahwa mereka akan marah Yah, aku juga Gabranth sekalipun... ... " Hiiro: "Saya tidak benar-benar mendapatkannya, tapi kalau tidak ada yang meninggal, maka saya akan mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi hal yang baik ..."

Arnold: "Yah, baik untuk memiliki pikiran-pikiran Namun masalah utama adalah untuk tujuan apa itu yang evila melakukan hal seperti itu Jika itu Humas yang mematahkan jembatan maka saya agak bisa memahami jika mereka melakukannya, yang evila.?. tidak akan bisa menyeberang ke Benua Manusia begitu mudah. Namun, saat ini evila

memerangi Gabranth. The Humas telah tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini. " Tidak dapat memahami motif Demon Tuhan, Muir juga memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Kemudian, seolah-olah dia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, Muir berpose Arnold dengan pertanyaan. Muir: ". Nee, Oji-san Omong-omong, mengapa tidak Humas menghancurkan jembatan mereka?" Arnold: "? Nn Apa yang kau bicarakan"

Muir: "Hora, kau tidak memberitahu kami Meskipun mereka akan mampu mencegah muka evila itu, mengapa mereka tidak hancur jembatan belum?" Itu persis seperti Muir telah menunjukkan. Antara setiap dua benua berbohong jembatan tunggal yang akan menghubungkan dua. Jelas, ini berarti bahwa jembatan ada yang bergabung benua Humas dan benua evila.

Menjadi dirujuk sebagai [Schlecken Bridge], baik itu ukurannya maupun daya tahan bisa dibandingkan dengan [Gedult Bridge]. Itu

adalah struktur yang bahkan Humas dapat pecah jika mereka ingin. Arnold: "Ini bukan berarti bahwa mereka tidak ingin menghancurkannya, mereka tidak diizinkan untuk." Muir: "... kenapa?" Muir memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan * koku. (TL:. Tidak yakin bagaimana menerjemahkan ini Anggap saja seperti efek suara yang menunjukkan kebingungan Anda mungkin akan menemukan dalam anime sebagai suara balok kayu..)

Arnold: "Jembatan selalu memiliki penjaga evila diposting di sana." Muir: "Ah, begitukah?" Arnold: "Juga, tampaknya bahwa orang melindungi jembatan adalah sesama merepotkan." Muir: "merepotkan?"

Arnold: "Aa, aku cukup yakin nama mereka adalah ... Iraora?" Muir: "Apakah orang itu kuat?" Arnold: "Aa, mereka ridiculously kuat, atau sehingga mereka katakan Sekali, Judom-san juga affrimed itu.." Sementara sengaja mendengar percakapan seolah-olah hal itu bukan urusannya, Hiiro menyipitkan matanya sambil terus berjalan. Jika SSS Ranker Judom Lankars mengatakan demikian, maka kekuatan ini Iraora adalah mungkin real deal.

Untuk mulai dengan, jika mereka dipercaya melindungi seperti jembatan penting, tidak ada keraguan bahwa mereka harus menjadi orang dengan kemampuan besar. Arnold: "Selain itu, tampaknya bahwa mereka digunakan untuk menjadi anggota dari [Kejam Brigade] Mereka mungkin benar-benar kuat.."

Pengawal pribadi Demon Tuhan, [Kejam Brigade], adalah skuad yang terdiri dari hanya 6 orang. Ia pergi tanpa mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa 6. Bahkan jika Anda mengumpulkan petualang biasa dalam ratusan, mereka

bahkan tidak disebut musuh untuk veteran tersebut. Muir: ". Saya lihat, jika orang tersebut sedang melindungi jembatan, itu akan sulit untuk mencoba dan menghancurkannya" Arnold: "Yah, bahkan jika jembatan itu hancur, evila akan mungkin hanya menyeberangi laut jadi aku ragu itu akan membuat perbedaan ..."

Dalam lautan yang berisi monster mengerikan dan pusaran air berbahaya, berusaha untuk melintasi lokasi tersebut pasti akan berbahaya. Meski begitu, Arnold

diasumsikan bahwa evila akan menyeberangi laut pula. Hiiro: "Omong-omong, di mana kau berencana pergi dari sini?" Arnold: "? Ah Jelas, saya menuju ke Guild Kami punya sesuatu yang bisa kita menyerahkan untuk uang tunai, benar Anda tahu, seperti apa yang kita dapatkan dari ular terkutuk.?." Mendengar kata-kata Arnold, Hiiro berhenti saat ia tiba-tiba teringat apa yang telah terjadi.

Arnold: "? Nn apa, Hiiro?" Hiiro: "..." Arnold: "Oi, Kenapa kau berpaling?" Hiiro: "..." Arnold: "... Anda, mendapatkan rampasan, kan?"

Hiiro: "..." Arnold: ". Yo ~ sh, yosh, yosh Mari kita tenang sedikit Pada saat itu, berkat Muir lucu dan malaikat, kami berhasil membunuh Viper Clay, benar.?" Hiiro: "..." Disebut lucu, Muir menjadi bingung. Namun, Hiiro tetap masih sambil terus menghindari tatapannya.

Arnold: "Setelah itu, Muir dan saya keluar dari [Gree gua] pertama, meninggalkan Anda untuk pergi dan mendapatkan rampasan, kan?" Hiiro: "..." Arnold: "Anda butuh waktu yang cukup lama ketika Anda berada di gua yang ... Anda, apa sebenarnya yang Anda lakukan pada waktu itu?"

Hiiro bertemu dengan tatapan penuh

kecurigaan. Sebagai tatapan terik mendekati dia, Hiiro enggan menggunakan gerakan gunting untuk menusuk Arnold pada kedua mata. Arnold: "Angyaaaaaaaa!" (TL: Jeritan kesakitan.) Arnold mulai berguling-guling di tanah sambil menutup matanya. Perilaku aneh tiba-tiba Arnold mengumpulkan perhatian semua orang di sekitarnya. Hiiro: "Yosh, mari kita pergi Chibi."

Arnold: "Tunggu, kora Ooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiii!" Melihat pemulihan yang cepat Arnold, Hiiro terkesan. Arnold: "! Tenmeeeee Bagaimana pertarungan Anda memberikan penjelasan !?" (TL: Sebuah memanjang 'Tenmee' yang merupakan versi berubah dari 'Temee' yang kurang lebih artinya 'Kamu Bajingan'.)

Seolah-olah ia adalah seorang Yakuza, Arnold memelototi Hiiro dengan mata melotot. Hiiro dianggap menusuk mata

Arnold lagi. Namun, Arnold berada di jarak yang adil dari Hiiro. Apakah dia sadar mengambil tindakan tersebut karena pengalaman sebelumnya atau tidak tetap harus dilihat. Either way, Hiiro tidak punya pilihan selain untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi. (TL:... Dalam hal mata melotot ini akan langsung diterjemahkan sebagai 'mata googly' Bagi mereka yang tidak bisa mendapatkan gambar yang bagus, pikirkan seolah-olah mata terbuka lebar dan iris kecil dan kejang-kejang liar Itu apa Arnold lakukan.)

Arnold: "Apakah beberapa rekan aneh mengambil semua rampasan ular?" Hiiro: "Aa." Arnold: "Nama?" Hiiro: "... tidak tahu." Arnold: "Kau lupa, kan."

Hiiro: "Aku hanya tidak memiliki kepentingan di dalamnya." Hiiro membusungkan dadanya, seakan mengatakan dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Arnold: "? Nn ~ Tapi apakah ada rekan seperti yang mampu melakukan hal itu Selain itu, Hiiro adalah lawan mereka, Anda tahu Pertama, kenapa apakah mereka akan mengumpulkan mayat ular.?"

Hiiro: "neraka -the akan aku tahu?" Arnold: "Seperti yang saya pikir. Apa yang Anda pikirkan, Muir? " Muir: "Etto ... mungkin mereka ingin membuat mereka kuburan ... atau sesuatu?" Arnold: "! Oo ~ Seperti yang diharapkan dari Muir Apa ide adorable!"

Dipeluk erat, Muir menyakitkan berjuang

sedikit. Melihat dua, Hiiro berbicara satu kata. Hiiro: "lolicon." Arnold: "Setidaknya memanggil saya Induk Baka Anda Boke ~!" (TL: Boke adalah varian dari Baka yang biasanya digunakan oleh, tapi tidak eksklusif untuk, orang-orang yang berbicara Kansai dialek.) Arnold meraung seolah-olah mengatakan 'Bagaimana Anda akan mengkompensasi saya jika saya mendapatkan gelar lain yang melekat pada saya? "

Hiiro: ". Nah, untuk meringkas, apa yang terjadi padaku pada dasarnya perampokan aku harus menyerah pada pengumpulan hasil curian Ular Selain itu, kita tidak benar-benar dalam kesulitan keuangan sehingga Anda tidak benar-benar peduli, benar.?" Arnold: "... baik, saya kira tidak apa-apa Sebenarnya, memberitahu kita tentang hal-hal seperti itu cepat saya Sebenarnya, beritahu kami saat itu terjadi.!"

Arnold benar-benar tepat. (TL: The kanji untuk 'jalan itu' digunakan di sini, namun konten tampaknya menunjukkan bahwa itu

berarti 'itu saat ia berkata' Seperti yang saya menerjemahkan konteks, saya telah memilih untuk terjemahan ini..) Arnold: "Dalam kasus apapun, mari kita pergi ke guild dan menebus sisa jarahan dari monster lain." Trio yang dilakukan kaki mereka terhadap serikat.

Serikat itu tanpa ada petualang. Seperti yang diharapkan, tampaknya semua orang telah dikerahkan pergi ke garis depan. Melihat Hiiro dan perusahaan, staf benar-benar terkejut. Setelah mengatakan bahwa mereka baru saja kembali dari perjalanan, staf yang entah bagaimana yakin. Ketika mereka selesai menebus rampasan mereka, mereka segera meninggalkan serikat. Hiiro: "Apa yang kita doin selanjutnya?" Arnold: "Ada alasan lain mengapa saya datang ke negara ini, kau tahu."

Hiiro: ". Aa, berbicara tentang yang, Anda tidak menyebutkan sesuatu seperti itu Bahwa Anda memiliki rencana untuk pergi ke suatu tempat ..." Arnold: "Ou, saya hanya perlu pergi ke [Raja Pohon] untuk sedikit." Hiiro: "? [Raja Pohon] Apakah Anda tahu seseorang dari keluarga bangsawan?"

[Raja Pohon] mengacu pada sebuah pohon besar yang menaungi royalti. Karena negara

ini telah dibangun dengan menggunakan pohon sebagai dasar untuk mendukung kehidupan, tidak ada rumah tersebut dibangun dari batu seperti yang di Benua Humas. Semuanya dibangun dari pohon. Dengan demikian, [Raja Pohon] diadakan arti yang sama seperti sebuah kastil Raja. Itu adalah tempat di mana Gabranth Royalty tinggal. Arnold:. "Tidak, tidak aku tidak pergi ke sana untuk melihat keluarga kerajaan aku punya bisnis dengan seorang pria yang saya tahu siapa yang bekerja di sana Jika ia menemukan bahwa saya datang ke sini dan tidak memberi mereka ucapan, itu.. 'd berubah menjadi menyebalkan. "

Meskipun Arnold mengatakan kemungkinan akan merepotkan, akhir kata-katanya tampak berdarah dengan nostalgia. Sepertinya dia tidak semua yang menentang pertemuan mereka. Di pintu masuk [Raja Pohon], dua orang yang tampak seperti tentara berjaga-jaga. Singkatnya, mereka adalah penjaga gerbang. Arnold: "Maaf."

Seperti Arnold memanggil yang mereka, dua penjaga gerbang menunjuk tombak mereka padanya, menusuk dia dengan tatapan tajam.

Tatapan penjaga gerbang 'kemudian pindah ke arah dua lainnya. Pengawal: "Siapa itu?" Tentu saja, mengingat ini adalah tempat tinggal Raja, mereka tidak punya pilihan selain untuk waspada. Namun, ketika mereka berada di tengah-tengah perang, mereka jauh di tepi. Itu mungkin bahwa mereka belum diberitahu tentang kesimpulan perang.

Arnold: "Saya tidak ada yang mencurigakan Saya hanya datang ke sini karena saya

memiliki sesuatu yang saya ingin meminta Anda.." Guard: "Sesuatu untuk bertanya ... Anda katakan?" Seolah-olah mereka menilai Arnold, mereka dengan hati-hati dipindai dia dari kepala sampai kaki dengan tatapan mereka. Setelah itu, seorang penjaga membuka mulutnya. Guard: ". Kami sedang dalam keadaan darurat Anda sadar bahwa kami tidak dapat mengizinkan apapun pertemuan dengan orang-orang dari [Raja Pohon]?"

Arnold: "Aku sudah menyadari tentang darurat saat Namun, bahkan jika itu hanya di sini, aku agak berharap untuk berbicara dengan seseorang.." Guard: "... yang Anda berharap untuk wawancara?" Arnold: "Nah, soal itu ..." Saat ia mengatakan bahwa, langkah berat membawa momentum yang luar biasa bisa didengar dari jauh. Mengikuti yang ...

Dokka-! (TL: * Buk / Bang / Slam / dll *)

Arnold: "Gube- !?" (TL: Suara yang menandakan Arnold menerima dampak yang kuat.) Arnold tiba-tiba melonjak karena menerima dampak dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia mulai bergulir di tanah dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Seolah-olah Arnold telah dipukul oleh mobil yang melaju. Setelah ini, tubuh Arnold telah bertabrakan dengan sebuah pohon yang ada di depan, akhirnya menyebabkan dia untuk berhenti. Muir: "O-Ojisan !?"

Kelopak mata Muir menembak terbuka lebar saat ia berteriak. Dua prajurit benar-benar tertegun, tak bergerak seolah-olah mereka memiliki waktu mereka berhenti. Hiiro: "Apakah dia parau?" Pikiran jahat keluar dari mulut Hiiro itu. Namun, setelah hemat melirik Arnold, line of sight ditransfer ke orang yang telah muncul. Orang yang menggiling gigi mereka, mengungkapkan rasa frustrasi mereka.

?: "Saya tidak percaya Anda! Berapa lama

Anda akan menjadi linglung untuk ?! Anda Ou-Baka Arnold "! (TL: Ou-Baka = Big Idiot.) Dari tembakau diadakan di bibir mereka, asap naik ke arah langit. Dari apa yang bisa diamati, orang ini adalah seorang wanita Gabranth yang tampaknya berasal dari ras yang sama dengan Arnold. Wanita itu adalah keindahan luar biasa dan memiliki mata pantang menyerah sama dengan Arnold. Namun, perawakan fisiknya sangat berotot. Selain itu, sebagai seorang wanita yang mengenakan Pembantu Outfit, sosoknya membangkitkan rasa yang luar biasa dari keganjilan.

Sebagai kesadaran Arnold memudar, ia memegang lengannya saat ia melihat sosok

wanita memelototinya. Arnold menjawab dengan suara gemetar. Arnold: "... Ne ... nee ...- chan ..." (TL: Bagi mereka yang tidak tahu, Nee-chan = Kakak) Sebagai jarak antara Arnold dan dia adalah substansial, Hiiro tidak dapat mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Namun, Muir telah jelas mendengarnya, bergantian tatapannya antara dua saudara kandung. Muir: "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh !?"

... Adalah bagaimana Muir mengungkapkan keterkejutannya. Dua tentara juga ditampilkan heran serupa. Bab 48: Suster-Nya, pembantu. "Perkenal kan. Ini adalah kakak perempuan saya. "(Arnold) Menggosok pipi kanannya setelah mendapatkan hit, Arnold memperkenalkan gadis itu. "Seperti aku akan puas dengan seperti pengenalan apatis!" (Sistah)

Dengan mendera di kepala, gadis itu membuat beberapa jarak antara dia dan Arnold. "T-itu sakit!" (Arnold) "Kau seharusnya menjadi petualang, ya !? Apakah Anda ingin mendapatkan memukul? "(Suster) Arnold ingin membalas bahwa dia sudah memukul, tetapi mengatakan seperti itu akan hanya membuat dia melakukannya lagi, jadi dia menahan kata-katanya. "U-um ..." (Soldier) Tentara itu mencoba ikut campur dengan ekspresi menyesal. Adik Arnold mengangkat tangannya, dan jawaban mereka.

"Ah, anak-anak ini baik-baik saja. Yang satu ini bodoh saya saudara, dan dua lainnya tampaknya bersamanya. Tolong biarkan

mereka melalui. "(Suster) "Apakah itu benar !? Jika itu terjadi, maka kita tidak bisa mengeluh. Silakan. "(Soldier) Sambil tersenyum, prajurit mengantar kelompok di dalamnya. (Adik The Old Man ... Dia tampaknya memiliki sedikit kepercayaan di sini.) Jika tidak, kata-katanya tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain masuk ke tempat tinggal royalti selama masa perang. Tidak, bahkan jika negara itu tidak berperang, masuk seharusnya tidak pernah semudah ini. Meski begitu, atas perintah dia, kelompok dengan mudah masuk. Kepercayaan ditempatkan dalam dirinya pasti cukup.

Apa yang mereka masuk adalah ruang seperti ruang makan kecil. Ada tiga meja kayu, dan meja dengan area dapur di belakangnya. Kelompok Hiiro itu mengambil

tempat duduk mereka di berbagai kursi melampirkan tabel. "Aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang dingin. Tetap tinggal sejenak. "(Suster) Dia tersenyum cerah, dan berjalan menuju dapur. Hiiro terus mengamatinya. Dia memiliki rambut biru yang sama seperti Arnold, tapi tidak seperti rambut pendek memotong nya, miliknya adalah panjang dan rapi. Fitur wajah nya tidak buruk, dan tinggi badannya berada di ujung yang lebih tinggi. Dia memiliki ekor tipis dan tampak halus-berayun bolak-balik di belakangnya. Dia layak disebut cantik. Tapi pembantu yang merokok tembakau sebagai dia bekerja adalah sedikit off. Tapi satu hal yang tidak minat menangkap Hiiro adalah puncak kepalanya.

(... Tidak ada yang ada.) Sama seperti Arnold, dia tidak punya telinga. Melihat mana perhatian Hiiro yang diarahkan, Arnold tersenyum pahit. "Jadi Anda perhatikan?" (Arnold) "Melihat apa?" (Hiiro) Dia tidak berniat mencongkel ke dalamnya, sehingga ia memainkan bodoh. Namun bertentangan dengan harapan Hiiro itu, Arnold terus. "Jangan salah paham. Suster bukanlah mantan budak atau apapun. "(Arnold) Alis Hiiro berkedut. Dia yakin bahwa Arnold kehilangan telinganya setelah menjadi budak bagi umat manusia. Dia meskipun ia telah kehilangan telinganya dalam keadaan yang sama.

Tapi pikirannya segera dibantah. Hal ini membuat Hiiro agak penasaran, tapi dia tidak berbicara. "Hei, terima kasih untuk menunggu." (Suster) Adik Arnold datang membawa nampan gelas, yang jumlahnya adalah bahwa dari jumlah orang yang hadir. "Ini 【】 Pashion khusus Schwartz." (Suster) (TL: Ini ditulis sebagai spesialisasi, diucapkan secara fonetis sebagai Schwartz) Itu jelas, biru langit minuman. Mencermati, banyak gelembung bangkit dan terbentuk dalam cairan. Mungkinkah ini ... (... Ini sari.)

Itu benar-benar. Minuman berkarbonasi disebut. Hiiro tidak pernah berpikir ia akan mampu menempatkan hal seperti itu ke

dalam mulutnya setelah diangkut ke dunia ini, jadi dia adalah menyenangkan terkejut. Membuat suara meneguk menyenangkan, ia jatuh gelas dalam satu meneguk. Itu sempurna berkarbonasi, dan perasaan itu akan ke tenggorokannya cukup menyenangkan. "Oh, Anda minum juga! Saya memiliki lebih banyak, sehingga minum semua yang Anda inginkan. "(Suster) Dia menunjukkan giginya saat dia tertawa senang. "Pukul aku." (Hiiro) Mengatakan bahwa, Hiiro mengulurkan gelasnya. Muir juga tampaknya menikmati itu karena dia dikeringkan cangkirnya.

Setelah membawa isi ulang untuk Hiiro, adik Arnold menurunkan dirinya ke kursi. Dia

mengambil rokok keluar, dan memegangnya di tangannya saat ia meniup aliran asap. "Pertama adalah bahwa saya kira. Bisakah Anda ceritakan tentang anak-anak, Arnold? "(Suster) "Ya, ini apel ridiculously lucu mata saya, yang menarik di string dari semua hati kita adalah indah Muir Castrea." (Arnold) Mata Arnold berkilau saat ia menunjuk pada Muir. "M-namaku adalah Muir! Ini adalah kesenangan bekerja dengan Anda, adik Paman! "(Muir) "Haha, Anda bisa memanggil saya Raive, Muir. Bagus bertemu Anda. "(Raive) "Ah, ya ... Raive-san." (Muir)

Dia memalukan gelisah saat ia menatap wanita di depannya. Hidup memungkinkan keluar tertawa

"Ahaha, apa ini? Anak ini benar-benar lucu, bukan dia !? Dimana didja menjemputnya, Arnold? "(Raive) Dia berbicara saat ia sungguh-sungguh menepuk kepala Muir. Setelah gerakan tangannya, kepala Muir bergetar dari sisi ke sisi. Namun, Raive tampaknya tidak melihat sama sekali. "Omong-omong, Arnold, apa dengan pengenalan itu? Kapan Anda menjadi lolicon itu? "(Raive) "Kau salah! Muir adalah putriku! Meskipun darah kita tidak terhubung, kita ayah dan anak! "(Arnold) Bahkan adik Arnold berunding dengan Hiiro. Ini sudah cukup untuk menekan Arnold jauh, sehingga ia mulai berbicara dengan cepat.

"Ah, jadi itu saja? Saya berpikir bahwa, karena kurangnya popularitas, Anda diculik

putri lucu seseorang, untuk menuai tanaman Anda setelah mengangkat dirinya persis dengan preferensi Anda. "(Raive) "Siapa yang Anda pikir saya !? Tidak ada cara saya akan melakukannya! Apakah Anda benar-benar berpikir tentang adik lucu Anda sebagai orang seperti itu !? "(Arnold) "Ah, itu adalah lelucon, lelucon. Sekitar setengah dari itu, setidaknya. "(Raive) "Jadi setengah dari itu serius !?" (Arnold) Arnold mengambil kerusakan mental yang berat dari kata-kata adiknya. Melihat Arnold menggantung bahunya, Raive mengeluarkan moncong lain asap, dan memukulnya di bagian belakang.

"Geho! Geho! Apa yang kau lakukan !? "(Arnold) (TL: Suara batuk) "Pergilah. Siapa yang lainnya? "(Raive) "Hmm? Ah, orang itu. Dia Hiiro Okamura.

"(Arnold) "T-yang cukup pengantar sederhana." (Raive) Raives tersenyum kram sejenak. Dia mempertimbangkan apakah keduanya pada istilah yang buruk, tetapi menyimpulkan bahwa mereka tidak. "Tapi dia yakin tenang. Dia belum mengatakan apa-apa untuk sementara waktu, tetapi dia baik-baik saja? "(Raive) Hiiro itu sepenuh hati minum sari nya. Ekspresinya tidak benar-benar menunjukkan itu, tapi ia benar-benar berada di surga. Dia merayakan reuni nya ditakdirkan dengan soda. (Fumu, jika mereka dicampur buah atau berry ke dalamnya ...)

Sebagai kepala penuh dengan pikiran aplikasi soda, ia sengaja mengeluarkan senyum. Melihat hal ini, Raive meminta Arnold sekali lagi. "Apakah anak itu baik-baik saja? Dia mulai tersenyum untuk beberapa alasan. "(Raive) "Y-ya, kadang-kadang ia melakukan itu. Hanya meninggalkan dia menjadi. "(Arnold) "I-adalah bahwa begitu? By the way, Anda tiba-tiba pergi, dan kembali seperti tiba-tiba. Dan dengan sahabat pada saat itu. Anda lebih baik tidak berencana untuk pergi berperang, kan? "(Raive) Mata lembut tiba-tiba menjadi tajam.

"N-tidak, Anda salah. Memang benar bahwa saya ingin tahu tentang perang, tapi aku tidak datang kembali untuk bergabung. Saya datang ke sini untuk mendapatkan master untuk melatih seseorang. "(Arnold)

"Hmmm, jadi Anda mendapatkan izin?" (Raive) "Ya, saya akan berada di bawah asuhannya bersama Muir." (Arnold) "Hm? Bagaimana itu Hiiro anak? "(Raive) "Ah, orang itu akan melakukan perjalanan setelah sekitar satu minggu." (Arnold) "Begitukah?" (Raive) "Sampai saat itu, saya pikir saya akan menunjukkan kepadanya di sekitar kota. Sejak aku berada di sini, saya juga memutuskan untuk mampir dan melihat Anda. "(Arnold) "Jadi aku hanya add-on !?" (Raive) Sebuah tinju datang ke dalam kontak dengan tengkorak Arnold sekali lagi.

"O-ow!" (Arnold) "Tenangkan bawah, dan menahannya!" (Raive)

"... By the way, bagaimana hal yang terjadi pada akhir Anda?" (Arnold) Menurut Raive, dia telah bekerja di sini sebagai pembantu untuk beberapa tahun. Bertentangan dengan penampilannya dan kepribadian, ia bekerja dengan tekun dan berhasil menanjak ke Kepala Pembantu. Raja sangat menyukai makanan dia membuat, dan dengan senang hati makan mereka. Dia pernah mendengar tentang perang, tetapi tidak berpartisipasi di dalamnya. Ini bukan berarti bahwa dia tidak bisa melawan, tapi dia keras kepala berdiri posisinya sebagai tidak. Dia menjadi pembantu karena ia ingin membuat orang bahagia. Dia tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyakiti siapa pun setelah sekian lama.

Itu sebabnya ia merasa lega setelah mengetahui bahwa Arnold tidak datang untuk berperang. Dia bukan kakak yang terbaik, tapi dia masih keluarga yang berharga. Dia tidak ingin dia dibawa pergi oleh perang. "Apakah Anda tahu tentang hal itu, Raive?" (Arnold) "Tentang apa?" (Raive) "Perang sudah usai." (Arnold) Rokok jatuh dari mulutnya ke lantai. Dia buru-buru mengambilnya, dan menempatkan ke fixture asbak seperti. Tapi matanya tetap terbuka lebar. "A-apa yang kau katakan?" (Raive) "Saya mengerti reaksi Anda. Tapi ini adalah informasi dari master. "(Arnold) "... Apakah ini nyata?" (Raive)

Dia masih setengah ragu, tetapi informasi Rarashik itu cukup handal. "Ya, tampaknya kedua belah pihak menderita korban. Mereka harus segera kembali. "(Arnold) Pada saat itu, suara besar terdengar keluar. Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumbernya. "I-apa itu benar?" Berdiri di sana adalah putri pertama, yang diselenggarakan dari pertempuran. Putri, Kuclear.

Bab 49: Hiiro dan gadis "Hei! Apakah Anda serius, hanya sekarang !? Beritahu aku! "(?) Arnold diangkat oleh tengkuk lehernya oleh orang yang masuk ke ruangan. Dia tampak seperti dia mencekik. "Kuu-sama! Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini !? "(Raiev) Raiev juga bingung dengan kunjungan mendadak putri '. "Ugh ... .can't napas ..." (Arnold)

Wajah Memperhatikan Arnold tumbuh pucat, Kukklia cepat melonggarkan cengkeramannya.

"Ah, S-Maaf!" (Kukklia) Arnold, yang baru saja dibebaskan dari genggamannya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam sambil mengucapkan terima kasih langit untuk memperpanjang hidupnya. Itu benar-benar tampak seperti dia akan mati lemas saat yang lalu. Jika terburuk datang sampai terburuk, ia akan diteruskan ke dunia berikutnya. Meskipun dia adalah seorang gadis, itu jelas dia mewarisi kekuatan kasar yang Gabranth itu. "S-jadi, bisa anda jelaskan! Apakah apa yang Anda katakan benar? Bahwa informasi yang datang dari itu Rarashik? "(Kukklia) Meskipun Kukklia tidak bergerak langkah ke arahnya, Arnold merasa sangat terintimidasi bahwa ia tidak sadar menelan ludah. "Ah, eh ... ya. Itu ... "(Arnold)

Arnold mengatakan Kukklia apa Rarashik kepadanya. "Mengapa Demon Lord melakukan itu ke jembatan ...?" (Kukklia) Kukklia mengatakan pertanyaan yang sama persis yang ada di benak setiap orang. "Bukankah itu hanya berarti bahwa mereka tidak ingin berperang?" (Raiev) Raiev santai berkomentar. "Sebenarnya, mungkin seperti kata Nee-chan. Hanya saja, itu hanya baru-baru ini bahwa [evila] menyatakan bahwa mereka ingin memusnahkan semuanya. "(Arnold)

Ini adalah selama era Demon Lord sebelumnya, meskipun tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Kebetulan, Rarashik tahu tentang hal ini, namun, dia lupa untuk

menyampaikan informasi ini kepada Arnold dan sebangsanya. "Tapi, jika apa yang Anda katakan adalah benar, maka Papa dan pasukannya harus aman, kan?" (Kukklia) "Aku berani bertaruh. Saya yakin kita akan dapat melihat mereka sebagai hidup seperti biasa. "(Raiev) Kukklia tersenyum gembira mendengar kata-kata Raiev itu. Meskipun itu dia sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk pergi berperang, memiliki sekutu-sekutunya datang kembali ke rumah tanpa terluka tidak diragukan lagi sesuatu yang layak merayakan. "Hn? By the way, yang kalian? Juga, sebelumnya Anda disebut Raiev 'Nee-chan' tapi ... "(Kukklia)

"Aa, Kuu-sama, bodoh ini adik saya. Juga, gadis itu putrinya. "(Raiev) "Heh, aku adalah anak dari [Binatang Kingdom: Gairah] 's [Binatang Raja] Leowald. Putri Pertama: Kukklia Raja. Senang bertemu Anda "(Kukklia) Mendengar pengantar, Arnold buru-buru jatuh berlutut. Muir, seakan meniru dia, mengikuti setelahnya. "Aaah, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Saya tidak suka menjadi begitu formal. Tidak apa-apa untuk memperlakukan saya secara normal. Sebenarnya, silakan lakukan. "(Kukklia) Di bawah pengaruh yang kuat, Arnold dan Muir malu-malu bangkit berdiri. (E: Tidak akurat, tapi saya tidak punya waktu.)

"Hmm, seperti yang telah saya dengar Anda Raiev itu ... dan Muir adalah putri Anda. Senang bertemu Anda. "(Kukklia) Meskipun itu bagus untuk mendengar bicara dalam cara yang ramah, karena dia seorang putri, Arnold dan Muir tidak bisa membantu tetapi merasa tegang dan bingung. "Ahaha, kau begitu lucu, ya! Aku mendapatkannya! Apakah akan baik-baik saja bagi saya memperkenalkan Anda kepada Mimiru? "(Raiev) Raiev hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun, dengan berpura-pura bahwa 'pasti dia juga akan senang untuk bertemu dengan mereka,' Raiev bisa hanya menerima. "Hah ... entah bagaimana, ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar tak terduga ... yang tepat Hiiro ... .eh?" (Arnold)

Meskipun Arnold bingung ketika sang putri muncul, sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi ketika ia sedang sibuk. Makhluk ini yang Hiiro, yang berada di sampingnya beberapa saat yang lalu, telah lenyap. "... .Hiiro?" (Arnold) Sementara itu, sebagai Hiiro bertanya-tanya apakah atau tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik di Raja Pohon , ia mulai berkeliaran di sekitar. Tentu saja, ini semua dilakukan tanpa memperhatikan prajurit. Transparansi Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengaktifkan dua Firman-Rantai keterampilan. Sampai saat ini, Hiiro telah berubah menjadi Invisible Man.

(Yah ~ skill ini begitu rusak bahwa aku hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa saya.) Para prajurit yang telah berlalu Hiiro baru saja melihat dia, sampai-sampai seolah-olah ia telah berjalan melalui mereka. Nah, ada beberapa yang tampaknya merasakan sesuatu yang salah, yang menyebabkan Hiiro menahan nafas. (The Gabranth mungkin sangat baik pada orang-orang penginderaan. Nah, meskipun mereka tidak dapat melihat saya, saya masih memiliki kehadiran.) The Gabranth memiliki persepsi yang lebih maju daripada manusia. Mereka telah meningkatkan pendengaran, sentuhan, rasa, merasakan, dan penglihatan. Bahkan jika ia menjadi tak terlihat dengan mata telanjang, mereka masih akan dapat merasakan kehadirannya.

Setelah berjalan sebentar, ia bertemu, apa yang tampak seperti, taman. Ada sejumlah besar cabang yang menciptakan perancah, dengan tanaman dan bunga yang ditanam di atas. (... Apa yg?) Survei daerah, ia melihat seorang gadis duduk di bangku terdekat kayu sambil memegang papan kayu. Ada lubang kecil di bagian atas papan. Papan digantung dari atas kepalanya dengan lingkaran tali terikat pada lubang atas. Bahkan jika dia melepaskan, papan tidak akan jatuh ke lantai. Melihat dengan hati-hati, orang akan dapat melihat beberapa kertas putih di atasnya. Ini mirip sketsa anak.

Tepat ketika Hiiro berpikir bahwa ia mungkin menggambar sketsa taman, ia melihat langsung dengan heran. "... ..?" (Hiiro) Pada saat itu, Hiiro berpikir bahwa efek Transparansi kata telah berlalu. Namun, ia merasa bahwa efek masih di tempat. Dia berpikir untuk saat itu dia mungkin hanya akan melihat sesuatu ke arahnya, dengan demikian, lanjutnya menatapnya. Namun, yang mengejutkan, matanya tetap dilacak ke dia. Hiiro melihat ke belakang untuk sesuatu yang mungkin telah mengumpulkan perhatian nya ... tapi tidak ada di sana. Sudah jelas bahwa dia menatapnya. Dia bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan bahwa tubuh seharusnya transparan nya terdeteksi.

Hiiro menunjuk dirinya tanpa berpikir. Ketika ia lakukan, gadis itu mengangguk kepalanya naik dan turun dalam penegasan. (... Apa yang sedang terjadi?) Ada saat-saat di mana tentara perseptif hampir melihat dia dan tampak jalan. Namun, tidak ada satu orang pun yang memandangnya secara langsung, belum lagi mengakui keberadaannya. Ketika ia menulis Transparansi sekali, durasi akan hanya berlangsung sekitar satu menit. Namun, saat ia menulis dua kali, dengan menggunakan dua kata Rantai skill, efeknya telah berlangsung lebih dari lima menit. Ketika ia menggunakan kata yang baru, ia menyimpulkan bahwa efek kata akan tetap di tempat kecuali dinonaktifkan.

Efek Cheat seperti ini diharapkan untuk mantra yang menelan biaya 300 MP. Dia menganggap bahwa jika ia digunakan Dua-Word Rantai dengan Aerial Menulis , itu akan menelan biaya sekitar 400 MP. Pada kenyataannya, ia telah menulis dua kata dengan skill Menulis Aerial. Setelah memeriksa layar statusnya, ia menegaskan bahwa mereka telah dikonsumsi 400 MP. Itu sudah pasti. 400 MP mungkin bukan jumlah petualangan biasa akan memiliki. Sementara ini mungkin tidak adil, ini tidak benar-benar perhatian Hiiro. (Saya yakin bahwa efek masih harus berada di tempat. Saya masih harus transparan. Namun ... mata kita telah pasti bertemu ... kan?)

Tidak ada keraguan tentang hal itu. Gadis itu melihat langsung padanya. Dia tidak hanya merasakan kehadirannya, itu jelas bahwa ia mampu benar-benar mengakui keberadaannya. Hiiro cepat disurvei lingkungannya, mencari saksi-saksi lain. Ternyata saat ini, baik Hiiro dan gadis itu adalah satu-satunya yang ada di taman. Dia dinonaktifkan mantra, menjadi terlihat. Dia menatap gadis itu untuk melihat apakah ada reaksi, tapi ... tidak ada. Hiiro menegaskan bahwa ia telah melihatnya. "..how Anda bisa mengatakan?" (Hiiro) Dia menundukkan kepalanya di atas dan mulai bergerak tangannya. Ternyata dia sedang menulis sesuatu. Setelah ia selesai menulis, ia berbalik papan dengan kertas putih atas, menyajikan dia dengan apa yang dia tulis.

[Ghost-san] (gadis) Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan cara menggemaskan. "Kau keliru. Atau apa? Mungkinkah karena kemampuannya untuk merasakan paranormal itu begitu tinggi sehingga dia bisa melihat saya? " Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat ia mulai menulis. [Apa kemampuan untuk merasakan paranormal?] (Gadis) "Alih-alih menulis, tidak bisa Anda hanya bicara? Ini masalah efisiensi. "(Hiiro) Ketika gadis itu mendengar kata-kata itu, ia tumbuh muram saat dia membuat wajah menyesal.

[Saya minta maaf. Mimiru, tidak dapat berbicara.] (Mimiru) Hiiro diam. Dia memahami pentingnya kata-kata. Dia, untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak diketahui, telah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Dilihat dari sikap, penyebabnya bukan sesuatu yang sederhana seperti sakit tenggorokan. "... Apakah begitu? Maaf tentang itu. Maafkan aku. "(Hiiro) [Tidak, jangan khawatir tentang hal itu.] (Mimiru) Seperti yang diharapkan dari Hiiro. Dia tidak bodoh dan tidak cukup arogan untuk mengobati anak, terutama yang cacat, tidak hormat. Meskipun jawabannya adalah sedikit kasar.

"Dalam kasus apapun, tentang sebelumnya. Aku bukan hantu. Apakah Anda mengerti apa yang mereka? "(Hiiro) [Iya Nih. Tampaknya satu-satunya di keluarga saya yang benar-benar dapat melihat mereka adalah aku.] (Mimiru) "Saya lihat. Tidak peduli apa yang dunia Anda berada di, selalu ada seseorang yang telah mengembangkan enam rasa. (Hiiro) [... ..?] (Mimiru) Hiiro tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang keenam rasa berarti. Akan sulit untuk menjelaskannya padanya. Dengan demikian, Hiiro hanya sisihkan. "Jangan khawatir tentang. Tampak bahwa cara pandang Anda jauh lebih tinggi dari normal. "(Hiiro)

[Apakah itu sesuatu yang baik?] (Mimiru)

"Siapa yang tahu? Tapi itu lebih baik untuk memilikinya daripada tidak, kan? "(Hiiiro) [Kemudian semuanya baik-baik.] (Mimiru) Serius mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi berkat, ia tersenyum. Berikut ini yang, ia kemudian mengambil saputangan dan menyeka dahinya. Seperti itu di luar panas, itu tidak bisa membantu. Gadis itu tampak tidak lebih tua dari 10 tahun. Namun, dilihat dari senyumnya, ia merasa jauh lebih tua. Hal ini seolah-olah dia senyum dewasa.

Dia memiliki rambut panjang coklat kemerahan yang tumbuh melewati pinggangnya. Sebuah besar, pita hijau diikat di dekat bagian atas kepalanya, yang menonjol seolah-olah itu ciri khasnya. Dia tidak tampak menggairahkan, namun mata menawan, cokelat dan kulit putih yang adil

praktis memastikan bahwa ia akan tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita cantik di masa depan. Her pico-pico telinga binatang dan ekornya berkedip-kedip binatang membuatnya tampak begitu lucu yang Hiiro memutuskan bahwa dia harus dijauhkan dari Arnold. Meskipun Arnold tidak lolicon seorang, Hiiro tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi harus Arnold melihat seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di depannya. (Untuk beberapa alasan, meskipun, ketika saya melihat wajahnya, sesuatu terus mengganggu saya.) Meskipun senyum itu adalah senyum yang tulus, rasanya wajar untuk beberapa alasan. [Ghost-san. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?] (Mimiru)

"Saya katakan bahwa saya bukan hantu, sudah. Selain itu, saya hanya datang ke sini secara kebetulan. "(Hiiro) [Apakah Anda tahu di mana hal ini?] (Mimiru) "The Raja Pohon , kan? Ini tidak seperti aku menyelinap di sini. Sebagai soal fakta, saya dibawa ke sini oleh teman saya. "(Hiiro) Namun, ia memastikan untuk meninggalkan fakta bahwa ia hanya berkeliaran Raja Pohon tanpa tujuan. [Saya lihat. Apakah ini pertama kalinya Anda berada di sini?] (Mimiru) "Aaah" (Hiiro) [Aku suka tempat ini juga. Ketika aku berumur lima tahun, penyakit mengambil suara saya. Sejak saat itu, saya datang ke sini benar-benar sering.] (Mimiru)

Dari apa yang baru saja dia berkata, tampaknya bahwa ia tidak dilahirkan bisu. Sebuah penyakit yang parah menyebabkan tenggorokannya menjadi begitu rusak, ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara. Diam menyelimuti daerah. Ini adalah tanda bahwa berarti tidak ada yang tersisa untuk mengatakan. (Yah, aku telah memecahkan teka-teki yang telah mengganggu saya. Saya kira saya harus ...) Seperti Hiiro hendak pergi, kaki gadis itu tiba-tiba tergelincir. "Tsk" (Hiiro) Hiiro naluriah bergegas menuju gadis itu. Saat ia mencegahnya jatuh, ia menangkap memeluknya.

"Darn ... tanpa berpikir aku hanya ..." (Hiiro)

Sebagai Hiiro mulai mengarang alasan dalam pikirannya, ia berbohong gadis itu di atas bangku untuk beristirahat. Namun, saat ia menatap langit, ia melihat matahari blazingly terang. Itu saat ini musim Raer (musim panas). Jika seseorang tinggal di kondisi seperti untuk waktu yang lama, tidak akan ragu menguras vitalitas mereka. (Demam dan pingsan nya. Seiring dengan ini jumlah keringat. Tanpa ragu, ini adalah gejala heatstroke.) Hiiro dimaksud tentang bagaimana ia harus menghadapi situasi ini. Dia dianggap hanya meninggalkan dia di bangku cadangan, namun, ada sinar yang kuat sinar matahari berseri-seri turun yang hanya akan memperburuk kondisinya.

(A handuk dingin harus diterapkan pada kulit. Subjek harus dipindahkan ke tempat teduh

dan diletakkan di sisi kepala mereka dengan tangan diletakkan di bawahnya. Kaki perlu dibangkitkan dengan benda dingin diterapkan pada satu-satunya ... tunggu, apakah Saya serius berpikir untuk mengobati sesuatu seperti ini?) Pada saat itu, metode pengobatan untuk stroke panas telah melonjak melalui pikirannya. Namun, Hiiro menyadari bahwa ia pemikiran seperti itu tidak perlu. Dia membawanya ke tempat teduh, meletakkan jarinya di dahinya dan mulai menulis sesuatu sebelum berhenti. "Mengapa saya harus melakukan ini untuknya?" (Hiiro)

Dia mendesah saat ia dihapus jarinya. Dia tidak punya kewajiban untuk membantunya. Gejala-gejala yang ada yang besar baik. Dia

menilai bahwa jika dia hanya beristirahat, dia akan sembuh tanpa masalah. Saat ia melepaskan dirinya, gadis itu membuka matanya. Dia gemetar saat ia putus asa mulai menulis di papan nya kertas. Setelah dia selesai, dia menunjukkan kepada Hiiro. [Maaf untuk menyebabkan Anda kesulitan. Terima kasih untuk membawa saya ke sini] (Mimiru) Dia ditampilkan senyum minta maaf. Melihat wajahnya, ia melihat air mata jatuh jatuh tunggal dari matanya. Hiiro menyipitkan matanya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa jengkel karena alasan tertentu. (Seperti yang saya pikir, wajah ini nakal adalah benar-benar menjengkelkan.)

Dia telah menemukan sumber ketidaknyamanan nya sepanjang pertemuan itu. Itu wajah penuh dengan rasa rendah diri dan rasa sakit. Senyum itu, itu adalah salah satu yang membalik antara rasa sakit dan kebahagiaan. Hiiro merengut saat ia menyadari bahwa ekspresi terpampang pada wajah anak. Jika yang menyakitkan kemudian hanya mengatakan itu menyakitkan. Bahkan jika itu hanya sebuah ekspresi penderitaan di wajah Anda, halus. Namun, baginya untuk memaksa senyum saat terkena situasi seperti ini hanya akan membuat seseorang merasa jengkel. (Ini anak nakal ini yang seperti itu ... bahkan Chibi itu lebih jujur daripada dia.)

Entah itu saat baik atau buruk kali, Muir masih jujur dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, dia berusaha untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memiliki kemauan untuk jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun, gadis di hadapannya mungkin memakai senyum itu agar tidak menyakiti orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ini berbau penipuan, bagi seorang anak untuk bertindak dewasa dan menempatkan pada fasad seperti itu, itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah diterima. Jika itu adalah Hiiro biasa, ia akan hanya mengabaikan gadis itu. Dia hanya akan kirim ke wajahnya. Bahwa ia bertemu dengan kecelakaan sementara berkeliaran, mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pergi.

Namun, dalam hal ini, Hiiro merasa bahwa ia tidak harus meninggalkan situasi dalam keadaan saat ini. Perasaan itu sama seperti ketika ia mendekati [Gree-Gua]. Jika dia

tidak menghadapi ini dengan benar, sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan mungkin terjadi. Dia merasa bahwa jika ia tidak membahas masalah ini dengan upaya maksimal, ia akan menyimpang dari jalan-Nya. Namun, ia tidak dapat memahami alasan di balik firasat saat ini. Dia hanya menggenggam situasi dengan insting. Sebuah perempatan penting dalam hidupnya terbaring di hadapannya. Dia merasa bahwa jika ia melakukan kesalahan sekarang, keberadaannya akan berubah menjadi kebohongan. (Saya tidak benar-benar memiliki hubungan yang mendalam dengan orang ini, tapi ...)

Hiiro adalah manusia dari dunia lain. Gadis ini adalah Gabranth hidup di dunia ini. Tidak ada cara bahwa akan ada apapun hubungan antara mereka. Namun, pada saat ini, itu

seolah-olah jiwanya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Dengan demikian, Hiiro mendekati gadis yang namanya dia tidak tahu. "Oi, apa yang saya lakukan sekarang, Anda tidak diizinkan untuk memberitahu siapa pun, mengerti?" (Hiiro) Mengatakan ini, Hiiro mendekati gadis itu saat ia berkonsentrasi pada ujung jarinya dan mulai menulis. (Ku ~, seperti yang diharapkan, jari yang hampir tidak bergerak.)

Itu bahkan lebih lambat dibandingkan dengan ketika ia menulis kata [Tidur]. Dia berpikir untuk berhenti, namun, ia menyadari bahwa jika ia berhenti ketika mencoba untuk menulis dua kata, ia akan menerima keras Rebound efek . Saat ia mulai menulis

dua kata, dia tidak punya pilihan selain untuk pergi melalui dengan itu. Gadis itu menatap Hiiro dengan ekspresi kosong bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan. Hiiro hanya mengabaikannya dan berkonsentrasi pada penulisan kata. Berbeda dengan [Transparansi] kata, Hiiro tahu bahwa jika ia kehilangan fokus ia pasti akan gagal. (Ini pasti terasa seperti sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilakukan tanpa banyak konsentrasi.) Sementara berpikir begitu, Hiiro terfokus benar-benar keras bergerak jarinya [Restore] ... Hiiro menulis kata diciptakan untuk membantu orang lain.

[Cure] dan [Bangkit] juga datang ke pikiran, tapi ia merasa bahwa kata [Restore] akan sesuai dengan situasi yang lebih baik. Pada

kenyataannya, keajaiban Hiiro memilih dengan insting yang sangat mirip dengan sihir yang sudah mapan. Tentu saja, Hiiro tidak menyadari hal ini. Naluri ini, dalam hal Kata Ajaib , benar-benar akan menjadi faktor yang sangat penting di masa depan. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya Hiiro memilih kata dengan insting, di suatu tempat di dalam dirinya, ia merasa puas dengan pilihan kata-katanya. Sebuah cahaya putih cemerlang muncul, membungkus tubuhnya dengan aura pucat. Sebagai cahaya meresap ke dalam tubuhnya, kulitnya terbakar matahari merahnya kembali ke mantan putih yang adil. Berkeringat nya juga berhenti.

Setelah ini, gadis itu merasa bahwa dia tidak lemah seperti sebelumnya. Dia tiba-tiba

mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hiiro, yang arogan menatapnya. "Nah. Cobalah berbicara, Ribbon. "(Hiiro) Bab 50: Mimiru dan anak itu (TL:.. Diterjemahkan dan diedit oleh saya, jadi mungkin masih ada beberapa masalah tapi karena semua bab-bab lain siap saya tidak ingin menyimpan penonton menunggu Jadi, nikmatilah!) Ini dari Perspektif Mimiru itu -

Sebuah perasaan yang kuat mengalir melalui tubuhnya ketika ia melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya. Udara pada titik yang berbeda, di langit berbintang ada cahaya pucat, cahaya yang dia tidak pernah menyadarinya sebelum muncul. Itu seperti cahaya yang

kuat bahwa dia tidak punya pilihan selain untuk melihat itu. Dalam ruang yang teratur di hadapannya, ia melihat ruang yang terdistorsi oleh sesuatu. Ketika dia melihat pada saat itu hati-hati, sosok seseorang muncul. (Ini that..ghost-san?) Gadis kecil itu disebut Mimiru, sejak dia lahir, dia bisa melihat hal semacam ini setiap hari. Dia mencoba memberitahu keluarganya tentang tetapi mereka hanya mengolok-olok itu. Hantu di tempat ini berarti jiwa evila itu. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada cara bagi mereka untuk ada di sini, jika mereka pernah melihat itu akan dibunuh dengan cepat oleh salah satu Gabranth Pengawal di daerah ini.

Tapi di masa lalu Mimiru tidak pernah berbohong sebelumnya. Ada pasti hantu yang membaca buku-buku. Jiwa orang mati berkeliaran di seluruh dunia. hantu tidak pernah berbicara tetapi akan melayang di udara dan bergerak melalui dinding dengan mudah. Bahkan jika dia berbicara tentang hal itu tidak ada yang akan percaya padanya. Dia tidak memiliki kepribadian yang kuat sehingga dia tidak mendorong ke orang lain hal-hal yang dia lihat. Dia hanya dipertahankan, dalam pikirannya sendiri, bahwa makhluk tersebut jelas bisa ada di dunia ini.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk melihat mereka, dan melihat mereka tidak mengubah cara hidupnya. Namun, hantu yang dia lihat

sebelum dia sekarang berbeda, itu melihat langsung padanya. Biasanya, ketika ia melihat mereka, mereka akan hanya melihat dan bergerak tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi itu berbeda kali ini. Ketika ia melihat, itu sudah menatapnya. Itu tidak menatapnya dengan mata bergoyang tapi itu menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan mata yang kuat seolah-olah orang yang nyata ada di sana. Karena itu hantu menggelitik minat Mimiru, dan dia menatap kembali. Hantu adalah anak laki-laki, anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata. Dia pikir dia tampak menakutkan tapi melihat bagaimana ia terkejut juga suasana di antara mereka menjadi lebih ringan.

Ada lebih dari cukup untuk mewakili keberadaan solid, terutama jubah merah

mengalir dan fakta bahwa itu berdiri terus di tanah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat jenis hantu. Hantu menunjuk jarinya pada dirinya sendiri, dan kemudian padanya, yang meminta jika dia melihat dia atau tidak. Dia mengangguk terus-menerus. Pada saat itu, ia merasakan kehadiran bahkan lebih kuat dari hantu. Hantu merasa tidak berbeda dari seseorang yang masih hidup. Dalam keadaan itu, tidak akan aneh jika orang lain bisa melihat atau berinteraksi dengan dia juga. "... Bagaimana Anda melihat?" (Boy)

Nada suara tidak terlalu rendah atau terlalu tinggi. Tapi belum untuk beberapa alasan dia ingin mendengar lebih banyak suaranya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berkomunikasi dengan hantu. Dia ragu-ragu pada awalnya

tapi kemudian ia ingin membiarkan dia tahu bahwa dia tidak dapat berbicara, dan menulis di papan nya. [Ghost-san?] (Mimiru) Dia menunggu dengan harapan untuk respon tetapi terkejut melihat apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya. "Kau keliru. Atau apa? Mungkinkah karena kemampuannya untuk merasakan paranormal itu begitu tinggi sehingga dia bisa melihat saya? "(Boy) Dia blanked keluar karena terkejut. Dia mendengar tentang hantu yang tidak tahu mereka mati. Dia berasumsi bahwa orang di depannya contoh itu. Sebenarnya, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu terjadi. [Apa kemampuan untuk merasakan paranormal?] (Mimiru)

"Alih-alih menulis, tidak bisa Anda hanya bicara? Ini masalah efisiensi. "(Boy) Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud, tapi ada alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa berbicara. Dia membuat wajah menyesal dan mengatakan. [Saya minta maaf. Mimiru, tidak dapat berbicara.] (Mimiru) Dia terkejut ketika ia mengerti. "... Apakah begitu? Maaf tentang itu. Maafkan aku. "(Boy) [Tidak, jangan khawatir tentang hal itu.] (Mimiru)

Apa katanya agak kasar, tapi itu tidak membuat suasana hati di antara mereka lebih buruk. Itu mungkin sikap yang biasa orang itu. Setiap orang memiliki versi yang berbeda dari yang normal. Mampu melihat hantu adalah normal baginya. Dengan

demikian, secara informal tentang berbicara tidak menghasut setiap sukacita atau murka darinya. "Dalam kasus apapun, tentang sebelumnya. Aku bukan hantu. Apakah Anda mengerti apa yang mereka? "(Boy) [Iya Nih. Tampaknya satu-satunya di keluarga saya yang benar-benar dapat melihat mereka adalah aku.] (Mimiru) "Saya lihat. Tidak peduli apa yang dunia Anda berada di, selalu ada seseorang yang telah mengembangkan enam rasa. (Hiiro) [... ..?] (Mimiru) "Jangan khawatir tentang. Tampak bahwa cara pandang Anda jauh lebih tinggi dari normal. "(Hiiro) [Apakah itu sesuatu yang baik?] (Mimiru)

"Siapa yang tahu? Tapi itu lebih baik untuk memilikinya daripada tidak, kan? "(Hiiiro) [Kemudian semuanya baik-baik.] (Mimiru) Dia senang. Untuk seseorang untuk dapat memahami membuatnya benar-benar bahagia. Jika keluarganya mendengar apa yang dia katakan sekarang mereka hanya akan tertawa, ia hanya menerimanya seperti itu alami. Namun, melihat wajahnya ia tampak senang. Dia berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima penjelasan, tapi keaslian dalam suara yang digunakan sebelum membuatnya tampak bahwa itu tidak terjadi. Sesuatu yang lain tampaknya menyebabkan rasa tidak senangnya. Merasa beberapa keringat di dahinya, dia mengambil sepotong kain dan menyekanya.

[Ghost-san. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?] (Mimiru) "Saya katakan bahwa saya bukan hantu, sudah. Selain itu, saya hanya datang ke sini secara kebetulan. "(Hiiro) [Apakah Anda tahu di mana hal ini?] (Mimiru) "The Raja Pohon , kan? Ini tidak seperti aku menyelinap di sini. Sebagai soal fakta, saya dibawa ke sini oleh teman saya. "(Hiiro) Untuk hantu yang akan dibimbing dalam sini oleh temannya; Mimiru cenderung kepalanya, dia pasti ingin bertemu dengan mereka. [Saya lihat. Apakah ini pertama kalinya Anda berada di sini?] (Mimiru) "Aaah" (Hiiro)

[Aku suka tempat ini juga. Ketika aku berumur lima tahun, penyakit mengambil

suara saya. Sejak saat itu, saya datang ke sini benar-benar sering.] (Mimiru) Ketika ia berusia 5 tahun, ia menangkap dingin yang parah. Dia memiliki demam tinggi yang berlangsung untuk waktu yang lama. Ketika akhirnya sembuh, penyakit yang disebabkan infeksi tenggorokan seperti mengerikan, sehingga mengambil kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Semua orang terkejut ketika hal itu terjadi. Mimiru suka bernyanyi. Dia sering datang ke taman sering dengan keluarganya untuk menyanyi untuk semua orang.

Ketika tentara mendengarkan dia bernyanyi, itu seperti mendengarkan malaikat. Dia sangat senang tentang itu. Dia tidak lahir dengan bakat untuk perang dan pertempuran seperti kakaknya Kukulia, tapi untuk bisa menyanyi dengan seperti suara

yang indah, dan membuat orang lain bahagia adalah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Keluarga dan warga juga menikmati bernyanyi. Untuk hanya melihat senyum mereka lagi, Mimiru bekerja lebih keras untuk menyempurnakan kemampuan bernyanyi. Tapi semua usahanya berakhir sia-sia ketika dia kehilangan suaranya. Ibunya, ayah, kakak, dan adik semua sedih ketika itu terjadi. Melihat perubahan mendadak dalam situasi tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi kurang keras pada dirinya, tetapi melakukan hal itu membuat hal-hal buruk.

Ketika ia melihat bahwa keluarganya sedih, itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya untuk menanggung. Itulah sebabnya Mimiru memutuskan untuk memakai senyum. Suatu hari dia akan sembuh suaranya dan

bernyanyi lagi. Dia memasang senyum untuk meyakinkan keluarganya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hilang dari suaranya bukan trauma emosional. Peneliti negara atas menetapkan bahwa bahkan dengan ilmu saat ini dan sihir, tidak ada cara baginya untuk memulihkan suaranya. Tetapi orang-orang yang mereka sekelilingnya tidak yakin, mereka berpikir bahwa jika mereka memiliki lebih banyak kekuatan sihir, maka pasti dapat disembuhkan. Itulah sebabnya Mimiru sangat membuat tersenyum. Itu adalah tindakan rendahan tetapi, karena dia tersenyum mereka berpikir bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja dan merasa lebih baik.

Tidak ada keraguan dalam pikirannya bahwa ini adalah pendekatan yang terbaik. Selama

dia tersenyum semua orang akan merasa senang, bahkan jika dia tidak pernah mendapat suaranya kembali dia akan tetap tersenyum dan sesuatu akan ... Mimiru, yang sensitif terhadap emosi orang lain, bertekad untuk tersenyum untuk orang lain, untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan makan sedih. Namun saat ini, dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih tersenyum. Jika dia melihat cermin, dia yakin dia akan tersenyum. Itu bukan senyum dengan sedikit emosi, tapi senyum otentik. (Tapi mengapa hantu-san terlihat seperti dia gila)

Melihat hantu senang, dia mulai panik. Dia berpikir untuk membuka mulutnya dan tersenyum, tapi saat ia hendak

melakukannya, ruang terdistorsi sebelum matanya. (Eh?) Dalam sekejap, ia pingsan. Ketika ia terbangun ia mendapati dirinya berbaring di bawah naungan pohon. Hantu-san juga di sampingnya. Dia merasakan kehangatan yang lemah di tubuhnya. Itu mungkin dari orang ini membawanya ke lokasi ini. Dia tidak berpikir hantu akan mampu menyentuh orang lain. Ini mungkin hantu khusus. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih nya dengan cepat menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. [Maaf untuk menyebabkan Anda kesulitan. Terima kasih untuk membawa saya ke sini] (Mimiru)

Namun setelah berkata demikian, ia masih memiliki tampilan yang tidak senang di wajahnya. Dia sangat bagus untuk dia, namun tidak ada perbaikan dalam ekspresi tidak senang nya. Dia berpikir bahwa tidak ada cara baginya untuk mengekspresikan keprihatinannya kecuali dengan berbicara lantang. Dengan itu dalam pikiran, air mata mulai mengalir di matanya. Dia masih tersenyum, tapi dia ingin kembali rasa syukur dengan mengatakan sesuatu. Ini adalah yang pertama bahwa ia dipindahkan sejauh ini. Dia merasa bahwa dia tidak punya pilihan selain untuk mengekspresikan terima kasihnya dengan berbicara.

Dia tampak seperti dia membuat keputusan yang sulit. Dia mengertakkan gigi dan berkata dengan ekspresi serius. "Oi, apa yang saya lakukan sekarang, Anda tidak diizinkan untuk memberitahu siapa pun, mengerti?" (Boy) Dia menatapnya dengan wajah kosong. Pada saat itu, cahaya putih mulai muncul dari jarinya, dan pindah ke arah tubuhnya. Itu sedikit menakutkan pada awalnya, tetapi saat jarinya menyentuh tubuhnya, ia merasakan kehangatan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. ( Binding ... ..magic ...?)

Dia merasa sesuatu seperti angin lembut pada aliran hangat hari melalui tubuhnya. Itu adalah perasaan yang menyenangkan; begitu nyaman bahwa dia lupa apa yang ia prihatin beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tubuhnya merinding sejenak dan kemudian kehangatan perlahan mengalir ke tubuhnya. Dia bahkan merasa suasana hati menjadi lebih baik juga. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Rasanya seperti dia dilahirkan kembali. Kemudian, anak itu berkata kepada bingung Mimiru. "" Baiklah. Cobalah berbicara, Ribbon. "(Hiiro) Bab 51: Janji Antara Dua Hiiro mendapat jengkel melihat gadis yang wajahnya masih kosong, tidak memiliki bereaksi terhadap kata-katanya belum. Dengan enggan, ia ringan mengibaskan dahinya.

"... Ya" (Mimiru)

Dia terkejut melihat tiba-tiba dipukul dan ditahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, tapi suaranya, seperti samar seperti itu, pasti telah mendengar. Namun, gadis itu tampaknya tidak menyadari hal itu sendiri dan mulai menulis di atas kertas nya. Melihat itu, Hiiro menyambarnya darinya. Dia terengah-engah, kemudian meluas kedua tangan ke arah Hiiro. Meskipun dia belum mengatakan apa-apa, tampaknya dia menuntut dia mengembalikannya. "Jika kau ingin aku mengembalikannya, kemudian cobalah mengatakan begitu" (Hiiro) "...!" (Mimiru)

Mimiru melotot ke arahnya dengan mata yang mengatakan "Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa bicara". Matanya, bagaimanapun,

merobek dan dia tidak menakutkan sedikit pun. "Dengar. Aku benci anak-anak yang menahan meskipun anak-anak. Jika sakit, mengatakan sakit. Jika itu menyakitkan, mengatakan itu menyakitkan. Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin Anda lakukan, katakan Anda ingin melakukannya. Brat yang saya tahu setidaknya lebih jujur tentang dirinya sendiri daripada Anda "(Hiiro) Karena dia tidak memiliki kertas dia grinds giginya, tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang dia ingin katakan. Melihatnya seperti itu, Hiiro memungkinkan mendesah kecil dan menempatkan papan samping. Lalu ...

Punii 1 ... Hiiro menarik di kedua pipinya.

"I-It hurfs! Ini hurfs! " 2 (Mimiru) "Lihat, suara Anda memang datang" (Hiiro) "... Eh?" (Mimiru) Tanpa disadari, gadis itu menempatkan tangannya ke tenggorokannya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungannya saat berpikir bahwa dia baru saja berbicara. Waktu tampaknya telah berhenti untuk gadis itu, tetapi mengabaikan itu, Hiiro terus berbicara. "Dengar, tidak pernah memberitahu siapa pun bahwa saya yang membawa kembali suara Anda" (Hiiro)

Mimiru melebar matanya, bertanya-tanya mengapa Hiiro akan menanyakan hal itu. Dia berpikir bahwa jika Hiiro benar-benar memperbaiki suaranya, maka dia harus memberitahu keluarganya sehingga ia dan orang lain bisa berterima kasih atas apa

yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi Hiiro menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan itu. "Eh ... Kenapa?" (Mimiru) "Tidak ada pertanyaan. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya mengajukan pertanyaan dari sekarang. Anda akan menjawab mereka. Menghadapinya "(Hiiro) Diberitahu hal-hal ini dalam suksesi cepat, Mimiru sadar mengangguk. "Baiklah, hal pertama. Saya sudah menduga hal itu sudah, tetapi Anda berhubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan? "(Hiiro) Memperhatikan bahwa dia santai sendirian di taman itu, Hiiro berpikir bahwa dia tidak seorang warga sipil.

Juga, caranya menyapanya menyerupai bahwa dari Lilith, putri dari Victorias yang memanggilnya. Dari suasana hati, ia

memutuskan bahwa ia terkait dengan keluarga kerajaan entah bagaimana. "Y-Ya. II am disebut Mimiru Raja "(Mimiru) Mendengar itu, Hiiro klik lidahnya. (Jika saya ingat benar, nama raja adalah Leowald Raja. Itu berarti ... ini berubah menjadi kesepakatan yang lebih besar yang saya pikir akan) (Hiiro) Dia berpikir bahwa dia berhubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan, tapi dia menjadi putri raja berada di luar harapannya. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa putri akan diizinkan untuk bermain sendirian di tempat seperti ini. (Rasa itu berarti bahwa ketertiban umum di negeri ini hanya baik yang) (Hiiro) Setelah berpikir itu, Hiiro mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Seperti saya katakan sebelumnya, fakta bahwa saya tetap Anda dengan sihir saya harus dirahasiakan. Bahkan, tidak memberitahu siapa pun bahkan Anda melihat saya di sini. Hanya memberitahu semua orang bahwa Anda tidak tahu alasan mengapa Anda telah sembuh. Mengerti? "(Hiiro) "B-Tapi mengapa?" (Mimiru) "Aku bilang 'tidak ada pertanyaan', kan?" (Hiiro) Mimiru terlihat tertunduk diberitahu untuk tidak berbicara tentang keberadaan Hiiro itu. Baginya, hal itu tidak akan cukup tidak peduli berapa banyak ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia ingin secara resmi mengundang dia ke Raja Pohon . Tapi kemudian, ia tiba-tiba menyadari.

(Ah, itu benar. Orang ini adalah hantu. Semua orang tidak bisa melihat dia ...) (Mimiru) Dia pikir itu alasan mengapa Hiiro tidak ingin dia berbicara tentang dirinya kepada siapa pun. Pada kenyataannya, Hiiro panik. Setelah sensasi kesemutan dari hati nuraninya, ia akhirnya mengembalikan suaranya. Dia berpikir bahwa itu akan menjadi masalah besar jika dia seorang warga sipil, tapi sekarang bahkan lebih mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang putri. Jika ini ditemukan, ia akan tanpa ragu memiliki mata keluarga kerajaan kerajaan pada dirinya. Dia ingin mencegah hal itu terjadi tidak peduli apa. Dia ingin menghindari apa pun yang akan membatasi kebebasannya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Jika saya tetap tinggal sepertinya saya akan terlibat dalam sesuatu yang merepotkan "(Hiiro) "Ah, tunggu" (Mimiru) "Dengar, hanya senang tentang fakta bahwa Anda memiliki suara Anda kembali. Itulah yang menjadi seorang anak adalah. Hanya tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang saya "(Hiiro) Hiiro mengatakan demikian seolah-olah untuk membuang apa Mimiru ingin mengatakan. Lalu ia mulai menulis kata "Transparan" lagi. "Ah, nama Anda! Tolong beritahu saya nama Anda! "(Mimiru) Mimiru berteriak, ingin tahu setidaknya sebanyak itu. Hiiro menjawab sambil punggungnya masih ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" (Hiiro)

Setelah mengatakan bahwa, Hiiro mulai berubah transparan. Di mata Mimiru, bagaimanapun, ia masih tampak sejelas hari. Hiiro mulai menjalankan dan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Ah ...!" (Mimiru) Dia mencoba untuk memanggil dan menghentikannya, tapi Hiiro segera keluar dari lapangan pandangnya. (Saya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ... Terima kasih atau bahkan namanya ... Meskipun saya menerima seperti hadiah yang besar ...) (Mimiru)

Itu sesuatu yang besar bahwa tidak ada orang lain telah atau akan mampu memberinya. Itu sesuatu yang dia pernah hilang, dan meskipun ia merindukan itu, tampaknya ada tidak ada harapan untuk pernah mendapatkan kembali.

Namun, Hiiro mencabik-cabik bahwa kebenaran dengan mudah dan memberikan kembali hal Mimiru paling penting. Dia ingin berterima kasih padanya. Dia ingin mendengar namanya. Dan di atas semua, dia ingin berbicara dengan dia lagi. (TL: Hiiro, yang Loli Slayer) Melihat bahwa papan Hiiro mengambil berbaring di tanah ia mengambilnya, maka matanya terbuka lebar karena terkejut. "Ini adalah pinjaman. Aku harus Anda bayar saya kembali kadang-kadang. Jangan lupa " Dia tidak tahu kapan ia menulis, tapi menjawab "ya" dengan suara kecil. Dia memutuskan dalam hatinya bahwa karena tidak ada orang lain bisa melihatnya, dia harus menjadi orang yang melunasi dia untuk menguntungkannya.

(Ghost-san ...) (Mimiru)

Saat ia terlihat menuju arah Hiiro kiri, seorang penjaga yang berpatroli di taman datang dan memanggilnya.

"Mimiru-sama 3 , adalah segalanya baik-baik saja? "(penjaga) "Ya, terima kasih untuk selalu khawatir tentang aku" (Mimiru) "Tidak, tidak, Mimiru-sama seperti malaikat kepada kami. Tak usah dikatakan bahwa kita melindungi Anda "(penjaga) "Terima kasih banyak" (Mimiru) Penjaga itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak layak terima tersebut. Aku akan datang lagi. Mimiru-sama, silakan menjaga kesehatan Anda dan kembali ke kamar Anda pada waktu yang tepat "(penjaga) "Ya, saya mengerti" (Mimiru)

Mimiru menjawab penjaga sambil tersenyum, dan penjaga juga tersenyum dan daun.

Penjaga yang meninggalkan kebun hilang dalam pikiran sambil berjalan dengan senyum di wajahnya. (Woww, Mimiru-sama adalah sebagai lucu seperti biasa. Dan suaranya ... Aku ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi lagi. Ah, itu benar, aku bisa mendengar kapan saja. Karena suara Mimiru-sama adalah ... Her ... suara ...) ( Penjaga) Dia berhenti berjalan, dan tombak yang dipegangnya tetes ke tanah. Matanya terbuka lebar, agape mulutnya, membuat tampilan yang paling terkejut dia pernah dibuat dalam hidupnya. "Ini baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack !?" Dikatakan bahwa teriakannya mencapai semua orang dalam Raja Pohon . "Hm? Apa itu berteriak tadi? "(Arnold)

Arnold memiringkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan yang mencapai semua jalan ke ruang makan. Tidak hanya Arnold, tetapi orang lain juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. "Suara itu sekarang ... Dari kebun?" (Kukuria)

Kukuria, sambil bergerak telinganya * piku piku * 4 , terlihat ke arah barat.

"Oji-san?" 5 (Muir) "Hm? Apa itu, Muir? "(Arnold) "Saya tidak melihat Hiiro-san di mana saja ..." (Muir) "Aah ... Dia mungkin pergi menjelajahi di dalam Raja Pohon atau sesuatu?" (Arnold) "Seperti yang saya pikir?" (Muir) "Ini akan menjadi baik jika ia tidak

menyebabkan terlalu banyak masalah" (Arnold) Ini bukan di kota, tapi kediaman keluarga kerajaan. Jika dia berkeliaran di sekitar tidak menghormati karena ia selalu itu, ada kemungkinan ia bisa ditangkap oleh tentara. Arnold mulai berkeringat hanya berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika Hiiro berjalan ke salah satu kamar pribadi keluarga kerajaan.

(I-Jika itu akan menemukan bahwa Hiiro sebenarnya Humas, dan jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, saya tidak akan turun ringan baik, akan saya ... Haa 6 , saya mohon, jangan menimbulkan kesulitan apapun) ( Arnold) Arnold memohon dari lubuk hatinya.

"Ini mengganggu saya, jadi saya akan menuju ke arah taman. Apa yang akan Anda

lakukan dua? Saya percaya Mimiru, yang saya bicarakan sebelumnya, akan ada juga "(Kukuria) Kukuria meminta Arnold dan Muir. "Jika saya ingat benar, dia adalah adik Anda, benar?" (Arnold) Arnold meminta untuk memverifikasi. "Iya Nih. Dia masih berusia sembilan tahun, tapi caranya berpikir menempatkan orang dewasa untuk malu. Kecerdasannya bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan saya. Dan lagu-lagunya ... "(Kukuria) "Lagu?" (Arnold) "Ah, tidak apa-apa! Pokoknya, mari kita pergi! "(Kukuria)

Apa dia lupa menyelesaikan mengatakan mengganggu mereka sedikit, tapi karena dia telah berhenti berbicara dan mulai berjalan,

Arnold dan Muir buru-buru mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ah, apa yang akan Anda lakukan, nee-chan? 7 "(Arnold) "Saya memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Saya tidak punya waktu luang, tidak seperti kamu "(Raiev) "Oh, yang benar itu. Maaf untuk memiliki begitu banyak waktu di tangan saya! "(Arnold) Muir tersenyum seperti dia bersenang-senang menonton pertukaran mereka. Meninggalkan Arnold adik Raiev, mereka bertiga menuju ke arah taman. Bab 52: Arnold dan Perusahaan Kecurigaan Sejumlah besar tentara menduduki pintu masuk taman itu.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini !?" Kelompok Arnold, yang bergegas di sini setelah mereka mendengar teriakan tajam, melebar mata mereka heran. Sebagai Kukklia melihat apa yang terjadi, dia tanpa sadar berteriak dengan suara nyaring. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi di kebun. Berpikir bahwa Mimiru sudah bisa mendapatkan terlibat menyebabkan Kukklia menjadi frustrasi. Dia harus terlebih dahulu memastikan keselamatan Mimiru itu.

Kukklia: "? Mimiru mana Mimiru?"

Soldier: "Ah, Kukklia-sama (1) A-sebenarnya ...! " Sesuatu tiba-tiba terpikir Kukklia. Jika ada sesuatu yang disayangkan memang terjadi Mimiru, wajah setiap orang akan diwarnai putus asa. Namun, melihat wajah mereka, Kukklia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

Alasan untuk ini adalah karena tidak ada menangis. Sebaliknya, orang-orang menampilkan ekspresi sukacita. Tidak, jika Anda benar-benar melihat lebih dekat, air mata yang ditumpahkan oleh beberapa orang. Kukklia: (W-apa di dunia terjadi di sini?)

Kukklia terkejut dengan penampilan aneh tentara '. Dia memiringkan kepala, bertanya-tanya apakah sesuatu yang layak bersukacita begitu panik atas benar-benar

terjadi di sini. Tapi pertama-tama, dia harus menemukan penyebab keributan ini. Kukklia: "Apa yang salah? Kenapa kau membuat ekspresi seperti itu? " Soldier: "Mimiru-sama ... Mimiru-sama adalah ... Uu ~ ..."

Kukklia: "! Aa ~ Mou ~ (2) Berbicara dengan jelas, sialan Apa yang terjadi dengan Mimiru ?! Sebenarnya, di mana dia ?! "

Mimiru: "Aku di sini, Kuu Onee-sama (3) . " Tubuh Kukklia yang langsung membeku dengan tersentak. Kukklia: (Baru saja ... apa saya hanya mendengar?)

Dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi meragukan telinganya sendiri. Namun, dia tidak pernah bisa melupakan suara itu. Suara dia baru saja mendengar jelas suara yang dia kenal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi itu tak

terduga. Bahkan jika seseorang berpikir tentang mendengar suara seperti itu lagi, itu adalah suara yang seharusnya tidak mungkin untuk mendengar lagi. Itu justru karena ini bahwa ia telah jelas diasumsikan bahwa suara yang masuk telinganya adalah halusinasi pendengaran. Namun, sebelum Kukklia yang tubuhnya telah kaku terjebak dalam waktu, sosok seorang gadis perlahan muncul. Dari perspektif Kukklia itu, citra gadis yang makan sarapan dengan mereka pagi ini diproyeksikan ke gadis ini.

Lupa berkedip, Kukklia hanya menatap gadis itu. Melihat lebih dekat, ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang off. Dia tidak membawa kertas yang tidak terpisahkan dan papan yang digunakan untuk berkomunikasi pikirannya. Sebagai Kukklia bertanya-tanya apa yang di dunia telah terjadi, bibir gadis itu diam-diam dipindahkan. Mimiru: "Kuu Onee-sama."

Tidak ada kesalahan. Saat ini, tepat di depan mata Kukklia itu, adiknya Mimiru membuka mulutnya. Melahirkan dari bibir itu adalah suara menawan yang disampaikan suasana yang penuh kasih. Kukklia: "? H ... bagaimana ... adalah ... Anda ..." Kukklia tidak dapat memahaminya. Namun, itu tak terbantahkan. Dia mampu salah lagi mengenali suara ini sebagai Mimiru ini

Mimiru: "Kami ... kita sekarang dapat menyanyikan lagu-lagu bersama-sama lagi." Bibir Mimiru gemetar saat ia mulai meneteskan air mata. Melihat seperti Mimiru emosional, Kukklia memeluknya. Mimiru: "I-itu menyakitkan, Kuu Onee-sama."

Meskipun Mimiru menutup matanya sakit, dia tersenyum saat merasakan sukacita kakaknya.

Kukklia: "Saya senang ... Aku sangat senang ... terima kasih Tuhan ..." (4)

Mimiru: "... ya ... aku juga ..." (5)

Kedua Kukklia dan Mimiru memiliki gumpalan besar air mata jatuh dari mata mereka. Kukklia perlahan membawa wajahnya di depan Mimiru. Dia lembut

menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk menyeka air mata Mimiru itu. Kukklia: "? B-tapi bagaimana Kenapa tiba-tiba- suara Anda" Memang, ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling umum. Gangguan Mimiru adalah salah satu yang tidak hanya dokter yang terkenal tidak bisa memecahkan, tetapi bahkan [Gairah] 's peneliti yang paling membanggakan tidak bisa menyembuhkan.

Tentu saja, itu tak terbantahkan bahwa ia sangat gembira tentang kondisinya membaik. Namun, seperti yang diharapkan, dia juga ingin tahu apa yang telah sembuh Mimiru. Memikirkan hal seperti itu akan jelas.

Mimiru: "Eto (6) , tentang itu ... " Tak perlu dikatakan, wajah Hiiro itu langsung melayang ke permukaan kepala Mimiru itu. Namun, ia teringat janjinya dia yang Hiiro tegas diusulkan, yang melibatkan bahwa dia tidak akan menyebutkan sama sekali.

Mimiru: (saya benar-benar ingin mengatakan padanya, meskipun ...) Tidak peduli apa yang mungkin dia akan, ia adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Bahkan jika dia adalah hantu yang unperceivable untuk orang lain, ia memiliki dorongan tak terkendali untuk memberitahu semua orang. Kukklia: "Mimiru?"

Karena Mimiru tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Kukklia cemas mengerutkan kening. Mimiru: "Bahkan aku tidak terlalu yakin apa yang terjadi." Kukklia: "I-adalah bahwa begitu?"

Mimiru: ". Ya Karena angin hari ini cukup menyenangkan, saya memutuskan untuk matahari berjemur di taman Sementara aku berjemur, saya menjadi mengantuk dan

tertidur Namun, ketika saya bangun, suara saya entah bagaimana kembali..." Kukklia: "? ..."

Tentu saja, Kukklia blanked keluar (7) . Dia merasa skeptis apakah keajaiban seperti itu bisa terjadi. Mimiru mulai panik sedikit-sedikit sambil mulai kata tali.

Mimiru: "B-tapi Anda tahu, dalam mimpi saya, [Roh] -san (8) keluar. "

Kukklia: "A [Roh] lakukan?" Mimiru:. "Y-ya Dan ini [Roh] -san bilang ini 'Ini adalah pinjaman saya akan kembali dan mengumpulkan saya karena jadi jangan lupa itu." Mungkin [Roh] -san hanya.. memutuskan untuk menyembuhkan saya pada kemauan ... " Mimiru menilai bahwa gelar ini bercerita akan baik-baik saja saat dia mengatur kata-kata Hiiro itu. Namun, Arnold, yang mengawasi Mimiru dan yang lainnya, tiba-tiba berubah pucat saat ia mendengar kata-katanya.

Arnold: (. Oi, oi Kata-kata barusan ... mereka bisa tidak ... kan?) Dari aliran percakapan, satu mampu mengamati bahwa Mimiru, yang telah kehilangan suara mereka, tiba-tiba bisa menjadi bisa berbicara lagi. Selain itu, dari kenikmatan ekstrim Kukklia, itu dapat ditentukan bahwa gejala Mimiru itu yang jauh parah. Namun, apa yang telah menyembuhkannya hanya hanya akan tidur.

Mimiru mengatakan bahwa ia disembuhkan dengan [Roh]. Namun, yang [Spirits] bahkan

mampu sesuatu seperti itu di tempat pertama? Bahkan jika mereka tidak menyembuhkannya, Arnold merasa seperti mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti meminta pembayaran. Selain itu, kata-kata yang mereka telah meninggalkan dia ... Penggunaan kata-kata itu. Arnold merasa seperti orang lain telah menggunakan kata-kata yang sama. Seorang remaja dengan sikap arogan yang Arnold sangat akrab dengan. Arnold: (F-untuk saat ini, tidak akan lebih baik jika saya diperiksa ini ...?)

Sama seperti pikiran ini memasuki pikirannya, Arnold merasa seseorang menarik pada pakaiannya. Itu Muir.

Muir: "N-nee ~ (9) Ojisan (10) . percakapan itu sekarang ... " Tampaknya Muir juga prihatin.

Arnold: "A-aa (11) .? Tapi apa yang Anda berpikir bahwa motif pria untuk melakukan

hal ini yang saya maksud, subjek adalah putri Memperbaiki penyakit seperti dalam satu pergi ... baik, jika orang itu maka dia. mungkin bisa menyembuhkannya. Tapi tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu menarik perhatian pada dirinya sendiri? " Muir: "B-tapi kata-kata ..." Arnold: "II tahu apa maksudmu ... Saya kira bahkan putri berbohong. Jika itu adalah dusta total sekalipun, dia berdandan pesan untuk membuatnya terdengar [Roh] -seperti dan sakral. Bagi saya, kata-kata merasa aneh realistis. "

Seperti itu benar-benar Hiiro sendiri yang mengucapkan kata-kata, itu jelas akan terdengar sangat realistis. Namun, karena mereka tidak menyadari fakta bahwa, mereka masih ragu-ragu apakah itu benar-benar Hiiro yang telah menyembuhkan gangguan. Alasan utama untuk kebingungan ini adalah karena tidak ada manfaat. Untuk Hiiro, yang inheren membenci kebisingan, dia akan menghindari apa pun yang akan membuatnya mencolok. Terutama karena ia bukan Gabranth, ia sengaja membuat yakin dia sedang waspada kapan dan di mana ia menggunakan sihir untuk menghindari ketahuan.

Nah, ketika makanan terlibat, semuanya berjalan keluar jendela ... Namun, Hiiro adalah salah satu yang akan bertindak atas keuntungan dan kerugian nya, atau setidaknya begitulah Arnold dan yang lainnya telah dievaluasi dia. Justru karena ini yang menyembuhkan seorang putri dengan sihir di salah satu monumen terkenal di negeri ini, para [Raja Pohon], adalah sesuatu yang tak terduga untuk Hiiro untuk melakukan.

Namun, kata-kata sang putri menunjukkan bahwa gangguan nya sembuh langsung oleh fenomena misterius. Dengan ini menjadi pertimbangan, hanya remaja bahwa mereka

telah tumbuh menjadi terlalu akrab dengan datang ke pikiran. Arnold: "Sementara aku masih belum pasti, apakah ini perbuatan Hiiro, maka sepertinya perintah hush itu diberlakukan Meskipun melihat keadaan Putri ', yang kemungkinan bahwa dia bertemu Hiiro.." Muir: "Bukankah lebih baik jika kita memastikan?"

Arnold: "Kau benar. Meskipun aku ragu aku bisa ... menunggu, Anda dapat pergi bertanya padanya, Muir? "

Muir: "? Me" Setelah memproses apa Arnold telah memintanya, itu tidak mengherankan bahwa Muir menjadi terkejut. Arnold: ". Aa Orang tersebut adalah anak-anak berusia sembilan tahun Bukankah lebih mudah bagi Anda untuk mendekatinya.?"

Muir: "U-un (12) . Aku mendapatkannya. " Saat ia akan berbicara dengan seorang putri, Muir gugup berangkat untuk menyelesaikan misi ia telah dipercayakan. Bab 53: Identitas hantu dan teman-teman "Dalam kasus apapun, ini adalah berita bagus! Apakah itu adalah karya roh atau tidak, ayah dan seluruh keluarga akan senang! "(Kukklia) Kukklia dan tentara mengungkapkan kegembiraan besar pada apa yang telah terjadi. Karena berubah menjadi keributan seperti itu, Arnold hanya bisa mendesah.

"Um, Kuu Onee-sama, yang adalah orang-orang yang Anda bawa dengan Anda?" (Mimir)

"Ah, benar. Mari saya memperkenalkan mereka kepada Anda. Kalian, datang ke sini. "(Kukklia) Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Arnold Kukklia dan Muir bergerak menuju Mimir. "Mimir, orang ini adalah adik Raiev itu. Juga, gadis itu adalah putrinya. "(Kukklia) "Saya Arnold Ocean, koki dan seorang petualang" (Arnold) "Aku-aku Muir Castrea. A-petualang. "(Muir) Mimir tersenyum sambil sedikit mengangkat roknya sebelum membungkuk kepada mereka. "Saya Putri Kedua [Gabranth Kerajaan Captial: Gairah], Mimir Raja. Ini adalah senang bertemu dengan Anda. "(Mimir)

Dihadapkan dengan ucapan sopan seperti itu, Arnold dan Muir tanpa ragu

menundukkan kepala mereka. Dia, tanpa diragukan lagi, seorang putri muda. Mimir mengadakan udara tertentu otoritas, salah satu yang tidak boleh tidak dihargai. Arnold terutama waspada karena dia memiliki hubungan dengan kakak nya, Raiev, yang adalah orang dia takut yang paling. "... Kau terlihat mirip." (Mimir) Sebagai Mimir menatap wajah Arnold, Arnold hanya bisa mengeluarkan tercengang "Eh?" "Kau adik Raiev, kan? Anda memiliki mata yang sama "(Mimir) Sebagai Mimir tertawa setelah melihat dia, Arnold tidak bisa membantu tetapi menjadi malu.

"Itu benar. Sekarang bahwa penyakit Mimir itu sembuh, saya harus memberitahu ibu.

Kalian tunggu di sini dan bermain dengan Mimir. "(Kukklia) Kukklia meninggalkan daerah dalam sekejap, senyumnya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar gembira. Para penjaga juga kembali ke pos mereka sebagai Mimir berjalan kembali ke kebun. "Jika baik-baik saja dengan kalian berdua, akan kita berbicara di tempat teduh?" (Mimir) Mendengar permintaan ini, Arnold menempatkan tangannya di Muir sambil mendorong tubuhnya ke depan. Arnold tahu bahwa Muir agak tegang melalui kontak mata saat ia merasa bahwa ia harus tunduk Mimir atau sesuatu.

Arnold ingin Muir dan Mimir untuk dapat berbicara sendirian dengan hanya dua dari

mereka. Dengan demikian, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana dan mengawasi mereka. "Ah, Arnold-sama?" (Mimir) "Ah, w-baik, saya sedikit lelah jadi saya hanya akan berdiri di sini." (Arnold) "Haaah ..." (Muir) Tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan, Muir tetap diam. Biasanya, jika seseorang lelah, maka mereka akan ingin duduk dan beristirahat di bangku. Namun, seperti terlalu gugup, ia membuat respon bingung. Muir blanked keluar sejenak sebelum meletakkan senyum. "Silakan datang dengan cara ini." (Mimir) "Y-ya!" (Muir) Muir kaku mendekat, menyebabkan Mimir tertawa.

"Fufu, jangan begitu tegang. Bahkan jika aku putri, aku ingin berbicara dengan Anda sebagai diriku sendiri sekarang. Jika baik-baik saja dengan Anda, mungkin kita berteman? "(Mimir) Mimir menawarkan tangannya dan menatap Muir. Muir menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menunggu tanggapan. Mimir mengangguk. "Saya-saya seperti itu juga! I-it'd menjadi suatu kehormatan! "(Muir) "Fufu. Dalam hal ini, Muir-sama- "(Mimir) "P-tunggu sebentar!" (Muir) "Eh?" (Mimir) "W-baik, Anda tidak perlu menempatkan '-sama' pada akhirnya." (Muir) "Bagaimana harus saya alamat Anda?" (Mimir)

"T-Tidak perlu menggunakan honorifics!" (Muir) "Fufu, adalah bahwa begitu? Kemudian hubungi saya dengan nama saya, Mimir, juga. Pastikan untuk meninggalkan keluar '-sama' "(Mimir) "E-eeeeeeeeeeh ?!" (Muir) Sebagai Muir disajikan dengan rintangan besar, dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi menyuarakan mengejutkan dengan suara keras. "Jika Anda tidak ingin melakukannya, maka saya akan terus menangani Anda sebagai Muir-sama." (Mimir) "Eh ... a ... Uu ~" (Muir)

Muir terdiam karena pikiran berbalik di dalam kepalanya. Melihat bingung hatinya

seperti hal kecil yang terbuat Mimir tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Fufu, Anda adalah orang yang menarik. Silahkan saja memanggil saya dengan nama saya. "(Mimir) "E-eh ... baik ... itu ... .lets mencoba ... Mi-chan Mimiru ..." (Muir) "Oke, Muir-chan" (Mimir) Muir merasa beban mengangkat dari hatinya ketika Putri telah memanggilnya dengan nama. "Aaah, aku mengatakan itu! Aku menelepon sang putri menggunakan '-chan' "(Muir)

Muir khawatir, pasti, dan bingung ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah disebut Princess 'Mimir-chan'. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepalanya, tidak yakin apa yang harus dia lakukan atau harapkan.

Melihat ekspresi bingung Muir, Mimir tertawa lagi. "Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Dalam situasi seperti ini, kita perlu berhenti menggunakan honorifik. Dengan begitu kita bisa bersama sebagai teman. "(Mimir) "..." (Muir) Tawarannya membuat Muir bahagia, namun, seperti Mimir adalah putri, Muir tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Arnold, yang menghadap situasi, telah halus mendorong Muir untuk terus berjalan. Tampaknya Mimir memiliki kepribadian yang tangguh. Dia membawa berwibawa. Sebagai salah satu akan diharapkan dari adik Kukklia itu.

"... Aku understa ... Uun, aku mendapatkannya, Mimir-chan" (Muir) (E: Uun

berbeda dari Un Un = Ya Uun = No Halus, tetapi ada perbedaan..) Muir memanggil semua keberaniannya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. Sebagai Mimir kembali sentimen dengan ekspresi bahagia, Muir merasa lega. Mimir memegang kedua tangan Muir dan menyatakan. "Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menggembirakan. Saya bisa bertemu orang itu, dan aku bahkan mampu membuat beberapa teman-teman baru. "(Mimir) Ketika Mimir mengatakan 'orang itu', bahu Muir berkedut respon. "Um, maaf ..." (Muir) "Nh? Apa yang salah, Muir-chan? "(Mimir)

"Eh, aa, itu ... orang yang Anda temui beberapa waktu lalu ... yang Anda maksud dengan ?" (Muir) Telinga Mimir yang sedikit mengejang, bagaimanapun, Muir tidak menyadarinya. "Oh ya. Meskipun terjadi dalam mimpi, mereka adalah orang yang sangat sulit dipahami. Meskipun pertukaran kami sedikit satu sisi, aku masih sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang mereka lakukan. "(Mimir) Rupanya, dia memiliki banyak terima kasih kepada 'orang itu'. "Ah, baik ... Ah, tidak ... Kau tahu ... itu. Um, adalah bahwa [Roh] mengenakan jubah merah? "(Muir)

Mimir membeku seketika. Setelah ini, ia menggenggam tangan Muir dengan kedua

miliknya. Suasana di antara mereka telah benar-benar berubah. "M-Muir-chan! Mungkinkah Anda juga menyadari mereka ?! Dapatkah Anda juga melihat [Hantu] !? "(Mimir) Mimir tiba-tiba berubah gembira. "U-um, baik, haha ... eh, apa?" (Muir) Karena kesalahpahaman Mimir itu, Muir mulai panik. "Jika Anda tahu orang itu kemudian tolong katakan padaku!" (Mimir) Dia memohon dengan ekspresi muram. (Apa? Dia tidak bertemu dengannya? Ah, tapi robe..she ingat jubah itu ... maka mereka bertemu, tapi mereka tidak berbicara?) (Muir)

Muir menyadari bahwa Mimir rupanya tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang Hiiro. "Red jubah ... Ya, ada jubah merah! Dan mereka juga memiliki kacamata! "(Mimir) Muir diakui segera. Bahkan jika Mimir tidak mengatakan lagi, itu jelas siapa [Roh] adalah. (Jadi itu Hiro-san ... tapi ... a [Ghost]? Apa di dunia terjadi?) (Muir) Berpikir seperti itu, Muir memutuskan bahwa ini akan menjadi saat yang tepat untuk pergi ke situasi secara rinci. "Neh, Mimir-chan, orang itu ... dia tidak benar-benar [Ghost], kan?" (Muir) "Apa?" (Mimir) "Karena kalau dia adalah seorang [Ghost], ia tidak akan mengenakan jubah merah atau memiliki kacamata, kan?" (Muir)

"Ah ..." (Mimir) Saat ia menyadari kesalahannya, Mimir menutup mulutnya. Pipinya bersinar merah karena malu. Dia menyesal bahwa ia telah gagal untuk menepati janjinya. Karena ia begitu gembira bahwa Muir bisa melihat hantu seperti dia, dia tanpa sadar menceritakan semuanya. Itu bagian dari dirinya masih remaja berbeda dengan sikap dewasa nya. "Ah, itu, um, itu ..." (Mimir) Meskipun dia bingung dia mencoba untuk datang dengan alasan. Setelah merasa bahwa hal seperti itu telah terjadi sebelumnya, Muir tertawa saat berbicara. "Tidak apa-apa, Mimir-chan. Orang itu adalah kenalan kita. "(Muir)

"S-sehingga Anda dapat melihat mereka setelah semua!" (Mimir) "Yah, aku tidak tahu persis apa yang Anda bicarakan tapi, mereka adalah orang yang hidup bernama Hiiro. Dia huma- terhormat, tidak, sebuah Gabranth "(Muir) Itu adalah panggilan dekat. Muir hampir mengungkapkan bahwa Hiiro adalah Humas. "Eh, Living?" (Mimir) "Ya? Meskipun, aku tidak yakin mengapa Anda berpikir bahwa ia adalah hantu meskipun ... "(Muir) "T-yang ..." (Mimir) Di semua kejujuran, suasana mengelilingi bahwa orang itu berbeda. Dia, pada saat pertemuan mereka, kehadiran hantu-seperti. Itu karena ini bahwa ia telah diduga bahwa Hiiro adalah hantu.

(Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu orang terus-menerus mengatakan bahwa ia bukan hantu ...) (Mimir) Dia percaya bahwa dia adalah hantu yang tidak menyadari kematian mereka sendiri. Membuat seperti kesalahan besar, dia merasa malu. "A-apa yang saya pikirkan?" (Mimir) Dia sangat malu bahwa ia menutupi wajahnya. "Ahahah, Anda benar-benar lucu, Mimir-chan" (Muir) "Uu ~, saya harus meminta maaf padanya." (Mimir) "Hiiro bukan orang menjadi marah atas sesuatu seperti itu sehingga Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu." (Muir)

Pada kenyataannya, Muir berpikir bahwa Hiiro tidak akan peduli karena itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak kekesalan minatnya. (Bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki kepentingan, mereka tidak akan peduli tentang hal-hal seperti itu.) (Muir) "Ah, Muir-chan. Bisa anda jelaskan nama orang itu lagi? "(Mimir) "Eh? Baik. Nama orang itu adalah Hiiro Okamura. Dia pendamping yang kita bepergian dengan. "(Muir) "II lihat, jadi itu sebabnya!" (Mimir) Hantu mengatakan ia dipimpin sini oleh beberapa teman-temannya. Tampaknya mereka sahabat yang Arnold dan Muir. "Ya. Kami tiba di sini bersama-sama, tapi kemudian Hiiro-san tiba-tiba menghilang. Saya kira dia datang ke sini. "(Muir)

"Iya Nih. Kami bertemu di sini dan berbicara sebentar "(Mimir) "Jadi apa yang terjadi kemudian? Apakah dia menggunakan sihir pada Anda atau sesuatu? "(Muir) Pada saat itu, mata Mimir membuka lebar dan mengangguk dalam pemahaman. "Seperti yang saya pikir, itu ajaib ... kan. Dalam hal ini, tidak berarti bahwa ia adalah seorang Humas? "(Mimir) "Eh ... .Eeeh !?" (Muir) Muir tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara terkejut. Dia menjadi pucat karena menyadari bahwa dia baru saja mengatakan [Sihir]. "Eh, sebuah, that..I kata salah. Hanya saja dia orang yang mengacu pada kemampuan sebagai [Sihir]. "(Muir)

Itu adalah penjelasan yang buruk, namun, Muir harus entah bagaimana meyakinkan dia. Muir tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan melepaskan mudah jika fakta bahwa mereka membawa manusia ke tempat ini dibawa ke cahaya. Namun, Mimir menyadari apa Muir berpikir dan hanya tertawa. "Fufu, jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Saya tidak punya apa-apa terhadap orang-orang Humas. "(Mimir) "Eh? Begitukah? "(Muir) "Ya, itu bukan pertama kalinya bahwa saya telah melihat Humas. Meski baru pertama kali saya bertemu salah satu adalah [Ghost]. "(Mimir) Itu tidak biasa untuk Mimiru untuk melihat hantu tanpa telinga hewan atau ekor mengambang sekitar.

"Huh ... [Ghost] ..." (Muir) Muir menelan ludah setelah mendengar tentang hantu. Namun, setelah melihat Mimir santai berbicara tentang mereka, Muir memutuskan untuk tetap diam tentang salah satu keluhan nya. "Ketika saya pertama kali melihatnya, dia memiliki rambut hitam tanpa apapun telinga binatang." (Mimir) "W-tunggu sebentar." (Muir) Mendengar sesuatu yang dia tidak mengharapkan, Muir panik saat ia berbicara dengan tergesa-gesa. "-B rambut hitam !? Apakah itu benar !? "(Muir)

"Iya Nih. Rambut hitam, kacamata dan jubah merah. Bukankah bahwa karakteristik utama orang ini? "(Mimir)

(Eh? Bagaimana itu mungkin? Hiiro kembali ke bentuk manusia? ... Tapi mengapa?) (Muir) Pertanyaan ini tentu muncul ke atas pikirannya, namun, ia tidak datang dengan apapun jawaban. Itu tak terduga bahwa Hiiro akan kembali ke bentuk manusia, terutama di tempat di mana keluarga kerajaan dari Gabranth tinggal. Namun, Muir jelas ingat bentuk Humas Hiiro itu. Dia mulai melamun dan dia tidak tahu apa artinya ini. "Apakah ada masalah?" (Mimir) Mimir khawatir tentang apa Muir berpikir jadi dia bertanya. Muir menggeleng terburu-buru. "Tak Ada! Tidak ada yang salah! "(Muir) "Begitukah?" (Mimir)

"Un! B-by the way, adalah rambutnya benar-benar hitam? "(Muir) "Iya Nih. Memiliki rambut hitam yang indah seperti membuat saya sedikit cemburu. "(Mimir) Melihat tertawa ringan nya, Muir mulai mengembara mengapa hal seperti itu telah terjadi. Dia telah memutuskan bahwa kemungkinan Hiiro mencabut sihirnya dekat dengan nihil. (Dari orang tua, saya mendengar bahwa ada roh yang disebut "Phoem" yang dapat melihat kebenaran di hadapan mereka. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa ada beberapa Gabranth yang juga memiliki kemampuan itu.) (Muir)

Salah satu yang dapat melihat kebenaran adalah "Phoem." Jika seseorang memiliki kekuatan itu, mereka akan dapat melihat

melalui menyamar Hiiro itu, dan melihat bahwa ia adalah manusia. Ada beberapa orang diketahui memiliki kemampuan itu. Muir tidak tahu apakah Mimir memiliki kemampuan itu. Namun, ia merasa bahwa untuk mencegah Hiiro dari yang terkena ia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apakah mungkin, Muir-chan, bahwa Anda tahu apa sihir yang digunakan orang?" (Mimir) "Ya aku tahu. Bagaimana Mimir-chan? "(Muir) "Iya Nih. Menggunakan kekuatan misterius, ia mengembalikan suaraku. "(Mimir) "Ah, dia juga mengucapkan kata-kata, kan?" (Muir) "Eh?" (Mimir) "'Ini adalah pinjaman. Anda harus kembali suatu hari nanti. Jangan lupa '"(Muir)

"Eh ... Ah, ya" "Itu pasti sesuatu yang Hiiro akan mengatakan. Nah, itulah yang membuat saya pikir [Ghost] adalah dia meskipun ... " Rupanya Arnold dan kecurigaan perusahaan yang benar pada sasaran. (E: Bab 52 Judul Drop) "Maaf, tapi ... mana akan orang yang benar sekarang?" (Mimir) "Hmmm, aku tidak yakin." (Muir) "Oh, begitukah." (Mimir) Bahu Mimir turun saat ia membuat wajah kecewa

"Mungkin, karena dia tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah lagi di sini, dia mungkin pergi di tempat lain. Anda mungkin juga diberitahu untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang dia, kan? "(Muir) "Y-ya, itu benar." (Mimir)

"Seperti yang saya sekalipun. Dia mungkin sudah meninggalkan dari dan kembali ke kota. Dia seseorang yang benar-benar membenci berdiri. " "Muir-chan, Anda tampaknya benar-benar tahu banyak tentang orang ini, aku benar?" (Mimir) "Yah, saya rasa begitu. Meskipun kami hanya melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama untuk waktu yang singkat, sejak kami bertemu, selalu ada satu kejutan demi satu. "(Muir) Secara khusus, ia bingung ketika dihadapkan dengan tindakan keterlaluan Hiiro dan motif gelap.

"... Aku iri Anda" (Mimir) "Mimir-chan?" (Muir) "Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia hanya sembuh suara saya dan kemudian

meninggalkan segera ... "(Mimir) "Ahaha. Kedengarannya seperti Hiiro. "(Muir) "Apakah kita ... tidak bisa bertemu lagi?" (Mimir) "Hmm ... bukan itu aku tidak mengerti perasaan Anda ... tapi saya pikir mencoba untuk melakukannya akan membuktikan sulit." (Muir) "I-adalah bahwa begitu? Tapi dia adalah teman Anda, bukan? "(Mimir) "Ya, tapi dia orang yang menikmati kebebasannya. He he mungkin tidak akan mendengarkan kata yang kita katakan. Haha "(Muir)

Dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Paman telah membuat semua makanan untuknya. Bahkan jika ia diperlakukan dengan makanan yang nikmat, dia punya perasaan bahwa Hiiro mungkin tidak akan pernah

menginjakkan kaki di lagi. Ia harus menemukan untuk beberapa alasan, itu akan menyebabkan kegemparan. Tidak hanya itu, tapi Hiiro adalah Humas. Jika Gabranth Putri Mimir dan Humas Hiiro bertemu, itu akan menyebabkan masalah dalam beberapa cara berbeda. (E: Ini bukan tantangan bagi mereka yang yakin bahwa mereka dapat memecahkan Bahasa Inggris.) "Juga, tampaknya Hiiro akan meninggalkan tempat ini segera." (Muir) "I-apakah itu benar ?!" (Mimir) Mimir mengangkat suaranya tanpa berpikir. Suasana langsung menjadi diam. Setelah melihat ledakannya, Mimir duduk dengan cepat dan berbicara dengan suara lembut.

"I-apakah itu benar?" (Mimir) "Ya. Aku memintanya untuk tidak pergi, tapi tidak berhasil. "(Muir)

Muir mengatakan dengan wajah sedih. Melihat ekspresi Muir, Mimir tajam dihirup. (I-apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa Muir ... mungkin tertarik dengan orang tersebut?) Dalam hal itu, Mimir merasakan sesuatu pusaran sekitar dalam dirinya. Seolah-olah jarum kecil yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Itu adalah sensasi yang tampak menyakitkan, gatal, dan geli semua pada waktu yang sama. Namun, tidak peduli apa yang dia rasakan, dia tahu bahwa situasi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti itu. Mimir berbicara seperti melihat Muir dan memegang kedua tangannya. "Muir-chan, aku tidak akan kalah!" (Mimir) "Eh ... a, um, ya ...?" (Muir)

Muir tidak memahami apa deklarasi Mimir adalah untuk.

"Maksudku, itu seperti itu, bukan? Muir-chan memuja orang itu? "(Mimir) "Adore ... !?" (Muir) Wajah Muir berubah merah cerah saat dia berdiri bingung. "Itu reaksi terkejut. Itu seperti yang saya duga. "(Mimir) Menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit, Mimir menatap Muir. "Tidak, Yang ww-wrrrrooooong! Hiiro seperti kakak bagi saya! Itulah sebabnya ... "(Muir) Muir melambaikan tangannya dan ekor putus asa dalam penyangkalan. Namun, Mimir masih mengirimnya tatapan curiga. (T-yang tidak bisa! Saya tidak berpikir tentang Hiiro-san ... ..) (Muir)

Saat ia mulai serius mempertimbangkan ini, ia merasa wajahnya menjadi panas. Dia sangat menepis pikiran-pikiran. Dia belum sadar akan hal itu, namun, ketika tiba-tiba Mimir mengatakan sesuatu tentang Hiiro, dia merasa perasaan fuzzy dalam dadanya. Dia tidak menyadari apakah ini cinta atau tidak. Dia juga tidak dapat menerima atau menyangkal hal itu. Karena kurang pengalaman, ketika Mimir menantang, dia begitu bingung bahwa dia tidak bisa datang dengan jawaban yang masuk akal. "Aku tidak akan kalah, Muir-chan!" (Mimir) "L-seperti saya katakan, Anda salah!" (Muir) Ketika Arnold melihat pertukaran antara dua, ia pertama kali berpikir itu menyenangkan. Namun, ia tiba-tiba merasa mual di dadanya.

(Saya tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku benar-benar ingin meninju bahwa Hiiro sekarang ...) (Arnold) Apakah ini kekuatan sebuah Oya-Baka, atau apakah Arnold telah terbangun sebagai orangtua sejenak ... tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan dengan pasti. Bab 54: A Journey Baru "Oh, apa yang Anda pikirkan, pengepakan barang Anda?" (Rarashik)

Orang yang meminta Hiiro adalah Rarashik, dengan tangan di jas laboratorium putih dan telinganya bergerak * pyoko pyoko * 1 .

"Aku akan meninggalkan perjalanan segera" (Hiiro) "Haa? Segera ... Bukankah Anda

mengatakan Anda akan meninggalkan dalam seminggu? "(Rarashik) Dia pikir itu aneh bahwa Hiiro telah berani kembali ke ruang bawah tanah dan mulai berkemas. Namun, Hiiro mengatakan dia pergi. Meskipun ia mengatakan ia akan tinggal selama seminggu untuk mengumpulkan informasi.

"Ini agak mendadak. Apa terjadi sesuatu? "(Rarashik) "Tidak, aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggu" (Hiiro) "Menyusahkan?" (Rarashik) "Jangan kuatir. Ini bukan sesuatu yang akan menyebabkan Anda kesulitan, Chibi-usagi 2 ... Mungkin ... "(Hiiro) "Apa maksudmu 'mungkin'! Nah, saya tidak terlalu peduli, tapi jangan Arnold dan orang

lain tahu? "(Rarashik) "... Tidak ada" (Hiiro) Mendengar itu, Rarashik memungkinkan mendesah kecil. "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja dengan itu? Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Bagaimana setidaknya menunggu sampai mereka datang kembali? Sejujurnya, itu akan sangat membantu jika Anda tinggal sedikit dan membantu saya dalam penelitian saya "(Rarashik)

Jauh di mata, cahaya tampak bersinar * pikaaan * 3 , tapi Hiiro menggeleng.

"Ini tidak seperti aku tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi. Selama mereka masih hidup saya yakin kita akan bertemu lagi "(Hiiro) "Nahaha, sama bisa dikatakan tentang Anda,

boya 4 "(Rarashik) "Aku tidak akan mati" (Hiiro) Mengernyit Hiiro dan berpikir. (Jika saya menggunakan kata "Keabadian", maka ... Tidak, saya tidak ingin berhenti menjadi manusia. Aku baik-baik seperti untuk saat ini) (Hiiro) Dia berpikir bahwa jika dia menggunakan "Keabadian" maka ia akan bisa tetap hidup, tetapi tidak ada jaminan itu akan bertahan selamanya setelah ia menggunakannya, dan memikirkan risiko yang mungkin harus ia gagal mengaktifkannya, ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk menggunakan kata itu. Sementara ia berpikir bahwa, Rarashik berbicara sambil tersenyum seperti dia bersenang-senang.

"Yah, menempatkan tingkat Anda samping, Anda tampak seperti Anda akan hidup lama, boya" (Rarashik) "Saya tidak tahu tentang itu. Tapi, saya tidak berencana untuk mati dalam satu atau dua tahun "(Hiiro) Setelah memeriksa tasnya, ia mengambilnya.

"... Apakah Anda benar-benar pergi?" (Rarashik) "Ya, aku pergi sebelum raja dan anak buahnya kembali" (Hiiro) "Boya, apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan ...?" (Rarashik) "Tanyakan bahwa ossan 5 ketika dia kembali. Dia mungkin dapat memberitahu Anda tentang hal itu "(Hiiro)

Pada kenyataannya, ketika Hiiro meninggalkan Raja Pohon saat menggunakan "Transparansi", ia melihat

Arnold dan Muir. Dia diverifikasi bahwa mereka sedang menuju ke arah taman. Ia berpikir kalau itu mereka, mereka mungkin akan dapat mengetahui sebagian besar situasi. Setelah itu, Hiiro pergi ke kota dan membeli apa pun yang dianggap perlu dan menempatkan mereka ke dalam kantong dia membawa sekarang. "Nah, jika Anda mengatakan Anda akan saya tidak akan menghentikan Anda, tetapi apakah Anda memiliki pesan yang ingin Anda tinggalkan untuk mereka?" (Rarashik) Rarashik meminta sementara telinganya bergerak * pyoko pyoko *. "Mari kita lihat ... Tidak ada yang khusus" (Hiiro)

Rarashik tersandung ke depan dengan * Gaku * 6 "'Tidak ada yang khusus', kau serius !?" (Rarashik) Rarashik melihat Hiiro, berpikir dia tidak mungkin serius.

"Bahkan jika Anda mengatakan bahwa ... Ah, itu benar" (Hiiro) "Apa itu?" (Rarashik) "Lain kali kita bertemu, biarkan aku makan makanan yang baik untuk isi hati saya" (Hiiro) "... Dan untuk jou-chan 7 ? "(Rarashik) "Katakan padanya ... untuk menjadi kuat" (Hiiro) "Got it" (Rarashik)

Setelah memastikan Rarashik dipahami, Hiiro mulai memanjat tangga. Rarashik hanya menatap sambil berlalu.

"Yare yare 8 , murid-murid saya yakin memiliki pendamping aneh "(Rarashik) Rarashik mengangkat bahu sambil mendesah putus asa. Hiiro, setelah meninggalkan tempat Rarashik itu, kepala langsung ke pintu keluar kota. (Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum aku pergi, tapi, juga, itu ossan dan perusahaan. Setelah mereka berteriak dan menjerit mereka mungkin akan tenang) (Hiiro) Pada awalnya ia memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan sendiri, tapi bepergian dengan Arnold dan Muir lebih baru daripada yang ia harapkan. Ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan keberatan bepergian bersama-sama lagi jika itu dengan orang-orang seperti mereka.

(Nah, saat nama kita bertemu di terbaik akan setengah waktu satu tahun, ya) (Hiiro) Sambil berjalan, ia melihat ke arah Pohon Asal, Aragon .

(Ossan dan Chibi 9 , saya bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka lakukan) (Hiiro) Dia melihat ke depan untuk itu sedikit. Sesampainya di pintu keluar kota, Hiiro melihat kembali ke arah Raja Pohon mana Arnold dan Muir adalah. "Nanti" (Hiiro) Meskipun ia terdengar sedikit enggan, Hiiro terus berjalan dan meninggalkan negara itu. "Apa yang Anda saaaaay !? Hiiro leeeeeft !? "(Arnold)

Lama setelah Hiiro telah meninggalkan negara, Arnold dan Muir, yang baru saja

kembali ke laboratorium Rarashik itu, ditangani kejutan besar. "Yup, dia meninggalkan kencang sekali" (Rarashik) "N-Tidak mungkin ... Itu terlalu mendadak ..." (Muir) Muir mengatakan dengan wajah gemetar, ekspresinya berubah pahit. "TT-itu bastaaaaaard !" (Arnold)

* Bogon! * 10 Arnold memukul dinding dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Di dinding adalah kawah kecil, dan fragmen jatuh ke lantai. Rarashik mendesah sambil melihat Arnold, yang grinding gigi.

"Ayo, Arnold, tidak melanggar ruangan. Juga, ada pesan dari boya yang "(Rarashik) "M-pesan?" (Muir)

Muir bertanya. "Untuk Jou-chan, tidak, Muir, katanya untuk menjadi kuat" (Rarashik) "... Hiiro-san mengatakan ... Apakah ... Apakah itu begitu ..." (Muir) Muir mengerti setelah mendengar kata-kata bahwa fakta Hiiro telah meninggalkan bukanlah lelucon atau kebohongan. "Tai Anjing! Itu Hiiro! Kenapa dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa! "(Arnold)

Tidak, pada kenyataannya ia tahu alasan mengapa. Dia mampu menentukan setelah mendengar cerita Mimiru itu dari Muir bahwa Hiiro kemungkinan besar akan meninggalkan negara itu secepat mungkin. Raja dan orang-orangnya akan kembali segera. Jika ditemukan bahwa Hiiro adalah orang yang sembuh sang putri, tentu akan menimbulkan banyak masalah.

Karena dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan itu, Hiiro meninggalkan secepat dia bisa. Arnold mengerti bahwa. Namun, ia tidak bisa berdiri bahwa ia meninggalkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada mereka. "Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa !?" (Arnold) Arnold marah, berpikir bahwa Hiiro berpikir bahwa mereka berharga dan bahkan tidak layak kata-kata perpisahan. Arnold berpikir, meskipun itu hanya untuk waktu singkat, bahwa mereka sudah bersama baik pada perjalanan mereka. Karena Hiiro tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum dia pergi, Arnold berpikir bahwa ia tidak harus berpikir sama dan menjadi marah. Namun, Rarashik memberitahu Arnold.

"Arnold, boya mengatakan ini. "Lain kali kita bertemu, biarkan aku makan makanan yang baik untuk jantung saya isi '." (Rarashik) "H-Hiiro lakukan ...?" (Arnold) "Ya. Sepertinya ikatan antara Anda tiga belum memutuskan belum "(Rarashik) "Oji-san!" (Muir) "Y-Ya ..." (Arnold) Melihat ekspresi gembira Muir, mata Arnold mulai mendapatkan panas. Jika ini terus, orang tua mendorong pada tahun akan berakhir menangis karena brat sombong menyebalkan. Harga dirinya tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"H-Hmph! Jangan anak saya! Aku tidak masak pribadinya! Serius, bahwa Hiiro! "(Arnold) 11

Muir melihat Arnold, siapa yang meletakkan di depan yang kuat. Dia tersenyum dengan sudut mulutnya. "Fufu, Oji-san tidak jujur" (Muir) "W-Apa yang gadis ini katakan! Aku hanya menyatakan yang sudah jelas! "(Arnold) "Okaaay oke, aku tahu kau bahagia, tapi mari kita mulai dengan program" (Rarashik) Rarashik bertepuk tangan * pan pan * untuk mendapatkan perhatian dua itu.

"Program?" (Arnold) "Ya, tentu saja. Aku sedang berbicara tentang pelatihan. Anda ingin menjadi lebih kuat, kan? "(Rarashik) "Ou 12 ! "(Arnold) "Hai 12 ! "(Muir) Untuk satu-up Hiiro. Tak perlu dikatakan bahwa ini menjadi salah satu tujuan mereka.

"Kemudian saat Anda sedang dalam pelatihan, bekerja keras tanpa keluhan! Jika ada yang mengeluh aku menendang dia keluar! "(Rarashik) Mendengarkan kata-kata Rarashik itu, Arnold dan Muir melihat satu sama lain dan mengangguk. "" Hai! "" (Arnold & Muir) Mereka berdua memberikan tanggapan antusias. "Tunggu saja, Hiiro. Aku akan memukul Anda hal pertama kali kita bertemu! "(Arnold) Muir, seakan menyembunyikan tekadnya, mengepalkan tinjunya erat.

(Saya ingin berdiri di samping kedua! Jadi aku akan menjadi kuat! Aku akan menjadi cukup kuat untuk diterima oleh Hiiro-san! Dengan Hiiro-san ... By Hiiro-san ... Uuu, itu

karena Mimiru-chan mengatakan seperti thiiings aneh) (Muir) Wajah Muir steam saat ia menjadi bingung. Melihatnya seperti itu, Arnold menjadi jengkel tanpa mengetahui alasan dan mengepalkan tinjunya. Dengan tekad yang kuat, kedua mulai mengambil langkah-langkah menuju masa depan. Tentu saja, tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Hiiro bepergian ke suatu tempat sendiri. Dan kemudian reuni antara dua dan Hiiro, yang datang untuk menjadi karena keadaan luar biasa, tapi ... itu adalah cerita yang terungkap di masa depan. Bab 55: Burung itu, Lagi!

Sebuah Hiiro bingung melipat tangannya.

Hiiro: "Uu ~ n (1) ... .covering sebuah negara yang luas di kaki akan memakan waktu. Tetapi jika saya mencoba terbang, aku akan menarik perhatian. Apa yang harus saya ... " Saat dia sedang merenungkan, ia tiba-tiba teringat sebuah ide. Dia mulai memfokuskan kekuatan sihir di ujung jarinya.

Hiiro: "Saya ragu itu akan bekerja ...?"

Bertentangan dengan harapan Hiiro itu, kata itu dengan mudah ditulis dan dipanggil.

* Pishun * (2)

Dari lokasi itu, sosok Hiiro itu langsung lenyap.

Hiiro tampak dalam bidang bunga ia lihat sekali sebelumnya. Hiiro tanpa sadar mengepalkan tinjunya sambil memancarkan senyum berseri-seri.

Hiiro: "Oo ~ (3) , itu berhasil! Ini bagus! "

Hiiro telah menulis kata [transfer]. Saat ia menulis, ia memiliki citra lokasi tertentu yang diproyeksikan dalam pikirannya. Itu adalah bidang bunga bahwa ia sebelumnya telah di. Itu disebut [Doggam Taman]. Memang, ini adalah desa tempat Hiiro yang pertama kali mengunjungi sejak ia memasuki Benua Gabranth. Namun, desa ini adalah tempat yang begitu jauh dari [Gairah], itu akan mengambil lebih dari 2 minggu berjalan untuk menutupi jarak antara mereka.

Yang berarti bahwa apa Hiiro telah dicapai adalah gerakan seketika. Jika Anda adalah

untuk memasukkannya ke dalam konteks yang lebih ajaib, itu adalah apa yang disebut sebagai teleportasi. Berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi mungkin dengan kata [transfer], Hiiro setengah hati berusaha untuk menulis itu. Namun demikian, tampaknya Hiiro senang memilikinya berhasil. Berhasil dalam bergerak antara jarak besar dalam sekejap. Hiiro tidak bisa membantu tetapi retak senyum besar.

Hiiro: ".. Yosh Dengan ini, saya bisa kembali ke Benua Humas kapan pun aku mau ini

adalah kemampuan menipu seperti itu." Kebetulan, alasan mengapa Hiiro datang ke desa ini adalah untuk mendapatkan beberapa kaki. Terakhir kali, ia mampu meminjam rakasa disebut Raidpic. Hiiro mampu untuk melakukan perjalanan ke [Gairah] saat naik di punggungnya. Sebagai Hiiro sedang memikirkan akan menjelajahi lebih dari Benua Gabranth sebentar, ia kembali ke sini dengan tujuan meminjam Raidpic lagi.

Sebagai Hiiro memasuki [Doggam] desa dengan kaki sendiri, ia mulai mencari orang tertentu. Dia segera melihat orang tersebut. Rupanya, mereka tampaknya akan membahas sesuatu dengan desa lainnya.

Hiiro: "Oi, Kuma no Ossan!" (4) Max: "? Ha Eh ... ah, tidak kau- !?"

Yang Hiiro yang menangani adalah teman baik Arnold, Max. Fisik gemuk itu membuatnya menyerupai babi lebih dari beruang, atau pikiran sehingga Hiiro. Max: "Itu Hiiro ... benar? Apa yang terjadi? Di mana Arnold? "

Hiiro: "Aku sendiri. Ossan (5) adalah dengan Chibi (6) di [Gairah] saat ini. "

Max: "Dia? Yang berarti Anda sendirian? Apa yang kau datang ke sini untuk? "

Hiiro: "Saya datang untuk Raidpic Anda meminjami saya terakhir kali. Aku akan membayar emas. Meminjamkan kepada saya. " Max: "Aa, orang itu! Itu mengingatkan saya bahwa saya mendapat laporan tentang mereka datang kembali tadi malam. "

Hiiro berpikir bahwa ini adalah waktu yang baik. Meskipun beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak perpisahan mereka, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Raidpic tidak kembali lagi. Meskipun ia akan menetap di Raidpics

lain jika diperlukan, itu lebih baik untuk meminjam salah satu bahwa ia telah terbiasa.

* Dadadadadadadadadadadada * (7) Semacam bayangan mulai mendekati dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Bayangan ini mempertahankan momentum ini karena berlari ke Hiiro, memeluknya saat menggunakan lidahnya yang panjang untuk menjilat wajahnya.

Raidpic: "Kui kui kui kuiiiiiiii!" (8)

Hiiro: "Eei! (9) Hentikan ini air liur burung sialan! " Hiiro berusaha keras untuk merobek dirinya dari Raidpic. Namun, karena ia dipeluk dengan sejumlah besar kekuatan, itu tidak mudah untuk menghapus diri dari cengkeramannya.

Max:! "Gahahaha Saya tidak berpikir mereka akan hal ini melekat pada Anda Yosha (10) !, aku akan meminjamkan kepada ya Sebenarnya, ada juga bahwa jika itu baik dengan Anda, Anda juga dapat membeli mereka tapi itu terserah kamu? " Hiiro: "Beli ...? Hiiro menjawab dengan wajah lengket dengan air liur. Begitu mereka mendengar kata 'buy', yang Raidpic membeku, mengirim Hiiro tatapan dipanaskan.

* Kirakirakirakirakirakirakirakira * (11)

Mereka membuat ekspresi yang nyaris memohon Hiiro untuk membelinya. Mata mereka bersinar seolah-olah mereka Idol-Balok (12) .

Hiiro: (. Yah, itu penting bahwa saya memiliki beberapa 'kaki' Orang ini juga tampaknya ingin dibeli untuk beberapa alasan ...)

Sementara hati-hati memeriksa Raidpic, Hiiro memberikan jawabannya ke Max. Hiiro: "Berapa banyak?"

Dengan ini, ternyata Hiiro sedang mendapatkan Raidpic. The Raidpic sangat senang bahwa ia mulai mengepakkan

sayapnya yang tidak bisa terbang dengan * batabata * (13) , sambil berjalan berputar-putar.

Hiiro: "! Eei, sehingga mengganggu Jika Anda tidak tutup mulut, aku akan goreng Anda ke yakitori (14) ! " Raidpic: "Kuii- !?"

Menanggapi kata 'Yakitori', yang Raidpick membeku karena bergidik dengan * gatagata *. Seperti yang diharapkan, itu takut bahwa hal itu akan dibakar. Ia mencoba untuk menggunakan mata untuk mengajukan banding terhadap dibakar. Berpikir bahwa ini adalah rasa sakit, Hiiro berbicara. Hiiro: "Ini lelucon. Kami akan berangkat besok jadi pastikan Anda beristirahat untuk hari ini. "

Raidpic: "Kuii-!"

Meskipun menjawab dalam afirmatif, itu tidak meninggalkan sisi Hiiro itu. Hiiro: "Oi, aku sudah selesai dengan Anda sehingga Anda dapat kembali sekarang."

Namun, hal itu tidak kembali jawaban. Ini mengirimkan tatapan hamil terhadap Hiiro, seolah-olah sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Hiiro: "T-sih masalahnya?"

Max: "Aa (15) , ia ingin Anda untuk memberikan nama. " Hiiro: "Nama?" Max: "Aa, jika tuan baru mereka tidak memberi mereka nama, Raidpics ini tidak akan bergeming sedikit pun."

Hiiro: "Burung ini adalah jenis menyebalkan." Jengkel, Hiiro meletakkan tangannya di dagunya saat ia mulai merenungkan. Hiiro: "Mari kita lihat ... tidak 'Burung' baik-baik saja?"

Raidpic: "Kui kui kui kui kui!"

* Bunbunbunbun * (16) The Raidpic mulai gemetar kepalanya sangat keras. Tampaknya akan mengatakan bahwa itu benar-benar senang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hiiro. Hiiro: "Ini cukup burung dimanjakan."

Max: "! Gahaha Ini menyebabkan nama adalah sesuatu yang mewakili individu Orang

ini berharap bahwa Anda akan memberikan nama yang baik.." Hiiro menatap Raidpic, seakan menganalisanya. Sebuah paruh kuning dan bulu putih. Mata gelap besar. Juga, untuk beberapa alasan, tanda dalam bentuk sabit hadir di dahinya. Hiiro: "Apa tanda ini?"

Max: "?. Nn Aa, yang ada di sana ketika itu lahir Ini semacam seperti tahi lalat jika Anda membandingkannya dengan seseorang."

Hiiro: "Fu ~ n. (17) " Sebagai Hiiro mengamati tanda, dia agak mengangguk.

Hiiro: "... yosh, Anda sekarang 'Mikazuki'." Hiiro hanya menyatakan demikian. Akan Tetapi ... Mikazuki: "Kui kui kui kuuuuuuuuuuuui-!"

Tampaknya telah mengambil suka dengan namanya karena mulai bermain-main tentang.

Itu sukacita tidak mencapai tingkat yang meliputi Hiiro dengan cairan tubuh yang, namun, Mikazuki tampak puas karena kembali ke rumah burung. Max: "! Gahaha Puting rasa penamaan Anda ke samping, untuk Raidpic menjadi yang jungkir balik untuk Anda, seperti yang diharapkan dari seseorang yang mengalahkan rakasa yang unik!"

Saat ia tertawa sepenuh hati, Max mulai tegas menepuk bahu Hiiro itu. Sebagai wajah

Hiiro yang terdistorsi karena dampak tiba-tiba, ia mulai berbicara. Hiiro: "Omong-omong, saya agak ingin pergi ke penginapan, tapi ...?" Max: ".. Oi, jangan mengatakan sesuatu begitu dingin Come 'ver ke tempat saya, saya bahkan akan memperlakukan Anda dengan beberapa [Madu Sweets]"

Hiiro: "Hou ~. (18) "

Jari telunjuk Hiiro ini (19) mengejang. Hari ini, untuk satu malam, Hiiro memutuskan untuk kecelakaan di rumah Max. Sebagai hari menjadi berikutnya, langit muncul dengan sendirinya dengan cuaca cocok untuk perjalanan. Max berada di pintu keluar toko karena ia mengirim-off Hiiro. Max: "Jadi Kemana Anda menuju?"

Hiiro: "Siapa yang tahu." Max: "Apakah Anda belum memutuskan?" Hiiro: "Aa, saya orang yang mengikuti ke mana pun angin membawaku." Max: ". Saya melihat Perhatikan sendiri, mengerti?" Hiiro: "Aa, terima kasih untuk merawat saya."

Max: "Ayo lagi dengan dua lainnya dan makan beberapa [Madu Sweets]." Max tertawa dengan cengiran lebar. Hiiro menjawab dia sementara di atas Mikazuki. Hiiro: "Hanya jika kesempatan datang."

Dengan demikian, Hiiro berangkat dari desa [Doggam]. Hiiro: "Nah, untuk saat ini mari kita hanya melihat-lihat." Mikazuki: "Kuii-!"

Setelah memperoleh 'Companion Handal?', Hiiro melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan menjadi

tujuan berikutnya. Bertanya-tanya apa jenis petualangan itu akan membawa, Hiiro memandang ke depan saat ia membawa perasaan harapan. Hiiro: "Yah, pergi ke mana pun Anda inginkan aku akan membaca buku saya dapatkan dari Kuma no Ossan.."

Tampaknya depan tatapan Hiiro hanya berlangsung selama sepersekian detik. Mikazuki hampir jatuh ke tanah sebagai reaksi terhadap sikap Hiiro itu, namun, itu terus mengikuti perintah tuannya karena

mulai maju tepat. Pada [Binatang Kingdom Modal: Gairah], Leowald, yang Gabranth Raja, akhirnya kembali dari kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi selama perang. Meskipun ia adalah benar-benar senang, setelah mengetahui bahwa putrinya, suara Mimir telah kembali, sikapnya telah benar-benar membalik saat ia memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta di perayaan.

Dia telah mendengar kabar dari para prajurit pertama. Tentu saja, ia tidak percaya

mereka sehingga ia pergi untuk meminta istrinya Blantha, serta Pertama Putri Kukklia. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kukklia, ia langsung menuju lokasi Mimir itu. Setelah ini, sebagai suara malaikat memasuki telinganya, suasana hati busuk nya terpesona, seolah-olah itu adalah dusta. Dia mulai berteriak sambil memeluk putrinya tercinta. Dia berterima kasih kepada [Roh] yang telah menyembuhkan suara Mimir itu. Leowald telah menyatakan kepada semua orang bahwa [Spirits] selalu hanya sekutu mereka.

Setelah ini, setelah memanggang ke kota, pesta sudah dimulai. Tentu saja, mereka juga mengumumkan jalannya perang. Mendengar bahwa [evila] telah mundur dari perang, ada banyak Gabranth yang mengungkapkan kemarahan dan frustrasi. Namun, karena suara Mimir pulih, banyak yang telah bersukacita di seluruh pesta. Leglos: "Ayah tidak bisa tidak merusak Mimir, ya."

Sebagai Lewald telah menempatkan Mimir di bahu besar, ia mulai berjalan-jalan seolah-olah memamerkan putrinya. Menghadap tontonan ini, Pertama Pangeran Leglos hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Lenion: "Fun (20) , aku masih menutup tentang perang, kau tahu. " Kedua Pangeran Lenion mulai menggerutu.

Leglos:... "Tidak, itu tidak seperti ayah tidak khawatir tentang perang Ketika itu melawan waktu, kita berjuang Ketika tiba waktunya untuk merayakan, kita merayakan ini adalah hukum negara ini Bahkan Anda senang tentang Mimir dipulihkan. suara, kan? " Lenion: "Fun, aku?"

Lenion sambil memalingkan muka. Namun, ada kelembutan tertentu dalam ekspresinya. Bahkan sampai Lenion ceroboh, Leglos telah menegaskan kembali pikirannya bahwa adiknya itu adorable.

Leglos: ". Tidak apa-apa untuk mulai berpikir tentang perang setelah pesta Sekarang adalah waktu untuk perayaan Jangan Anda setuju, Lenion.?" Lenion: "... melakukan apapun yang Anda inginkan."

Kedua membuat gelas mereka berdua memegang sentuhan yang lain sebelum

membawanya ke mulut. Semua orang bersukacita saat mereka merayakan suara Mimir yang dipulihkan. Namun, di tengah-tengah kegembiraan, ada satu orang yang memiliki pandangan mereka terpaku pada Mimir. Tapi ada garis pandang untuk menatap jitter dan Mimiru hanya satu orang di dalamnya. ?: (Fumu ... mengapa, apa pun bisa ini berarti untuk sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan memiliki ... tampaknya sedikit menyelidiki diperlukan?.)

Sebagai sepasang kacamata bulat berkilauan, mulut terdistorsi menjadi bentuk bulan sabit. (21) Bab 56: Gerakan Victorias Seminggu setelah Hiiro memulai perjalanan sekali lagi, sebuah surat tulisan tangan dari Raja Iblis tiba di tangan Rudolf, Raja 【】 Victorias. Setelah pemindaian dengan matanya, ia membuat wajah rumit saat ia meninggalkannya di meja. Dia berada di kantor kerajaan, dan dengan dia adalah menteri yang terpercaya, Dennis Norman.

"Sekarang apa yang harus saya lakukan ..." (Rudolf) "Kami sudah menyelidiki masalah ini, tapi

tampaknya fakta jembatan dihancurkan oleh Raja Iblis itu benar." "Ya ... Raja Iblis ..." (Rudolf) "Tidak seperti raja sebelumnya, dia kurang dalam usia dan cita-cita, saya percaya." "Aku berani bertaruh. Jika tidak, dia tidak akan membuat penampilan seperti ini. Tapi tetap, ini ... "(Rudolf) "Yang Benar. Dengan ini, lebih permusuhan akan dibuat antara 「Gabranth」 dan 「evila」. Meskipun jika 「Gabranth」 adalah untuk menerima perjanjian mereka, itu akan tenang. " "... Ya, itu tidak terjadi." (Rudolf) "Ya, itu tidak mungkin."

Kali ini, tindakan 「evila」 's disamakan dengan menginjak-injak atas kebanggaan 「Gabranth」 Demon Kin, alasannya mungkin tampak adil, tapi

Beastmen hanya akan melihatnya sebagai agains sedikit tekad mereka untuk perang . Oleh karena itu, saat ini tidak mungkin untuk 「Gabranth」 untuk menebus kesalahan dengan 「evila」.

"Saya mengerti tujuan Raja Iblis itu. Jika ini perjanjian damai tertulis berarti seperti dikatakan, maka mereka harus merencanakan untuk bersekutu dengan kita untuk mengurangi motivasi para 「Gabranth」 's untuk perang. "(Rudolf) "Itu masuk akal. Tapi dengan hanya perjanjian ini, kita tidak memiliki bukti yang pasti. Mungkin menghancurkan jembatan itu untuk menyingkirkan rintangan, sehingga mereka bisa fokus pada menghancurkan 「Humas」 Race. Ada kemungkinan lain. " "... Ini sulit. Dengan membentuk aliansi, tidak seperti tidak ada manfaat untuk pihak kita.

"(Rudolf) "Tapi Anda tidak ingin melibatkan diri dalam perang kedua belah pihak '... kan?" "Jika memungkinkan. Tapi dengan ini, saya akan dapat belajar dari urusan internal 「evila」. "(Rudolf) "Tapi itu akan sama untuk mereka." Jika mereka membentuk aliansi, dan meningkatkan interaksi mereka, mereka akan bisa mendapatkan pemahaman yang lebih baik dari negara lain urusan. Saya akan lebih mudah untuk memahami kelemahan mereka. Tapi itu akan berlaku untuk sisi 「evila」 juga. Itu baik prestasi dan cela.

"Macam apa kondisi apakah mereka mengusulkan untuk penjadwalan pertemuan?" "Seperti yang ditulis di sini, mereka memberikan semua hak untuk memilih, dan

meninggalkan semuanya di tangan kita." (Rudolf) "Saya, saya. Apakah mereka menempatkan iman kita, atau apakah mereka yakin bahwa mereka akan dapat mengambil apa pun yang kita dapat melemparkan mereka ...? " "Atau mungkin keduanya ..." "Tapi kalau kita bisa memutuskan semua kondisi diri kita sendiri, maka jika kami bermain ini dengan baik ..." "Fumu, malam jadi, itu terlalu dini untuk membuat keputusan. Bahkan jika kita membentuk aliansi dalam nama saja, ada banyak manusia yang akan keberatan untuk itu. Saya juga kehilangan putri saya kepada mereka. "(Rudolf) (TL: Dan beberapa lagi untuk diri sendiri) Wajah Rudolf ternyata pahit.

"... Bagaimana Pahlawan?" (Rudolf) "Mereka tumbuh positif. Namun menurut Vale, mereka meminta legenda itu, Judom Lankars menjadi pelatih mereka, tetapi belum menerima tanggapan yang menguntungkan. " "Judom ..." Rudolf menutup matanya, dan memberikan napas ringan. "Orang itu sulit untuk menangani. Dia tampaknya berada di bawah kesalahpahaman bahwa hanya Guild Master memiliki otoritas yang sama sebagai raja. "(Dennis) Denis memungkinkan keluar kata-kata yang diwarnai dengan kemarahan.

"Dalam keadaan darurat, ia adalah sumber diandalkan kekuatan ofensif, dan kepercayaannya memungkinkan dia

memerintahkan kelompok besar. Raja sebelumnya setuju untuk memberinya sedikit kekuasaan. Tapi dia orang biasa sampai akhir. "(Dennis) "Dennis, tidak apa-apa." (Rudolf) "... Dimengerti." (Dennis) "Meski begitu, dia teman lama saya. Jangan badmouth begitu banyak. "(Rudolf) "Saya minta maaf." (Dennis) Dia menurunkan kepalanya, dan meminta maaf. "Kemungkinan besar, Judom akan belajar dari pertemuan ini melalui jaringan informasi yang luas itu. Dia akan meminta saya untuk menahannya tanpa keraguan. "(Rudolf)

Dia mengatakan hal serupa sebelumnya. Tentang bagaimana Rudolf harus menerima undangan mereka tidak peduli berapa kali mereka dikirim. Dia menyerbu tentang

bagaimana dia akan melindungi Raja tidak peduli apa bahaya berbaring di tunggu. "Dennis, pergi memanggil Judom atas." (Rudolf) "... Apakah Anda yakin?" (Dennis) "Ya, tidak peduli apa keputusan yang saya buat, saya akan membutuhkan kekuatan. Bukankah itu benar ... Dennis? "(Rudolf) "... Dimengerti." (Dennis) Dennis hormat menurunkan kepalanya, dan meninggalkan ruangan. "Itu selalu terbaik untuk memiliki lebih banyak buah. Empat Heroes, dan Judom ... Untuk itu, mari kita menunda pertemuan, dan meningkatkan Heroes. "(Rudolf) Dengan wajah yang tegas, ia menatap keluar jendela. -

\- - - - "Perang berakhir? Siapa yang menang? "(Taishi) Keempat pahlawan melakukan pelatihan tim seperti yang mereka lakukan setiap hari. Setelah menerima kata-kata tersebut dari Vale, satu-satunya laki-laki dalam kelompok, panjang, coklat-dicelup rambut Ikemen, Aoyama Taishi bertanya sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk. "Tidak, kedua belah pihak terluka. Tampaknya Raja Iblis membuat akhir perang. "(Vale)

Setelah mendengar bagaimana ia dengan mudah hancur jembatan besar seperti, empat pahlawan yang sedikit terkejut. "S-sehingga mereka benar-benar yang kuat ... Raja Iblis ..." (Chika) Yang berbicara, sementara pucat adalah Suzumiya Chika tertentu. Untuk segera menghancurkan jembatan yang membentang 30 kilometer itu sedikit banyak. "Jumlah sihir yang mereka miliki pasti lebih kita. Ternyata bahwa Aquinas juga ada. "(Vale) "Ah, itu" Kejam "Anda memberitahu kami tentang sebelum?" Yang berbicara kali ini adalah salah satu yang memiliki Kansai Accent, Akamori Shinobu.

"Ya, mereka adalah salah satu yang terkuat dari ras setan." (Vale) "S-sehingga orang tersebut ada. Seperti yang saya pikir ... " Dengan ekspresi cemas, Minamoto Shuri berbicara. Mereka pikir mereka telah menjadi kuat, tapi mereka tidak kuasa untuk mencapai prestasi mereka mendengar dari. Raja Iblis yang bisa melakukan itu dalam sekejap harus menakutkan. "Aku ingin tahu seberapa tinggi tingkat adalah." (Taishi) Pertanyaan Taishi adalah apa yang semua orang ingin bertanya. Dengan kekuatan itu, betapa luas adalah kesenjangan tingkat antara Raja Iblis, dan saat ini mereka Itu wajar bagi mereka untuk ingin tahu.

Mereka akan berjuang akhirnya, sehingga informasi yang diperlukan. Namun, Vale

tidak memiliki sarana untuk mendapatkan informasi tersebut. "Saya tidak tahu tingkat mereka, tetapi mantan SSS Ranker Judom-sama berjuang Aquinas sekali, dan hampir mati." (Vale) "Ah, itu Guild Master Anda selalu bicarakan? Terakhir kali Anda pergi untuk melihat dia, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Anda. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia membenci kita. "(Chika) "Tidak, saya pikir hal ia membenci adalah sistem negara ini sendiri ... mungkin." (Vale) Vale memberikan senyum pahit saat ia menjawab. Setelah melihat ini, Shinobu memukul punggungnya. "Yah mendapatkan diri bersama-sama, Vale! Anda tidak bisa melupakan menjadi positif di sini! "(Shinobu)

Setelah melihat dia mengeluarkan senyum cerah, ia tidak bisa membantu tapi merasa sedikit lebih baik. "Ya itu betul! Jika kita bekerja keras, sesuatu akan terjadi! "(Shuri) "Itu benar." (Shinobu) Shuri dan Shinobu saling tersenyum. Melanjutkan pembicaraan sebelumnya, Vale batuk sebentar, dan mendesah, sebelum berbicara. "Saat itu, saya percaya Judom-sama baru saja melewati tingkat 90 mark." (Vale) "N-sembilan puluh !?" Taishi sengaja berteriak. Atau kursus. Mereka hanya sekitar setengah dari tingkat saat ini. Namun seperti orang yang mengagumkan hampir mati menghadapi Aquinas ...

"Dia benar-benar kelas terakhir-bos ..." "Dan itu bahkan tidak mungkin bentuk terakhirnya." Chika terus kalimat Taishi, tapi Vale memiringkan kepalanya, tidak memahami maknanya.

"C-bisa kita menang ... terhadap orang-orang seperti itu?" (Shuri) "Shuri, itu akan baik-baik saja selama kita tidak menyerah! Dan mereka tidak menyerang kita pada saat ini, kan? "(Shinobu) "Ya, yang tampaknya menjadi kasus." (Vale) "Lalu sampai mereka lakukan, kita hanya perlu panik meningkatkan tingkat kami! Kami bertujuan untuk Counter Berhenti! "(Shinobu) (TL: Counter berhenti adalah ketika nilai

integer untuk Stat adalah maksimum, sehingga meja tidak akan meningkat lagi) Shinobu mengangkat tinjunya tinggi ke udara, tetapi sebagai Vale tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan, tanda tanya terus mengapung di atas kepalanya.

"Ah, tapi 99 max?" (Shinobu) "Tidak, kita tidak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti. Maksud saya hampir membunuh seseorang di tingkat 90, tidak akan mereka harus lebih dari 100? " "Hei, Vale?" (Shinobu) "Apa itu?" (Vale) "Apa tingkat tertinggi?" (Shinobu) "Saya tidak tahu. Tapi dari apa yang saya dengar, ada orang-orang yang telah menyeberang level 100. "(Vale) "Saya lihat. Apakah ada bahkan counterstop a ...? "(Shinobu)

"Yah, bukan denda? Itu berarti bahwa Anda bisa mendapatkan sekuat seperti yang Anda inginkan, bukan? Yang membuat pelatihan semua lebih worth it! "(Taishi) Taishi berbicara sambil tersenyum, tapi Chika memberikan mendesah. "Benar-benar, Anda yakin adalah bebas perawatan." (Chika) "Saya tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa dengan Anda!" (Taishi) "A-apa !? Kaulah yang selalu santai! "(Chika) "Apa maksudmu !?" (Taishi) "Ah, ya ya ya, mari kita berhenti di situ. Jika Anda punya waktu untuk berdebat, maka Anda lebih baik kembali ke pelatihan. "(Shinobu) "T-itu benar, kalian berdua. Kita harus berusaha keras tidak kehilangan. "(Shuri)

Setelah mendengar dua kata lain, Taishi dan Chika melihat ke bawah, dan mencoba untuk membuat tubuh mereka lebih kecil. (TL: Seperti mereka malu) "Haha, baik kerja sama tim. Saya akan menghitung pada Anda selanjutnya, semua orang! "(Vale) Seperti Vale mengatakan bahwa, setiap orang memberikan berbagai tanggapan mereka. Tapi dia belum tahu. Gigi perang masih bergerak. Pertempuran menggambar dekat. Dan tidak ada yang tahu apa perang yang akan membawa mereka. Itu tidak terlalu lama sebelum mereka akan belajar arti sebenarnya dari perang.


End file.
